


Vocalise

by pantheradraconis



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 91,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantheradraconis/pseuds/pantheradraconis
Summary: "From calm and serene to I want to rip you to shreds. Sometimes getting to the part where you can say I love you is a pain in the arse."-review from ChesireMonkey. Alice saw a vision involving Rose and Bella. How will it affect everyone around them?





	1. Bella

Chapter 1: Bella

As the cold, cloudy day stretched its legs out, the teenagers moved from their cars to their classes. The shift from morning gossipers to relaxed students filling classrooms seemed too routine to every student, save for one. A medium built brunette stood in the hallway with her nose pointed into a short piece of paper. Just as she thought she found the right classroom, the bell rang signaling her lateness. Sighing at the prospect of not only being late but of being completely lost, Bella stood stalk still hoping to get just enough attention from a passerby, so she could ask where she needed to be.  


It didn't take long before satisfaction appeared in the form of a short-statured, Asian-descent boy.  


“You're Isabella Swan, right? The new girl from Arizona.” It seemed like a question at first, and the brunette was about to respond to the new face in front of her, but instead, the male continued on, “I'm Eric; the eyes and ears of Forks High School and you are front page news.” Marking his words with spirit fingers, Eric started sharing his title ideas for a featurette based on Bella's life in Phoenix.  


When the teen got to 'Rain Dancing Hits Forks', Bella interrupted him, “Oh, wow, no. Let's not do that. How about we don't make me front page news, I just blend in like a real Washingtonite, or whatever it is you're called, and you show me where my classroom is.”  


Stunted by Bella's words and straight-forward refusal to an interview, Eric laughed. Taking Bella's schedule and beginning to walk along the hallway, Bella following at near pace, Eric responded with, “Washingtonians.”  


The two continued with a slow-paced, non-aggressive argument over the news and the student paper while Eric walked Isabella to her homeroom, apparently at the other end of the building. The teenager's soft-lined companion finally agreed to no article and opened the door for the two to walk in. Leaving Bella to fend for herself, Eric quickly snuck into his seat hoping the teacher hadn't noticed his late arrival.  


Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Mr. Adams gave Eric a stern look over. Eric quickly pointed at Bella with a look of disbelief and excused himself with, “I'm merely a helpful Boy Scout navigating a lost girl through the jungle that is Forks High School.” He ended his quip by gesticulating the Boy Scout sign and salute.  


Mr. Adams smiled at Eric's self-justification and moved his attention to Bella. The new student was then brought to the front of the class for a short introduction. She looked as if passing out would be a more comfortable option compared to public speaking.  


“Don't be nervous dear, public speaking is said to be the number one fear among people across the world.” Mr. Adams said knowingly.  


Clearing her throat, all that Bella managed to say in response was, “And that's a bit of useful information, is it?”  


The teacher gave his new student a wink before leaning onto his desk, waiting for Bella's arrival speech.  


Not knowing what to say, the brunette kept with the most basic statements knowing full well the whole student body already knew what she was about to say.  


“Hi, I'm Bella. I'm from Phoenix, Arizona and my father is Chief Swan.” A couple of boys in the back of the classroom cheered playfully at the Chief of police's daughter and Mr. Adams finally allowed the newest member of Forks High School to take her seat.  


The teenager had quite the eventful day thereafter. It seemed in Forks, Washington, Bella was a bit of a star. In fact, she was getting far too much attention for her comfort zone. All she wanted to do was blend into the background and make it through her day, just like she did in Arizona. No one paid her any mind there because she wasn't beautiful, tan or blonde. And no one picked on her because she wasn't ugly either. She was just plain ol' Bella, and she liked it that way.  


Here, in this small town, in this crowded high school, she was the shiny new toy that every boy wanted. Not knowing what to do with the attention, Bella would accidentally respond with the first thing that came to her mind, which was usually thick with sarcasm. First, there was the lopsided smile of Mike's that crowded her gym period. It wasn't her fault she hit him in the head with a volleyball, or that she blamed him for standing in the way. It was the whole situation. Bella had specifically told the gym teacher that she shouldn't play; she explained, in detail, just how many stitches she had in her leg from the time her mother held Bella's fifth birthday at a bowling alley, but no. The teacher wouldn't listen, and now Mike probably had amnesia because he couldn't remember Bella declining dinner and a movie (to make up for the incident Mike explained, four times).  


By lunchtime, Bella's name was on everyone's lips. Eric and the jock Tyler fought over who would get to sit next to the brunette, Mike protectively glued to Bella's other side. Luckily, the teen was able to find a little bit of solace in the quiet girl Angela and some distraction in the gossip Jessica. The Arizonian wasn't much for close friends, she tended to keep her head down and do her school work, but having a group of classmates to eat lunch with always helped relax the school atmosphere. Just as Bella started to relax into an idea of Forks High School being her new norm, and the hectic cluster of schoolmates around her being her new friends, the Cullens walked into the lunch room.  


Five absolutely stunning students, no models, no gods, made their entrance. It seemed every eye was on this group, while no one paid them any mind. Bella understood immediately that this was the group everyone wanted to be a part of, but no one wanted to admit it. Before she could even turn with the question, Bella got the whole information on the group from Jessica.  


“Those are the Cullen children, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago.”  


“They mostly keep to themselves.” Angela threw in shyly.  


“ The little dark-haired girl is Alice, she's really weird.” A pixie-like, really thin girl with black hair pointing in all directions seemed to dance across the floor. Her hand effortlessly stayed clasped with a blond-haired boy who looked stiff, but tall and agile. “She's with Jasper, the blond who looks like he's in pain. Dr. Cullen must be some sort of foster dad slash matchmaker. It's weird.”  


“I wish he'd adopt me.”  


Jessica gave Angela an uncomfortable look like she couldn't decide between agreeing and being disgusted. Unable to make any comment, she continued with her description, “The next one is Edward, he kind of looks like a tortured soul, write poetry under a tree while weeping over dolphins type.”  


“Jessica is madly in love with him.” Angela joked.  


“Don't waste your time on him, he doesn't date. Apparently, no one at this school is good enough for him.”  


“I'm sure he'll come around in another year or two, don't give up yet Jessica.” Bella joked with Angela.  


Trying to get the focus off of herself and back on her topic of gossip, Jessica attempted to make it sound more interesting. “The big dark-haired guy is Emmett and he's with Rosalie, the drop-dead gorgeous blond.”  


“They're not together like Jasper and Alice, though.”  


“I thought they were.”  


“No, apparently Emmett told Tyler who told Lauren who told, well, everyone it would seem, that they were just really close as siblings. How did you not know that?”  


“No, I knew that I just figured it wasn't true because Lauren had a crush on Emmett and...” The two sunk into a great debate over who was dating whom and who was telling the truth about what. But Bella hardly noticed. In fact, Bella hadn't heard a word past Rosalie for the rest of the day.  


By the end of the day, to say things went smoothly would be a bit of an overstatement, but to say things went bad would be a downright lie. In fact, Bella felt like she had the best day of her life... So far...


	2. Rosalie

Chapter 2: Rosalie

“You were staring at her.”  


“I wasn't staring at her.”  


“I don't think there was a moment all through lunch when you looked away from her.”  


“I was just concentrating, it's not my fault the new girl was in the way of my concentrating.”  


“You don't stare when you concentrate.”  


“What makes you think I don't stare when I concentrate? I can stare whenever I want.”  


“So then why stare while concentrating?”  


“Because I wanted... Why are you even asking that?”  


“To see how defensive you would get about your staring at the new girl.”  


“I wasn't staring at her!” Having enough of being accused, the seemingly teenaged girl threw her hands up in the air and let a low growl emit from her throat. She knew perfectly well that she was staring at the new girl. She also knew that her incorrigible brother was well aware of the fact, but that didn't mean she had to admit anything. Even with his ability to read minds, Edward couldn't always understand what people were thinking, and Rosalie was a prime example of that.  


“Okay, you weren't staring at her, you were concentrating.” The growl seemed to calm the girl's inculpating brother, so she let her body relax some and leaned back into the couch they were sharing. The room was open, as was the whole of the house, but sometimes the girl could feel so claustrophobic, especially during conversations between her brother and herself. She let her long blonde hair relax around one shoulder and began to twist its subtle curls around her fingers. Finally, some silence was filling the room.  


“So why were you concentrating on the new girl so intently enough to stare?”  


With a lunge as fast as a speeding cheetah, the blonde girl pounced towards her brother, but he was ready and slipped out of her grasp with the same ease he used to fix his mouth into a crooked smile.  


Before the blonde could think of a diversion good enough to throw off her brother, their adopted mother walked into the room with a glare that could stop an army.  
“Edward. Rosalie.”  


The two high schoolers were about to pronounce their sides of the story when their mother simply walked out of the room, mumbling about how after nearly one hundred years the two of them still bickered like children.  


They both knew it was true, ever since they had first met they hated each other; it seemed time only made that hatred greater. Rosalie remembered the first time she laid eyes on Edward Cullen. It was December of 1932 and her fiance, Royce, had brought her to a gala event celebrating the new year. It seemed everyone that was anyone was there, bankers, lawyers, and even doctors. She was mystified by the greatness in the room and all the more excited to know she was almost one of them, one of the higher class. Her father was a banker, and that employment helped keep the family wealthy during the Great Depression, but they were hardly considered high class amongst this group. It was a dream come true to have the tremendously handsome Royce carting Rosalie around like a prized show dog.  


And oh how she enjoyed that attention.  


She was, after all, Rosalie Lillian Hale, the most beautiful woman in all of Rochester; and he was Royce King II, the next line up to the owner of the richest bank in New York. Being the talk of the town, everyone wanted to shake Royce's hand and congratulate the new couple on their engagement. Amongst the multitude of guests, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his brother Edward Cullen were introduced to Rosalie in much the same way.  


“Ah, the happy couple! I'm so glad to hear of your exciting news,” Carlisle said cheerfully. He then leaned in and kissed Rosalie's hand, as was the custom. The new fiance was getting used to so many ogling over her that it came as a bit of a shock that neither Carlisle nor Edward got lost in her eyes. In fact, Edward did not seem to stare at her at all but was glaring at Royce.  


It was a very different situation for the girl, not being the center of attention. She thrust her hand towards Edward, which he neatly took in his hand and kissed ever so lightly. Instead of stuttering over his words or getting lost in her extravagant beauty, Edward merely stated congratulations through tight-pressed lips and clenched teeth.  


Rosalie was furious then and even more furious after Carlisle had changed her into a vampire and the first words she heard was, “I don't want her! She disgusts me! All she thinks about is herself and I will never be able to love her.”  


Sometimes Rosalie felt like Edward was only around to torture her nonexistent life.  


Rosalie huffed at Edward, inwardly yelling her thoughts towards her brother and turned to walk out of the room.  


“I love you too, sis,” Edward called towards her.  


“Hi, Rosalie.” The blonde was faced with her sister and best friend, Alice. Rosalie didn't like being surprised, especially by someone she should have heard coming, but Alice was so soft-footed and pixie-like that even Rosalie had to concentrate to hear the shorter girl walking around. Only Alice's scent gave her away; too bad Rosalie's sense of scent didn't reach very far. In fact, she'd never been good at smelling people out, but she could hear someone tiptoeing through the garage while she was lying in her bedroom on the second floor.  


“That's what Alice is here to talk to you about,” Edward said calmly, his smile growing. “About why you could smell Bella from across the room when you can't even smell Alice standing right behind you.”  


Rosalie really hated that Edward could read her thoughts.


	3. Jasper

Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen... So Alice had a vision about Rosalie...twenty two, twenty three, twenty four... And the new girl, what was her name? God she smelled good, like a grizzly bear in fresh water streams, pulsing with blood as he attempts to catch a trout. Ah, the only animal close to human blood. But this girl, Bella, that was her name, she smelled like, like I was a newborn again. She was involved too... The long haired male stood up and shook his body out. He tried not think about the past, about the way he used to live as a vampire, but some days it was so hard. Some days he was surrounded by fresh blood and just wanted to go crazy.  


He thought of Alice, as he always does during a moment of weakness, he smiled, knowing no human blood compared to a life with Alice. It couldn't even compare to a day, hour, minute, second. Push ups done, moving on to jump rope. Rosalie actually looked really happy in the vision...Jump, jump, jump, left side, right side, jump... But what could this new girl possibly have that would make Rosalie so happy? Is she made of car parts? Jasper laughed as he compared the new girl to his sisters only love in this life: cars. Double jump, triple jump, quadruple jump... enough jumping.  


Moving rapidly from the backyard to the bedroom he shared with his life, his soul mate, Alice, the teen changed from his workout clothes to a pair of slacks and a button down shirt. Long sleeves, always long sleeves. He shook out his hair and smiled into the mirror hanging on the back of his closet door. In tiny letters across the top of the mirror, he read the Bram Stoker quote “Mirrors are objects of human vanity” sprawled in Alice's swirly handwriting. Having been around longer than the book, it still made him laugh that he could see his own reflection.  


He then started a slow pace down the stairs to find Alice. Rosalie has been acting weird ever since the new girl showed up. Her mood has become increasingly... changing. Jasper was curious to find some answers surrounding the new Rosalie debate. He knew better than to question Rose directly; the two weren't nearly as close as the rest of the family. They never found proper common ground, but he still worried about her.  


With Jasper's gift, he was able to understand and empathize with his family. It was difficult at times, having to feel what everyone around him felt, but he found the gift more useful than anything. Edward might be able to read thoughts, enabling him to know what people are thinking, but if they're thinking a lie and say a lie, Edward gets the same information. People aren't nearly as careful with their emotions as they are with their thoughts. Jasper felt their worry, their anticipation, even their arrogance. He knew when someone was lying, even if he didn't know the truth himself.  


That's probably another reason why Rose and he didn't get along. Rosalie always felt cheated in a house with three people that believed they knew her better than herself. Edward could read her thoughts, so he never felt like he needed to speak to her. Alice could see her future, so she never needed to ask her what she was going to do when. And Jasper, he could feel how she felt about any and all situations. Rosalie couldn't hide anything and it made her feel like she didn't have herself.  


The teenage boy turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs, alert of everyone in the house. Carlisle was in his study, the teenager could feel his father's calm aurora radiating from above his own head. Esme, the boy's mother was growling about something in the kitchen. Edward was playing the piano in the study, Emmett was angry at something, no, he was frustrated, and Rosalie was talking with Alice; she always had a calmness about her when talking to Alice... Wait, why is Emmett so frustrated? Tucking his hair behind both ears and fixing his collar, Jasper turned the other way and walked out the back door towards his older brother.  


Emmett was staring down a large boulder in front of him. He seemed to be focused on a centralized point in the rock, waiting for something to happen, possibly the rock to give in and simply crumble from the sheer exhaustion of being stared at.  


“Are you winning?”  


“Winning?” Emmett turned his gaze toward his right as the other teen sauntered to his side. “Heh, hullo Jasper.”  


The two waved at each other as Emmett contemplated Jasper's ever calm movements. Jasper knew how much it bothered his brother that he didn't move at faster than fast speed; he simply didn't see the point in overusing something just because you could. Knowing that he was faced with a boy that was debating the fastest, most efficient way to break a rock in two, Jasper felt is brother would most likely never worry over the simplicity of holding onto one's humanity. Even if they can't really be seen as human anymore.  


“So are you winning?”  


“Not quite.” Emmett laughed again, “I was trying to figure out this rock's weakness.”  


“Well that's easy enough. It's a rock. It's weakness is it's inability to win at chess.”  


“Is that a challenge?”  


Jasper looked at his brother with smiling eyes, he can be so naive some times. How is it he's so smart? “Sure, you take the rock on in a game of chess and let me know who wins.”  


“Oh come on, Jas, you know what I mean! Forget the rock!” And with that, Emmett broke the rock in two without a sideways glance. He smiled knowingly, “It had too much water inside it, that's what its weakness was.”  


Touche. “I'll play you later, I would like to find Alice right now. She seems to be speaking with Rosalie.”  


“Yeah, the two have been whispering to each other all evening. I think it's about Bela, have you heard? Sounds like Rosalie is finally going to hook up with her mate! I'm so proud of her!”  


“You get so excited about the strangest things. In fact, you get more excited about Rosalie's happiness over your own, and yet you hold no love for her above sibling. It's strange, everyone thought you two would be perfect for each other. Even now, when you're together, you both feel so, for lack of a better word, perfect together. Why is that?”  


“You know, for being so smart, you'd think you'd have it all figured out by now.” Emmett jested to his brother. Leaving the question unanswered, Emmett walked Jasper back into the house. They listened for the two girls upstairs, but they were still deep in conversation and both males knew not to bother Alice and Rosalie when they were talking. So they sat together for several games of chess.  


The girls didn't finish until early the next morning.


	4. Alice

Thinking she may have solved some problems, Alice bounced her way back downstairs. She had just talked to Rosalie and felt like the two of them had made some real progress over the Bella issue. Honestly, the girl had been in town one week and she already made the entire Cullen youth make more movements than they had all first semester.  


Alice thought over the vision she had seen of Rosalie and Bela. The image was still crystal clear despite having seen it several weeks before. Sometimes Alice's visions repeated as people made small changes in their decisions, or when other obstacles came into play; this was not the case in her latest vision.  


The pixie teen had seen Rosalie and Bella kiss. Nothing more, no groping or making-out, just a kiss. It was passionate and deep, but simple. The two were shown sitting in the living room, the television playing a movie in the background. Alice had the idea that other people were home, but no one was bothering the two. They had complete privacy, quite the luxury in the Cullen home. The image was so plain, and yet so complex. Alice knew Rosalie hadn't kissed anyone intimately in all her years as a vampire. Could she possibly have her first kiss soon? And with a human? But there was something strange about Bella, something Alice couldn't quite put her finger on.  


“So she finally admitted it?” Edward's voice carried over from the parlor, breaking into Alice's reverie.  


The brunette glided over to the piano bench and started playing along with Edward's slow tune. She added a deeper tone to his melodramatic notes, changing the song from melancholy to deep and mysterious. She then slipped to Edward's other side, allowing him to take over the bass notes in repetition while she added on a flow of higher pitch notes moving up and down across the piano keys.  


Edward laughed, hearing the transcript of Alice and Rosalie's conversation through Alice's thoughts and in perfect accompaniment by the piano. The conversation was short and to the point, it also didn't answer nearly as many questions as Edward had in his mind, but Alice felt she had asked enough, especially knowing the outcome of it all.  


The pixie-like girl loved this aspect about her brother. The two understood each other on a whole different level than anyone else in the house. Perhaps it drove Emmett crazy when he watched the two play chess, (or the lack of playing, as Alice and Edward merely stared at each other for hours at a time until one congratulates the other) but it was something the two shared that no one else could. It was easy with Jasper too, because he could always understand what Alice meant when she was trying to explain a vision. She saw the vision, Edward read it, and Jasper felt it. Then they had to explain it to everyone else in the family.  


It was the one thing about Alice's life that she didn't like to take lightly.  


How do you explain to someone how they look in a victim's eyes was anxiety not fear? How do you paint the picture of a person sitting by a lake you've never seen save for that particular vision? How do you share a private, personal moment with the very person that has yet to experience it?  


Alice sighed, all in a days work. “It's weird that I haven't had any recurrence of the vision.”  


“Maybe it's a sign,” Edward spoke in hushed words. They both knew Rosalie could hear them speaking, her hearing was unmatched, but they needed to word out their discussion. Too much was going on for mind reading and visions to settle it all out. “Maybe your gift is assuring you that nothing is going to change this from happening.”  


Alice scrunched up her face in thought, “Possibly, but it could also mean that the chance has already come and went. That something was supposed to happen already, that didn't, and now there's no chance of them ever being together.”  


“Now Alice, that's not your style! You can't fool yourself with technicalities. Jasper is practically giddy from your emotions.”  


The blond walked into the parlor, using his name as an excuse for listening in on the conversation. Alice bounced over to the tall teen. Edward mused over the pair. If one were not to know the couple, they would seem like an awkward match, but after one day in their presence, no one could dispute their unconditional love for one another.  


Alice was everything Jasper needed to keep his abundance of emotions from driving him crazy, and moreover, Jasper was what Alice needed to keep her head out of the clouds.  


“It's true, you know,” Jasper added to the conversation. “Everything about what you're feeling shows that you truly believe your vision will come true. I bet Edward's right. Besides, we all know no one can get in the way of Rose when she wants something. You just want to make sure she gets her bit of happiness.”  


“And you don't? She deserves it. First Carlisle thought Edward would be perfect for Rose, and then everyone thought for sure Emmett would be her mate! Even I thought they would end up together!”  


“I remember that,” Edward quipped. “You were going around in circles, yelling out your frustrations. We had to blame one loud incident on our dog. Whatever happened to Tiger?”  


Emmett's booming laughter was heard coming from the living room, the three siblings joined in for a few minutes.  


Shortly after ending their inside joke, Alice said, “So it seems it's all true, Rose and Bella are going to kiss. Not sure when, not sure why, not sure how, but I'm positive that all we need to do is get the two of them together.”  


“I seem lucky enough to have a shared seating arrangement with Bella in biology.”  


“Be careful Edward, I don't want you going and making Bella have a huge crush on you or anything.”  


The two laughed at the prospect, but Alice knew her brother was a little nervous at the idea. It wasn't what he wanted for himself, no, it was what he wanted for Rosalie. Especially if everything worked out and Alice's vision came true.


	5. Edward

“So Bella, how are you liking the rain?” Edward, surprising even himself, couldn't think of any better way to spice up a conversation between the brunette and himself. It seemed they had gone two weeks with barely mentioning more than biology phrases to each other. He figured it would be easy to become friends with the new girl, but the days seemed to prove otherwise.  


Bella sighed and looked into the microscope sitting between the two biology partners. “Prophase.” She turns towards Edward with a questioning look on her face.  


Thinking the look he was receiving meant the girl wanted the reassurance of her assumptions, Edward leaned over and examined the onion cells. “Prophase.” He comments back, harshly, defensively. What is this girl's problem?  


“Like I said.” Bella continues to stare at her biology partner. Not finding what she was looking for, the teen decided to finally respond to Edward's question. “No.”  


“No what? You said it was prophase too.” The male student had already been changing slides thinking they'd moved on.  


“No, not prophase. I mean, yes, prophase. No, I don't like the weather.”  


“Oh, the rain?”  


“No, the brilliant sunshine we've been having lately.”  


It was then Bella thought she saw Edward flinch and turn to see the rain hitting the windows behind him. It happened too fast for her to believe he'd actually moved, but the idea amused her. She laughed, confusing her partner even more than their conversation had.  


“What are you laughing at?”  


“Nothing.” Entertained enough by Edward's confusion, Bella decided to be nice and actually give a full answer. “Actually, I was imagining you checking the weather to see if I was serious or not like you swirled around in your seat to make sure it was still raining. It's stupid I know, but that's not the point. Anyways, I must say, in full honesty, this is the most interesting conversation I've had about the weather.”  


“Well, I'm glad I amuse you.” To be honest, Edward wasn't glad at all. He couldn't wrap his head around this girl. The first time she came to biology he almost lost it, she smelled so good. But Edward had control of that part of himself. He knew animal blood could, and would, sufficiently fill his thirst, and later on that day he went hunting. Done. His solution would just be to breathe less around his new classmate.  


The next week, Edward realized he couldn't hear Bella's thoughts. At first, he figured she must not think too much, and that he shouldn't share this information with Rosalie. The full realization occurred during a pop quiz, Edward finished the test in mere seconds but pretended to keep writing for show. He took the time to listen to what other people were writing for answers, or what they were daydreaming about when they should be focusing on the questions. Usually, Edward found himself attempting to block out his ability while in school. A lot of people couldn't understand the pure torture of reading minds in a high school full of adolescent thoughts. If it wasn't grades, it was sex; if it wasn't sex, it was sports; if it wasn't sports, it was the next big party. And even with all those thoughts running around from each teen straight into Edward's mind, the talented teen couldn't help but notice every mind felt the same insecurities about their topic as the next thought did. When he tried to ignore it all, he got a buzz of white noise; something he could live with.  


For some reason, Edward decided to allow his mind to search the room, just for a bit of entertainment. In the end, he found himself listening to Mike's thoughts. The teen was sitting a few seats back from Edward's bench but had a clear view of Bella, one that he didn't take for granted.  


I wonder if she knows the answer to number four. That would make her really smart. Well, of course, she knows the answer then. She is smart, and funny, and pretty, and has a great personality, and I love that shirt on her. I wonder what she's thinking about. Maybe it's me, maybe I should ask her out. What if she says no again. I just have to ask the right question. Hey Bella, why don't we go to see a movie? No, girls like the bad boys. Let's see, how about, I'm going to see this movie, maybe you'll come, maybe you won't, I don't care. Oh, but what if she doesn't show up.  


Edward shook his head. Being in Mike's mind was almost as hard as listening to Jessica during the lunch period. Or worse, listening to her in lunch while she's openly gawking at Mike.  


Edward decided to shift his gift toward Mike's very object of affection. Silence. The vampire nearly fell out his seat. He searched every thought floating through the room, every idea in the air. Nothing mimicked Bella's voice. He turned his head and stared directly into Bella's head, focusing only on her. He tried to imagine what she could possibly be thinking. White noise. Bella's lips were moving slowly and Edward realized she was reading a question on the quiz. It was then, he knew for certain, that she was thinking and he couldn't hear it.  


“Anaphase.”  


Edward was brought out of his reverie with the reminder of the here and now and of their assignment.  


“Mind if I look?” He brought the microscope up to his eye looking for a mere second before enunciating, “Anaphase.”  


“Like I said.”  


Edward wasn't feeling like the conversation was moving forward.


	6. Emmett

“Hiya Bella!” The booming voice carried loudly through the library, getting a quick shhh from the librarian.  


Emmett watched as Bella's eyes rose to meet him, surprise covering her face. Knowing full well the girl wasn't going to pretend otherwise, Emmett (in a hushed tone this time) remarked, “Surprised? Yeah, well I would be too. To have such a dashing young gentleman, as myself, wanting to talk with you.” He then gave a very goofy smile and attempted a bit of a pompous pose. He knew he couldn't pull it off very well and started to laughed with a deep, relaxed voice.  


The first month of second semester had already passed, spring vacation was coming upon them fast, and Edward had gotten nowhere with Bella. Emmett laughed the first time Edward came to him requesting help with Bella. The boy had no idea how to talk to women. Emmett attempted to give his brother a few tips, but knew all too well Edward was lost without his gift.  


One thing Emmett had always understood was people. He could walk into any crowd, get their full attention, all questions answered, and then walk out without anyone thinking twice about it. He had the kind of laugh that people wanted to be a part of, they wanted to laugh with him; he had the kind of smile that every girl wanted to see plastered on his lips, and just for her.  


Long before Carlisle changed the young Tennessee gentlemen into a vampire, at Rosalie's request, Emmett had learned from his older brothers how to speak to a lady; each brother in turn believed himself to be the ultimate lady's man. At the local tavern, after a long day's work on the railroad short-lines, the group would spend their time drinking and gambling over a deck of cards, or the chances of leaving with a girl on his arm.  


Once the girl declined pick-up line after pick-up line, fabrication after fabrication, Emmett would swoop in with his big, friendly grin, soft, childish features, and all-around positive feelings. He rarely left with the girl, but never missed a peck on the cheek, or a wish to see him again next week.  


It was the same charisma Emmett had planned to use in getting to know the ever mysterious Isabella Swan.  


Bella looked at him cross-eyed for a second, then smiled back. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of such a...dashing did you say? Yes, dashing, older gentlemen, as yourself?” Her smile stayed on her lips as she teased the boy, now sitting across from her. She could already feel the sense of familiarity Emmett brought to any situation. The two had never really met, but in such a small school, and with such famous backgrounds (Emmett being a Cullen and Bella being the new girl), the two knew exactly who the other one was.  


The library wasn't very large, or spacious, but it had a nice opening near the back windows containing three large study tables, each with their own lamp. The area always made Emmett feel like he could discover a long lost manuscript, or a new law of gravity, or better yet, anti-gravity. So it was just a high school library, but it could still happen.  


It was also the only area where Emmett felt like a high school student, where he felt like he belonged there.  


Everyone expected him to play sports, join the football team or the lacrosse team, but year after year, the teen vampire had to decline. It was hard for him to be surrounded by people, and yet not be allowed to really get to know anyone. It was always Emmett that wanted to invite someone over, or who was caught by Edward thinking about speaking with classmates. The jock-built boy knew the cost, knew he should stay quiet, that with questions come answers, but he always meant well and his family was well aware of that. His intentions were completely harmless, but even giving out gossip to Tyler about Rosalie's single status could bring about some very serious consequences, especially if Lauren got involved.  


Edward had told his brother multiple times not to address Bella too forwardly; that it wouldn't fit the distant persona the family had kept up for two years, but talking Emmett out of almost any plan was hard enough without adding in a cute girl. And besides, Emmett knew he was the only one that could get the sarcastic, awkward teen to lighten up and maybe even speak to Rosalie one day. Then again, even Emmett couldn't work miracles.  


“I was just running through some books on electromagnetism, mostly Maxwell's Equation.” Emmett stared down at the book he was still holding in his arms, now placing it on the table for Bella to see. The girl simply stared at Emmett, eventually tilting her head and raising one eyebrow. Emmett noticed and smiled again, “What?”  


“I just, I, uh... Don't mean this to sound the wrong way, but, you know, electro what?”  


“Electromagnetism.” Emmett's face lit up at the chance to explain his love of physics; not even two minutes and Emmett felt like he could fall for this girl, no wonder Alice had the vision that Bella could score Rosalie. “Maxwell's Equation is a set of partial differential equations that form the very foundation of classical electrodynamics, classical optics, and electric circuits.”  


“Oo, electric circuits! I know what those are!” The two shared a good laugh at that, quickly being hushed down by the librarian; Emmett getting a stern look.  


“I guess I just figured you were more of a football guy.” Bella motioned at Emmett's obvious linebacker build. “You know, the guy that looks good, but isn't too much for intelligent conversation.”  


Emmett pouted at this statement, retaliating with, “So all you want to do is look at me?” He batted his eyelashes in a mockingly flirtatious manner.  


Bella blushed a bit, causing Emmett to lean back at the obvious movement of blood. He was calm overall, but still tried to check himself when he could see that which he craved so much. Emmett had been one to lose control on a few occasions, but not for a long time, and if nothing else would, his golden brown eyes reassured his own demeanor, and enabled him to relax again. “Sorry, Emmett, but you aren't quite my type.” Bella finished with a mischievous grin.  


“Oh, and what is your type?”  


Bella opened her mouth to respond, but two faces appeared behind Emmett's back, causing the younger girl's voice to seemingly disappear.  


Emmett spun around to see his siblings, Alice and Rosalie.


	7. Alice

Oh, this is it! This is it! This is the moment where Rosalie sees Bella and Bella sees Rosalie and they just fall in love instantly! Okay, well maybe that's not exactly what happens... Come to think of it, I don't actually know how it all happens. Ugh, this is so frustrating! How do the two meet? Oh, right, like this, now. I should introduce them! Rosalie and Bella together at last!  


“Oh, I'm so excited!”  


“Excited for what, Alice?” Emmett's voice questioned Alice's thoughts.  


Or did I just say that out loud?  


“Oh, nothing, dear brother. I was just thinking about something that might happen.” Rosalie scowled at Alice. “Or not, you never know. People are always changing their minds.” Alice and Rosalie glared at each other for what seemed like hours for each, but couldn't have been more than seconds.  


Right! Let's get this show on the road!  


“Hi Bella, I'm Alice!” The pixie-like teen swiftly shook Bella's hand in greeting. “And this is my beloved sister, Rosalie.” The statuesque blonde was pushed forward by her over-enthusiastic sister.  


“Nice to meet you, Isabella.” Alice noticed a small quiver in Rosalie's voice, but she was quite unsure if it was nerves or angst. Pretending not to notice, she smiled as the two shook hands, albeit very awkwardly.  


Well, this certainly isn't going to work here. Where are the sparks? The fireworks? Isn't there supposed to be some sort of orchestra playing the greatest love song ever written? I would even take Tenacious D over this lack of enthusiasm. Alice eyed Bella cautiously, looking for some sort of sign; if not a spark, at least a shiver, she just shook hands with two vampires! Their skin is practically freezing after all! But nothing, nothing at all. The girl shook both hands calmly and quietly. Why is she so quiet all of sudden? Emmett and she were just chatting away like old friends. Something must be done to get the two girls all buddied up. We need to get them out together. Let's see, not today, it's already late and humans must sleep and do school work and such. My, what trivial things they put up with. I've got it!  


“Well Bella, we have to run home, but I must say, we would love to see you again. Maybe hang out sometime.” Yes, that's a good colloquialism. “How about this weekend? Rose and I were going to head over to Port Angeles. There is a new shop that opened this month and we have just been dying to check it out.” That didn't sound desperate, right? Oh, I wish Rose would stop growling at me; this will be a lot of fun!  


“Uh, yeah.” Bella squeaked out, the first time she'd talked since the two girls entered the area. “Let me just run it past Charlie.”  


“Well here, call me Saturday morning.” Alice quickly jotted a phone number down on Bella's notebook, embellishing the numbers with a heart and vine design. That way she won't lose the number. Hrm, I can't really tell if she's going to come or not. That's rather strange. Has she not decided yet? Once again, Alice found herself awkwardly staring at the young teen before her. This time Bella noticed and gave the vampire a sideways grin.  


“Thanks, Alice.” The brunette ripped the corner page fitting the drawing on it and folded it into a small square. Rosalie watched the teen's delicate fingers as they pressed each crease neatly, almost perfectly, before bending the paper again and again. The blonde almost reached out to take the paper away; the compulsive and orderly fashion in which Bella was folding and then even placing the paper into her front jeans pocket was slowing driving the vampire insane. She kept her hand at bay, in a fist, and ground her teeth together at a rate only Emmett and Alice could hear.  


Although he knew he had to get Rose out of the library before she lost control and started knocking rows of books over, Emmett didn't want to leave yet. Something about this new girl made him want to stay, if only for a moment longer. He turned back to Bella and grinned. She didn't notice. It actually took Emmett three times of clearing his throat, Alice whistling twice, and the librarian walking over and asking the teens to take their conversation out of the quiet solitude of the library, for Bella and Rose to stop staring at each other. If Alice had taken the time to question Rosalie what exactly she was staring at, the response would have been, “She has more freckles on the left side of her face than the right.” And if Emmett had asked the same question of Bella, the response would have been, “Her eyes are gold, but they reflect a light lilac color.” Of course, neither sibling knew to ask this question, so these statements were never said, decisions were never made, and neither Alice nor Emmett ever learned what the two girls thought of each other during that first meeting.  


The high school students gathered themselves up and marched out the library calmly. Once in the parking lot, they parted ways without words, merely waving farewell, and driving away to their respective homes.  


It wasn't until 3AM the next morning that Rosalie turned to Alice and said, “Did you really have to write down my number, Alice?” Her sister merely smiled wittingly and Rosalie didn't know if she was excited or upset.


	8. Charlie

Arching his shoulders back and lightly shaking out his stiff muscles, Charlie climbed his way out of the police cruiser. Slowly rummaging through the back seat, the Chief of Police grabbed his fishing gear and leaned it against the side of the porch. It would rest there uncared for, until next Saturday, regardless of rain or sun. Sometimes he wondered why there were no fish in the cooler he now unloaded from the trunk of the car, but mostly just in jest. He shoved the cooler onto the porch easily but knocked off a pair of jeans that had been hung over the railing. Grunting, Charlie picked up the pair and examined them; they were obviously Bella's given the short leg and small waist. Turning the pants around to see the front, Charlie emitted a low hum as he remembered Bella spilling ice cream all down the front of herself the night before. The denim seemed rinsed out and dried, so he tossed the pair over his shoulder. Letting the cooler slowly drain off the side of the porch into the grass, Charlie climbed the front steps and grabbed the two leftover beers before heading into the house.  


Crash!  


“Bella?” Charlie questioned up the stairs, wondering what all the racket was. “Bella, are you okay up there?'  


“Charlie! Ouf, yes I'm fine! Charlie!” Looking quite disheveled, Bella half stepped, half tripped, her way down the stairs. “Have you seen my backpack? I mean, not my backpack, but a piece of paper, a small one. About this size.” The teenager held up her hands for mere seconds portraying a square shape with her fingers, or maybe it was a triangle. Charlie really wasn't sure what was going on. “I can't find it anywhere!”  


Looking around the house, Bella's father could see quite clearly that his daughter had been looking everywhere for this piece of paper. The place looked like a rifled mess. The cushions on the couch were loose, the carpet's edge kicked up, the TV remote on the floor, everything was amiss.  


“Um, do you remember where you put it?” Well, that wasn't the best question the man of the house could have thought of, but he had been up since 4 am and he usually came home to a quiet house on a Saturday after his regular fishing trips. It was only noontime, but Charlie was ready for a sandwich and a nap in front of the TV. Looking at his daughter's annoyed expression, Charlie sighed, “I mean, what are we looking for? Does it have to do with some homework?”  


“No! My homework is already done, I have no life here! And it's going to stay that way if I don't find Alice's phone number! Or is it Rosalie's? Maybe it's Emmett's, I don't know. It's just that Alice and Rosalie asked me to go shopping with them and you know I don't really care for shopping, but it was a trip to Port Angeles, and there's this bookstore I wanted to check out there. And I just figured it'd be nice to go out with some people, no offense Charlie, but you know what I mean. Out to somewhere besides the diner with my dad. And I just can't find the number anywhere!” The teenager started to ransack the living room once again, only mumbling the last few sentences.  


Charlie walked into the kitchen area and placed one beer in the fridge. He cracked his shoulders and dropped Bella's jeans to the floor. The sound made the teen jump and look over at her dad. He apologized quickly, explaining how he found the jeans out on the porch. “They're dry now, but I think I may have dropped them in a muddy area.” Sure enough, the jeans had a scuff mark directly over the right front pocket.  


Bella looked at the pair and merely shrugged, “I'll throw them in the wash tomorrow as long as the ice cream stain got out.” She was beginning to calm down with the presence of her father. They didn't know each other very well, Bella having grown up with her mother in Phoenix and only visiting her father for short intervals while she was still in the single digits, but the two understood each other. They spoke the same language. Bella would come home and cook dinner, they would eat in near silence, and then part to their respective areas within the home: Charlie in front of the flat-screen, Bella in her room. No one hovered, no one asked too many questions, they simply were. And both appreciated that attribute in the other.  


The teen walked over to her dad and alleviated him of the jeans. She lightly brushed the small amount of dried dirt off the pocket, a few grains falling to the kitchen floor when she felt something in the front pocket. The wheels started turning as the clockwork mechanics of the teen's brain processed the new information. She slipped her hand into the pocket and pulled out a tiny, folded piece of paper. Before Charlie could ask, Bella squealed with delight and tossed the jeans back at her unsuspecting father. The excitement didn't last as long as the taste of denim in Charlie's mouth, however. As Bella attempted to unfold the paper she realized how long it had been in the pocket. Unfolding a dried out, the soaked piece of paper was difficult enough, but finding out all the ink had run out and that Bella was left no better off than if she had never found the slip to begin with, was too much for the teen's up and down emotions of the day.  


Bella had woken up excited about her day, then panicked that she might have to form full sentences around Rosalie; the teen's shower calmed her down with the idea of going to a bookstore but was soon replaced with horror when she realized she'd lost the phone number. Finding the slip of paper to only have it blank was too much stress, and the teen merely whimpered her way up to her room. She was convinced this was the end of her social life in Forks.  


Her father watched for a short while as his daughter's facial expressions changed several times in 60 seconds. He then decided he needed the second beer before sitting down. He turned his back towards the teen and opened the refrigerator door. After retrieving said beer, Charlie noticed a small magnet he received from the local hospital several years back. “Rosalie? Alice? Aren't those, yeah, aren't those Dr. Cullen's kids? Have you tried the phone book?” Grunting as he bent down, Charlie reached for the phone book hidden away in a lower cabinet shelf in the kitchen. He then started thumbing through the surprisingly long list of names and huffed when he found Cullen, Carlisle. He grabbed the phone and began dialing the number listed, only then realizing that Bella hadn't been paying him any attention and had vanished upstairs, albeit quieter than when he had first entered the house.


	9. Edward

“She lost Rosalie's phone number? Well, that makes a lot of sense.” Edward spoke softly but clearly into the phone. “Why no, Rosalie isn't here. She and Alice went to Port Angeles already; I guess they figured Bella didn't want to go.” The teen leaned on the kitchen counter listening to the thoughts of the man speaking through the phone: Bella is not going to take this well, she seemed to really want to go on this trip. “I could pick Bella up. No, it wouldn't be a problem at all. I was thinking of going with my sisters this morning but decided I didn't want to be stuck in the car that long with them. Now I have a good excuse to drive my own car. Certainly, I'll be over in a few minutes, just let her know.”  


Edward smirked as he hung up the phone.  


“What are you up to?” Emmett's voice came from the living room.  


Slowly combing his fingers through his bronze-colored hair, Edward left his brother by the front door simply stating, “I'm learning something new.”  


He then exited the house, jumped into his Volvo and drove across Forks.  


Hoping he didn't show up too early, Edward took a moment to listen to the conversation occurring within the Swan household.  


“Edward? Why is Edward coming here?” Bella's voice carried out of the house into Edward's heightened sense of hearing.  


“I already told you, I called the Cullen's and he answered. Edward said he'd come to pick you up because you both wanted to go...” Does this girl ever listen to more than the first few words of what I say?  


Deciding he'd heard enough, Edward walked up to the front door. He raised his hand to knock on the door, making sure his crooked smile masked his amusement of the two arguing inside.  


You would think with the ability to move lightning fast, to see speeding bullets, to smell week old milk miles away (well, the scent ability might not have helped him here, but still), you would think with all of this on his side, Edward might have not been hit by the door. You would think a lot of things when it comes to such an amazing creature as the vampire, but one must not forget the amazing abilities of arrogance. How taking the time to think about your own smile could waste the time an average person would need to notice the door knob moving and a teenage girl attempting to walk out of her own house because she heard the car pull up.  


Thwack!  


The top hinge of the front door broke across Edward's head as Bella fell back into the house entryway.  


Not knowing what had happened, all three persons involved stayed perfectly still, waiting, listening, wondering what explanation would come from who. Two minutes of silence and immovability finally broke with Charlie's laughter. Bella, successfully moving up onto her elbows, gave her father a weird look before giggling herself. Edward didn't know what do. He had just broken the Swan's front door, with his own head, and the two humans were laughing at him. He had to keep his cool.  


Taking a few unnecessary breaths, and attempting to smile back at the situation, Edward concentrated on the Chief of Police's thoughts. However, it seemed people don't think clearly while laughing; something Edward hadn't had much experience with. He thought about his brothers and sisters, and of Carlisle and Esme. He thought about the last time he heard any of them laugh, any of them lose themselves in a comedic moment. He remembered the time Emmett got his hand stuck in Rosalie's car door handle. How he was so terrified he would break the new BMW M3, and therefore Rosalie would break his neck, that he lifted the entire car, carried it to the backyard and attempted to hide from Rosalie. He actually succeeded for three days, until Alice asked Rose to go shopping with her and the latter insisted on driving.  


The memory of the two, once lovebirds, but having decided they made better siblings, arguing while Emmett kept the car between the two of them at all times, was too much for Edward to take as he finally joined in the laughter of Charlie and Bella.  


After a few moments, Charlie helped his daughter up off the floor.  


“Now you have to get a new door!” Bella laughed out.  


“I always said I'd get around to it.” Charlie huffed back. “Have a good time in Port Angeles. Don't stay out all night.”  


Edward quickly moved to the side and walked Bella out to his car, opening the passenger side door for the teen. All the while, he listened to Charlies thought's replay a time when Bella was much younger. It seemed when Charlie and Renee were still together, Renee would complain about the front door, explaining how the front door was the very symbol of the type of home you lived in. Something about the color red and how it's more inviting than a shifty, screechy screen door.  


The teen vampire still couldn't understand how an argument over front doors would turn into a laughing party at its awkward departure.  


Before too long, the two teens were on the road to Port Angeles. Edward drove quickly but tried to keep near the speed limits for Bella's sake. Bella stared out the window.  


The trip took an extremely long hour drive before Edward and Bella were able to calmly converse with one another. It was easy for Edward to talk to women when he knew what they were thinking that is. His ability allowed to know instantly how any tone or gesture was taken; if negative, he simply changed it. There was no guessing, no games, no awkwardness, no Bella. With Bella, it was nothing but the negatives.  


However, Edward wasn't one to hide away from his faults. He was a man, well a vampire, but once a man, of action; he faced his problems head-on and without fear. He didn't fear this teenage girl regardless of whatever shield she had over her thoughts. No, Edward Cullen would find a way to read this girl, to understand her.  


He then slammed his car door a little too loudly to be normal.  


“You know, you don't have to take it out on the car.” Bella mused.  


“What? Take what out on the car?” Edward asked befuddled. Breathing slowly, he changed his tactic, he's supposed to be positive and headstrong. He knew what he wanted and he was going to get it. No, wait, what was it he wanted from Bella exactly? “No. I mean, I'm not taking anything out the car. It's just the wind.”  


Bella scanned the covered lot Edward had parked his Volvo in and almost released a laugh. She made eye contact with the teen and decided against making fun of him. Something flashed in her eyes and that spoke a truce to Edward. Bella smiled and walked out of the garage and towards the busy streets of Port Angeles.  


Edward followed soon after with a new idea and a new metaphor. He was the matador and Bella was the bull. He didn't need to read her mind because everything she wanted to say, she portrayed in her eyes. They were a deep chocolate-brown color that spoke nothing but truth and honesty. All the vampire needed to do was remove the red cloak and ask the right questions.


	10. Bella

Throughout the afternoon Edward kept Bella inside, only making quick trips from one shop to the store directly next door. It felt a lot like bar hopping, minus the drunken stupors and bar fights in between. It wasn't the ideal shopping trip for Bella, who only wanted to make it to the bookstore at the end of the street.  


What really threw off the brunette was the fact that it was such a beautiful day, for northern Washington that is. The air carried a warm scent, almost as if the sun was about to break through the clouds at any moment and give way to the spring season. Of course, Bella didn't think that was ever going to happen, even in the hoppin' town of Port Angeles. She simply wasn't that lucky.  


However, she still wanted to spend some time outside, but couldn't get Edward to stay on the sidewalk for more than 30 seconds. One time he even got excited about skirts on display in a store window and quickly ushered the teen in and started picking out things for her to try on. It made her think that maybe Edward was a closet cross-dresser, but then decided he certainly wouldn't be good at staying in the closet about it; therefore it probably wasn't true. Probably.  


Another thing that was bothering Bella was the fact that they hadn't seen Alice or Rosalie all day. The teen didn't want to impose on her chauffeur, in fact, she was being quite amused by Edward's overenthusiastic adventures in the hat store, but her heart kept racing every time they entered or exited a store. Her entire body would go on overdrive at the anticipation of running into Rosalie. Knowing Bella's luck, she'd probably physically run right into the blond teen.  


Gurgle.  


Edward turned toward Bella with a questioning look. Bella looked down at her stomach, then took out her phone and realized it was almost 6 pm and she hadn't eaten since breakfast.  


Gurgle.  


Bella blushed.  


The vampire walked up to the young brunette and raised his right eyebrow. His lips started to part with a question when he heard two very familiar voices coming from directly outside the store entrance.  


“I don't know why he's here! I just saw him trying on hats!” Alice's yelling whisper was set apart from the boisterous noises inside the store. Edward's head shifted without realizing it and he continued listening. “Since when have you questioned my visions? They've never been wrong before. And it's not like he's going to just flip a switch and decide not to try on a hat. It wouldn't matter anyway, he's in there now, I can smell his cologne.”  


“There was never any question as to the authenticity of your vision, I simply wish to know why.” Rosalie's words were well put together but seethed with anger.  


The two sisters could always be found bickering back and forth, sometimes even escalating into great arguments lasting several months at a time, but Edward had never once seen the two raise a single finger toward each other. And moreover, neither ever kept a grudge. Once the argument was settled, it was never brought up again. He wished for the same type of relationship with his first sister, but Rosalie still hadn't forgiven him for not loving her, regardless of her own feelings.  


“What are you looking at?” Bella's voice interrupted Edward's eavesdropping. “I really hope it's not that hideous purple hat!” Bella laughed at the bemused look on Edward's face. It seemed like she was always able to catch the boy off guard.  


She knew he wasn't staring at the hat; it was quite obvious to Bella that Edward was listening to something or someone. So she focused her ears and tried to listen through all the noises in the store. There were two elderly women discussing Sunday hat choices for the Easter sermon coming up, a child whining to her mother about wanting a chocolate bar. Bella adjusted her hearing and found her mind traveling toward the opening store door. She heard a bell, no a voice that floated like a bell, and then she heard...  


Rosalie walked into the store and immediately found Bella's eyes.  


“Pinocchio.”  


Edward, who had greeted both of his sisters and already explained how he and Bella had ended up in Port Angeles together (initiating a small growl from Rosalie), turned towards his companion and asked, “Pinocchio?”  


“Huh?”  


“You said something about Pinocchio?”  


“The strings.”  


“What strings?”  


“Pinocchio's strings.”  


Rosalie glared down at the teen in front of her. “Pinocchio didn't have strings.” She stated matter-of-factually.  


“No.” Bella blushed, “But he's a puppet, well he's a real boy now, but he was made from a puppet and puppets have strings. And there's a string.”  


Alice and Edward exchanged a look of complete confusion. Bella was at the edge of insanity and Rosalie was pushing the girl off the cliff.  


“What is Bella talking about?” Edward whispered through his unmoving lips.  


“What has gotten into Rosalie?” Alice thought back, knowing full well Edward was listening in.  


“There is a string, but no puppet,” Rosalie confirmed.  


“I guess not.”  


Gurgle. Groan.

 

“Are you sure none of you are hungry?” Bella questioned for the third time. She took a big bite out of her hotdog before grabbing a few napkins from the vendor's countertop. Rosalie stood next to the brunette, holding a can of soda perfectly still. Edward and Alice were standing across from the odd couple with completely baffled looks on their faces.  


Neither Bella nor Rosalie had said another word to each other after the string debacle, nor had they explained what exactly the conversation was about, apart from puppets and strings; Rosalie blatantly ignored all of Alice's consistent whispered inquiries.  


“We're all set Bella, but thank you for asking,” Edward responded on behalf of the three vampires. “Esme will not want us eating outside of our diet.”  


“Right well, I'll eat quickly then.” Bella gobbled up the last few bites before adding, “I know it's getting late, but I'd really like to stop in that bookstore before we have to leave.” The teen gestured up the hill towards a small shop with a wolf-shaped sign hanging over the door. Rosalie shifted her weight and began walking Bella up the hill without another thought. However, when they got to the door, Rosalie flinched. She quickly turned towards Alice who was two steps behind.  


Bella watched as the two sisters exchanged looks. As if she couldn't help but stare, the teen noticed Rosalie's mouth move almost as if humming, but no audible noise came out. She turned towards Alice and noticed the same movement.  


“We're going to wait outside if you don't mind.” Edward voiced when the two girls turned away from each other. “Take your time, we don't mean to rush you. I've just spent all day indoors and want some evening air.”  


“Wha...”  


“Just call us when you come back out, we'll be just over there at the cafe.” Edward pointed across the street.  


Bella sighed noiselessly and watched as Edward and Alice immediately began walking toward an outdoor seating arrangement. The brunette noticed that Rosalie's movement was harsher, almost breaking. To the young teen, it looked like Rosalie was having an internal debate between staying and going, but before Bella could request otherwise, Rosalie joined her brother and sister and Bella had no choice but to enter the bookstore alone.


	11. Jacob

Five more minutes, just five, then I'll be able to go home. Jacob hated working in the bookstore. He tapped his fingers on the counter to the second's hand on the clock. The bookstore was clustered, dusty, and smelled slightly moldy. None of the books were interesting to him; they all had to do with tribe folklore and old history stories about Clallam County. His mother, Sarah Black, started the bookstore years ago. She wanted to share the knowledge of the tribe and show the townspeople that Native Americans possess a very rich and exciting culture. When Sarah died in a tragic car accident, Rebecca and Rachel, Jacob's twin sisters, took over the management of the store and continued on with the Quileute theme. Once both girls had moved out of the area, the Tribal Elder's wife, Sue Clearwater, took over the store and recruited Jacob and her daughter Leah to cover the register on weekday evenings, in case any shoppers stopped in. Not that it was a very popular place in early spring; before any tourists (all five of them) traveled to the great west, made a wrong turn on their way to LA and ended up in Port Angeles.  


Four minutes of this hell and then I'll get to go back to my garage. The bookstore was no place for a boy that liked to work with his hands. Jacob was one to look at something once, take it apart twice, and fix it several times in all sorts of manners. One time he took apart the old television set and attached it to some old speakers and plugged Quil's iPod into the whole device. Three minutes later they were having a party out on LaPush. Three hours later, Jacob was counting away his savings to pay Quil back for the damaged iPod. Who knew old speakers had so much power?  


Three minutes left. Maybe if I just snuck out no one would notice. We haven't had any customers in a while, so it wouldn't hurt anything.  


“Don't even think about leaving early.” Leah's voice drawled from two bookshelves back.  


Jacob growled, “I wasn't going to go anywhere.”  


“Yeah right, and what other reason would you have for stopping?”  


“Stopping what?”  


“Your counting.” Leah laughed as she came out and stood beside Jacob. Leaning with her back against the counter and facing away from the front door, Leah sighed at the idiotic look on Jacob's face. “Your tapping. You were tapping out every second until you get to leave.”  


“How? What? What are you doing, stalking me?”  


“Oh yeah, I'm stalking you. I like to hide in the shadows and listen to you bang your gigantic hands on the counter.”  


“Well, what other reason would you have for knowing I was counting...”  


“Ah, so you were counting!” Leah jabbed at her cousin.  


The two both loved and hated one another, but mostly spent all of their forced time together (i.e. working in the bookstore) picking fights about mundane issues. Perhaps it was the close-knit community they grew up in. Maybe it was because Leah reminded Jacob of a certain older brunette he used to have a puppy-love crush on.  


Ding!  


Leah turned around to see who had walked through the door; in truth, she was hoping just as much as Jacob that it would be Sue coming to close the store so both teens could go home. Although she enjoyed the bookstore a lot more than Jacob did, she did not like dealing with customers. Seeing it was just a girl around the same age as herself, she shrugged and left Jacob to deal with the teen. Leah then disappeared into the back in search of something that entailed no real work but made her look busy enough until it was time to leave.  


Jacob, on the other hand, became extremely excited. “Bella!”  


The brunette girl jumped back at the shout and tripped into a small turn-style display rack. Amongst a pile of folded maps and brochures, Bella grimaced at her situation and attempted to stand up. Jacob laughed while Bella's foot slipped on a laminated brochure and she laid sprawled out once again.  


“I see nothing's changed since I last saw you. Well, at least this time you aren't covered in mud!”  


“What? Oh my god, Jacob! What are you doing here? Mud? Was I really covered in mud the last time?” Jacob helped Bella back up to her feet and they began collecting the mess and reorganizing together. “That must have been a long time ago. Then again, I haven't really been in the area since, well, since I was young enough to be covered in mud.”  


“Oh that's hard to believe, I bet you tripped into a mud pile just the other day!” Jacob teased. “And what do you mean 'what am I doing here?' What took you so long to visit me!?”  


Bella blushed and the two reminisced about the past times they'd spent together until all the maps were back in place. It seemed like they were chatting for hours, but only thirty minutes had gone by when Leah reappeared from the back office looking to see what all the racket was about.  


“Leah, do you remember Bella? Charlie Swan's daughter?” Jacob gave Bella a small shove forward without thinking. All he wanted to do was put Bella on display. No, wait, that came out wrong; he wanted to show Leah how awesome Bella was. Show her... by... showing her... her? Well, he certainly showed them both each other in a very close manner.  


When Bella was lightly pushed towards Leah, the younger girl tripped on, well no one is ever really sure what Bella manages to trip on, but she tripped and fell directly into Leah's arms. But Leah wasn't quite ready to catch a damsel in distress, and upon impact, the catcher succeeded in hitting her back on the edge of the counter. That threw both girls off balance and before anyone really knew what happened, Leah was lying on top of Bella and there was a very angry blonde teen growling in the doorway.  


Silence.  


What on earth is going on? Jacob thought in a whisper. It was moments like this that he couldn't help but be overprotective, even of his own thoughts. He was afraid to breathe, afraid to move, even afraid to think too loudly.  


“Ahem.” A male teen stood just behind the pale blonde. Jacob found himself holding his breath as his eyes searched over the two intruders. Both were pale but breathtakingly beautiful; the blonde more so than anyone Jacob had ever laid eyes on. However, for some reason, the beauty almost creeped him out. He had always been one to like the Sarah-plain-and-talls.  


It was obvious the male teen was trying to interrupt the scene, but still, no one moved. It was also apparent to Jacob, as he watched the other boy's bronze hair shimmer in the store's dim lighting, that this teen was afraid to touch the creepy beauty.  


Jacob was lost in thought. Completely misplaced. He had no idea what was going on, or what he should do. So, he decided to do nothing. Best case scenario: everyone calms down and leaves one-by-one. Worst case: the creepy blonde kills everyone. Hrm, that could be a problem. That can't be a natural color. Who has bronze colored hair? Wait, stay focused. Is he grinning at me? Why is he grinning at me! Jacob felt a low growl emit from deep in his throat. It wasn't like the regular angry growl he used on Leah when they were arguing; it was more of a threat. Or a turn-on.  


Both boys looked at each other in shock and then quickly found the floor or the ceiling to be the most interesting thing in the world. A small bell-like giggle echoed into the store from outside the door.  


“Sorry I'm so late, but your father was having issues with the lawn mower again.” Sue Clearwater snuck in from the back entrance and was distractedly looking through her oversized purse while giving her explanation of tardiness. “Anyways, you two can run off back to the Res now, but Leah if you could be a dear and grab some milk and bread on your way back. I didn't have time to stop at the... Oh.”  


The elder woman looked down at her feet to see Leah and Bella intertwined on the floor. Her head slowly moved upward as she examined the scene before her.  


“Jacob. Leah. Bella? Yes, Bella Swan. And who else? The Cullens?” Sue clicked her tongue at the name. “Rosalie and Edward, am I correct?”  


“And Alice!” Came the only reply.  


“Yes, hello Alice. How can I, uh, we, help all of you?”  


“We're very sorry to bother you, Mrs. Clearwater.” Edward quickly responded. “There was, well still is, a bit of a misunderstanding going on.”  


Mrs. Clearwater nodded her head in agreement.  


“We meant no disrespect and will be off of your lands in just a moments' notice. We just need Bella.”  


She simply nodded again before turning towards her daughter. “Get up Leah.”  


Leah quickly jumped up and immediately walked out of the room. Rosalie's growl grew slightly before dwindling when she saw the look Mrs. Clearwater was giving her and then vanished when Rosalie saw the look on Bella's face. The blonde quickly retreated to her sister and waited for the whole evening to simply be over with.  


Edward followed his sister out of the bookstore but waited just outside the door for Bella to follow.  


“I'm really sorry about the mess I've made.” Bella apologized to the elder woman.  


“What mess dear? Everything is all cleared away with.”  


“Yeah, don't worry about it Bells. Everything is taken care of. Do you want a ride home?” Jacob offered.  


“Oh no, thank you, Jacob. I'm going home with Rosalie. I mean, I'm getting a ride from Rosalie. Thank you.”  


Jacob frowned, he didn't like that blonde at all. Too quick to temper, not to be trusted. He gave a weak smile and bid his farewells.  


Bella was about to turn and leave herself when Sue laid a hand on her shoulder and asked the teen to wait just a moment. The woman meandered her way to the back shelves and retrieved an old tattered book. She handed it to Bella and gave a sweet sincere smile.  


“Read this tonight, it will tell you everything you'll need to know.”  


She then ushered Bella out the front door and closed up shop.


	12. Rosalie

Absolute hell. That was the only way Rosalie could describe her night. Not only did she manage to flip out like some sort of crazy, jealous woman, but she also went the entire night without being able to form words around the human girl. And that's all she was anyways, just another human. One that smelt spectacular. One that moved with uncoordinated grace. One that, with one glance, could sooth away all of Rosalie's anger. And with one more glance, send the girl straight into hell.  


As she played the scene over and over again in her head, Bella's glare hovered over the blonde's eyes with a deep red glow. It reminded Rosalie of the color of a true vampire's eyes; one filled with blood and anger, but no remorse. There was no way Bella would ever forgive Rosalie. It was the end of what was never begun. It wasn't like Rosalie could say they broke up; they'd barely even spoken two sentences to each other! But the pain was real and it was hitting her straight in her non-beating chest.  


Just as the teen was about to run off, she felt a hand slide its way into her palm and then fingers intertwine with her own. Words were spoken, barely whispered, but she took almost no notice of them.  


“Good night Alice, good night Edward. Thank you for a great evening.”  


“Good night Bella. Take care of her.”  


“Yeah, it was fun Bella. See you soon.”  


Then there was silence. Rosalie knew she should move; knew everyone had said their goodbyes and that Bella was just standing there waiting for Rosalie to take her home. Maybe it was the shock of forgiveness, maybe it was the electricity running through their clasped hands, maybe it was the patience and pure acceptance that radiated off the girl. Rosalie had no idea what she felt or what it all meant, but after several minutes of simple being, the blonde gently squeezed Bella's hand and they walked to the public parking lot a few blocks down the street.  


Mistakes are always made on the first date, if one could even call this their first date yet. Rosalie unlocked the car doors, held the passenger door open for Bella, and closed it softly once the girl was seated. Then the blonde walked to the driver's side and started the car. The mistake made was that this action only took a half a second. Rosalie didn't think twice about that though, not then, but Bella watched and waited. She looked down at the book in her hands and shuffled through a few pages quietly while Rosalie drove back towards Forks.  


Twenty minutes later the older teen was a mile away from Bella's house. The brunette looked at her companion and without words managed to convey her wish not to return home just yet. It was around 9pm when Rosalie stopped the car at the local park. She killed the engine, jumped out of the car and opened Bella's door; once again all of these actions happened in less than one second and again Rosalie didn't think about it and Bella merely watched.  


The blonde teen stood at the park's edge not knowing what to do. She could feel that Bella did not want to return home, but had no idea where to take her. She knew she wanted to be alone with the brunette, but knew she shouldn't be completely alone. It was all so strange to her. She didn't know when to move, when to act. She had no idea what to think and absolutely refused to speak. So, undecidedly, Rosalie brought them to the park and then lost herself in thoughts. With all of these internal battles with herself, the teen was happier than she had ever felt in her entire life, and she remembered her life with greater clarity than any other vampire she had met. Most, after they'd been changed, are filled with a blood rage so quickly their bodies reject any notion that they could have once been what is now their food.  


Although Rosalie felt what was explained to her as the same blood rage when she was turned, the burning throat, the red vision, the pulsing beat deep within, she felt a rage much greater than blood could ever quench.  


Rosalie thirsted for revenge.  


She shook her curls out and took a very long breath. As the air moved through her lungs, circulated, and then streamed back out her mouth, Rosalie opened her eyes and stared at the stars. She didn't want to think about her past, not now. At this moment, she wanted to be. That was all. The sky glowed with fervor causing anyone to notice the stars and become consumed in their mysticism. They had never looked so beautiful to her as they did that night.  


Across the air a high whispering tune carried directly into Rosalie's ears. Immediately she crouched down defensively and turned her head towards the noise. On the other side of the park stood Bella, whistling. Rosalie tilted her head and examined the brunette carefully. The teen watched Rosalie with great intrigue and then glanced back into her book and nodded. Making a decision, the brunette looked back up and locked eyes with Rosalie. Despite herself, the blonde smiled and Bella whispered her name.  


She didn't even think about it. There was nothing really to think about. Bella said her name so Rosalie immediately came to the other girl's side. They stood face to face, eyes locked together. Bella blinked. Rosalie didn't. Bella closed her book.  


Silence.  


Rosalie stood as a statue, unmoved. A breeze whooshed over the pair and Bella shivered slightly, but kept her gaze on Rosalie.  


Then she spoke, “Vampire.”


	13. Esme

It was the stars that kept Esme preoccupied that night. Usually, the older vampire spent her evenings busing around the house, working on her blueprint designs, or, what she found most important in the life of a mother, speaking with her children.  


The past few nights she had spent extra time seeking out her oldest daughter, or what felt like her oldest daughter since she was the first other female to join the family. Although Rosalie didn't always like to admit her feelings, Esme and the younger vampire always felt comfortable divulging their secrets to one another. Neither of them had a gift like Alice or Edward, which is probably why it was so easy to just talk and be with one another.  


Esme couldn't lie that sometimes she leaned on Rose like a sister would, especially when the family was planning a big move. The two most certainly shared their differences, but when it came to keeping the family safe, they could be found standing shoulder to shoulder. Rosalie had a loyalty to the family that was only matched by the fierce love of Esme.  


Yes, the two were different as different could be and yet exactly the same.  


Esme watched the stars twinkle with delightful stories. If the vampire stood there long enough, she could have sworn they danced out their stories in carefully crafted ballets. The story of Orion battling the great beasts of the underworld then being slain by Artemis and his bow. Cassiopeia amusedly staring at her own reflection for all of eternity. Esme smiled to herself as she thought of Rose and her vanity. Esme's eyes moved to the east and watched Niu Lang and Zhi Nu meet along the Magpie Bridge. The mother vampire's eyes lit up with delight as she watched the lovers meet and once again she thought of Rose and her beloved Bella; she thought about how sweet the two must look together at that very moment.  


Her thoughts were dissipated quickly by the fear in Alice's voice.  


“Esme! Esme, come quick!” Alice yelled out the backdoor of the house. Esme was immediately at Alice's side, ready for action.  


“What is it, Alice?” Seeing the slight filmy look over Alice's eyes, the mother vampire asked, “What did you see?”  


“It's Rose. Something's wrong.” They were on the move in a flash of an eye.  


“Is Bella okay?”  


“I don't know, I couldn't see enough. Something is wrong though.”  


“It'll be okay Alice. Be calm. We'll be there soon.” Jasper sent waves of calm across the family as they rushed to the park where Alice had seen Rosalie and Bella fighting.  


Esme tried to get a feeling from Alice, or at the very best from Jasper, but neither spoke a word as the trees flew by. Alice was in the lead, followed by Jasper and then Esme. No one else had been home at the time, and the trio had no idea what they were going to find at the park. Alice quickly retold her vision as they crossed Fork's village line; she saw Rosalie and Bella yelling at each other in a great argument. Anything could happen next, Bella could be in great danger especially if the black void in Rose's eyes had anything to say about her anger. The trio could hear the two girls yelling before they even made it to the park.  


“You lied to me!”  


“I never lied to you. How could you accuse me of that?”  


“You're a vampire! That's a pretty big lie.”  


“Well, it's not exactly something I go telling every new girl at school, no. But I never lied about it.”  


The two bickered back and forth with growing ire. Alice stopped at the park's edge and tried to figure out what was going to happen. They didn't want to interrupt the two, but with a very angry vampire and a human that didn't seem to realize she was in trouble, anything was to be expected. Alice knelt in the grass with a headache. She simply couldn't see anything.  


“I don't understand.” The pixie teen turned to Jasper who bent at her side. “I think Bella is blocked from my ability. I don't know what's going to happen.”  


Jasper looked up at the two girls and felt a wave of hurt between the two. The feelings coursing through the park were almost too much for the southerner to handle. As the girls fought back and forth their emotions hit one another with twice the amount of force. Hurt, confusion, love, discomfort, anger, and sincerity. What on earth was going on?  


“How could you do this to me?”  


“I didn't do anything to you. What are you talking about?”  


“This!” Bella gestured to her body and then to Rosalie's. “This whole thing.”  


“I don't understand what it is you are trying to tell me. Why don't you just say what you mean?” Rosalie was having enough of this conversation. Everything Bella said to her, she couldn't follow. It was beyond frustrating, but she didn't know how to react to it. Esme saw in Rose's face how she wanted to run; she wanted to leave this fight behind her and just run until her thoughts were no longer bothering her. That's what Rose usually did in this situation. However, Esme also saw in her daughter's face the agony of the idea of leaving Bella behind.  


“This,” Bella shouted once again. She started to cry as her frustration took over.  


Rosalie moved closer to Bella and Jasper immediately clenched up. Esme, who was standing next to the male teen, placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to wait.  


“I swear it's not my fault.” Rosalie tried to calm Bella down. “I never meant for it to happen. I didn't choose for it to happen, but the first time I saw you it just took over.”  


“You didn't want it? You don't want me?” Bella looked as though her very limbs were dragging her to the ground. She tried to hold herself up, but the grief of being rejected was almost too much for her to handle.  


“That's not what I said.” The blonde responded angrily. “Why is it that you don't listen? You take my words and you change them in your own head and then spit them back at me. What is the point of me even speaking if you aren't going to listen to what I say.”  


“Don't growl at me, Rosalie! I'm trying to ask you something!” Bella shot a look of anger at her companion that caused the blonde to step back.  


Rosalie's eyes sharpened to an even darker black and she yelled, “Then ask it!”  


“Fine!” Bella stood and glared at Rosalie. “Why is it that ever since the day I met you I can't stop thinking about you?” Rosalie was about to answer when Bella continued, “Why when I see you do I lose my breath? When we're apart from each other, why is there something pulling us together?” Bella raised her right hand in protest to Rosalie's parted lips, so the blonde crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. The young teen had to make sure she finished what she had to say before Rosalie spoke back or else the two would end up in circles of arguments. “Why is there a damn string between us that keeps pulling our bodies towards one another and whenever either of us tries to fight it, and don't deny that you've been fighting it because I can feel it; I can feel it like you're pulling on my own arm; tell me, why does it hurt so much?” Bella's anger turned to sincerity and longing before boomeranging right back to frustration. Jasper gasped and fell to the ground, he hadn't felt anything that strong since the day he met Alice. “WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING THIS?!”  


Rosalie's mouth fell open. She stood perfectly still. Her arms fell to her sides. Sympathetic emotions washed over her as she realized the pain she was causing Bella. But she couldn't answer. She couldn't let this beautiful creature before her know why she fought tooth and nail. She refused to share her past. She refused to open up. Her very skin seemed to ice over with anger and her vision blurred with red. This girl didn't understand. This human would never know what it was like.  


Alice rose from the ground and growled. Jasper stood strong at his lover's side. Esme, in less than a blink of an eye, stood between the arguing couple. She opened her mouth about to stop the quarrel when the sky seemed to open up and a roar of thunder shook the group. Bella was the only one to not react as the rain crashed hard into the earth and bounced back up. They were all soaked in seconds and had no idea what to do.  


Esme looked over the human girl and watched as she fell to the ground. The vampire wanted to cry for the poor teen in front of her. She knew what it felt like to think that everything you'd ever wanted was being taken away from you. What it felt like to lose everything that ever mattered to you and know you just couldn't go on anymore. But Esme also knew what it felt like for someone to pick you up, clean you off, and give you a new life.  


Rosalie slowly walked past her mother and scooped Bella up into her arms. She turned to face her mother and silently asked for company. Esme nodded; she turned to Alice and Jasper and waved them away, then silently ran with Rose to Bella's home. The human girl tucked her face into her carrier's shoulder and breathed in her scent like it was all the air she'd ever needed.  


Before they reached the small house on the other side of town, Esme asked Rosalie what her next step was. Rose sighed with such sorrow Esme wanted to kiss her forehead and take all of the weight off her daughter's shoulders. Nothing could be done at that moment and it nearly broke Esme's heart, but she needed to believe that things would work out for the best. She needed to believe that Rose and Bella were truly meant to be together and that in itself would allow the two to trust each other. All they needed was time.


	14. Mike

The wind blew harshly across the school parking lot as the students congregated before classes started. Mike stood leaning against his Chevy attempting to look as though he was reading; in truth, Mike was watching the parking lot entrance very carefully. He noted each car that entered, where it parked, and which students exited. It's not that he was taking attendance for the day, he was simply waiting for someone. 

Yes, Mike had a plan. He had the perfect idea of how to win the affections of a certain brown-eyed brunette he had had his eye on for, well for about two months now. How long he had been pining over the girl was of no importance, not now; not now that he had a plan, an idea, a chance. Well, at least he assumed he had a chance, it's not like the girl had officially turned him down. She had never said anything like, 'Mike, I don't want to go out with you.' At least, not in so many words. So, it's not like anyone can say that Mike had  _ no _ chance, disregarding, of course, that Eric had told Mike that exact thing over the weekend. 

The sky darkened slightly and another gust came through as Mike checked his watch. There were only twenty minutes left before the school bell would ring and he'd be expected in class. The teen sighed heavily causing Tyler to question his mellow mood. Mike gestured to his English book and faked frustration with Shakespeare. The two joked for a bit adding “th” sounds to the end of every word they used. Mike became so consumed in his new game that he missed the next vehicle's entrance; he probably would have missed the student's entire morning appearance if it hadn't caused such a commotion across the parking lot. 

Mike, who had his back turned to the parking lot as he mockingly quoted the pledge of allegiance in his new Shakespearean accent, watched the faces of his fellow students turn one by one and the silence takes over the once laughing group. Jessica's mouth dropped open, Tyler's eyes went wide, Eric dropped his notebook, and Angela merely smiled before turning back to her extra credit chemistry assignment. Mike openly gawked as he watched Bella walk across the pavement, head slightly down, cheeks blushing profusely. Bella was wrapped quite comfortably in the arm of Emmett Cullen, the two walking side by side, Emmett carrying Bella's books in his opposite arm.

As the two walked by, Mike squeaked out, “Morning, Bellath.” 

Bella looked up at Mike to respond, but upon seeing the more intense reactions of their classmates, shyness took over and she merely smiled.

Mike continued to watch Emmett walk Bella into the school, but he failed to notice Edward's laughing and Rosalie's growling, as the rest of the Cullen family followed suit. 

Five minutes later the bell rang and Mike found himself running into the building and skidding into his homeroom seat, just ten seconds late. 

The first half of the day moved very slowly for Mike as he pondered over the morning's events. He mulled his brain trying to figure out just how this could have happened without him noticing. No one could recall a moment when Emmett and Bella had been seen in the same vicinity as one another. They weren't in the same year, and moreover, shared no classes with one another. Yes, the town was small, but it wasn't usually inhabited by any of the Cullens as their house sat on the outskirts of town. Why would they bother hanging out in Forks when it was rumored their land would be able to fit the entire village three times over? 

During the fourth period, Mike found himself caught up in the discussion with his friends while their teacher, Mr. Jefferson, attempted to figure out the VCR to play a movie about the Berlin Wall. Angela suggested the two new lovebirds might have met up in Port Angeles; she recalled seeing Alice and Rosalie there a few times in the past years checking out the local boutiques. Tyler kept comparing himself to Emmett, saying he could take him on in an arm wrestling match. No one listened knowing full well Emmett would merely laugh and ignore any challenge, and more importantly, that Emmett would win. Jessica starting spouting odd stories about seeing Emmett hanging out in the library with Bella, but Eric shot that idea down faster than anything Tyler was going on about. No one could see Emmett hanging out in a library. 

Twenty minutes into class, Mr. Jefferson finally succeeded and the class was forced to watch half the video on fast-forward. Towards the end of the class, Eric leaned over to Mike and joked, “Well, I guess now you're not going to ask Bella to come with us to La Push this weekend.”

Mike barely sat on that for five seconds when he said, “No, I'm still going to ask her. Something isn't right here, there's no way Emmett and she are going out.”

“Why do you say that? Do you think Bella isn't good enough for him?”

“Don't be ridiculous!” Mike argued a little too loudly. “I just mean, well, they don't make sense. Why would Bella go out with Emmett? What does he...”

“What does he have that you don't have?” The teen boy cut in, “Well let's see, money, status, muscle...”

“Just shut it.”

“Mr. Newton, Mr. Yorkie, one more word out of you two and you'll both be spending your afternoon here, scraping gum off the bottom of the desks.”

Both students stayed silent after that, but Mike continued to mull over Bella's new situation until the lunch bell rang. Picking up his bag, the teen followed his classmates down the hall to the cafeteria and they were soon found congregated around their usual table.

Mike drummed his fingers on the edge of his lunch tray as he waited for Bella to join them. The brunette was slowly making her way through the chaotic line. Mike watched as the object of his affections picked up a sandwich, then put it back. She followed suit with a bowl of pudding until finally settling on two helpings of jello. The teen seemed to press her fingers against the outside of her throat as she walked her doleful lunch to the register to pay. She grabbed a water bottle and then turned towards the rest of the cafeteria. 

Realizing the look in Bella's eyes, Mike pushed out on the table, moving his chair back, so he could assist his damsel. However, Edward got there first. The suave teen alleviated Bella of her heavy tray (heavy to Bella at least) and walked her to the empty table at the far corner. 

Confused, and directly in the way of a commonly used walkway, Mike scooted his chair back towards the table in front of him and surveyed the scene before him. The teen watched as Edward fussed over Bella's food, pointing to the lack of nourishment and shaking his head at Bella's gestures at her neck, head, and stomach. Mike discovered pretty quickly that Bella was sick and didn't want to eat a full lunch, and that Edward was just being rude harassing the girl about her choice in foods. Shaking his head, Mike scowled at the display. 

“I can't believe him,” Mike said without realizing it.

“I know, right,” Jessica responded in heartbeat, almost as if the two had been talking the whole time. “Bella is so obviously playing both brothers.”

“She's just sick.”

“Disgusting.”

“Probably a cold.”

“Yeah, a co... What?”

“Huh?” Mike and Jessica looked at each other with complete confusion. “I'm talking about Bella being sick. I think she has a cold or something. Look at the way she keeps holding her throat.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess, maybe she's not used to the beautiful Forks weather,” Jessica stated sarcastically. As Jessica continued on a rant about how the weather is different in Forks than it is in Phoenix, Mike ignored the chatter and kept his focus on Bella.

Finally, Edward got up and joined the line at the front of the cafeteria. Mike jumped out of his seat, startling his friends slightly, but he ignored any comments thrown at him as he made his way over to Bella.

“Hey, Bella.”

The teen looked up at who addressed her and she smiled slightly. “Morning Miketh.”

“Huh? Oh, hey, yeah, we were just being stupid. You know Shakespeare?”

Narrowing her eyes at Mike and slightly tilting her head, Bella laughed lightly. The quick movement made the sick teen a little dizzy, so she lowered her head slightly towards the table, almost pressing her forehead to the countertop. 

“Oh right, wow, can't believe I just asked that.” Mike lifted his right arm up and scratched the back of his head. “Anyways, yeah, well Bella, I kind of wanted to ask you. Well I mean, I do want to ask you, yeah... Hey, are you and Emmett going out?”

Bella raised her head back and looked Mike in the eyes. She was going to answer, but Mike cut her off.

“I mean, that's not what I wanted to ask. It's just, you know, the talk of the school today. But yeah, anyways, uh, La Push.” Seeing the complete confusion on Bella's face, Mike let out a laugh. “La Push, it's a beach down here.” Bella nodded slowly showing that she recognized the name. “I uh, well we... “ Mike gestured back to the table the usual group was sitting at, everyone save for Angela, who was focused on some history notes, smiled or waved awkwardly, not sure what was going on. “We're all going to La Push on Saturday, you know. And I, we, wanted to know if you wanted to come.” True to nature, Mike finished his question as clumsily as he had started it out. 

“I, well, no.” Bella slowly formed her words as she pushed some loose strands behind her left ear. “We're not going out, that is, Emmett and I. He was just carrying my books in because he knew I wasn't feeling well. I guess it did come off a bit... comfortable, but no. We're not.” Mike let out a huge sigh of relief and his demeanor immediately became more relaxed as Bella's words processed. “As far as La Push...” She continued, “I don't know. I guess it depends on how I'm feeling, but yes. I think that would be nice.” Bella looked over Mike's shoulder at the rest their friends and smiled. “That is, to go to La Push with the group.” She finished.

Mike could barely help control his new giddy attitude. Not only was Bella still single, but she wanted to go to the beach with him. Well, with all of them, but still, this was his big chance, this was exactly how his plan would play out. Everything was set. First, he would pick Bella up at her house, compliment her on her outfit, they would drive to pick up Jessica, Eric, and Angela, then continue on to the beach. It would be a beautiful day so Bella would look great in her bathing suit. He would ride some sweet waves (ignoring the fact that he'd never once stood up successfully before) and Bella would be amazed at his abilities. They would separate from the group and walk away down the beach, where Bella would admit her feelings for Mike and they would find a secluded area. Then...

“Ahem.” A loud cough caused Mike to jump and screech in surprised. Edward glared at Mike, eyes following the teen even as he finally made his way back over to his own table. Bella giggled softly, all the while holding her head in her hands in regret, and the rest of the Cullen family joined the table and quietly discussed what had just transpired between Bella and Mike and then between Mike's thoughts and Edward. Bella only looked half surprised at the idea that Edward could read minds; reminding herself to ask about it later, she laid her head on the table and fell asleep. Unbeknownst to Mike or any other student in the lunch room, Rosalie gently stroked Bella's hair as the teen drifted off. 

Mike floated on air for the rest of the lunch period and no one could bring him down. He sailed through his pop quiz in English class but was brought back to reality when he realized Bella wasn't in Biology class. It seemed she had left school shortly after lunch due to a terrible head cold. Mike was certainly concerned for the teen, hoping beyond all hope that she would be well by that Saturday.


	15. Rosalie

“Why are you telling me this?” Rosalie was in no mood for Edward's head games. He was always asking her questions that he obviously knew the answers to, but he insisted on asking anyway. Sometimes Rose felt like Edward was physically poking her brain seeking things to say to her, usually just to annoy her.

Edward felt differently about his poking. For all the time Edward had spent with Rosalie, which had been a long time considering they were the only two around when Carlisle and Esme were first married, Edward just wanted to understand Rose. After Carlisle changed Rosalie, the story of Edward and Carlisle being brothers was changed. They moved from New York to the Great Smokey Mountains with the story of Esme and Carlisle married with two young teenagers, Rose and Edward. The story held tight after Emmett was found by Rosalie and continued on when, much later, Alice and Jasper joined. It only made sense that Edward would understand Rose on at least the same level as any two siblings, but it never worked out that way. Even reading his sister's mind, Edward could never understand her.

Despite all the events, all the time, and the fact that Rose and Edward both had the same views on being a vampire, the two could never get along.

“Don't be like that Rose.” Edward was already somewhat upset by where this conversation was going. All he wanted to do was inform his sister that the love of her life was deathly ill. Well, deathly ill for a human; Edward knew first hand how a cold could turn to pneumonia or influenza. Of course, he also knew that the Spanish influenza hadn't caused a big scare since he “died” of it in 1918. None of this mattered right now, however, all Edward was trying to do was convince Rose that she needed to visit Bella. That she should be by Bella's side.

Rosalie, on the other hand, believed that none of that was Edward's business and that Bella could handle herself. Well, she couldn't quite convince herself of the latter, but she was working very hard to do so. Maybe if it wasn't Edward that was nagging her about the whole situation...

And just like clockwork, Alice appeared. Bouncing her way over to the sofa where Rosalie sat staring off into space, trying very hard to ignore Edward, Alice plopped onto her sister's lap. Rose looked confused at the expression on her sister's face but tried to stay stoic. Alice merely beamed with joy as she held her arms around her agitated sister. 

“Now, now, dear brother, you should know better.” Still staring at her sister's expression, Alice spoke softly, amiably with her brother. “Rosie-poo doesn't like being told what to do. She's a hardheaded mule when it comes to emotions of the heart.” Rosalie scoffed at her sister and tried to untangle herself from the firmly placed arms around her. The two sisters rarely fought in any physical manner, and this time was no different. Rose gave up much quicker than she would have if Edward had been the one insulting her. Instead, she merely grunted again and pretended to not be bothered.

Alice continued on, “Our beloved sister isn't really ignoring the pain in the very depths of her heart.” Knowing full well that she was about to hit her sister hard with grief, the pixie-like teen worked hard at her wording, making sure to get it just right. “You see, Rose is able to feel everything Bella can, even from this distance, and she knows that Bella is fast asleep in a drug-induced coma. The girl wouldn't even know that her knight in shining armor was there by her side, making sure she was okay.”

None of this was true and all three siblings knew it well. Rosalie was particularly in-tuned with her little sister, and knew all too well when she was being baited into a future Alice saw as right. She didn't need to know what that future was to know that Alice wanted it for her. The thought touched Rose, but she wasn't quite sure if she could give Alice this bit of happiness she craved so much, regardless of the fact that the happiness was meant to be for Rosalie. 

Alice allowed the blonde to ponder her thoughts, knowing Rose was never one to act on impulse. Even if in danger, Rose always had a clear head and planned each step in turn. 

“I need to speak with Carlisle.” And with that, Rose deposited Alice on the floor and before anyone could blink, not that they needed to, the blonde vampire was knocking softly at her father's office door. 

The door opened silently and Rosalie entered. In her state, the young vampire didn't bother to look around, or to even make eye contact, as she was feeling very uncomfortable in her own emotional state.

Carlisle stood quietly, unmoving, as he waited for his daughter to speak. The two did not indulge in conversations often, but that didn't mean the older vampire spent any less time worrying over his daughter. And so he waited as minutes added up to nearly half an hour before Rosalie was able to bring words to her thoughts.

“What makes a soulmate?”

“That's a difficult question.” Carlisle's answer was quick, but he considered his intellection slowly, making sure to fully explain just how in depth the teenager's question really was. “A soulmate is made by a chemical reaction in the brain. It consists of three complex stages.” Carlisle lifted his hand to count out the three stages, as he did so Rosalie stared blankly at him, almost in disbelief. “The first is lust, the second attraction, and it is finalized by attachment. Each stage causes different reactions from different people and with vampires, the stages move much more quickly. All three stages must be accomplished, but not necessarily in order. Lust is a passive phenomenon, mostly just a craving. Not many make it past that first phase and therefore it is the most common. Attraction, on the other hand, is more of a blinding sensation. When attraction comes into play, we often lose our ability to think rationally – at least when it comes to the object of our attraction. It is much deeper than lust as the attraction goes far beyond physical beauty. Sadly, this phase can be abused by counterparts that have not yet moved from the lust phase and often causes unstable relationships.” 

The older vampire started to pace about the room as he continued with his lecture. Rosalie, on the other hand, felt as though she had asked the wrong question and was about to stop Carlisle when he started on what he explained as the attachment phase. “Now attachment, or commitment as it is more commonly referred to, is the point where you exit your exaggerated fantasy and enter into real love. This stage is scientifically proven to be quite the substantial blow to the head, if I may joke a bit.” Rosalie raised her right eyebrow, but allowed her father to continue, something in her brain told the blonde to listen carefully to what Carlisle was about to say. “MRI scans have shown that love lights up parts of the brain linked to the reward system that can cause drug addiction. Early stage romantic love activates different parts of the brain to sex drive and attachment, and falling in love appears to reduce serotonin levels in the blood in a similar way to obsessive-compulsive disorders. 

“Now, don't look at me like that, I know vampires don't exactly have blood flowing through their veins, but our brains work in much the same way as a human's. Dopamine is thought to be the pleasure chemical, and when it is released in a human's body it gives the feeling of bliss. In a vampire, the chemical dopamine, and also norepinephrine which causes the heart to race, are what drive our blood lust.”

“Wait, you're saying that our drive for blood is based on the same silly chemicals that cause a human to want to skydive?” Rosalie was baffled at this idea. Could chemical imbalance really be the cause of so much?

“Yes, that is quite accurate. However, don't make yourself believe that all of this is quite so straight forward. Because we don't have blood, these chemicals have a stronger hold over our bodies causing us to move through the phases faster and also, and more importantly, this causes the effects to be that much stronger.” Carlisle ended his lecture firmly, but openly.

Rosalie wasn't sure if there was more coming and so took the time to mull over the new bits of information. Thinking out loud, Rosalie questioned her father, “The individual has chemical reactions that create fabrications of love...”

“Incorrect. The love is very true, in fact, the chemicals are part of what makes it stronger. It depends on which phase is affected the most, and therefore lasts the longest, to make the relationship what it is. Moreover, it is in how both individuals are affected by themselves and by each other that makes or breaks that bond, and with it, the chemical reaction.”

“How does what one human experience make an impact on what the other experiences? How would it differ when one of those humans is a vampire?”

“Very good question Rosalie. I'm not entirely sure on how to answer you yet, however. I do not have too much knowledge on human-vampire relations, but I can tell you how the reactions of two vampires mingle.” The teen vampire nodded for her father to continue. “When you see the object of your affection, an instant goes by when you can hear that person's heartbeat, though no beating exists. At that moment, as you count the ticks of each beat as clockwork, you realize that the heart beats for you. As vampires, everything we experience is much stronger than anything a human would undergo. Lust, attraction, and attachment all occur in those beating moments and as long as the beating continues, so will the commitment of one vampire to another. As you may well know, I haven't met a vampire who has lost that feeling while their mate lives on.”

“But when a vampire loses his mate, he also loses his head.” Rosalie was a little nervous at the idea of someone else controlling so much of what she regarded as her own thoughts and feelings. It was very uncomfortable for her to believe that someone else could have such a strong effect over her rationalizations. Then something else hit her brain, “You said that the reactions of the two individuals were instantaneous in vampires and that it causes a reaction much stronger than it would in a human.” Carlisle nodded his head listening intently to what his daughter was explaining. “If the reaction had to occur simultaneously within both individuals, then if one were to be a human, and their reaction acted in the same force as if it were in a vampire, then that reaction could end up attacking the human, possibly even hurting them.”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Carlisle agreed with Rosalie quickly and started writing down some notes. “So it's quite possible that a human, having to experience all those reactions so quickly, could lose their strength and their ability to fight off infection.”

“It could lead them to be very ill.”

“Rosalie, what you have said is most definitely correct. You must go to Bella this very instant. She could be in danger.”

“Danger? How did this lead to danger?” Rosalie was practically out the door but listened to her father's quick reply.

“Because there is a very important reason as to why vampire mates do not leave each other's side.”

And with that Rosalie rushed out of the Cullen’s home and into the dark forest. She hadn't bothered to check the time and wasn't in any real fear of waking Bella; something in her brain told Rosalie that the sick human girl would be awake waiting for her. It was almost a feeling like she could feel Bella's eyes trying not to glance out her window every few minutes, but Rosalie figured it was more likely a glimmer of hope. 

Alice and Edward smiled to each other knowing their sister had finally made the right decision.


	16. Bella

It seemed that every time Bella laid her head down to sleep the room would start spinning; when she sat up straight the room would look hazy, and when she curled into a little ball and simply held herself, she felt incredibly lonely. Bella had never experienced a cold quite like this one. 

Of course, it started off pretty basic. The teenage girl had been snuck into her own bedroom just two nights ago, she remembered fondly the feeling of being cradled in Rosalie's strong arms. The morning after Bella woke to a migraine, or what mostly felt like a migraine. Her limbs felt stiff and heavy, her head by far weighing the most. There was no sneezing and not really any coughing, but the girl felt like something was wrong and that a sickness was trying to take over her body. After five horribly long hours of school, the teen finally gave in to the virus and went home. There, she felt even worse. 

Nothing helped alleviate the pain she was going through and nothing dulled the ache that reached from her toes to her hair follicles. Pacing the house, Bella drank warm tea followed by cold milk, she then took a hot bath topped by a cold shower. She opened all the windows and then closed them just as quickly. Lying down, standing up, sitting in chairs, her bed, or the floor and absolutely no change. 

And the deafening noise in her brain echoed on a continuous rhythm, but she couldn't quite figure out what the noise was. It was just too fuzzy to focus. Too loud and too distant all at the same time. 

The night had continued long after her father had returned from work, ate dinner and fell asleep, first on the couch, hours later in his own room. Bella sat up in her bed with her legs stretched out before her. Her head turned slightly towards her window, which was opened just enough to let air flow through without making it too chilly in her room. The small alarm clock on her bed stand glowed a dim red time of 2:26 am. No light was on in the house, but the moon shone brightly through her curtains making it very easy to see. 

That is until the moon went out. Just like a lamp switch being flicked off, the moon seemed to vanish, possibly behind a cloud. Yes, that must have been it because a few seconds later the room was lit up again, but this time Bella's eyes matched with another's. 

Bella blinked once and realized that all of her pain was gone. 

“This must be what seeing a miracle happen is like.”

“Well, it seems Edward was correct. For once.”

“What do you mean?”

Bella watched as Rosalie came into perfect view before her. The blonde moved slowly but with plain purpose, landing in a smooth motion only an angel might be able to mimic, to sit at the edge of Bella's bed. The teen didn't move, not even the bed caused her body to shift because there was no response to Rosalie's added weight. 

The blonde replied, “You must be dying or heavily drugged.” She smiled; it seemed to be an automatic response when staring into Bella's brown doe-like eyes. 

Bella was going to respond, she knew what Rosalie must have meant. The teenager couldn't remember a single time when she greeted Rosalie, well not in any normal 'hi, how are you doing' type of way. It seemed that all the brunette could do was blurt out the first thing that came to mind, and that never helped her in a situation. She remembered the other morning when Emmett picked her up to give her a ride to school; when Bella first saw Rosalie in the parking lot, the teen questioned, “Do you have to work out or does the muscle just come with the whole, you know, packaged deal?”

She never did get an answer, but none of that mattered now, not even having an explanation to tonight's odd greeting. All Bella could think about was the pounding noise in her head. All other issues had gone away, her body no longer ached, there was no feeling of loneliness, not even hunger seemed to bother her and the teen hadn't eaten all day. It seemed that the only thing on Bella's mind was the sound of her own heartbeat. It raced with enthusiasm at the idea of Rosalie being mere inches away from her. She gulped loudly.

Rosalie leaned forward to look over the human girl. “Are you feeling okay?”

The brunette raised an eyebrow at the vampire seated across from her, and Rosalie smiled again, leaning just a little bit closer, now almost hovering over Bella's feet. “Obviously you aren't feeling well. A cold will do that to you. I remember when I was a young child I got a cold so bad that I was in bed for three days. My parents wouldn't let me get up for anything, not even to brush my hair, which I so loved doing. They had the maid use an old brush and some oils that the stupid woman said would keep my hair shiny.” Rosalie leaned back towards the footboard and gently combed her fingers through her long, wavy curls. “Of course, it didn't work and my hair started falling out. I cried my eyes out when I saw how bad it had really gotten. It took me four weeks to fix it up to its natural potential, and believe you me that I didn't set foot outside the house during that time. Everyone in town thought that I was still deathly ill and so when I arrived at church one Sunday, the very picture of health, they all thought it to be a miracle.” The vampire's hands fell into her lap and she sighed as she looked them over. “I was lucky I was so young that my hair grew at an incredibly fast rate.”

“Do you wear make-up?” Bella blushed at her own question, but something told her than anything she asked, the beautiful vampire across from her would answer. “I'm sure you don't need to, it's just that sometimes, especially with the way the moon is hitting you, your skin seems to glow.”

Rosalie looked at her shoulder and noticed a very small glimmer of light reflecting off her skin. The vampire knew what happened when she walked out in direct sunlight, but the moon only really affected her when it was full, something she rarely paid attention to. “You notice some of the strangest things.” Rosalie smiled at her companion. For most of the time she'd been inside Bella's room, Rosalie was keeping close concentration on her breathing. Ever since the first day she'd seen the young brunette, the vampire carefully held her breath so as not to become too intoxicated around the girl. 

However, that night seemed to be proving much more difficult than when the two had other people around. 

Rosalie listened carefully to all the noises around her; she heard Charlie Swan's snoring in the other room, the kitchen sink dripping softly downstairs, a squirrel running around the base of a tree a few yards into the woods, and she heard a loud thumping noise coming from across the bed. 

The vampire focused her attention on where the beating was coming from and she heard a soft gasp escape the lips of the same body. Bella's heart and body grew more and more excited as she watched Rosalie's eyes glide over her collarbone, up her neck, and to her mouth. She held her breath and waited. 

Seconds added up as Bella felt the urge to let go. Her sweet breath blew gently as it escaped her lips and carried across the warm air. Instead of fading into the soft breeze, the breath drifted directly into Rosalie's nose and the vampire could no longer hear the snores, the water, or any animal in the forest. She couldn't hear her own thoughts or her own movements.

Bella watched as, unbelievably, the most beautiful woman in the world leaned over her feet, her legs, her waist. In what seemed to be the longest five seconds of Bella's life, the girl of her very dreams crawled up her bed. Bella could feel Rosalie's hands pressing down softly on the bed at either side of the brunettes own head, their feet almost touching one another and a knee leaning comfortably between the human girl's knees. A comfortable weight pushed down across every inch of the teenager's body while Rosalie continued to hover, both girls completely untouched. 

Inhaling deeply, Rosalie slowly bent her arms, eyes closed. Bella's breathing increased at a rapid rate, her rate racing faster than she'd ever felt it before. She knew that at any moment her heart would simply beat right out of her own chest and directly into Rosalie's, which was so close to her, Bella could feel the warmth.

_ Warmth? Why is she so warm? She's always been so cold, like ice to the touch. Is she okay? Is she sick? Am I making her sick? _

Bella's excitement, although still very apparent, was replaced with worry as she pondered the strange idea.  _ Do vampires even get sick? _

Feeling a change in Bella's body, a difference in her heartbeat and knowing that something had inexplicably gone wrong, Rosalie's eyes flashed open. They were coal black. Bella gasped, but she wasn't sure if it was fear, excitement or confusion that caused the reaction. Rosalie's body turned to stone, or at least that's how Bella experienced it, like she had a statue pinned directly above her. The teenager had no idea what to do. It seemed like she had somehow ruined the moment without a clue as to how. Could Rosalie read her thoughts too? No, that couldn't possibly be true; if it were, their relationship, if one even existed between the two, would have played out so much differently. 

Knowing that she had to do something, Bella decided talking would be the most comfortable thing, especially since she couldn't seem to get the courage to lean up into Rosalie while her eyes burned straight back into the teens. 

With barely a breath between them, Bella whispered, “Have you ever done this before?”

With a snap, Rosalie's eyes blinked, changing back to a golden yellow, but unlike most days, there was a small ring of red around the pupil. Just as Bella's brain had time to register this small change, Rosalie's body jumped off the bed and to the bedroom window. She tried to turn her body back to Bella, tried so hard to give an explanation, but it hurt too much. Before Bella could do anything, Rosalie was gone.

Something told Bella that the vampire hadn't gone too far, something deep within herself, but she also knew that Rosalie wasn't coming back, not then. And so the rest of the night continued as time slowly moved forward. Bella didn't go to school the next day, but neither did Rosalie. The teen waited for the blonde to enter her room again the next night, but sleep finally overtook her and she never knew if Rosalie came back. Fully rested, the teen returned to school on Friday, but both Bella and Rosalie kept a distance from each other the whole day.


	17. Angela

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Today was a long and exhausting day, but it was also a very productive one. I woke up at 6:45 am, as usual, and took a quick shower. Breakfast consisted of granola and yogurt and also a bit of honeydew. Mike was due to pick me up at 9 am but didn't show up until 9:30. It turned out he was late because he had decided to pick up Bella first. I thought that weird because Mike would have to drive directly past my house and across Forks to get to Bella's, but I guess I can't really argue about it. His tardiness gave me a chance to wrestle my camera back from Joshua and Isaac. They found it funny to set up their green army men in the living room houseplants and take pictures of a war in the making. I told Mom to just buy them a video recorder, but time will only tell.  _

_ I grabbed my beach bag, previously packed, and headed out to the van parked crookedly in the driveway.  _

_ Mike was his normal hyper self, but something about his demeanor showed a new excitement. It was obviously for Bella's sake, but I didn't want to interrupt anything, so I sat in the back seat and opened up a magazine. It was a Sports Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition that Mike had shoved under the seat, very tasteful. We picked up Jessica next, who questioned my reading material hotly; I simply smiled and continued the article about scuba diving in the Caribbean, but not before noticing Mike's blush.  _

_ Another twenty minutes went by as we picked up Eric and lastly Tyler before heading off to La Push. The time was 10:36 when we arrived. Tyler and Eric immediately jumped out of the van, causing the old thing to shake. Bella fell a little out of her seat and Mike caught her clumsily. I remember all of this because Bella's reaction to Mike was interesting.  _

_ No one in our group (or probably in most of the school) could contend Mike's crush on Bella. When he's not staring her down across the classroom or lunchroom, Mike is managing to bring Bella's name into any and all conversations.  _

_ Mike's crush is even more apparent through Jessica. Now Jessica may have a few faults in her, but it's obvious that she's head over heels for Mike and has been since 3 _ _ rd _ _ grade when he helped her up after she scratched her knee during recess. Since that day it's been Mike this and Mike that. And the boy is as oblivious as ever. _

_ Come to think of it, if the rest of the day hadn't played out the way that it did, I would most likely be writing that Mike and Bella were made for each other. For as much as Mike has no idea that Jessica wants to be with him, Bella has no idea that Mike wants to be with her. It seemed like most of the day Bella's mind was somewhere very far away. It just so happened to be on some  _ one _ not too far away.  _

_ It's actually quite interesting how I found out this bit of information, but don't let me get too far ahead of myself. I was saying that it seemed strange, Bella's reaction to Mike catching her. If I had been closer I would be saying that Bella growled at the boy! I don't mean to be using a hyperbole here, but I'm not sure if it would even be considered so. I saw Bella's teeth for the quickest of seconds before she turned and exited the van. Mike shook his head and then fumbled out the driver's side door. It was then I knew it would be a strange day indeed.  _

_ When I walked out onto the sand, towel in one hand, camera around my neck and a short beach umbrella in the other, Eric, Tyler and Jessica were all at the water's edge squealing about how cold the ocean was. Bella joined me soon after, Mike in tow, and we settled down to watch the other three attempt their surfing skills.  _

_ A half hour of awkward conversation later, and Mike joined the other three out on the waves. _

_ As Mike walked briskly away, I heard Bella sigh happily. I turned to the noise and saw her shoulders fall slowly, obviously shaking off some unwanted weight. Maybe Bella did know just how big of a crush Mike had on her. When she noticed I was looking at her, Bella smiled easily, showing a more relaxed version of her personality than I had previously seen. I smiled back, before turning back to the water, relaxing to the sound of the waves and the fresh laughter from my friends.  _

_ After fifteen, or maybe twenty, minutes Bella spoke up saying, 'You know, this is why I really like you, Angela.' _

_ 'Hmm?' I know, I'm so good with my words when I want to be, but I am trying to write this verbatim. _

_ 'Your silence.' She continued, 'It nice to know that there is someone that I can sit with and not have to listen to.' _

_ 'Well, that's nice to know.' I was trying to make a joke, but it didn't come out quite that way. It seems I still need to work on my sarcastic tone. _

_ 'I mean, oh crap, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant to say, well you know how Jessica goes on and on, not that I mind! Wow, I just.. I like that it's not all words with you. At least, what I'm trying to say is, that sometimes silence is nice.' She sighed heavily as she finished her words. I really wasn't sure what I should say here, it seemed that something bigger than just words was bothering her, but I wasn't sure how to find out what. Luckily, after a few more minutes of silence, Bella picked back up. 'Ever since I moved here someone has been talking to me. Mostly just telling me things instead of having a real conversation. Charlie... I mean, my dad, he's great. He usually just grunts, or keeps things simple while asking me how my day was. But at school, Jessica talks about everyone, Mike talks about me, to me, which is a bit weird. And Tyler talks about himself. Even when I'm hanging out with the Cullens it's all just talk. Edward talks about Rosalie and hats. And the weather, he likes to go on rants about the weather. Emmett, he talks about physics, a lot. I never had any idea just how much someone can go on about just one simple science! Jasper talks very little to me, but he is always mumbling on to Alice and she's always talking about Jasper or about Edward. Or about Rosalie.' _

_ Another sigh came out of Bella, this one a bit louder than the last one, but at least I had something to say this time, 'And Rosalie?' _

_ I got a questioning sound in response to my question, so I tried asking it again, “What does Rosalie talk about it? If everyone is talking about something, then she must have a favorite topic too. And I know that you talk to Rosalie, I saw the two of you conversing once or twice after school.' Of course, I didn't mean to say that last part, but I guess what Bella was trying to say was true, maybe it's just easier to talk to her. _

_ 'Yes, well, Rosalie doesn't talk.' _

_ I quirked an eyebrow up at Bella in a questioning manner. It was obvious that Rosalie was the  _ someone _ on Bella's mind this whole time. Maybe it wasn't all the talking that people were doing, maybe it was just that the one person Bella wanted to talk to was the same person that wasn't talking. I decided to ask just that. 'So Rosalie and I, we're the same?' _

_ 'No.' It was a very quick response, much too quick for her to take any time to think it over. 'I mean, yes, no. Not really. You're nice Angela. Not that Rosalie isn't nice! Well, wait, she's not really, she's got a bit of a temper, but she's nice on the inside. Nice and sweet and caring. She's.. She's...' _

_ 'She's perfect.' I knew exactly how Bella felt. It was those words that you can't get out. Almost like words aren't good enough to express all the things you're feeling at that time. Those feelings that you can't capture in a photograph, not entirely. You can take a picture of two people in love, but to feel that love? To show it not only affects the two people but the people around them as well? The kind of love that affects the very air around those two beings?  _

_ Softly under her breath, I heard Bella whisper, 'Yeah, she's perfect.' _

_ I might read a lot of romance novels, the kind with the love at first sight and the ones with unrequited affairs and of lovers pulled apart by epic tragedies, but I still know what real love looks like. And that afternoon, out on the sandy beach, under the hot sun, Bella was in love. Her eyes glowed with a warmth, a warmth that only exists under the glow of love. Forget romance novels, I'm a complete hopeless romantic! And I'm so very glad that I am, to have an event like this be experienced by anyone else would have been a loss.  _

_ I became absolutely giddy. If I hadn't giggled I probably would have swooned. And God forgive me, Bella most definitely noticed. She shoved my shoulder in a playful manner and whined for me to stop, but I couldn't contain my excitement. I start singing out, 'Bella and Rosalie sitting in a tree...' Bella couldn't help but laugh as she tried to cover my mouth up from the embarrassing tune, but I did make sure to stop before the group made its way up to our spot. _

_ Mike happily asked Bella what we were laughing about, but I quickly made a comment about how Tyler looked trying to stay on his surfboard. The group laughed it off and I saw Bella mouth a thank you before walking off with Mike and Eric to find some driftwood for a fire.  _

_ Around 7 pm I noted how quickly the day had gone by. The sun was drifting beyond the ocean, leaving beautiful color in the sky as our fire burned high and our laughs carried far. Eric had brought a small stereo and was arguing with Tyler over the music choice when Bella asked me if I wanted to go for a short walk. Mike tried to invite himself along, but Jessica stopped him short asking some question about a football game that she had read about, over my shoulder, in the Sports Illustrated magazine. Seconds later Mike and Jessica were in deep debate and Bella and I were a few yards away, walking in comfortable silence.  _

_ 'Thanks for not telling them, Angela. I don't know what I would have done if they all knew about Rosalie.' _

_ 'What do you mean?' I wasn't too confused about what she said, I knew she must have been talking about Mike and Tyler's obvious crushes on Bella. Eric also had a crush on her, but he was a bit shyer than the other two and it might not have shown to everyone quite yet. Bella was probably just as nervous about Jessica knowing, maybe she figured Jessica would gossip about the relationship, but then I realized I was jumping to conclusions. Bella hadn't said that she and Rosalie were in a relationship yet. So I asked more questions, 'What is there to know about Rosalie, exactly?' _

_ The light was starting to get dim, but Bella obviously blushed at my question. _

_ 'Well, not too much actually. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with all of this, it's just, I don't really have many friends here. Not friends I can really talk to, at least.' _

_ I knew what Bella meant. I had friends, sure, but they were the kind that of people that I grew up with and therefore we're friends by default. Getting to know Bella was different, it was harder. Her statement let me know that she felt the same way. I had never really had to make friends with anyone new, not many people move to Forks. I decided to make things easy for Bella.  _

_ 'Well, you have me, I'm your friend.' We both smiled at each other and Bella finally let her words slip easily from her mouth. _

_ Bella told me a lot more than I expected. It really did seem that she had a lot of things she was holding on to. I didn't even realize that Bella and Rosalie had spent so much time together. It seems that they met at school, which was obvious, and that all of Rosalie's brothers and sisters introduced themselves first. It was almost like they knew that something was going to happen between Bella and Rosalie. I also knew the Cullens were close, but I didn't realize that they shared crushes with each other. The story went on about how Alice invited Bella to go shopping with Rosalie and herself in Port Angeles, but Bella ended up going with Edward instead. The whole thing was really starting to sound like a soap opera when Emmett gave Bella a ride to school a few days ago, but Bella went home sick. The good part came when Rosalie visited Bella last Thursday when she was homesick.  _

_ Bella was home alone when Rosalie stopped in. It almost sounded like Rosalie just walked right into the house, but I'm sure Bella was just skimping on some details to get to the point. Well, the two were about to kiss when Bella got nervous, apparently, she's only been once before and it was when she was ten and a boy kissed her and then ran away. Kind of reminded me of my first kiss. It was Eric during recess in 4 _ _ th _ _ grade. Come to think of it, he ran away too. And later on in math class, he stuck gum my hair. Ah, young love.  _

_ Anyways, Bella got nervous and asked Rosalie if she had kissed anyone before and Rosalie just left. Not the best answer, but I guess Bella didn't ask the best question. Maybe it was all just bad timing. It was possible that Rosalie hadn't had a first kiss and didn't want to seem inexperienced. Bella and I both quickly shot that idea down. Rosalie is absolutely gorgeous and a junior in high school, the chances of that being true, although they do exist, aren't too likely nowadays.  _

_ Bella brought up the idea that maybe Rosalie didn't want to kiss her, but instead just ended up in an awkward situation and Bella's question gave the girl an excuse to leave. I, of course, immediately shot that down, to Bella's relief. Rosalie had been the one to initiate the kiss, as Bella had explained, so there's no reason they would end up in a situation that neither wanted. It was possible that Rosalie thought Bella didn't want to be kissed, but I didn't bring up that idea. Besides, Rosalie was watching over Bella all day yesterday. I say 'watching over' because it wasn't the normal kind of stare that teenagers do. Like how Jessica stares at Mike and how Mike stares at Bella. Those are the products of infatuation. Rosalie had more concern in her face than anything else, and it was most likely backed up by longing. _

_ For a while, Bella and I tried to figure out reasons why Rosalie would have left without saying anything, but no good ideas came of it. The light faded away, so I took out my flashlight and we walked back towards the fire and the group. Halfway there and I realized that maybe Rosalie was scared of something. I shared this idea with Bella, and she agreed that fear was definitely present in Rosalie's eyes, but what could she have been afraid of?  _

_ We got back to the fire and Bella was greeted by a tall, innocent looking, Quileute boy. It turned out his name was Jacob and he was with two other tribe boys, Embry and Quil, and one very tall, striking Quileute girl by the name of Leah. We joined the group fully and enjoyed the time until 8:45ish when Jessica, Eric, Tyler, Mike and I all got back in Mike's van to head home. Bella, on the other hand, and much to Mike's dismay, stayed with the Quileute group. I told her to call me she got home. _

_ It's now nearly 11 pm and I still haven't heard from Bella. Maybe she just forgot. I'll send her a quick text message before going to bed. _

 

_ Goodnight journal. _


	18. Leah

Leah never cared for parties. It seemed that parties were just reasons to get drunk and jump off cliffs, at least that's what that they did on the Res; they would drink themselves silly and then dare each other to jump off the same cliff they jumped off every summer. She tried to avoid silly things like binge drinking and her cousins asking her retarded questions because she was the only girl stupid enough to hang out with them, but for some reason, the Quileute teen ended up in that same situation time after time. And tonight was no different as she found herself at a bonfire with the three most ridiculous Res boys and a group of far too sober Forks children. Not that they were really children, but who has a party out on the beach and doesn't bring a couple of beers? Maybe if she didn't like drinking so much, Leah wouldn't end up in these silly situations.

The night was still young and Leah didn't have to work at the bookstore for a few days, so she took the idea of a bonfire in stride. The Forks teens weren't quite so bad, there was a tall brunette by the name of Angela, that had a kind smile after all. What was she thinking? There's no reason to be eying a cute girl over a bonfire when the shy girl barely had the balls to speak to people she didn't like. Alcohol would have been very helpful in this situation. 

Leah spent the night listening to absurd ghost stories Quil and Embry were making up as they went (and it was very obvious they were doing so as the storylines didn't make much sense) and watching Jacob stare at that silly girl Leah had had the unfortunate experience to meet a week before. The Quileute girl took her time searching over the other girl's features. Wavy brown hair with basic sun highlights, pale white, unimaginative skin, bony features, and huge brown eyes. Bella leaned over the side of her chair to pick up a long-sleeved shirt and promptly fell in the sand, squeaking out a scream. The tall, olive-skinned girl attempted to help right Bella's chair but only caused the smaller brunette to fall more. The two laughed at themselves and Leah couldn't help but let a small smile touch her lips. Still, she couldn't perceive what her moronic cousin saw in the clumsy girl.

Embry started telling an old witch story that quickly turned into a story of young soldiers being turned into wolves. The soldiers were over glorified and the witch was conquered easily by her own stupidity; it was a cute story, but Leah didn't like how Embry played off the werewolf lore of their tribe. Jacob laughed heartily and didn't seem to mind at all, so Leah kept her mouth shut and tried to enjoy the blazing fire. Her thoughts drifted to the real werewolf story and she soon shuddered involuntarily. The legend used to make her proud, like she was a part of some sort of mythical history, now, knowing the truth, Leah sometimes hated her bloodline. 

Breathing deeply, Leah quickly shrugged off all the negative vibes and concentrated on the fire, every once in a while letting her gaze drift across the flames onto the face of the tall brunette. Angela would catch Leah looking and smile shyly, but the two never spoke to one another.

“Yeah, that sounds good. What do you think Leah?” The question wasn't registered by the tall brunette. “Leah? Yoohoo! Earth to Leah.”

Blinking at a hand waving in front of her face, Leah spoke. “What? What are you doing Jake?” She glanced around and noticed two of the male teens, she couldn't remember their names, were folding up their chairs, while the shorter, more annoying male ( _ Matt maybe? Mick? _ ) was helping Bella with her own chair. “Where's everyone going?”

“Hah! So says the girl that hates bonfires. What, now you don't want to leave?” Jake laughed at his cousin cordially. He then spoke in a hushed tone, “Can't take your eyes off her, can you?”

Leah quirked her head to the side to stare Jake right in the eyes. “I don't know what you're talking about. She's just nice to look at, nothing else. I can look away whenever I want. It's probably just because she's tall.”

“Tall? Bella's not tall...”

Leah huffed, “Bella? Hah! No, you can have the clumsy squeaker all to yourself.” She got up from her perch on a large log, swiftly brushed the sand off her legs and started walking down the beach. “Are we leaving now or what?”

Jacob's look of confusion turned into an awkward frown before hearing his name called. He turned his head toward the sound of Bella's voice and smiled, having completely forgotten his ire with his cousin. “Hey Bella, want to come back to Res and hang out a bit longer?”

“Wha? Really? That would be great! We still have a lot of mud-pies to make up!” Bella laughed. “Let me just call Charlie and let him know. Man, what a great night.”

Leah scrunched up her face as she watched Jake looming over Bella.  _ What was he thinking bringing her back to the Res? We shouldn't have even been at this party for so long. Sam is going to be pissed.  _ Trying to think of how to talk Jake out of the stupid decision he just made, Leah rubbed her knees together, killing a mosquito.  _ How is Jake going to bring Bella home when he has to do border patrol tonight? You can't just be bringing cute girls back to the Res because you think you're going to get lucky! _ Think being the key word here; Leah knew that Jake had no chance with Bella. Something about her screamed off limits, especially with the way the crazy blonde acted the week prior. Leah spat at the thought of the Cullens. 

Angela stepped into view and smiled shyly towards Leah. Yeah, bringing a cute girl back to the Res is a very stupid idea, but Leah couldn't help but wish she was the one making the mistake.

The walk back to the Res was slow going. Bella seemed to trip over grains of sand, something Leah didn't think was possible. She let a low growl out when they finally stepped on the flattened dirt roads of the Res and started splitting up. Embry and Quil both lived down a road to the right, but Leah and Jacob lived on the far end and still had a few minutes before getting home. They bid farewell to their friends and continued their way past the village trading post and small school. 

Leah loved living on the Res. It surprised her just how much she would miss the small village if she ever had to leave. The thought crossed her mind when she first shifted. No one expected Leah to become one of the pack; none of the legends ever spoke of a female making the shift, but then again, the only time one of their legends even mentioned the existence of any female tribe members was in noting the third wife, and she wasn't even given a name. Lucky for Leah, she was the legend now and it nearly cost her her life; it did cost her father's life.

_ The female werewolf’s entire life had turned upside down when Sam unexpectedly broke things off with her and immediately hooked up with her cousin, Emily. Three weeks later, Emily was being treated for the gash across her face. Sam separated himself from all of his old friends and soon only spoke with the elders of the tribe, his new friends Jared and Paul, and, of course, Emily. Leah was left behind to deal with the ever annoying Jacob, and his two friends Quil and Embry, but even they didn't last for long. One by one the three boys were found hanging around Sam, and Leah was left with only her younger brother Seth. She took to walking the Res late at night just to avoid dealing with Seth, who kept asking why Sam never came to hang out with him anymore. The fear of something terrible happening kept bothering Leah. She felt as though a catastrophic event was going to take place; she was going to be completely left out, completely alone, and most importantly, without any way of taking care of her own self. The feelings of inadequacy caused Leah's anger to flare up. She found herself more and more irritable, more likely to yell at her younger brother, to disregard anything her parents said to her, and to take off at all hours of the night. She would run, run for hours trying to get away from all of the pent up anger and problems and loneliness. Nothing worked and she always found herself back at the Res, alone.  _

_ During a particularly hot summer night, Leah was wandering the streets after running half the way to Port Angeles and back. She wasn't even tired. A noise that sounded very much like an argument caught the tall girl's attention. She walked swiftly, but quietly around the small buildings until coming across Paul and Jacob bickering. Leah hid herself in the shadows as she watched Jake become more and more irritated. She had no idea what the two were arguing about, but it soon became apparent that the fight was only going to increase. She decided to intervene, but it was too late. Jake was yelling and Paul was starting to shake, he seemed to be overcome with emotions and was turning red, sweat beading up along his forehead. Still, Jacob pushed. Leah stepped out in the light just as Paul's body exploded and a snarling wolf stood in his place. The wolf and Jacob both turned to see Leah, wide-eyed in shock, standing next to them. Before anyone could react, Sam showed up and swore under his breath.  _

_ Leah didn't remember much else clearly. Sam yelled at the wolf, who quickly ran off, and Jacob followed, vanishing in seconds behind another building, but it wasn't Sam's voice. It came from his mouth, but it wasn't his voice. Something was wrong; everything was wrong. Sam turned to look at Leah, but she was gone. She ran, faster than she had ever run before. Time didn't even seem to move before the Quileute girl found herself in her own bedroom, breathing fast and hard. She had made too much noise and her father was calling her name. She didn't respond, so he entered her room. He cursed at her for coming home at such an hour, something about people sleeping and no courtesy for anyone, including her family. She wasn't listening and her father knew it. He continued to yell, obviously being woken up had annoyed him and he was taking it out on his daughter. He spoke about how she was wasting time lately, not studying, not picking up after herself, her room was a mess. He kept going, kept speaking, kept yelling. Leah saw the shadowed figure of her mother in the doorway, heard her brother's voice from the living room, asking what was going on. It was all just noise and it wouldn't stop. The sight of Paul vanishing and a wolf appearing in his place kept repeating in her mind. The look on Sam's face, the anger. The same anger in her father's face now.  _

_ Leah couldn't take it anymore. She began shaking, sweat was pouring down her back, her bed didn't feel like it could hold her so she stood up. The room couldn't fit her anymore, but she had nowhere to go, the door was blocked, the noise continued. Her body shivered, her head exploded, her entire being was taken over by some other force. She heard voices, so many voices, so many ideas, thoughts, concern, anger. Nothing made sense anymore. She ran. _

_ Hours passed, days passed, time passed. Leah barely acknowledged them. It took her a week to phase back. Something she was only capable of doing because of Jacob. He was there for her at her father's funeral, allowed Leah to cry on his shoulder, allowed her to fall apart. He ran with her for months afterward, he was the only one that could keep up with her pace. They ran to the ocean, then to the opposite ocean. They ran for what felt like another lifetime. And even as Leah felt her legs couldn't carry her any further, Jacob ran alongside her and she found herself home. The pack welcomed her, but she only spoke with Jacob outside of wolf form. She listened to Sam easily, only having to hear his Alpha voice on a few occasions, and before long, she was stuck in the same routine as she always had been, only now, when she ran at night, she ran with Jacob. _

Leah's thoughts caught up with her when she met back up with Jacob and Bella. The three had parted when they reached the Black's house. Leah had gone to her own house to change and then met back up before making their way slowly towards the wolves' hangout. It was the shared home of Emily and Sam, not Leah's favorite place, but she understood why it was used. And Emily was a great cook after-all. 

Knowing that the entire night was a really bad idea, and also using her normal avoidance of seeing Sam and Emily together, Leah walked slowly behind Bella and Jacob. The two were laughing together and being slightly more touchy then when they were at the bonfire. It seemed that, away from Bella's friends, Jacob was more aggressive with his flirting. Bella, on the other hand, just tripped a lot and allowed Jacob to catch her. Whenever she was balanced, she let go of Jacob's hand and moved slowly away from him. Leah was amused at the interaction between the two. Jacob was obviously crushing over the older the girl, but Bella treated the boy as more of a brother. Loving and affectionate, but hardly flirting. Leah laughed at the similarities between Jake and the annoying Forks boy, Nick. 

When they reached the house, Embry greeted them. He eyed Bella curiously and mouthed a questioned to Leah, “Why is she here?”

Leah only shrugged and stood off to the side. Quil walked over and stood next to her, asking, “I knew she was coming back to the Res, but why on earth would Jake bring the girl here?”

“He's a complete idiot.” Leah said sternly, but seeing the disbelief and an underlining of concern in Quil's face she added, “My best guess, and this is only a guess, is that Jake figures if Bella knew what we were, she'd be able to hang out with us. He also thinks Bella should know what the Cullens are because she hangs out with them a lot. He can't really tell Bella about Vampires without telling her why he would know. I know, it's stupid and ridiculous. Which is exactly why I'm guessing Jake would do it.”

The too nodded together and watched the drama unfold. 

The whole scene actually happened pretty quickly, Jacob walked up to the house oblivious to all the looks he and Bella were getting. Bella, on the other hand, slowed her pace and didn't enter the home. The teenager stopped and looked at each face in turn, Embry, who half smiled, Leah and Quil who both glanced down at the ground, and Jared, whom the girl didn't even know, but he gave her a look of mere disbelief. 

Bella turned back towards Quil and Leah and tried to portray the need of an explanation or at the very least a body to stand next to so she didn't feel so vulnerable. Leah didn't want any part of it but felt bad for the girl, so she pushed Quil forward. Making sure not to touch Bella, Quil stood next to the confused girl and looked back down at the ground. It was then that the house in front of them exploded in noise. Leah heard Sam yell dubiously and the dining room table was tossed across the room by what could only be Paul. Seconds later Jacob was pushed out the front door followed by a very angry Sam, a rushed Emily and a shaking Paul.

Leah didn't even have to watch to know what would happen next, but she followed each person carefully. Sam immediately told Bella she had to leave. Jacob tried to stand between the two and Quil tried to escape the whole thing, but Bella grabbed his arm. Emily stood on the porch wishing she could do something, but before anything could actually happen, Paul phased and jumped for Bella. 

In a way, it made sense, if Bella were to be killed none of the pack would have to worry about Bella telling anyone. But at the same time, they would have to explain what happened to the girl, not just to Charlie Swan, but also to the Cullens and that would cause an all-out war. Leah tried to weigh the pros and cons of a war with the vampires as Jacob, who had also phased, wrestled Paul out into the woods. Sam rubbed his face with his hands and tried not to look at Bella, who was holding onto Quil like he was bomb shelter in a tornado. Embry and Jared looked on in fear and uncertainty and Emily shook her head like she was watching a bunch of kindergarteners fight over toys. Leah laughed.

The female werewolf tried so hard to keep it in, but it just wouldn't hold. The entire situation was too incredible, too far-fetched, too impossible. Leah almost fell to the ground as she clutched her side, laughing heartily. Bella joined in, practically crying as she laughed uncontrollably. Sam's face seemed to be laced with fear as he glanced over Bella and then looked at Emily - trying to find a point of sanity in the chaotic moment. Emily merely shrugged before letting a small giggle out. Quil and Embry shared a smile with Jared. The whole mess was finally over. Sam told Jared to collect Paul and Jacob and two hours later everyone was sitting around the porch sharing an extremely large meal. 

Leah transformed and patrolled the area with Quil, who had taken Jacob's place for the first half of the night. The werewolves then split up in two separate directions as they patrolled the borderline between Quileute tribe land and what was deemed as the Cullens' hunting land. Leah ran quickly, letting her mind drift off to the night's events. She noticed the stench of vampire too late as she came to an opening where the angry blonde Cullen and the lanky redhead Cullen stood, just at the treaty line. Leah skidded to a stop and called for Quil immediately.  

“Hello, Leah.” The redhead spoke. Leah growled in response but tried to remember the Cullens' names and why this one knew hers. “It's Edward, and this is Rosalie. We met in Port Angeles, although not entirely formally. Sorry about that.” Confusion grew in Leah's head and she growled again, partly at the vampire before her and partly at Quil for running so slowly. “Yes, of course, I'm being rude. You see, I have a special talent as a vampire. I can read minds. I mean no harm to you or Quil, or any other of your pack, but Rosalie here needs a favor.” Leah, without fully looking away from Edward, turned her attention towards the statuesque blonde. Rosalie didn't move but only stood staring in the exact direction towards the wolves' hangout spot, although she couldn't see it through all the trees. 

The female werewolf turned back to Edward and asked,  _ What is she looking for? Why would she think we would help her? I don't like you being here and I'll call for proper back-up if you take another step. _

Listening carefully and speaking back very politely, Edward responded, “Of course, and we apologize for the inconvenience. Bella is the 'what' that Rosalie is looking for. You see, Bella is, well, she is very important to Rosalie. She can sense that Bella is on your lands and in that exact direction.” Edward pointed in the direction that Rosalie was fiercely looking. “Rosalie would like Bella to come back to our side of the treaty line because she feels that Bella is in danger.”

Leah growled angrily at the last sentence and told Edward,  _ The girl is in no danger from us. If anything she should fear you, you filthy bloodsucker! _

Seeing his mistake quickly, Edward calmly informed Leah, “There is no danger from you that Rosalie fears, but instead it is danger from Bella herself. You see, Bella shouldn't be this far away from Rosalie at any given time. She needs to return to Rosalie's side or else she'll become very ill. She need not fear us either, for we will not and cannot lay a hand on her. You see, Bella is Rosalie's...”

_ Leah! Quil! Return to us immediately! Something is wrong with Bella! Who is that? Leah? Who are you talking to?! What's happening? Report immediately! _ Sam's voice came into Leah's thoughts blocking out what Edward was going to say. Still staring down the vampires, Leah reported to Sam the conversation she just had with Edward at the same time Quil came into the clearing. Sam disappeared from the telepathic conversation and worry was left floating between Leah and Quil, the only two that were currently shifted. Minutes went by before Leah felt Jacob's thoughts for a few a seconds, only to vanish again. She got brief snippets of worry and anger, but nothing substantial. She knew instantly that Sam had told Jacob about Rosalie's want of Bella. Five minutes later Jared linked in and started to tell Edward that Bella was being brought to the treaty line.

Utterly confused and angry at the lack of information being passed to her, Leah shared her thoughts with Edward because of her loyalty to the pack and the knowledge that Sam would be fiercely angry with her for ignoring a direct order from the Beta.  _ Stand where you are and do no pass that line. I will rip your head off if you dare cross into our lands, leech.  _ Her anger was taking over, but luckily for Edward, he took her warning seriously. No one in the clearing moved as they waited for Bella to arrive. Edward attempted conversation twice more only to receive growls from Leah and blank stares from Quil. Twenty minutes later, Sam and Jared arrived in human form, Sam carrying Bella on his back. The small looking teenage girl looked almost comatose, an obvious fever leaving her weak. 

Leah watched as Sam moved cautiously towards Rosalie, who waited sternly, unmoving. Exactly over the treaty line, Sam passed Bella to Rosalie, who scooped the brunette into her arms. Bella's eyes opened and she smiled before she fell asleep in the blonde's arms. 


	19. Bella

A hazy light brought Bella back into consciousness. How long had she been out? The light slowly came into better focus and Bella read 4:02 in the red glow. The rest of the room was mostly shadowed with a light glowing across the wall. The young girl stretched as she let her mind go over the past events. She was at the bonfire, then at Jacob's, the Quileute tribe, the wolves. Bella almost laughed as she realized everything that had happened last night. Wolves, werewolves they had told her. It seemed like she had stepped into a world where anything could happen. What was next? Was she going to learn that her mother is a witch? That Angela is a goddess? Perhaps the dog that lives down the street is a Martian; it was always staring at her whenever she passed by. Maybe there was a colony of fairies that were warring over land rights with a group of garden gnomes.

The room came into more focus as Bella's eyes became accustomed to the darkness. She knew instantly she was in Rosalie's bedroom, as the hallway door was slightly ajar letting what little light there was into the room. The walls were a light turquoise color, the edgings a clear white. The room was an L shape and had one wall that was completely glass. A standing mirror was placed to the side near a door that looked like it entered into another bedroom. Bella saw hangers past the open door and realized it was a walk-in closet. The teenager's eyes moved across the room taking it all in. A massive armoire stood against the wall to her left, a sit-down vanity table a few paces next to it. All the furniture matched with a light, cherry wood color and an intricate design making the furnishings seem fit for royalty. The bed Bella laid in must have been a king-sized sleigh bed, as Bella felt tiny in its covers. Pillows were piled behind her causing her eyes to take in the overpowering headboard. 

Leaning back and allowing her fingers to trace along the headboard, Bella realized she wasn't alone. There wasn't any change in the room, the door didn't move, the air didn't shift in any way but something told Bella that she hadn't been by herself the whole time. There were times when Bella was alone in her own bedroom in the middle of the night and she would wake to feel nervous or uncomfortable, usually from a bad dream; a shift in the air would come through her window and a calm would settle over her. As Bella became more and more alert in Rosalie's bedroom, she knew that the reassurance hadn't come that same way, but instead had been there the whole time. At first, Bella figured it was just the smell of Rosalie covering the sheets, and moreover Bella knew that nothing would ever come to harm her if Rosalie had anything to do about it, being in the blonde's room just added to that feeling, so the thought that the vampire could possibly be there hadn't really crossed Bella's mind, until just then. 

Bella's skin became cool and a shiver went across her body. The coolness came from the other side of the bed where Rosalie laid looking up at the ceiling. The brunette sat up quickly, clumsily knocking a few pillows to the ground. She didn't mean to disturb the blonde, it wasn't even that she was surprised per se, it was just that, well, she didn't know. Bella had never really been this close to Rosalie while fully conscious. Except for once...

Rosalie spoke softly towards the ceiling, “I didn't mean to frighten you.”

“I'm not, I'm not frightened. I just...” Bella didn't know how to explain herself, she did just jump at the sight of the blonde.

“It's okay, you don't need to justify your actions.” Although she spoke reassuringly, Bella knew that Rosalie was hurt. “I just didn't want you to wake up alone in a place you've never been.”

“I, well, thank you.” Bella really was grateful, she was always grateful to have Rosalie around. Sometimes, when she hadn't seen the blonde for a while during the weekends, Bella felt almost sick with worry. Like something horrible was going to happen, but then she would lie down and the calm would settle over her. It happened every night, just in the nick of time. Well, except for last night. “What happened?” 

“You ask questions like I'm supposed to know what you're thinking. What happened when? When the world was created? When JFK died? When you were eight and your mother made you take ballet? When...” 

“Ow!” Bella had flicked Rosalie's arm to get her to stop. Rosalie knew that's not what Bella meant, why did she have to be so confrontational? However, when the teenager’s finger hit the vampire's arm, it stopped hard, and Bella felt like she could have broken her finger if she had tried to hit Rosalie harder. 

The brunette didn't have time to be angry, though. Before she could blink, Rosalie was sitting up and held the teenager's hand in her own, her other arm wrapped around the brunette's waist. Bella sighed and leaned her body against Rosalie's. The vampire sat perfectly still, eyes no longer focused on the hand she held. Bella smiled and inhaled the strong scent of the blonde's neck. It was like her body had a mind of her own, she had no control over her actions whenever Rosalie touched her. Bella tried to clear her thoughts and focus on something else when she remembered how they ended up in this situation. She was upset with the blonde and the way she spoke to her, something about when, when JFK, no, when she took ballet. Ballet? “How did you know my mother made me take ballet?”

Still, in the somewhat awkward, somewhat comforting position, Rosalie smiled and replied, “Now that is a question I can answer. You talk in your sleep. You expressed a wish to no longer take ballet lessons because you were too clumsy and other girls made fun of you.”

Bella frowned and nodded. The movement allowed the brunette to regain some control so she moved her head out of the nook of Rosalie's shoulder and sat back. She didn't dare move out of the reach of Rosalie's arm, but the new placement allowed the two to have a regular conversation instead of Rosalie speaking to Bella's hand and Bella speaking to Rosalie's neck, something the blonde could barely handle. 

“Sorry, I just, I have trouble making people understand me. I guess, I just, I don't know.” Bella was growing frustrated, something that happened to her often when forced to speak in classrooms. Normally, this would be when she decided to give up and just sit back down, or, if she was trying to speak with anyone else on normal terms, she would simply say  _ I don't know  _ and end the conversation with a dorky smile. Something told her Rosalie wouldn't respond to that quite so easily, so she forced her brain to form words and kept trying, for Rosalie's sake. “I don't have an easy time making sense of what my brain is thinking. I want to ask you a question, but some of the words get lost traveling from my brain to my mouth. So instead of saying, 'What will happen if it rains and we can't go to the beach' I ask, 'What are we going to do?' and then people just laugh it off and everything keeps moving. But I don't get an answer to my question and I can't get the real question out.” Bella huffed out the last part of her sentence deciding she had gotten enough words out on the subject. She was getting a headache from it all. 

Rosalie gave the brunette a strange look, one that Bella had trouble understanding. There was a bit of concern like the blonde really did care about what Bella was trying to say, but there was also some anger like Rosalie was just as upset with Bella's lack of sense as the teenager herself was. Maybe that's where the concern came from like Rosalie found the same frustrations as Bella did when she was trying to explain herself, but instead of dealing with the feeling silently, Rosalie would often allow her anger to flare. 

It was obvious that Rosalie wanted to say a clever, sarcastic retort, but was holding her tongue. Figuring it was the best response Bella was going to get to her rant, the brunette decided to try and ask her first question again, as her mind kept circling around to the same issue. “What happened last night? I was with Jacob and some of the other... tribe members. Then I felt sick, I had a fever I think. It was the same feeling I had at the beginning of the week. When you weren't talking to me when you were mad at me. But it was different, it was so incredibly different.” Bella's mouth kept moving, like for the first time in her life, everything that passed her mind came spilling out of her mouth. She started to panic a little, what if she said too much... “It was like I knew you were there, you were close, but I was too far away. It was like my body was reacting to the distance between us and I couldn't handle it. This is all pretty ridiculous, like some sort of strange curse you hear about in a fairytale, but hey why not. I live in a world surrounded by vampires and werewolves. I might as well be cursed too.” Rosalie watched the brunette with great curiosity. One minute the girl would hardly get two sentences out of her mouth, the next she was rambling on like words had found her and would never let her go. Each word entered the blonde's mind and was set away in perfect categories. Everything the teenager said made perfect sense to the blonde, as if they were meant just for her to hear, just for her to know. Bella was confused about how her body was reacting to Rosalie's. She understood that if she was away from Rosalie, her body would react accordingly. She knew all the Cullens were vampires and that the Quileute tribe was full of werewolves. Rosalie growled in the back of her throat at the dirty dogs revealing their secret to her Bella. 

Bella, however, thought Rosalie was growling at the idea that she was cursed. That's not what she meant. Bella growled back, unable to stop herself. The two looked at each other strangely. Were they arguing? Rosalie raised her eyebrow in question to Bella's ire and Bella smiled back, allowing a small giggle to leave her mouth. 

“You are very strange, Isabella. I've never had a human growl at me before, and only Alice dares growl at me and not expect to be attacked.” Bella's eyes grew wide with Rosalie's confession. The idea of being attacked had never crossed the teenager's mind, well, not the in the way that Rosalie was talking about. Would Rosalie attack Bella?

“But... No.” The thought didn't register long enough for Bella to become actually scared. Something deep within her knew Rosalie would never hurt her. “I'm not afraid of you, Rosalie.”

The statement sat in the air for a long time. Rosalie's body sat perfectly still, Bella's barely shifting as she breathed slowly. Although the atmosphere felt stiff with an unsettled issue, neither girl felt the need to speak. Rosalie was thinking how incredibly stupid the teenager across from her was. She was a monster, she had the capability to kill a human in less time than it took for the human to realize anything had happened. Did Bella not realize the kind of power a vampire truly possessed? The thought had never crossed Bella's mind, all she knew was that Rosalie would never hurt her and as long as Rosalie was around, no one else could lay a hand on her. There was no danger.

A soft knock came from the hallway door and for some reason, Bella finally registered the time. “Charlie.”

Rosalie sighed, “And she's back to not making any sense.”

An angry pout on her lips, Bella replied, “I don't mean that's Charlie at the door. I mean the time, I need to tell Charlie where I am.”

“How was I supposed to figure that out?” Rosalie snapped back.

“How do you two spend so much time together?” Emmett's voice came from the hallway. “I mean, without ripping each other's heads off. For that matter, without ripping each other's clothes off.” Rosalie growled at her brother, who was bent over due to being kicked in the stomach by Alice, but he still had a big grin on his face.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Alice chimed in.

“No, you're not.” Bella laughed at Rosalie's quick response.

“We wanted to let you know that we're going hunting and that Esme cooked a dinner for Bella. Carlisle is in his office and wants to speak to Bella, he said tomorrow would probably be best.” Alice turned her attention to Bella ignoring any reaction Rosalie had to her words, and smiled, “And I called Charlie when Rosalie and Edward picked you up from the treaty line. He said it was okay for you to stay here a few days. It's spring break next week and he's going on a fishing trip with Billy and Jacob Black and won't be around anyways. We figured it would be good for you and Rosalie to be around each other, get to know each other, considering... Well, we figured it would be best.”

Bella didn't know what to say, everyone was being so nice. She smiled at Alice and something told her the two of them would be great friends. She felt happy, she felt like everything would be okay.

“Stop that Jasper.” Rosalie was speaking to the blonde male vampire standing in the doorway. Bella had never really spoken to the boy, but she knew who he was. At school, Jasper and Rosalie were seen as twins and had been adopted by Carlisle and Esme together. Bella wondered how much of that was really true. Jasper merely smiled and turned to leave. Alice bounced after him, grabbing Emmett as they left the hallway. The burly vampire just barely got out a comment about Rosalie and Bella keeping their clothes on because their parents would still be home before he was chased out of the house by Alice. 

Although Rosalie seemed to be in an irritated mood, Bella decided to take some initiative. She laced her fingers in Rosalie's hand and made the blonde follow her out the bedroom door. The teenager looked down both directions of the hallway and started walking to the left. Rosalie stood still causing Bella to bounce back when their reach was stretched thin. The two smiled at each other and Bella walked to the right, Rosalie by her side this time.

The smells of Italian food wafted through the air and caused Bella's mouth to salivate. The two girls made it down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bella allowed her eyes to register the house but didn't have time to say anything before she caught sight of the food. There was lasagna, spaghetti, garlic bread, salad, it just didn't stop. “Wow, that's a lot of food.” Clasping her hands over her mouth in disbelief, Bella whispered out an apology, “Oh my god, I can't believe I said that. I'm so sorry. Thank you. Thank you. It smells so delicious. I..” 

Rosalie's let go of Bella's hand and reassuringly rubbed the teenager's back. “Esme, this is my Bella. She's crazy.” Bella gave Rosalie a look of incredulity at the introduction but was quickly distracted by Esme's response.

“It's so nice to finally meet you, Bella. I apologize for my daughter's bold personality. It can be overwhelming sometimes, but we love her all the same.” A warm smile sat on Esme's lips and Bella felt happy. She wondered if Esme and Jasper had a shared power, kind of like Edward only different because they both made the young teenager feel at home. “Please, I didn't know what kind of food you would like, but I made several dishes for you to try.”

Bella jumped into a chair at the kitchen table and quickly grabbed a little bit of everything. She hadn't realized how hungry she was, but then she couldn't remember the last time she ate. Maybe yesterday morning? She had snacked on s'mores at the bonfire, but that didn't really count. After a few minutes of stuffing her face, Bella realized she was the only one eating. She was about to question it when she remembered Alice saying she, Jasper and Emmett were going to go hunting. Hunting for what? Oh. Vampires. Vampires drink blood. Does that mean they don't eat food? Do they hunt humans? Of course, what a ridiculous thing to think. All vampire's drink human blood. But wait. Bella dropped her fork onto the plate in front of her and gasped. 

Rosalie quickly jumped to her feet, she must have sat next to Bella while she was eating. What does Rosalie eat? Bella wanted to ask, but the idea seemed incredible to her. What does Rosalie eat? What does Rosalie drink? Bella knew she was safe, she didn't even have to reassure herself of that, but if not her, then who? Her friends? Her enemies? She didn't have any enemies. Where did they hunt? Bella turned to look at Rosalie and the blonde started to register what Bella must be thinking. A look of panic flew across Rosalie, she didn't know what to do. Bella coughed, cleared her throat and decided to ask.

“No, we don't drink human blood.” It was a male voice that cut into the air. It was like a wrecking ball hitting a cement wall. It didn't clear everything up, but it made a dent. 

Everyone seemed to push out a breath. Bella sighed relief and turned her head to the male speaking. He smiled and nodded towards Esme and Rosalie in turn, who both smiled back, relief washing over Rosalie's face. “I'm Carlisle, Rosalie's father for all intents and purposes, welcome to our home Bella.” He held out his hand and Bella shook it without any fear of touching the vampire. He didn't look any older than Rosalie by standard definitions, but his eyes showed great knowledge like he'd been around for many years. “I'm sorry to butt myself into the conversation as I did, but as I was walked around the corner my wife quickly whispered to me what happened. I heard the fork drop onto your plate and came over quickly, sensing something was wrong. We don't drink human blood. No one in this family wishes any harm toward humans, especially you. Something tells me you already knew the latter part though.” Bella smiled at the old vampire and nodded. “You see, as vampires we still need to survive off of blood, so we hunt animals to survive.”

“Oh, well okay.” Bella shrugged the whole thing off and went back to her meal. 

Rosalie looked at the teenager like she had three heads, but Carlisle turned to his daughter and laughed out, “I think she's perfect for you.” With that Carlisle and Esme excused themselves and left the room. 

When Bella was finished she took her plate to the kitchen sink and began cleaning it. Then the two teenagers cleaned up the kitchen and put away all the food. Bella was amused at how empty the refrigerator was until Rosalie reminded her that the only reason there was food in it was because Bella was there. Apparently, Esme had gone to the grocery store and stocked up on everything Italian because of Bella's name. 

The teenager merely smiled and commented on how much she liked Esme and Carlisle. The two made their way into the living room and Bella finally pointed out her first reaction to the Cullen’s house. Rosalie told Bella that Esme designed and built the house, each family member helping somewhat. The two fell into easy conversation, listening to Edward play the piano in the other room. When he stopped, Bella noticed the DVD collection and asked Rosalie if they could watch a movie. Her mouth was getting dry from all the talking. So Rosalie picked a movie she figured Bella would like, grabbed the teenager a glass of water, and then sat back on the couch and pretended to care what was happening on the screen. It was a comedy or a drama. There was some action in it, but it all looked really fake. There was a scene where one person was being chased by another, but neither runner was sweating. The situation annoyed the blonde and she frowned at the screen. 

Bella watched the blonde carefully; she had already seen the movie and although she liked it, it wasn't what she wanted to be looking at. Bella just wanted to take some time to be with Rosalie and not feel like she needed to spill her every thought out. Bella didn't like rambling on and Rosalie still didn't talk to her much. During their conversations before the movie, Bella was the only one talking, Rosalie merely adding in a few questions or trying to clear up things Bella was attempting to say. Although the vampire was being very kind and only got angry with Bella twice, the conversations weren't going very far. The brunette wanted to see the real Rosalie, the one that shows up when Bella was in trouble, or just didn't feel well, the one that would hold her in her cold, strong arms, that would tell her it was okay. A part of the teenager wanted to see what had come over Rosalie just a few nights ago. She also wanted to know what stopped it but knew she couldn't ask. Bella didn't know if she could handle Rosalie running away again. So instead of trying to get the girl to talk, Bella watched Rosalie silently. 

The brunette thought it strange that Rosalie didn't seem to notice. She was a vampire, weren't they hyper alert of everything around them and lightning fast? Was Bella doing something wrong? Did Rosalie just not care to look at her? Rosalie frowned at the movie again, this time huffing slightly. The blonde's own movement caused her to turn her head slightly, catching Bella's stare. She was slightly put off as something had startled her, but her body didn't react too much to it. Bella wondered if it was the same for all the emotions the blonde felt. Maybe her body was too rigid, like a person that can't smile. Or someone that has no feeling in their legs. What if a vampire didn't show any physical reactions to an emotional action like being hugged, or being kissed. 

Bella's eyes fell on the blonde's lips. They were plump and red, beautiful and slightly parted. Bella couldn't take her eyes off of them. What if Rosalie couldn't react to a kiss and that was why she stopped the other day? What if it was that simple? If Bella were to kiss Rosalie right now, what would Rosalie do?

The teenager thought her body might start shaking at the sheer exhilaration of her thoughts. What if she just did it? Just leaned right in and kissed Rosalie. Right on the lips. Right now. 

Her body moved of its own accord like she had no control over it once again. Everything about Rosalie's body screamed for Bella's own to be touching it. Like the two were meant to be close. As Bella moved in, the coolness of Rosalie's skin started radiating a warmness, the same warm feelings that Bella felt from Rosalie a few nights before. The teenager wanted to look into Rosalie's eyes, but she knew what she'd see. They were black. Black like coal, black like the darkest night. Bella knew that meant something, something important and terrifying, but there was nothing that could stop her now. 

She was barely a breath away from Rosalie and the blonde hadn't moved. She hadn't pulled away, she hadn't said a word, she hadn't stopped anything. 

Bella closed her eyes at the moment of impact. Rosalie inhaled slowly like she was taking the very life from Bella's lungs and storing it in her own. Bella felt like she would never have to breath again. It was as if life no longer mattered, all that mattered was this. The warmth, the passion, the fireworks. It was like nothing either girl had ever experienced.

The kiss was soft and chaste. Although neither girl would believe it if they were told, their lips parted after only a minute. 

Rosalie heard nothing, smelled nothing, saw nothing but Bella. For the first time in her afterlife, Rosalie felt alive. She could feel her heart beating, it was hard and fast and she thought her body would collapse trying to hold it in, but she loved it. She loved her heart. She loved her Bella.


	20. Carlisle

The room was filled with dark, warm colors. Mahogany, cherry, and maroons covered the walls and floors. One wall was taken up by large windows reaching from the ceiling to the floor. Bookshelves reached from the floor to the top of the ceiling, the room seemed to be two stories high. It reminded Bella of the library in  _ Beauty and the Beast _ , although quite a bit smaller, it had the same fantasy feeling. The books on the walls covered centuries’ worth of information, mostly medicinal.

Bella tried not to look overwhelmed in the large room; She tried not to fidget, but for some reason, she felt like she was called down to the principal’s office.

Carlisle had asked Bella to speak with him on Sunday afternoon. He was running a bit behind on some notes he promised a university in Southern Africa and was quickly finishing up his work as Bella sat in the chair adjacent to his desk. The older vampire didn't want to make Bella uncomfortable, that's why he moved the chair to the side of the desk, he hoped it would make her feel more of an equal, instead of like a student being lectured to by a professor. Apparently, the idea wasn't working as Carlisle listened to each of Bella's small movements. The scuffing of her shoes on the floor, the adjustment in her seat, the way she picked at her fingernails. He quickly wrote down one last note and decided it was enough. If need be, he could go back to the notes before the night was up; not needing to sleep was quite a perk when it came to getting work done.

Papers put away, Carlisle shifted his body and pretended to stretch slightly. He was around people constantly and had learned how to make these fake adjustments to look normal. During his day, Carlisle would scratch the back of his neck, rub his nose and sneeze just to show basic reactions to every day issues humans had to deal with.

Every afternoon, the young doctor would slow his pace as if he'd been working hard all day and the exhaustion was starting to set in. In the past few years, Esme had caught Carlisle sighing when he came through the front door; It amused her how well her husband played the game. To Carlisle, the small mannerisms were ineluctable. The lie and he had to be honest with himself, he predominantly lived a lie, had to start with the basic details.

“Excuse me, Dr. Cullen, can I ask you a question?” Bella's voice was a bare whisper, it was obvious to the vampire that the girl was nervous, but the very idea that she was willing to voice a question made Carlisle hopeful. He wouldn't quite admit to being nervous, but he also wasn't sure how to start their discussion. Answering a question might be a good place.

“Yes, of course, Bella. And you may address me as Carlisle.”

“Uh, okay. Well, I wanted to ask, if it's not too rude... Well, if it is you don't have to answer, but it's just that you do it the most out of everyone so I figured you'd be the best person to ask.” Bella coughed a little before continuing her question. At least Carlisle was pretty sure the girl was still going to ask a question. “It's just that you stretched, just a moment ago. I was wondering why. Why do you stretch when you're supposed to be all rock or something like that. Like, do you feel your muscles?”

“I do. That is to say, I do feel my muscles, but maybe not quite the same way that you are thinking. As a vampire, I do not grow tired, weary, or stiff, as I believe you are intending to convey. To answer your first question, which was why did I stretch just a moment ago, I believe the answer would be out of habit. You see, in order to keep up the facade I have placed over myself, and in some respect my family, although they all have the free will to decide otherwise if they so chose to leave, I must act in all respects, as though I were human myself.” The vampire nodded to himself with certainty.

“Do you remember what it feels like?”

“What exactly is the 'it' you refer to, dear?”

“Oh, sorry.” Bella blushed slightly; She felt like she's about to fail a pop quiz because of a missed comma or some other small mistake. “I meant, being human. All the stiffness and tiredness you mentioned, that you have to copy. Do you remember what it was like to be tired, or cold, or even sore? Like, do you have a, uh, I guess, feeling that is the same only vampire? You know, like, how you guys get hungry, but not hungry. Or at least not for food. Well, not regular food. Um...” The young teen's voice faded out as she lost confidence in her questions.

“That's a very interesting question, Bella, and I believe the answer may be different for each vampire you speak with. I, along with Alice and Jasper, don't remember much of anything about our lives as humans. I remember my father, or more appropriately, I remember a lot of what he preached. I believe that is what kept me from ever thirsting on human blood. I'm sorry if this topic brings about any discomfort, we can certainly move to something more appropriate.” Noticing the way the human girl began fidgeting and staring at her shoes, Carlisle immediately attempted to move to happier topics. “Perhaps I could pose a question?”

“Oh, no, it's okay. It's weird to hear, but I, I don't know, I guess it's something I have to know, right? Well, yeah, I'll try to answer. What do you want to know?” Bella did feel uncomfortable, but it wasn't because of the blood. Although the sight of blood made the girl queasy, the idea of vampires drinking blood, and thirsting for human blood, was necessary, and therefore acceptable. But explaining this to the Dr. before her was a whole other issue, so Bella decided to drop the whole thing and accept her own question to answer.

“How does Rosalie make you feel?”

Bella was taken aback. How does Rosalie make her feel? What does he mean? Was he talking about the butterflies Bella feels in her stomach every time she thinks about the blonde beauty? Did he mean the uncontrollable urge to inhale every air molecule that has captured the essence of the teen vampire? Could he know about Bella's trouble at keeping her hands from roaming all over Rosalie's statuesque body whenever she was within reach? Or was he questioning her motives? Did she want to spend the rest of her life with Rosalie? Was she madly, irrepressibly, inexplicably, in love with the woman she has barely spoken to and doesn't even know the age of?

The teen began to hyperventilate. At least, that's what she felt like she was doing as her breaths began to come in staggering heaps of air. She was beginning to feel lightheaded. Carlisle stood quickly and gently pressed Bella's head between her knees and reassured her to take relaxed, calming breaths. He started telling the teen a story about a monkey on an island. The monkey would wake with the sunrise, climb a banana tree, eat three bananas while sitting on the beach, swing his way to the other side of the jungle and climb another tree, eat three bananas, and so on and so forth. Before Bella knew it, her breathing was eased and she was even able to laugh a little as she pictured the monkey compulsively repeating his daily exercise.

Carlisle watched as Bella leaned back up in her chair. She seemed much calmer and so the vampire began to relax. “Well, I certainly didn't anticipate that response. It's nice to know I can still be surprised.” The two companions smiled weakly at one another. Carlisle felt there was a rift between them and wasn't quite sure how to rectify the situation. He listened to Rosalie's soft steps make their way down the hall, away from his study. She had appeared at the first sign of Bella's discomfort but remained outside so as not to disturb their meeting. Carlisle was glad his daughter trusted in him enough to comfort her Bella, as he remembered her fondly designating the girl with said label.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act so rashly. I guess I didn't understand your question. I just started thinking of all these things that you could have meant and I guess, well, I just didn't know how to answer you. And then I was quiet for so long and my mind just kept going off with all of these ideas. I don't know. I'm sorry, I don't know how to answer your question.” Bella looked down at her feet. She felt extremely useless and it showed all over her face.

Carlisle smiled at the young girl in a reassuring manner. “You have no reason to apologize. I should have been more clear with my inquiry.” The vampire leaned lightly against his desk, facing Bella in a convivial manner. “I meant to imply your physical reactions to Rosalie. You see, Rose came to me this previous week wondering what different connections occur between humans and vampires, and also the connections that exist between soulmates. As an overall race, vampires believe that each of us has a mate, a single other being that connects with us in every way. That connection cannot be broken and most vampires react in both emotional and physical manners. Rosalie feared that with the greater strength that which a vampire connects to their mate, the vampire might physically harm a human.” Carlisle turned his head back towards the human girl; he immediately caught the glazed over look covering Bella's eyes and wondered if he had said something wrong. He cleared his throat softly and asked, “Do you have another question for me, Bella?”

The teen took a few moments to compose herself before clearing her own throat. “Oh, um, yes actually. I was just wondering, well, yeah. I just don't know what exactly is going on. It seems like Rosalie is here with me one moment, and gone the next. She uh, she isn't going to leave me, is she? I know, it's a ridiculous question, I don't even know what we are and if I don't know what we are, how can I guess she's going to leave...” The young girl stuttered her way through her sentences and only mumbled the last part. It took her a while to gain any confidence, but the teen knew she had to ask the right questions. She eventually worked out, “Rosalie is very distant. She will be next to me one moment, and then across the house another. Is there, well, I guess I'm trying to ask, is there something I'm doing wrong?”

“Well I'm very sorry to disappoint you Bella, but I cannot answer your question alone. I can assure you that you have done nothing wrong. Rosalie is very protective of you and has shown all the regular signs of having found ones mate and therefore cannot and will not leave you. And if I may conjecture another objection to your fear, or simple discomfort, with Rosalie's avoidance, I must say that you have not been very forthcoming with my daughter either.”

The teen processed the words carefully before responding with, “Huh?”

“I believe the next step is quite obvious.” Carlisle smiled knowingly, a smirk just touching the edges of his lips when he saw Bella's bewildered look. For a moment Bella wondered if Edward got his smirk from Carlisle. “Bella, you must speak with Rosalie. And since I know she can hear us, I will add that you both need to just say what you feel. I, and you might want to take my opinion to heart as I have been around for a time, I believe that you two are thinking and feeling the exact same thing.”

Bella's mouth moved to form words, but before any sound came out a knock came at the door.

“Carlisle!” A bell-like voice rang out.

“Yes, Alice. Come in.”

“Tomorrow night. Finally.” Alice shared her news confidently. She was followed into the office by Jasper, who seemed to never leave her side, and Rosalie, who came to stand next to Bella, hand raised to rest on the young teen's shoulder. Carlisle noticed an immediate change in Bella's aura. The girl seemed to regain her composure; she immediately stopped fidgeting, her back straightened and her heartbeat sped up momentarily at Rosalie's touch before relaxing. He pondered if their conversation really had anything to do with the girl's unease, or if it was the distance all along. He quickly made a mental note of his new discovery and nodded affirmation for Alice to continue.

“A storm is coming. We are all set to play tomorrow afternoon.”

“Yes! It's been ages!” Came the loud exhilaration of Emmett from the living room downstairs.

Bella turned to Rosalie and asked, “What does a storm have to do with anything?”

Rosalie merely smiled in return.


	21. Jasper

Rounding the corner from the base of the stairs toward the living room, Jasper came to a complete stop. He was surprised, very surprised, to have almost run directly into one Isabella Swan. The teen vampire felt a wash of sincere feelings of regret, no, they were feelings of shame. Looking over the young girl carefully, Jasper saw Bella bite lightly on her lip before whispering a soft sorry. But the girl didn’t move. 

Jasper looked over his shoulder quickly wondering if he could retreat back up to his room where he had spent the last 14 hours. How did he not notice the girl before this moment? Although he honestly considered fleeing before the teenage girl, Jasper felt the move would be very inconsiderate and come across as not only rude but filled with the air that he did not care for the girl in any way. That, of course, wasn’t the case, but nevertheless, Jasper knew all too well that those were the vibes he gave off towards most humans. He carried himself in a way that caused most around him to believe he thought himself better than them and need not be bothered by mere, well, mere mortals. To some extent, this idea was very true, he did not want to be bothered, but not by the people, he quite enjoyed the company of people, instead, he did not want to be bothered by his thirst. 

Standing stalk still in front of this extremely tantalizing human was very difficult for the southern vampire. He was overcome with the need to inhale her scent; her blood pumping away at her pulse point was so obvious to Jasper’s exceptional sight and perception; pumping steadily, evenly. One, two, three; one, two, three; Jasper licked his teeth, tasting the venom in his thick saliva. One, two, three; one, two, three; the vampire felt his body lean in slightly, his muscles tense. His lungs begged to breathe in just one heavenly dose of this human’s blood. One, two, three…

With a red flash blinking out his sight, the blonde exhaled all of his breath, rolled back his shoulders until his stance relaxed and then excused himself from the girl, vanishing before Bella had time to hear Jasper’s goodbye.

What on earth were they thinking bringing a human into their home? Do they not know? Do they not understand? Does no one have the same thirst as him? Jasper was furious. He was running through the forest, fast and far away from his home. His home! It was the one place in this forsaken town where he didn’t have to worry about his thirst; where he didn’t have to worry about losing control. 

He knew it was rude, but Jasper didn’t care. He didn’t care that Bella was still standing in the exact spot he left her, baffled at what had just happened and would continue to stand there until Rosalie went looking for her. 

Jasper ran faster, as fast as his feet could carry him, but before long there was another set of feet running next to him, running just a little faster than him. It was a sign, Jasper knew it. It meant that no matter what, he could never outrun it. The blond looked over to see his brother running beside him. Edward didn’t look at Jasper, didn’t say a word, he just ran alongside his brother. With a sigh of contented failure, Jasper slowed his pace and gave in to an inevitable talk.

As he circled around to a small clearing Edward quipped, “I really thought you had me that time. I’ve never seen you run quite so fast.”

“I have not felt the need to run away in a long while.”

Silently running his fingers through his shaggy red hair, Edward waited patiently for his brother to gain the courage to explain himself. The blond, especially knowing what everyone else around him was feeling, found it extremely difficult to share his own feelings with others. He started pacing forcibly, finding the movement easier to concentrate on over his own thoughts. 

“The whole thing is just ridiculous. Why would she do this? I mean, it is just beyond my understanding. I cannot even find the words to show any comprehension towards what Rosalie might be thinking. I do not feel that she  _ is _ thinking.” Jasper tried to find a way to describe what he was thinking, but even Edward, with his ability to read his brother’s mind, couldn’t quite follow what was going on with the other vampire. The southerner sighed heavily, rubbed his face with both hands and exhaled. “Why does Rosalie not change Bella? I know what you think about vampires, and I understand how Rosalie feels about humans, but honestly, if they are to be together forever, why are they waiting now? Rosalie does not have a choice and neither does Bella. They are mates, as true as any, and the only way to be together is to have forever.”

“Really? Do you think it’s true?” Edward’s words were directed away from Jasper, so the blond vampire looked towards his brother’s attention. There, just through the trees stood the love of his life: Jasper’s mate, Alice. And the only thing Jasper could think was how could you find your mate and not give them forever? Damn the consequences. 

The short vampire stood with her arms stretched down in front of her, hands pulling at each other with nervousness. Seeing the smile reaching her husband’s eyes, Alice smiled back, taking the act as allowance to the brother’s meeting. She apologized quietly for her intrusion before explaining her appearance to Jasper.

“I’ve seen it. It will happen. I’m not too sure about the details, and I don’t think I want to share this info with rest of the family just yet, but I promise, you won’t have to suffer for long.” Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper delicately, trying to calm the vexed vampire. “The details are fuzzy. It’s hard for me to read Bella’s future; I know for certain that Bella will be a vampire, but I don’t know when it will happen, or who will change her.”

Jasper sighed with a happiness Alice hadn’t seen in several days, not since Bella set foot in their home. The three family members discussed Alice’s vision of Bella as a vampire while they made their way back to the rest of the family.  With a new feeling of reassurance surrounding the empath, he was able to confidently hold a conversation with the human visitor for an entire hour before the family set out to the field to play baseball. Jasper even allowed Bella to wear one of his baseball caps. 

And with that, Esme declared, “Play ball!”


	22. James

It was in the air: the sweet smell of blood. It was the smell of success, the smell of pure ecstasy. James could hardly control himself, his enjoyment showing in every feature. His hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, resting on his shoulders and showing his smoothed face. The vampire’s lips were set in a contorted smirk, his eyes dark as coal and glaring. Using his darkened leather jacket, James wiped some venom from his bottom lip, squatted into a ready position, his bare feet curved and gripping the wooden floor beneath him, and waited for his prey to arrive. 

The whole experienced hadn’t lasted long, a week’s time at most, but the thrill of it all kept the vampire breathless. It had been Laurent that heard the baseball game in the distance. He had been distracted lately, James knew, but it hadn’t bothered him in the least. Their coven, James, Laurent, and Victoria, had been traveling across Southern Canada when they reached the ocean; Laurent mentioned a coven that lived in the state of Washington. Victoria didn’t want to go, said she wanted to enjoy ocean life for a while. James didn’t care too much either way but figured they should check out the coven if they were going to be so close anyway. He had heard rumors of the vampires being “vegetarian” but immediately set the idea aside as false and therefore uninteresting. 

It was at the game, as James and his coven were introduced to Carlisle, Esme and the rest, the “family”, where James caught of a whiff of the little human girl. His first thought was that the coven had brought her as a snack. Show the human something amazing that she could never do, then feed off her. It was a little strange, but James figured everyone must have some way of playing with their food. He much more enjoyed a long chase, himself, but to each his own. The rugged vampire made a snarky comment about the girl; he was simply being mischievous, but the coven’s reaction, well, James could hardly comprehend his luck. 

He watched as each member of this coven crouched in protectiveness of the girl. The human. Why? Then he saw it. The tall one, with the red hair, something was in his eyes. James instinctively stared dead into the man’s eyes; they were a light, golden color, slowly fading to a darkened version of a real vampire. James understood that look immediately; this girl, this insignificant, weak, human girl, was the mate of the vampire before him.  It was obvious as the red-haired vampire’s body swayed unevenly in front of the girl, attempting to protect her. All James could think, as he smiled and walked away from the vampire coven was:  _ Oh, this is going to be fun. _

Not a day later, James was tricked by the large coven. He was hot on their tail, the scent of the human lingering behind their every step when James caught another smell. It was the blonde. James stopped for a moment to take in all the signs around him. He looked over the footsteps left on the forest floor; they were light, therefore all vampire. It was possible one of them was carrying the human, but then their steps would be slightly inverted by the extra weight. He looked around at the broken branches, clear signs of someone passing through. A vampire could easily swerve between each tree, but instead, the group left markers. He laughed darkly before going back to the last tree he inspected. Inhaling deeply, James smelled the human girl, but there was an overabundant mark of the blonde vampire. The human scent was also fading, something that the tracking vampire’s ability would not have allowed if the girl were nearby. 

James wasn’t sure if he should be angry that he was thrown off by such a foul group of vampires, if he could even call the animal suckers real vampires, or if he should laugh at his own mistake. This coven was quite famous and had been around for nearly 100 years in as large a group as the Volturi. James should never have underestimated them.

Decidedly excited with the new twist of events, James ran back to Forks to seek out Victoria. The red-headed beauty argued with her mate, saying the human girl was a waste of time and she still had a bad feeling about the coven and the whole situation. James ignored her. He allowed the female to argue out her side before she finally gave up and ask him what he needed her to do. James smiled darkly. He won, he would always win. While Victoria was sent to look through the human girl’s files at the local High School, James mulled over how he wanted to trap the girl. He knew she must be too far away at this point for him to follow her scent, so that was out of the question. He couldn’t go to the girl’s home because the coven leaders were stinking up the place. That took away any chance to threaten the girl’s family or to find any journal that would list places of security. It was amazing what humans were willing to write down when they didn’t think anyone would read it. But then again, most humans secretly wish someone will read it, otherwise, they wouldn’t write it down to begin with. 

James was getting restless when Victoria finally came back. She was frowning, which must have meant she found something. James ignored the vampire’s wish to re-discuss the whole chase and looked through the files she had copied. Phoenix, Arizona. The stage was set.

And now, now was the big finale. The human girl had arrived to save her poor defenseless mother. Humans really were pathetic. But that wasn’t the point; James was here to mess with the human’s mate; to mess with the whole coven really. The girl was just a bit of fun he’d get to have to start the whole thing off. And who knows, maybe he’d get a gift from the Volturi for getting rid of the disgraceful coven. The real chase James was after was when the red-headed male would come to revenge his fallen mate. James mulled over the ways he could outrun the other vampire, how he could trick him and torture him. It could last months, maybe even years. 

Shaking slightly with exuberance, James snuck up on the human girl. He knew her name was Bella but did it really matter now? Bella, Bella, sweet Bella. The small ballerina in the video crying softly as her mother yelled out her name. James barely touched the now teen girl, but she tripped over herself anyway. He teased her, tripped her again, and fought with her, argued with her, just to waste some time. James was getting excited, but he didn’t want to kill the girl before…

Ah, and the Calvary arrived. James braced himself as the human’s mate rushed to his side, knocking both away from Bella. James laughed, grabbed the other vampire’s arm and threw him through a narrow wall. Expecting more, James looked towards the old ballet studio’s entrance, but no other vampire arrived. He looked back over his shoulder to see a fist come flying towards his face. James ducked easily, punched at the attacker’s side, lifting him above the ground, and tossed him once again, this time into a pillar. The building shook slightly, but held, as James realized this vampire must simply be the fastest. He said as much, allowed a small bickering between himself and the vampire now holding himself in pain on the other side of the studio. 

James walked over to the human, exhilarated and thirsty, James bit into the human’s arm, just for fun. Her blood was delicious and warm as it slid down his throat. He allowed his fangs to dig deep as his venom was set loose. Either not realizing how much this would bother the hurt vampire, or getting too excited with the sweet tasting blood, James was torn away from the girl’s arm, tossed into the air, and then slammed into the ground. He was then ignored as the other vampire ran towards the screaming human. This was his chase, his fun, and he was in control; James growled in rage and ran towards the huddled partners.

His luck seemed to have been off duty that day, however, as the rest of the coven showed up. The burly one and the scarred one rushed at James, knocking him back and breaking both of his legs. They were stronger than he had anticipated. This was going all wrong. James screamed out in pain, scanning the studio for Victoria or Laurent. Where were they? Why was his coven not here for him? Never mind, he didn’t need them. He would fight until the end, and that he did. He fought the two vampires teeth and nail, but more showed up. The small short haired one jumped him as he tried to come around the back side of the scarred vampire. It was if she knew where he was going. The burly one grabbed James’ arms, the scarred one punching his gut as he eyes tried to focus on something, anything. James saw the human girl; the coven leader was leaning over her, apparently, James had broken her leg at some point, such a weak human. There was also the red-haired mate and the blonde female. They were arguing. 

The defeated vampire’s eyes then noticed Victoria watching on in horror, but James knew she wouldn’t do anything. He laughed. The laugh was loud and harsh as James came to grips with his situation. He was defeated, Victoria was a coward that would never help him, but at least the human girl didn’t stand a chance. He had at least succeeded in torturing the coven of pointless vampires. He laughed once more before the tiny vampire jumped on him and cracked his neck with a loud snap.


	23. Rosalie

The rain fell in large droplets, soaking the vampire’s body. It was cooling, refreshing even, but as Rosalie felt her knees hit the dampened concrete sidewalk all she could feel was regret and sorrow. How did it all come down to this? How did her life go from being one step after another, to completely crashing all around her? She had held another’s life in her own hands and had failed it.

Shaking her head back and forth, Rosalie looked into her palms; they didn’t even have the decency to look dirty. The rain continued to cascade down her face giving the façade of tears. She allowed it to continue; Rosalie had allowed the whole trick to continue just to save Bella’s life, but for what? Nothing. Everything was over; everything was taken away from her. 

Her body started heaving, her arms shaking. With rage or with absolution, the blonde had no idea, but she had given up on looking at the present. The present was filled with one giant mistake after another, so instead, she followed the past trying to find a scapegoat, something or someone to take her rage out on. She went over the past week’s events in her head; every small, despicable detail. 

_ It had been raining. Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, and Bella drove to the field together in Emmett’s red Jeep. The road was bumpy and rough, so Bella was holding onto Rosalie’s waist. She had smiled at the familiarity of the young brunette’s arms around her. She wanted those arms there because she knew she could protect Bella from everything, even the small holes in the dirt road.  _

_ When they arrived at the large field, Alice signaled that the game could begin. Rosalie’s ears heard a loud crack of thunder several miles back, still a ways away from Forks, but on its way there. Bella looked up at her, she had asked what to do. Said something about being afraid she’d trip or do something stupid playing the game. Rosalie hadn’t thought it over really, but she knew she wasn’t about the let her clumsy girlfriend trip her way all over the field. She turned her face down towards the human and said, “You are not going to play, Isabella.” _

_ Seeing the brunette’s frown, Rosalie’s forehead creased with irritation. Wasn’t what she said obvious? Esme walked over quickly and guided the brunette over towards her saying, “You’re going to help me, Bella. I’m going to play catcher and you’re going to be the umpire. All you have to do is make sure these kids don’t cheat.” The smile in Rosalie’s mother’s voice made an obviously positive effect on Bella. Rosalie frowned once again. She was going to say the same thing, why hadn’t Bella been smiling at her? _

_ Before the game began, the family split up into two teams. Rosalie, Carlisle, and Jasper made up one team, with Emmett, Alice, and Edward on the other. Esme would play catcher and Bella took on the role of the umpire with waning confidence. Rosalie watched as Bella and Jasper joked around about the Seattle Mariners versus the Arizona Diamondbacks. Bella went on to say, “What about you guys? We have two teams here, what are the team names?” _

_ “We are definitely the Diamondbacks!” Emmett called out from far left field. “Out of the two, they’re the only ones that have won, right?” _

_ “No, I’m sure the Mariners have won a game in their time…” Jasper tried to speculate but was interrupted by Edward saying, “No, he means they’ve won the World Series. Didn’t they just win that for the first time?” _

_ The debate continued until the teams finally decided on a coin flip. Emmett got his wish, and he and Alice celebrated by trying to mimic the deadly diamondback snake and sneaking up on Jasper. Edward laughed and joked about how to be a Mariner. He finally decided to sit back, feet up and pretended to fish. Bella laughed and asked, “You’ve never been to Seattle, have you?” _

_ Edward smiled in return. “Socially? No, not in a very long while. Good thing I’m a Diamondback.” He then jumped Rosalie playful, who simply dodged the attack with a graceful spin. She then tidied her hair with a small smirk towards Edward, who laid on the ground in defeat. _

_ The first inning started with Jasper up to bat. He allowed the first pitch to fly by as he flashed a dazzling smile for Alice. Esme looked over her shoulder at Bella to prompt her call. The brunette called out a strike and Jasper set his bat back over his right shoulder. The next pitch he hit and watched a moment as the ball flew high up into the air. _

_ “That must be a home run,” Bella stated to no one in particular.  _

_ Rosalie shook her head as she took her place to bat. “Emmett, the monkey man that he is, has already started climbing trees to catch it. _

_ Bella looked out to the treetops and saw the burly vampire jumping from tree to tree, reaching out just in time to catch the ball. _

_ “Better luck next time.” Jasper sighed happily. _

_ Rosalie stood aggressively, starring Alice square in the eyes. To say she was competitive would be quite the understatement. The ball was pitched and Rosalie swung, just missing the bottom edge. She stood straight and fixed her vision to Bella. The teen squeaked out a strike before looking down at the ground. Esme nodded adding, “Good call.” _

_ The blond vampire merely turned back to the pitcher. She knew it was the right call, but that didn’t matter right now. She took her stance and waited. The pitch sailed over smoothly and Rosalie swung hard. The ball zoomed through the trees at a speed Bella could hardly see.  _

_ “Surely that one is a home run.” Bella directed her statement to Esme this time. _

_ The mother smiled knowingly. “It was an excellent hit, but Edward is very fast.” _

_ Sure enough, Edward came flying out of the forest with the ball in hand. One quick throw to Esme and Rosalie was sliding into home. Bella barely saw anything that happened, but she was certain Esme had the ball before Rosalie hit the ground. Rosalie watched carefully as Bella whispered, “Out.” _

_ She knew she was being callous, but the blonde really hated losing. She scoffed and stood. Wiping off her pants, Rosalie turned her attention back to the game and tried to calm her nerves. She did not like the call, regardless of its validity. The game continued in much the same way for Rosalie. She was losing, and although it wasn’t Bella’s fault, Rosalie wanted to place the blame somewhere and the umpire was a logical place.  _

Still kneeling on the cold pavement, Rosalie leaned her head on the wet surface allowing grief to wash over her. It was so obvious now. That was the reason she wasn’t with Bella when the three showed up. That stupid game was coming to an end and she was fed up with losing. Now she was just fed up with herself. Her shallow, ridiculous, pompous self was who to blame from the start. But it was Edward’s quick actions and overall decisions that had caused their separation. Rosalie felt the rage build up quickly and she immediately rushed back into the ballet studio. She wanted to attack her brother; she wanted to throw him up against the wall, to tear him to shreds. She wanted to take action for once. 

She rushed Edward straight on, but it was too late. He had already read her mind; he already knew why she was covered in the rain that looked like tears, why she was heaving and shaking and not slowing down. The bastard then did something Rosalie had never expected and barely knew how to react to. Edward opened his arms and allowed her body to crash into his. The two slid across the floor several feet; all the while, Edward clasped his arms around Rosalie’s back and held her. She broke down once again and couldn’t be angry anymore. Edward consoled his sister by going over the details of what had happened next.

“It wasn’t quite like that Rosalie. They came up so fast; even Alice didn’t see them in time. I was up to bat; you were off in the outfield. Esme stepped in front of Bella so I took her side. I tried to lift her hood up and push her hair back, but I didn’t have time. It was my actions that triggered James, it’s true. I know that and I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I was too focused on James and his mind. He didn’t really care to bother us, he was almost entirely apathetic, but then when he smelled Bella something just came over me. I snarled. I wanted to protect her, but I only made it worse. She grabbed my arm because it was the closest to her, that was all. James just jumped to conclusions and before I knew what happened I was leading Bella away.”

It was then that the brunette stirred behind them. Carlisle called Rosalie over and in a moment’s noticed she was kneeling by the brunette’s side.

“Wha… What happened?” Bella’s eyes were blurry and she was writhing in pain. Rosalie leaned by the fragile human’s side. She shook her head trying to say something, but words wouldn’t come to her. The scene was all too real. It was  déjà vu and it was happening too fast. Rosalie’s thought immediately went back to her argument with Edward only an hour before.

_ Staring over the quivering body beneath her Rosalie was at near hysteria. “Is she okay? What is happening to her? She broke her leg, is it going to heal? Why did this happen? How did we let this happen?” _

_ “Wrap your belt around her leg, Edward. Yes, just at the upper thigh. Here, I’ll hold it.” Carlisle was giving out orders as he quickly looked over Bella’s injuries. Rosalie saw her father’s calmness, she watched Edward’s smooth reactions, but none of it seemed to calm her down. Her very life was being taken from her; her heart was barely beating.  _

_ These were the only thoughts the blonde could comprehend until Edward awakened her with a repeated sentence, “Rosalie, she’s been bitten. Rosalie, Bella has been bitten by James. The venom is already rushing through her veins. Rosalie, you need to make a decision. Rosalie. ROSALIE!” _

_ “I can’t. I can’t.” Rosalie looked over at Edward, then to Carlisle, before finally looking at Bella’s face. The pain was so evident, and with every second Rosalie knew how it was growing. She whispered, “Carlisle, I can’t let it happen. Please, there must be something you can do.” _

_ Rosalie’s hearing went blank after that. She just kept repeating her plea over and over again. Her vision started to go blurry, her breaths coming in rapid heaps of tainted air. The studio didn’t build up with the smoke from James’ burning body, though. Rosalie registered the movements going on behind her just enough to know Alice had collapsed a part of the ceiling. The three siblings made that whole section of the ballet studio look like it had burned up and been put out by the rain. Rosalie found it ironic that the one time she went to Phoenix, it rained. _

_ As the rain fell inside the building, Rosalie’s mind was cleared enough to register what was happening with Bella. She watched with horror, remorse, regret, and gratitude as Edward leaned in and sucked the venom from Bella’s body. Her Bella. She should have been the one to do it. She should have been able to control her emotions, her thoughts, and feelings, but once again Rosalie saw her own failure. _

“I’m here Bella. I’m with you, don’t worry.” Rosalie traced her thumb across Bella’s forehead methodically.

“Edward?” Bella’s voice was a bare whisper as the name crossed her lips. Rosalie frowned and looked over at her brother. It might have been jealousy, it might have been unresolved anger, Rosalie wasn’t sure, but she let a small growl emanate in the back of her throat. Controlling herself and thinking over the day’s events in her head once again, Rosalie found her control. Edward had been at Bella’s side for the last few days. He was also the first one to show up at the ballet studio. It was very possible Bella didn’t know anyone else was there. She closed her eyes tightly, breathed a few times, threw a quick apology glance at Edward, before turning back to Bella. “Edward?”

“I’m here Bella. And so is everyone else. You’re safe.” Edward responded from a few feet away. He held no remorse for his sister’s protectiveness. 

“Safe.” Was Bella’s relaxed reply. She breathed deeply a few times, her nostrils flaring in response to the burnt air. Before drifting off once again, Bella reached her unharmed hand up to Rosalie’s. The teen clasped her fingers against the blonde’s firmly, holding them in place. “I know.”


	24. Bella

Twitching her fingers lightly, Bella lay otherwise still, listening to the sounds around her. She sensed the bright lights behind her closed eyelids but refused to look where she was. There was a slight whispering carrying across the room. Two voices arguing, no, discussing something. One male, one female. It was Edward and Rosalie. Rosalie. Bella’s breath hitched slightly in her chest, but she held her tongue. The door opened. The conversation ended but was replaced with a comment. 

“Shh, Phil, they’re asleep.” Her mother. Her mother was alive and well. A small sigh escaped Bella’s lips, but it went unnoticed. She continued to sleep lightly and waited for what happened next.

“Okay, I’ll be back soon.” 

Footsteps across the floor. Light, but substantial enough to make noise. A soft click. The door being closed. The lights were still so bright. Fabric pressing against itself making a swishing noise. 

“Bella? Are you still asleep, dear?” A warm body pressed against the sheets at Bella’s side. It was so warm. Bella opened her eyes slowly and looked over her mother. Was she okay? Did she have a fever?

Scanning the room quickly, Bella noticed a million details in a moment’s time. Bright, fluorescent lights. Ceiling tiles. Linoleum floors. White, so much white. It was a hospital room. Beeping noise. A machine by her side. An IV attached to her right hand. A tingling sensation. Bella leaned up in her adjustable bed and noticed her right leg was heavy. Her mother was sitting on the blankets, so the teen couldn’t see the state of her knee. It hurt, felt swollen, but something was off about it. She looked at her mother. Not knowing what to say, Bella blushed a little.

“What happened?” The young teen squeaked out. She heard a small sigh from the other side of the room. It sounded exhausted. Looking over her mother’s shoulder, Bella spotted Rosalie and Edward. They were sleeping on two uncomfortable looking chairs. Bella smiled at the way they rested their bodies, knowing they were faking their sleep.

Turning to see what her daughter was looking at, Renee commented, “They’ve been here the whole time. Rosalie hasn’t left your side once; Edward has been keeping her fed and reminding her to sleep. They’re going to regret sleeping in those chairs though.” The older woman shook her head in a knowing manner. 

She looked back over her daughter with a question buzzing around her head. “Rosalie sure is worried about you.” Bella blushed in response. “Are you two an item?” Bella blushed even more. “That’s what I thought.” Renee clucked her tongue and looked over the blonde again. “You sure she isn’t too old for you?”

“Mom!” Bella stated in exasperation.

“I’m just saying. Is she in college?” She returned her view to her daughter.

“No, she’s only a year older than me. At least, she’s a Senior. We’ve only just started seeing each other.” Bella fiddled with her hands, but couldn’t help but notice the smile that came over Rosalie’s lips. It caused the teen to sigh happily. Renee caught her daughter’s sigh and tapped her finger gently against her nose. 

Before she could be more humiliated, Bella changed the subject by once again asking, “What happened?”

“Don’t you remember Bella? Well, I suppose not; you’ve been out for two days.” The thought of two days being wasted to sleep bothered Bella, but she felt very awake now. She felt as if she’d never had to sleep again. “You were playing baseball with the Cullen family. Alice, that’s the short one’s name, correct?” Bella nodded in agreement. “She said it started to rain during the game. You were playing up in a field in the woods. An area the Cullens own.” Bella had a rushed memory of the game. Of the way Rosalie was treating her. Of James. “Well, the rain started pouring before anyone had time to move, so they all tried to rush to the cars.” The chase. It had lasted almost a week. She’d been asleep for two days? School had started again. “You slipped in the mud and rolled down a steep incline. Alice said your leg caught on a tree root. Your knee twisted as you kept sliding past the tree.” Twisted? Bella thought for sure her leg had been broken. She pulled at the blankets. “Edward got to you first and released you from the… Oh, do you want to see?” 

Standing up, Renee uncovered Bella’s right leg and sure enough, it was in a tight knee brace, but no cast. Bella turned her head to the side in question. “I thought for sure it was broken.”

“Dr. Cullen said it was pretty close to broken. You were lucky. Your ankle was a little swollen too, but it’s pretty normal looking now.”

Steps in the hallway stopped outside the door. Bella looked as the handle turned with a soft click. A movement of air and Phil’s face peeked through the door. “Heya Bells. Glad to see you up.”

“Hey, Phil. You guys didn’t have to come here on account of my knee.” Bella looked down at her hands feeling guilty. Phil was busy with baseball and Bella had left Phoenix so she wouldn’t bother the two. 

“Of course we’d come, sweetie.” Her mother’s coo relaxed the teen. “You gave us quite a scare. No matter how many times you manage to break a limb, we’ll always be there to sit at your hospital bedside.”

“Well, thanks.” Bella laughed. A nurse came into the room and checked the machines. She asked Bella how she was and explained that Dr. Cullen would be in shortly. The woman had kind eyes and Bella felt glad that she was the one taking care of her.

“We should get some dinner then,” Phil commented to Bella’s mother. “Don’t want to be in the way of Doogie.”

“I told you not to call him that.” Renee slapped her husband lightly on the shoulder in reprimand, but couldn’t help laughing lightly. Renee reached out to her daughter and gently brushed her hand against Bella’s cheek. “Let’s cover you up, you’re still so cold.” She then tucked Bella in and with Phil waving, the two left the room.

Bella leaned back against her bed and closed her eyes. “And James?” She asked the ceiling, knowing Edward and Rosalie were listening. There was the soft sound of clothing ruffling. One of the chairs squeaked against the linoleum. Footsteps across the floor. These were much lighter than Renee and Phil’s. Bella probably wouldn’t have heard anything if she wasn’t listening for them. She couldn’t remember a time she had ever heard Rosalie’s movements. And breathing. Each breath was slow and even. Exactly the same length as the breath before it. 

The smell of Rosalie came into Bella’s lungs. It was stronger than she had remembered it being. Lilacs, cinnamon, honeysuckles, peach. The smell, and body that went with it, sat beside Bella in the same spot her mother had just vacated. Another smell. Applewood, amber, winter, salt. The second smell came to Bella’s left side, standing a step back, but still a part of the soon to be conversation. 

“He is gone.” Edward’s voice answered.

With a growl, Rosalie added, “He cannot hurt you. Never again.” She took Bella’s hand in her own and brushed her fingers up and down her palm. A calming pattern. Bella wasn’t sure if it was to calm her or Rosalie. 

“Cold.” 

“Oh, my apologies.” Rosalie let go of Bella’s hand and went to move off the bed. A hand reached out for her, grabbing her wrist.

“No, I mean, you’re not cold. Your skin.” Bella opened her eyes again and adjusted her body. Edward moved for the bed controls and set Bella up for a more comfortable sitting position. “Your skin isn’t cold. Is something wrong?”

Rosalie looked down at her wrist. Bella’s fingers were clasped around it, holding firmly. She wondered how Bella managed to grab it so quickly. She wasn’t moving very fast herself, but it still seemed odd. And the pressure. She could feel Bella’s fingers against her skin, much the same as if Edward had been the one holding her, but still a bit lighter. She looked at Bella’s eyes. They were brown.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to grab you.” Bella released Rosalie’s wrist and turned to Edward. She thanked him for adjusting the bed, but Edward barely noticed. He too was staring at Rosalie’s wrist. Bella squirmed a little in her bed, unsure of what to do or say. Then she heard the door open again. 

Dr. Cullen walked in looking at his clipboard. “I hear our sleeping beauty has awoken.” He looked up and saw the uneasiness around the bed and immediately tried to get the feel from each teenager in turn.

In a fast, low mumble, Edward said, “Carlisle, we need to talk about Bella.”

“Why?” Bella’s reply startled all three vampires. She didn’t know why and wondered if she shouldn’t have spoken. Everyone was treating her so weird. Her IV was itching, making the situation even more uncomfortable. 

Carlisle moved to Bella’s side and looked over the machines. “Because there have been some irregularities in your recovery, Bella.” The older vampire answered warmly, helping relax the teen. She reached over and scratched the back of her hand. “Here, let me get that. A lot of people don’t like the feeling of an IV.” Dr. Cullen then removed the IV and set aside the pole. His movements were mechanical as if he was working hard to keep them at an exact pace. Bella watched carefully as the vampire went through the motions of checking her breathing, her heart rate, blood pressure. “Well, it’s safe to say that everything is back to normal. Maybe a little too normal for such a recovery, but one should never be upset with a better result.”

“What do you mean by ‘too normal’?” Bella questioned.

“How do I word this?” Carlisle looked over at Edward and nodded once. The teen walked across the room and exited the door. Bella heard the door close and saw the shadow of the teen’s shoes. He was blocking the door, keeping a look-out. 

Bella looked back over to Rosalie. The blonde was looking expectantly at her father, so Bella reached out for the teen’s hand. Although Rosalie allowed her hand to be held, she kept her eyes on Carlisle, so Bella did the same. “I thought my leg was broken.”

“Yes, I thought so too. Well, I still do. You see, I believe your leg is healing at an exaggerated pace. Your ankle as well. It seems, well, what do you remember from two days ago? In the ballet studio?”

Bella retold the story of James’ attack. She explained how she was tricked and managed to slip away from Edward, Alice, and Jasper. She told Carlisle and Rosalie about the video James played with Renee’s voice on it. She started to go into detail about the assault. How James threw her and her leg broke, but Rosalie started to growl. Bella ended the story with the pain she felt when James bit her wrist. She looked down at her left arm and saw a large bandage wrapped around the area. “That’s all I can really say happened. I could feel the two of you, and Edward, leaning over me, but I don’t know what happened. Did I, I mean, am I, did James change me? Am I… Like you?”

Carlisle tapped his clipboard and replied, “No, that’s not the case.” 

“I would never let that happen to you, Bella. You do not have to worry about that.” Rosalie’s voice was low and full of sincerity. “I, I am immensely sorry I let James get so close.” The blonde looked down at their hands entwined and squeezed lightly. She looked so sad Bella reached forward and cupped Rosalie’s cheek in her hand. 

“It’s true,” Carlisle intervened. “James did, in fact, bite you, and if not for the quick actions of those around you, you might have been turned. However, Edward removed the venom from your system to prevent the change. Rosalie and I treated your wounds and brought you back here to Forks.”

Bella nodded slowly. “Okay, but you said I broke my leg.” The teen looked down to her leg then back up to the doctor. 

“Yes, that is part of the irregularities I mentioned. It seems that your body is recovering at an unusually fast rate. Faster than a human, but slower than a vampire. It seems, well my best conjecture is that all of the venom was not removed from your body.”

“So there’s a chance that I, what? I’m not a vampire, I’m still human. But I’m getting vampire side-effects?” Bella laughed a little, but she seemed to be the only one. Then she heard the echo of a laugh coming from outside the door. She smiled knowing Edward at least thought she was funny.

“This is hardly a joke, Isabella.”

“Well from my point of view, it’s hardly a depressing matter either.” Rosalie looked at Bella in disbelief. “What? You want me to be sad about this? I just broke my leg and it’s healed in two days. I got attacked by a vampire and lived to tell the tale. Well, not tell it because I would never tell anyone about you guys, but you know what I mean. I feel great. I feel refreshed. Like I would never have to sleep again. I feel like I can see better, I know for certain I can hear better and I can smell better. For example, you smell like cinnamon and peaches. And you Carlisle, you smell like cotton and sandalwood. Edward smells like winter. I haven’t felt this good all my life. I bet once my leg is fully healed I could run a marathon!” Bella was getting quite worked up. “And do you feel that Rosalie?”

“To what are you referring?” Rosalie replied, albeit not as firmly as she had meant to. It seemed Bella was having a positive effect on her as well.

“The temperature. You’re still cold, but not like ice. Your fingers, your presence, everything. I would normally feel like I needed to put a sweater on when I was with you guys, but not anymore. You’re like a cool breeze on a warm summer day. You’re comforting, you’re soft, you’re wonderful and I feel amazing.” The teen was practically glowing by the end of her speech and Rosalie was smiling back at her.

“You do smell better.” The blonde held Bella’s hand up to her nose and inhaled deeply. “You have always smelled immaculate, but now it is different. You smell more like you. It is silly, I know, and moreover, it most likely sounds redundant. I mean to say that I am no longer overtaken by the smell of your blood. Edward explained the same notion about you; your blood has become less of an issue for us all.” She lowered the hand slightly and looked Bella in the eyes. “We interpreted the change to the near-death experience. As they say, death brings the dead together.”

Bella raised an eyebrow. “You mean near death brings the undead relief?” She heard Edward laugh again. The people outside the door must think him very strange. 

Rosalie smiled and brought Bella’s hand to her lips, kissing the skin tenderly. “You smell of blackberries and old parchment.”

“Fascinating.” Carlisle interrupted the girls’ moment once again. He smiled an apology as Edward coughed loudly outside. Bella listened for the steps outside and soon the door opened and Charlie and Edward walked in.

“Heard you were awake.” His rough, low voice brought a big smile to Bella’s face.

“She’s all yours, Sheriff. Just a few signatures are needed for her release.” Dr. Cullen smiled confidently.


	25. Edward

“I don’t quite comprehend how it all works.”

“Well, what do you mean, exactly?”

Edward rolled his left thumb over his fingertips thinking over his words. The three brothers were seated in the family’s living room; an impromptu meeting Edward had requested. He had been waiting for the opportunity to speak his thoughts, but feared his sister’s reactions; he was quite unsure how to broach such a delicate issue. Days moved on to weeks, and still the contemplative brother felt at a loss of how to describe his musings without offending anyone. Time was never something they had to worry over, so his brothers waited calmly as the silence dragged on. Jasper relaxed his body slightly as he comprehended the feelings rushing from Edward’s body. Emmett drummed lightly on his pants much like a bored child. In response to Jasper’s glance, Emmett merely shrugged and said he was practicing humanisms. 

Pushing his question forward once again, Jasper asked, “What is on your mind right now?”

“Bella.” Edward answered plainly. 

Emmett raised his eyebrow in query and smirked slightly. “Really now? Edward, I had no idea…”

Edward cut his brother off, “Bella and Rosalie, more specifically.”

“What about them? Do you have an issue with the two?” Jasper attempted to keep Emmett from twisting the conversation.

“Well, not an issue, no, more an inquiry. I, actually no, that is not quite what I want to say.” Edward stumbled around his words for a moment before reverting back into his head. 

“No, they haven’t done it yet.” Emmett quipped with a slight pout. 

Edward and Jasper couldn’t help but smile lightly at the burly vampire’s comment.

“Actually that does have to do with my question.” Edward flashed his crooked smile, feeling at home with his brothers. 

Jasper felt the wave of calm and responded in the same jest, “Unless it is angry copulation, I am betting Bella will stay, ahem, pure for a very long time.”

“Exactly.” Edward responded in turn.

“I thought I was the only one listening out for them!” Emmett admitted quickly.

“No, not that Emmett.” Edward picked on his brother. “You are very much alone on that front.”

Seeing his brother’s pout, Jasper added, “Maybe not entirely alone. Although it is most certainly not in the same manner, I have been quite curious about the two girls and how they are getting along.”

“They are not and that is the issue I wanted to talk to you about.” Edward, finding his starting ground, continued on. “They do not get along. Even now, what has it been, a month? A month after James was destroyed and Bella was almost turned.” All three brothers shivered slightly, but for three very different reasons. Jasper held a mild amount of malcontent to the situation, a large part of him wished Bella to have been changed, but he knew Rosalie felt quite differently about that idea and so Jasper held his thoughts as much to himself as he could. Emmett wished for Rosalie to be happy above all else, but with a pure honesty only he could uphold, Emmett fully believed Bella had to be changed in order for the fairy tale happy ending to occur. Edward, despite knowing his brother’s wishes, felt they were all dammed and therefore would never wish to turn a human. 

With each new year passing by, all three brothers knew their beliefs and their ideals would change. Time moved forward, memories faded, and the new becomes the old. Everything, in the end, changes. But the present was what they were in and therefore their views on the issue contradicted one another.

Clearing his throat, Emmett added, “That’s just Rosalie’s way. She’s always been a fighter, always felt like she needed to be heard and understood.”

“That may be true, but Bella is not.”

Edward combed his hand through his hair. “That may very well be Rosalie’s way, but would she not change for her mate?”

Jasper turned to look over his brother wondering if his question was real or if he was playing with his words. “What do you mean Edward?”

“Well, like you and Alice, and Carlisle and Esme. You have all always seemed perfect for one another, respectively. You never fight, never push away from one another. It certainly could not have always been that way.”

“Didn’t you know Carlisle before he met Esme?” Emmett asked with obvious confusion.

“Yes, of course, but…”

“Did he change?” His burly brother continued.

“No, that is not what I mean.”

“It’s what you said.”

“But…”

“Quit it Emmett.” Jasper tried to stop the discussion before Edward reverted into himself once again. The red-headed vampire did not do well with confrontation.

“You should be careful to think before you speak, Edward. People don’t change for one another, or at least they shouldn’t. Earth and water don’t change to be compatible, instead they create mud.”

“That may be true, Emmett, but what of water and oil? What of the fish and the bird?”

“Okay, let’s talk about metaphors then. What about the Little Mermaid?”

“The Little Mermaid? What are you three going on about?” Carlisle made his entrance into the living room. He took a seat next to Edward who answered his question.

“We are discussing whether or not a person could, or more so should, change themselves in order to be with another.”

“In the story of the Little Mermaid, the mermaid fell in love with a prince whom she saved from the sea. She then gave up her whole life for a shortened version of her prior life, with an add-on of excruciating pain, just to be with the prince.” Emmett explained the story in basic detail. “The prince falls in love with a princess, whom he believes to be the one that saved him, and marries her. The mermaid is given a choice, whether to kill the prince and be allowed to return to her life as a mermaid, or let him live his life happily with his love and for the mermaid to simply dissolve.”

“This is a horrible analogy for what we are discussing,” Jasper said quietly.

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement and wondered aloud, “What is the point the two of you are trying to make?”

“Easy.” Edward responded. “This story shows no matter how much a person tries, if they were not meant to be with another, fate will find a way to make it impossible. They can give up everything, their family, their years, their voice, and their comfort and still, the two will never be.” Turning to his brother, Edward asked, “Are you saying that the relationship should simply not happen at all?” He creased his eyebrows in confusion.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying at all!” Emmett became aggravated with everyone ganging up on him. “This story is about choices. If the mermaid had stayed who she was, she could have spoken to the prince, who, by the way, loved to sail, and moreover, loved the sea. She could have just talked to him when she was a mermaid and things would have worked out.” He stared defiantly at the others trying to prove his point.

“On the contrary, then they would be stuck with the whole fish and bird analogy.” Edward answered confused. “That would not change the real issue at hand.”

“Ah yes, a bird and a fish may fall in love, but the two cannot build a house together.” Carlisle nodded assertion.

All four vampires stared at their own hands thinking the situation over. Edward was very disappointed in the turn of events. Were they saying that Rosalie and Bella were not meant to be together? If that is the case, then why are they all encouraging the situation? Is a mate only a mate if they are compatible? If they are not compatible, what were they all along?

“No, this certainly does not make sense.” Edward broke the silence. “If what you are saying is true, then how can two incompatible people become mates?”

“Who is incompatible?” Carlisle inquired.

“Rosalie and Bella.” The teen vampire answered meekly.

“What makes you believe the two are incompatible?” 

All three teenagers looked at Carlisle in disbelief. Jasper’s faced displayed a certain amount of concern while Edward and Emmett merely looked baffled. How could anyone believe the two girls were anything but incompatible?

“They argue constantly.”

“Rosalie is always running off into the woods or the garage.”

“There seems to be a ten foot pole between the two.”

“Half the time Alice is stuck in between them just to keep a conversation civil.”

“Bella has threatened at least three times that she would rather spend her time with Jacob and the rest of the wolves.”

“Bella is human and Rosalie is a vampire.” The three boys spat out one argument after another. Edward finally rested on the most basic issue, and although they were all true, the last one seemed to sit heavily in the air.

Carlisle listened to each sentence carefully and openly before turning to Jasper. “Tell me, when you first met Alice did you know she was your mate?”

Jasper was taken aback by how forward Carlisle was being. The blonde had never felt the need to discuss his relations with anyone but Alice, and moreover, felt quite uncomfortable with being put on the spot. The teen vampire adjusted his sitting position and pulled his right foot to sit crossed on his left knee. Feeling the curiosity floating in the air, Jasper regained his composure and tried to respond lightly. “Yes.” He had meant to say more, but that was the only word that came out.

“I felt the same when I met Esme,” Carlisle stated in turn. 

The blonde smiled, but then a question came to mind. “Carlisle?” The vampire nodded. “How did that knowledge make you feel?”

Carlisle’s smile reached his eyes and Edward realized the older vampire had expected the question. “Curious at first; You see, I met Esme when she was still quite young and I knew very little about soul mates. I still felt as though my life was a mere shell of what it had once been and that I was dammed in this life as well as the next.” Edward nodded his understanding, but was surprised with what Carlisle had to say next. “The feeling never left me. Something about her stayed with me for ten years. Then I saw her again. In all of her suffering and against her known wishes, I turned her. You see, when Esme and I first met, ten years before either of us really knew one another, we were not, as you might say, compatible, but with time, and without either of us giving up who we were, we found each other once again.”

Emmett smiled and added, “That’s what I’ve been trying to say this whole time.”

“You believe Rosalie and Bella need to wait ten years?” Jasper asked with a slight amount of sarcasm.

“Well, in ten years Bella will certainly change a lot. I do not hold the same regards for Rosalie, however.” Edward added with slight amusement, slight concern.

Smiling, Carlisle inquired, “What about the loyalty between the two girls?” When he received no response, Carlisle explained. “Take for example, when Bella introduced Rosalie as her girlfriend to her father, Sheriff Swan.”

Edward began laughing as he remembered what happened, but Emmett interrupted his moment, “Wait, what did I miss? When did that happened?” He began rocking slightly with excitement.

“What has gotten you guys all riled up?” Alice’s voice floated into the room much like a bird’s morning song. She drifted into the room and landed softly in Jasper’s lap. Rosalie followed her sister’s footsteps into the room, but stood behind the couch where Emmett and Jasper, along with Alice, sat. She looked across the room at Carlisle and Edward, confused at the facial expressions each possessed. 

“Perfect timing sis!” Emmett called out a bit too joyfully for Rosalie; it caused the tall blonde to take a small step back in apprehension. She raised her right eyebrow in wonder. “Edward was going to tell us the story of Bella introducing you to Charlie!”

Death glare in place, Rosalie turned to Edward, crossed her arms and leaned slightly back. “Well then, Edward, my dear brother, what do you have to say?”

Knowing his sister very well, Edward started laughing again before finally beginning the story. “So we are all about to leave the hospital, right? You have Charlie and Carlisle leading the way out, Renee and Phil just behind them, and then Rosalie and Bella, with me just a step at the back. Rosalie and Bella are talking over what Bella had said to her mother. You see, Renee had already guessed the two were courting.”

“How old-fashioned of you, Edward.” Alice lightly jested with her brother.

“Yes, well, it sounds better than ‘going-out’ especially when the two have never gone anywhere together, unless you count school.” Rosalie rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything.

Edward shrugged before continuing with his story. “At any rate, Rosalie inquires about Charlie and whether or not he knows. So Bella, being the wordsmith she is, calls up to Charlie with the direct question.”

“You’re kidding.” Emmett asked in disbelief. He looked up at his sister who nodded her head slowly and sadly. It seemed even though she was present, she still had trouble believing it actually happened the way Edward was explaining.

“She quite literally said, ‘Hey Charlie! Did mom tell you that Rosalie and I are going out?’” The group was stuck between laughter and skepticism so Edward continued, trying to control himself. “Easily enough to belief, our walking train comes to a standstill. Carlisle tried not to look at anyone, but I am certain he glanced over to see Charlie’s reaction. Renee and Phil turn wide-eyed to Bella; Renee obviously trying to hold in a bout of laughter. Rosalie was holding quite the smirk on her face and Bella, poor Bella.”

“What happened? What?” Jasper asked confusing even himself at his growing interest in the story.

“Bella looks around at everyone with a look of unabashed innocence, so Rosalie slips her hand into Bella’s in a comforting manner. Bella turns to Rosalie, and with complete honesty asks, ‘Did I say something wrong?’” Edward burst out laughing and was quickly joined by Jasper and Emmett, whose laughter echoed throughout the house. Carlisle and Alice both let out small chuckles and Rosalie, who was still unsure if being put on display was making her upset or not, decided to continue the story. 

“The group Edward described before had the same reaction. Bella simply had no idea she might have said something wrong. Luckily her mother swooped in and answered for Sheriff Swan. She explained that she had not said anything, but was allowing her daughter to do so. Bella’s eyes grew quite large at that statement and she just looked so cute.” Carlisle smiled knowingly as Alice looked over her shoulder and giggled towards her sister. “What? Well, it is true. She did.” Rosalie said with as much dignity she could muster up after admitting a personal feeling to her laughing family.

Edward controlled his laughter long enough to say, “However, the issue did not end there. Charlie could hardly hold himself together and Renee thought it was because he disapproved of the two girls being together. Renee got very defensive and started explaining how she had already talked about the age difference and any other issues and that Charlie had no right to be against the relationship. As long as the two cared about one another it did not matter.” Rosalie smiled to herself as she recalled how much she liked Bella’s mother. Edward continued without noticing. “Charlie finally cuts into Renee’s rant and says, ‘It’s not that, that’s not the issue Renee. It’s just…’ and he starts stuttering before Renee demands he defend his stance. Finally the sheriff gets out, ‘I let Bella stay over, and I never would have allowed that if I had known.’” 

As Edward lost himself in laughter one last time, Carlisle concluded, “I did explain to Sheriff Swan that the two were in separate bedrooms and under surveillance for the entirety of Bella’s stay. However, I do not believe he will be letting Bella stay here again for quite some time.” Allowing the laughter to die down, Carlisle smiled at his beloved first daughter. She studied his face in turn, but smiled honestly in response. As the room settled, Carlisle spoke once again. “The loyalty that existed was that Rosalie never doubted Bella during that conversation. In all of her actions, she stood by her mate and allowed the scene to play out the way it needed to. Loyalty shows itself in many different ways. Sometimes all you need is a hand on your shoulder, other times it is necessary for you to go through the very fires of hell, hand clasped in hand.”


	26. Bella

“I’m so excited for prom!” Jessica nearly squealed into Bella’s ear as they reached the cafeteria. Angela responded with almost as much enthusiasm, and soon Bella found herself in a swirl of giggling girls and smirking boys. She made her way through the lunch line, grabbing a small salad and an apple, her appetite had been much smaller in the last month, and finally made her way to the group’s table.

The teen had found herself bouncing back and forth between her high school friends and her vampire friends. She smirked to herself about her secret second life and took a large bite out of her apple. 

Emmett had picked her up at her house that morning, much the same as he usually did, but with Edward and Rosalie riding along. Within a few minutes Bella had gotten into an argument with Rosalie about her English homework. Instead of spending the time re-writing her short essay on Macbeth, Bella spent the evening playing around with her music. She had intended on making a mixed cd for Rosalie, but threw that idea out the window when she was lectured on using her newfound need of only three hours of sleep for good study skills. Needless to say, Bella found herself quite happily surrounded by teenagers more worried about corsages and tuxedo rentals.

That is, until Jessica asked, “Who are you going with, Bella?” A brief twinkle of mischief in her eye.

“Yeah, who’s the lucky Cullen?” Eric added in.

Bella tilted her head in confusion. Wasn’t it obvious who she was dating?

“She’s probably going with Edward.” Mike replied trying to hide a small amount of jealousy. 

“Wait, I thought you were going out with Emmett,” Jessica said, obviously perplexed. 

“Edward? Emmett?” Bella was getting even more lost with each new guess. She looked over at the Cullen table to see the two guys in question laughing lightly. Rosalie, on the other hand, looked like she was about to explode in fury. Bella shrunk into herself slightly, but knew she had to do something to fix all the strange inquiries before they got ridiculous. 

“Whatever happened with you and Rosalie?” Angela, the wonderful friend that she was, squeaked out.

“Rosalie?” Eric looked shocked, “Wow, you scored Rosalie?”

“I…” 

But before Bella could respond, Mike coughed on his soda and spit out, “You’re going out with Rosalie? Since when?”

“Yeah, I’ve never seen her even look at another person twice, at least not with any look that didn’t show anger or distaste.”

“There is no way Bella is going out with Rosalie.” Mike was responding to Jessica’s own distaste, but was looking right at Bella.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Angela started to apologize.

“Enough.” Bella finally had enough of all the gossip. “I am going out with Rosalie. She is my girlfriend.”

Jessica squinted at the Cullen table over Bella’s shoulder. “I don’t believe you.”

“It does seem pretty unbelievable,” Eric said quietly.

“So you are going to the prom with Rosalie?” Angela asked, happy for her friend.

Deciding to ignore the prior statements, Bella answered Angela’s question. “Well, I assume. She hasn’t actually asked me though. I don’t know if we’re going at all. I can’t dance and with my two left feet, it would look ridiculous.”

“Two left feet? Yeah, maybe a million years ago, but since you got that knee brace off last week, you haven’t tripped once!” Mike smiled, but was quickly smacked in the shoulder by Jessica.

“That may be true, but why have you noticed?”

“It’s not that I’ve noticed.” Mike began to stutter. “Eric told me.”

“Woah, don’t bring me into your lovers’ quarrel.” The teenage boy quickly lifted his hands up in mock surrender.

“Really?” Bella thought back on the past week and realized what the boys were saying was right. She even played volleyball in gym the other day and didn’t experience any life threatening accidents. She still ducked any time the ball came flying at her, but even her ducking was successfully evasive.

Snapping her out of her realizations, Bella was taken aback when Jessica said, “Well, if you really are going out with Rosalie, then go ask her to the prom.”

Being put on the spot, Bella began to stutter a response, but Angela encouragingly added, “Yeah, take control. You’re a strong, independent woman.”

“I am?”

“She isn’t going to do it, Angela, just leave her be.” Jessica said in a dark, mocking tone.

Bella looked over her shoulder to see a very somber looking Cullen table. Jasper and Alice were off in their own world, but Edward and Emmett were both whispering to Rosalie, who, by all accounts, looked curious. Bella didn’t know what to make of the expression and that thought scared her a little, but Angela’s words echoed somewhere in the back of the teen’s mind. She was strong, stronger than she had ever been. She could do this, she could do anything. And besides, how hard could it be to ask your own girlfriend to the prom?  _ Yeah, the girlfriend that you’re always arguing with, that you’re pretty sure doesn’t actually like you, but just puts up with you. The girlfriend that hasn’t kissed you but once, and moreover, seems to avoid any physical closeness. The girlfriend that apparently no one even knew was your girlfriend.  _ Letting her own thoughts drown out the positive words, Bella sighed and turned back to her lunch.

Jessica huffed, “See? I told you. Rosalie is out of Bella’s league.”

Bella dropped her fork into the salad, wiped her hands off on a napkin and pushed her chair back. Looking Jessica square in the eyes, the teen smiled in mock politeness, excused herself from the table and walked across the cafeteria.

Taking out a page from Alice and Jasper’s book, Bella walked directly up to Rosalie and plopped herself in the blonde’s lap. Pausing for only a moment to help regain her composure from being so close, Bella reached her hands around Rosalie’s neck and leaned in for a kiss. 

The blonde vampire, surprised at her own shock, leaned back slightly to slow Bella’s confrontation. She looked into Bella’s eyes and saw a scared teenager at the brink of tears, but she also saw confidence and certainty, although the latter were quickly dissipating. 

Rosalie reached her right hand around the small human and tugged her body closer; she then lifted her left hand to brush a stray hair from Bella’s face. The brunette’s smile reached her eyes and a single tear fell down her cheek. Rosalie wiped it away quickly and pressed her forehead against Bella’s and smiled. 

Bella pulled her arms tighter around her girlfriend and, closing her eyes, pressed her lips against Rosalie’s. 

It was better than she had remembered. Rosalie’s lips were soft and hard, light and strong. Bella opened her mouth slightly as a small, barely whispered moan escaped her lips, and Rosalie’s lips followed suit. Caught slightly off guard, Rosalie leaned into Bella. In response, the teen swiped her tongue across Rosalie’s bottom lip and reached her right hand into the blonde curls she had been longing to caress.

As the two girls’ breathing increased, and Bella’s heartbeat began to echo in the ears of the Cullen family, Edward coughed. Of course his cough didn’t do anything as the two girls looked nearly on the verge of ripping each other’s clothes off as they continued to make-out; so Emmett, after being jabbed by Alice, reached out to clasp Rosalie’s shoulder. He was met with two growling girls. Trying not to be intimidated, Emmett smiled shyly and gestured to the very quiet cafeteria. 

Bella gasped as she comprehended that all eyes were on her and Rosalie. She went to jump off the blonde’s lap, but realized Rosalie had tightened her grip around the teen’s waist and was giving a death glare towards Emmett. Bella turned to Alice with a look that said, ‘What do I do?’

Alice smiled and whispered, “It’s okay, Bella. You need to bring Rosalie back to reality. She’s just being possessive over you.”

Not sure whether she was happy about her girlfriend being possessive or not, Bella turned back to Rosalie. She leaned in and kissed the blonde on the cheek and whispered into her ear. “Rosalie. I want to ask you something.”

Coming back to grips with reality, Rosalie blinked a few times and turned to look at Bella. She immediately noticed the concern and realized how black her eyes must look. Edward leaned over and said, “Maybe some fresh air would help?” Rosalie nodded slowly and relaxed her grip on Bella. The two girls got up and made a quick exit from the cafeteria. Before they reached the doors, Bella looked back at the table where she had been eating lunch, found Jessica’s jaw open and eyes wide, and mouthed out, ‘I told you so.’ She then smiled and waved farewell.

Once they were out of the school, the two girls starting jogging towards the tree line. As the forest encompassed them, Rosalie reached over and picked up Bella, slid her onto her own back, and took off at a full run. Bella held on with all her might and squealed as she felt the wind and trees fly past her. It only lasted a few moments, but the human teen felt as though her body had just taken flight and they must be miles from the school. She was right in her assumptions as her eyes took in the view from the top of the mountains. 

Through the overcast sky, Bella made out the high school below from the cliff’s edge. She squinted past the small town of Forks and made out the encompassing view of the Pacific Ocean in the far distance.  The beauty of it all surrounded Bella and she felt completely free. Smiling, Bella turned back to Rosalie who stood a few paces back. No emotion showed through as Rosalie attempted to relax and breathe in the mountain air. Bella followed suit by inhaling deeply, her eyes closing as she wafted in the scents of the trees and moss, the salt of the sea and the crisp coolness of the air. 

When the teen opened her eyes again, she was confronted with Rosalie’s body centimeters from her own. The blonde vampire leaned in, her lips and nose grazing Bella’s neck. The teen leaned to the side, exposing her pulse to the overwhelmed vampire’s teeth. 

Rosalie stopped her breathing, swallowed a mouthful of venom and whispered, “I need to hunt. Now.” She slowly leaned back and turned to leave. As Rosalie attempted to regain any ability for logical thinking, her escape was stopped by Bella, who seemed not to contain any ounce of good sense whatsoever. Rosalie tried not to snap at her girlfriend’s complete lack of self-preservation and gave an angry, albeit questioning, look at the brunette’s hand wrapped around her own wrist.

“Go to the prom with me.” Bella asked defiantly. 

“With due respect, Bella, I need to go hunt. We can have this discussion later.” Rosalie was speaking slowly and harshly.

“Just promise me. Promise me you’ll take me to the prom.”

“If you do not let go of my wrist, you will not be alive for your prom.”

Bella tightened her grasp on Rosalie’s arm and pulled the vampire in closer. “I’m not afraid of you, Rosalie. You can’t hurt me. You won’t.”

Rosalie’s head raged in boiling anger. Her eyes were losing focus and a red haze was covering her vision. The vampire’s entire body was screaming to prove this human wrong. This puny, pathetic, weak girl thought she could control the monster within. Rosalie’s throat contained a deep growl as her stomach churned. She choked down another mouthful of venom and whispered, “My promise is yours.”

Her wrist was released and Rosalie was gone before Bella could blink.


	27. Rosalie

Leaning against the lockers in the hallway of Forks High School, Rosalie watched out the window as Bella made her way to the science building with Angela by her side. The two were walking arm in arm, talking and laughing with one another, high spirits all around them. Rosalie glowered at the scene in front of her.

A bell-like giggle stole Rosalie’s eyes away from the parting teens, her frown deepening as she looked down at her smiling sister. “Is there something you would like to say?”

“No. Is there something  _ you _ would like to say?” Alice asked, scooping her books into her bag and closing her locker softly.

“No.”

“Well then, it looks like we have nothing to say.” Rosalie nodded in agreement. “Except that you do.”

“If I did, I would say it.”

“Oh yes, of course, because my little Rosie always says what’s on her mind.” The shorter girl mused as the two made their way down the hallway towards the library. “Why I never had any problem trying to figure out what she’s thinking is because she’s so blunt and honest.”

“I am always honest,” Rosalie replied curtly. “I have never lied to you.”

“You lie by omission. That’s just the same.”

“No it is not.”

The two reached the library; weaving their way through the tall shelves of books to the back tables, where they found Emmett tucked into a book. The girls took their seats next to the burly teen with barely a greeting nod in reaction. Rosalie took out a notepad and began slowly writing out an essay, while Alice pretended to fumble over calculus questions; all the while the girls spoke in hushed whispers unbeknownst to the librarian and other students about the room.

“I do not need to be blunt when I have nothing to say on the subject,” Rosalie responded once the girls were settled.

“Except that you do have something to say this time.”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the blonde asked, “What exactly do I have the need to say?”

“They’re just friends.”

“I know they are just friends. That does not concern me.”

Looking up at her sister, Alice carefully considered Rosalie’s words. It was true, her sister had never lied to her directly, and therefore her preconceived thoughts must be incorrect. The younger teen tried to convey her thoughts through the look she gave her sister. 

Sighing, Rosalie replied, “It is how they interact with one another. The two are always together, always speaking. Bella has even insisted that if I am within earshot I should remember that privacy is important and try not to eavesdrop on their discussions.” She pulled her long blonde hair back, tying it together effortlessly into an elegant knot, leaving trace hairs around her face accentuating the shape of her eyes and cheekbones. “I am at a loss of their relationship. I understand that I do have an issue with the touching; no one should be close enough to touch my Bella, even in a friendly manner. However, I have worked hard not to lose myself each time this interaction takes place.”

Alice nodded slightly for her sister to continue, a slight smile passing over her face as she made eye contact with Emmett. She knew they were both remembering when Rosalie had tossed Emmett across the kitchen because he patted Bella on the shoulder. Emmett had shaken it off, laughing that his sister had caught him off guard, but Esme had to take Rosalie off to the side and discuss the possessive action and ways to keep it at bay, especially while at school.

“It is something else entirely that makes me react to their friendship. It is… It is just that I do not comprehend how… That is, how is it they get along as they do, and so effortlessly at that.” Rosalie frowned at her paper as she realized she had taken up two lines writing Bella’s name repeatedly. Crumpling up the paper, tossing it into her bag and starting anew, the blonde cleared her throat and continued. “Why is it that Bella has a better time with Angela than with me.”

Alice waited a few minutes to make sure Rosalie had nothing more to say or ask before she replied. At least that is what she told herself; in fact, she wasn’t sure how to respond to the question.

Then an idea came to her. “Why don’t you ask Bella out?” 

Rosalie eyed her sister curiously. “What do you mean? I thought we were, as they say, going out.”

Emmett chuckled to himself but kept his head down ignoring the glare he received from the blonde.

“Well yes, you two are an item, but I meant go out. Like on a date. You know, take her to dinner and a movie or something.” Alice chirped excitedly, clapping her hands together. Over her shoulder, the librarian cleared her throat from between some of the bookshelves but otherwise left the group alone. Alice leaned forward and began spouting out ideas and plans as Rosalie sat back in her chair, allowing her perfect posture to falter just slightly. Looking over her fresh piece of paper, Rosalie happily sighed at her small sketch of Bella, smiling back at the blonde.

“Okay.” The blonde surprised her sister at how quickly she agreed. “However, I will not be taking her to dinner, neither of us has a need to eat at a restaurant.”

 

Saturday night had appeared much faster than the blonde realized it ever could. Usually, the days of the week meant very little to the vampire, not having much to look forward to with the passing of time, however, the anticipation was starting to take its toll on her. 

She turned back and forth in front of the mirror looking over her seventeenth outfit of the evening before frowning at the slight wrinkle in her top. Annoyed by the effort, Rosalie lost the clothing in a flash of movement, putting everything back in its precise position within her walk-in closet. She then stood in the center of her room wearing just her undergarments and sighed to herself. Usually Alice would be with her having her try on every outfit both girls owned before deciding to just go shopping for new items; however, Alice had taken it upon herself to dress up Bella for the impending date. Rosalie shook her head to herself at the thought of her poor Bella having to put up with Alice destroying her closet. Rosalie thought Bella looked absolutely stunning in her relaxed jeans and slim t-shirts. Of course, she was a bit biased.

Humming to herself and grazing through her closet once again, Rosalie mused at what must be going through Bella’s head at that moment. W _ hat was she doing? Was she still trying on clothes? Had Alice brought over clothes of her own? Probably. What would she be wearing? Would she be comfortable in it? Is she excited?  _ Or as nervous as Rosalie found herself to be. 

She picked up a pair of curvy jeans that fit her hips and thighs in all the right places. Slipping them on, the blonde paced around the closet for a few minutes before noticing Esme at the entrance. The two smiled warmly at one another as Esme inquired of Rosalie’s efforts to ready herself without her bubbly sister’s help. 

“I am capable of dressing myself,” Rosalie responded with a smile.

“Yes, I know, and moreover I find your choices to be slightly more sophisticated than our dear Alice’s. However, I also know how much you enjoy your sister's company and appreciate her calming demeanor before such a big event.”

“I do not know if I would call it a big event,” Rosalie replied as she thumbed through a few shirts, holding two up for Esme to consider.

“Whatever you may name it it’s a big step for you. You’ve been through so much and yet you are taking this very well.” Rosalie’s face fell slightly and she stared at the floor. “You don’t need to push yourself, dear. It’s okay if you take your time.”

“Marriage is not on the ballot just yet, Esme.” The blonde tried to joke but instead sighed heavily. “I need this. I want this.” Taking a big breath and exhaling slowly, Rosalie looked at her mother, at her first sister. “I want her. I love her.”

“Don’t push yourself, Rosalie. Trust this, trust this feeling you have right now. Bella won’t hurt you; you two were made for one another.”

Having finally finished her outfit, Rosalie sat at her vanity table and passed her brush back to Esme. The older vampire brushed through the blonde curls carefully, enjoying the time together, as Rosalie completed her make-up for the evening.

 

“This is not exactly how I had planned tonight.” Rosalie fidgeted, curling her hair around her left fingers as Bella walked by her side. The vampire shook her jacket off and wrapped it around Bella’s shoulders. She smiled that her girlfriend somehow managed to leave her own house in jeans and a t-shirt despite Alice’s persistence, but Rosalie also worried the girl would be cold so close to the ocean. Seeing Bella pull the jacket tight around her, Rosalie continued to tangle her fingers through her blonde hair. 

“No? I thought it was going quite ideally.” Bella smiled up at the blonde next to her. Reaching up to take Rosalie’s left hand and holding it firmly between the two, Bella pulled Rosalie towards the wooden boardwalk along the edges of Port Angeles. “I mean, it’s not like you can plan for an all-out brawl over a love triangle at an art exhibit.” Shaking her head in mock disappointment, she added, “I still think the artist should have picked the marine instead of the musician. Sure he was younger, but he was a lot more willing to fight for her.”

“You find the most ridiculous amusement from uncomfortable situations.”

“And you find yourself uncomfortable with amusing situations.”

“What makes you say that?” Rosalie slowed their pace as the ocean waves crashed against the shore in a rhythmic pattern. She always loved the ocean.

“Hmm, well take for example yesterday afternoon when you started stuttering in front of Eric and Emmett.” Rosalie frowned; she did not want that particular memory repeated. “I’ve never heard you stutter before.” Bella smiled mischievously. 

“That was hardly an amusing situation. I do not like people discussing the nature of my…relations with you. And it was most certainly not that pimply boy’s place to question my ‘true motives’, as I recall him saying.” Seeing Bella’s shoulder rise and fall as she obviously attempted not to laugh out loud, Rosalie snarled. “And I did not stutter, I merely could not decide how I wanted to scold the two imbeciles.”

“Good thing you decided to walk away then because I doubt Eric would have survived that encounter.”

Rosalie did not like this conversation. This wasn’t how this night was supposed to go. They were supposed to be enjoying an outdoor art exhibit, talking about different styles throughout the years, listening to the string quartet play classical music. They were not supposed to be talking about idiotic boys, walking along a dirty, tourist-filled boardwalk. Rosalie scowled at a passing couple, who in return quickened their pace.

Bella squeezed the blonde’s hand, firmly tugging her arm so their eyes would meet. Rosalie expected to see anger in the brunette’s eyes; she always seemed to be angry whenever Rosalie found herself unable to control her actions towards other humans. She did not like other people looking at her, and especially didn’t like those people looking at Bella. They should all keep their distance.

However, this time when she looked into Bella’s eyes, Rosalie saw concern. She tilted her head in response, a quick glance at their surroundings to make sure there was no danger, and asked the teen what was wrong.

Bella seemed to think over her words for a minute, her expression changing slightly as she decided on her reply. 

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen.” Rosalie shook her head in confusion. “Why are you asking?”

“How long have you been eighteen?”

“Is that important?”  _ What was going on? What was Bella trying to get at? _

Frowning slightly, Bella answered. “Yes. Well, maybe no. I guess it isn’t really important per se. But at the same time, it is.”

“That is not an answer.”

“Well, you haven’t answered my question. What year were you born? Are you from Washington? Or did you grow up somewhere else? What were your parents like? Do you have any siblings? A pet?” The questions starting pouring out of the young girl with no sign of stopping. Rosalie became flustered and tried to pull away from the other girl. Bella held her hand tightly and pulled the two down an extended pier, void of any other people.

“You are not walking away from me this time Rosalie.”

Rosalie looked over her girlfriend’s face, studying the deep brown eyes that seemed to look straight through her. She released a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. “1915. You could say that I am ninety years old, but I do not really see myself that way.” Bella’s mouth was gaped open.  _ Did she really think the answer would be anything different?  _ She obviously had to have been a vampire for a very long time in order to spend so much time around humans. Rosalie turned away from all the lights and noise and concerned eyes; she faced the endless ocean, breathing the salty air in slowly, calmly.

Bella leaned against the metal fence of the pier, seemingly searching for something in the endless waves.

“How did it happen?” Rosalie didn’t need to know what Bella meant by that question. It was a question she had been asked before, many times. She didn’t answer it. She didn’t want Bella to know, couldn’t tell her of the horrors that still haunt her like a waking nightmare. Bella didn’t really want to know after all.

Instead, Rosalie replied with what truth she normally told others that asked. “Carlisle changed me.”

“But why?” Bella pressed. “He told me that he would never change a human if he could help it.”

“When were you talking to Carlisle about this?” Rosalie’s voice was stern and commanding. Bella flinched ever so slightly before responding with just as much force.

“What, am I not allowed to talk to Carlisle? Do I have to be supervised during all my conversations with other people?”

“What did Carlisle tell you?”

“Nothing! He didn’t tell me anything! Not about you at least.” The two girls were glaring at each other, a strong energy bouncing between the two. “He told me about himself, about the years he’s spent travelling, the people he’s met, the vampires. Edward also told me his own story, and Esme has shared things with me as well. That’s right, they all talk to me. Everyone talks to me, but you.”

“You do not need to know these things.” Rosalie nearly growled her words.

“Oh, I don’t, do I? And who decides what things I need and needn’t know?”

“That is not what I am saying and you know it.”

“No, I don’t Rosalie. I don’t know anything. You wouldn’t tell me anything about yourself. You still won’t! What are you so afraid of?”

“I am not afraid of anything. I just believe that you… that you…” Rosalie was starting to lose her fire. She was tired of fighting, of holding herself in. She simply wasn’t ready to share everything with Bella,  _ why was she pushing so hard? _ “My story, it does not have a happy ending – but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we would all be under gravestones now.”

“Don’t say that.” Bella reached out for Rosalie, the blonde allowed the contact, but did not react. 

“I cannot, I will not burden you with this. Not now. Not…”

“Don’t say never, please. I understand I won’t ask you about that, not now, but please, don’t say that.”

If tears could fall, they would be running down her pristine cheeks, even Bella could see that in Rosalie’s harsh, yet tired, stone expression. She attempted a stoic glance, but for once it wasn’t working.  _ Did she understand or was she just saying that? _

Bella reached one arm around Rosalie’s waist, pulling her in close. She reached her other hand up, brushing blonde curls across Rosalie’s face and behind her ear.

“Will you, will you sleep over tonight?” Bella’s voice was barely a whisper to the ocean waves and sea air, but Rosalie heard her loud and clear. Her eyes opened in surprise, mixed with trepidation. Bella looked over the railing at her side, just making out the white caps on the waves. It had grown dark. “We, we don’t have to do any-anything. I just, I want you with me. By m-my side.” Her voice was unsure, unsteady. 

Rosalie was filled with emotions and thoughts that she couldn’t categorize. She didn’t know what to say, what to do, but if she didn’t speak, Bella would think she didn’t want to. She did want to, didn’t she? As Rosalie watched, Bella shifted from one foot to the other, still looking away.

 

The car came to a stop in front of the old house; Rosalie killed the engine noting the time - 11 pm exactly. She watched as Chief Swan peered through the living room window, just parting the curtain enough to make sure it was the car he most likely had been searching for. She heard him walk through the living room into the kitchen, open and close the refrigerator door, leave the room, pause at the front door, then turn and walk upstairs. Rosalie then turned to Bella who was reaching for the door handle to leave. The two had barely said anything to each other since their argument/discussion on the pier. Rosalie still hadn’t answered Bella, she didn’t know how to. Instead she left her seat, walked around to the passenger side, and opened the door for Bella before her hand could properly clasp the handle. 

Raising her hand up to help Bella out of the car, Rosalie tried to smile. She was met with no response. They walked to the front door. Rosalie tried to speak, to say anything, but she was silent the whole time. Bella looked up at her, but Rosalie couldn’t read her expression. There was no question, no concern, and no want. Then Rosalie recognized the look, it was similar to the look of understanding Esme had used earlier that very evening but slightly different. It was a look of forgiveness. Bella, reaching up on her tiptoes, kissed Rosalie on the cheek and bid her goodnight. 

Rosalie stood at the door a few more moments, hand lightly touching her cheek in the absence of Bella’s lips. Looking up into the house, Rosalie listened to Bella’s steps up the stairs, across the hall, and the sound of her bedroom door latching closed in slow motion. 

The drive home went by in a wash of light, barely a thought passed through Rosalie’s mind before her car was parked in the garage and her legs were carrying her back into town. 

When she reached the house, Rosalie finally stopped to think her actions through. She was in the backyard, looking up into Bella’s bedroom window. The light was off; she must have already gone to bed. Still, Rosalie stood and watched, waited; what for, she wasn’t entirely sure. 

Then it happened. Bella appeared at the window; she looked down into the yard, but Rosalie couldn’t make out the look on the girl’s face. For a moment the two merely stared at one another, and then Bella opened the window and turned away. 

She was at the foot of her bed, shoulders relaxed, breathing quick, but steady. Bella didn’t turn around, not when Rosalie closed the window, not when she walked up behind the teen, barely an inch between the two. 

“I feel underdressed.” A slight blush reached Bella’s shoulders as the words slipped through her lips. 

Rosalie looked over her girlfriend’s body. She was dressed in a thin, old t-shirt and boy’s cut briefs. Her body trembled slightly as Rosalie traced the outline with her eyes. 

Bella moved forward, crawled up her bed and tucked herself under the blankets. As if to give Rosalie a moment of privacy, the teen turned to her side, blanket pulled up against her cheek.

Following the left edge of the bed, Rosalie moved at a snail’s pace. She removed her shirt and pants, shoes and accessories, and stared down at the curled form in the bed. Bella turned around and reached her hand out to Rosalie. She didn’t gawk, she didn’t stare; instead, Bella matched her eyes with Rosalie’s. The first thought the vampire had was that Bella didn’t want to look; the second was that the teen was too shy to.

Rosalie wrapped her body around Bella’s, spooning her back and lining her legs along the smooth legs in front of her. Bella slowly moved her feet along the hard, yet soft, skin before tangling their legs together. She pulled Rosalie closer, as close as their two bodies could get, before relaxing into the blonde’s arms.

Listening to each beat of Bella’s heart, Rosalie inhaled the delectable scent of the brunette’s hair and skin, and blood.

“What do I smell like?” 

The whisper seemed to glide around the room before settling into Rosalie’s ears.

“I told you before, in the hospital.” She inhaled again. “Mind-blowing.”

Bella turned around slowly, trying not to separate herself from Rosalie. She re-tangled their feet and leaned into Rosalie’s neck. The blonde turned her head up to the ceiling and then tried not to move as Bella’s warm breath traced down her neck and across her chest. 

“You smell the same,” Bella whispered into her girlfriend’s neck, letting her lips brush the cold, hard skin. “The cinnamon and peach are stronger though, and there’s another smell. I-I can’t quite name it. It’s so strong…” Bella inhaled again, reached around Rosalie’s waist and pulled herself in closer.

Rosalie’s heartbeat quickened. At least that’s the way it felt with Bella’s body so close. The thump reverberated through the vampire, faster and faster with each breath. Lips were on her neck, soft at first, but firm and more confident with each kiss, each breath. Rosalie felt chills run down her body, the tips of her fingers tingled with electricity. She slid her right hand along Bella’s left arm, up to her shoulder, then down to the small of her back. Bella’s lips moved up her neck, along her jawline to her chin.

Rosalie turned to face the girl clasped around her; their eyes locked for only a moment before Rosalie’s stole down to Bella’s lips, down her neck, across her chest and back up. Her every thought was clouded. Her actions were not her own. Softly, delicately, Rosalie moved forward. The two girl’s lips pressed together as Bella’s body was pressed back onto the bed. The blonde hovered over the small body beneath her until Bella’s hand pressed down on her lower back, and their bodies intertwined once again.

The room became warm, the air stifled with soft whimpering and fast breaths. Rosalie’s hands moved of their own volition, reached across Bella’s stomach and in a quickened movement, removed the old t-shirt. The teen’s body tensed and then relaxed as Rosalie’s hands caressed her back, her neck, her chest. 

Their lips met, then separated, only to meet again moments later. Bella was losing herself in her breathing. Everything was moving so fast, her body was reacting to Rosalie, but her mind couldn’t keep up. She wanted this, she knew she did, but not so fast. It was happening too fast. 

Rosalie’s mouth was moving across the frail skin beneath her, tasting every inch she could reach. It was salty, sweet, tangy. So many thoughts, so many feelings; Rosalie was lost. The smell, the beating, the calling, yes the calling. Each pulse was calling her; each breath brought her closer to the neck. The pulse point. She could see it moving, pounding, calling. She kissed the collar bone, the skin. She breathed in the scent, the calling, the blood. She wanted it, she needed it. 

There was a pressure on her hips. She ignored it. The pressure moved to shoulders, it was pushing her away. She didn’t want to move away. A low growl built in her throat; she never meant it to escape her lips. She placed her lips on the pulse point, the pounding, the calling, the blood. Her teeth scraped the point, pushed against the skin. The pressure was getting stronger, and annoying. It was getting in her way, pushing her away from the blood. 

The blood. The pulse. The blood. The heartbeat. Her heartbeat. Her heartbeat. 

Her Bella.


	28. Bella

**A/N: This chapter correlates with Chapter 27. It is the (very) M rated version from Bella’s point of view. You do not need to read this chapter to enjoy the rest of the story.**

 

What was she thinking, inviting Rosalie over like that? Bella didn’t know what to think of Rosalie’s mood, but she rarely ever did. It seemed that every time the two of them were finally getting along, Bella would say or do something that set the older teen off. She would explode with anger and then shut down. 

Bella stood in the dark of her room, holding her face in her hands. She wasn’t going to cry, there was no use. 

She took long, calming breaths and tried to remind herself about the fun she had that evening. The night air was cool, but luckily Bella had brought the one bit of clothing she and Alice had agreed upon, a dark denim jacket the vampire had bought at some designer store. Bella really couldn’t tell the difference between the said jacket and another one she saw in a thrift store, but she wasn’t about to say as much to Alice. Taking the jacket off and laying it across the back of her desk chair, Bella lightly rubbed the material between her thumb and two fingers. It was very soft, and the material held the cool ocean breeze. It reminded the young teen of the way Rosalie’s skin felt. She shivered and tried not to think about how much she wanted to touch Rosalie; how much she held herself back from the forbidden beauty.

Not bothering to turn the light on, Bella began undressing. As she removed her jeans, shirt, and bra, she thought about how her feelings for the blonde hadn’t changed much since they first talked. The girl, no, the woman, was still just as much a mystery to the young teen as she was in the library of the high school; maybe even in the cafeteria on Bella’s first day.

Crossing her arms in front of herself, Bella rubbed her right hand along her left shoulder and down her arm. She closed her eyes and inhaled. Her room smelled of books, pen ink, and plastic. It was amazing how much plastic filled a regular home. She inhaled deeper, wishing for a sign, something that would tell her if she should keep trying to get Rosalie’s attention. It was faint at first, but the scent grew and then it was all she could smell. Lilacs and peaches. Cinnamon and honeysuckle. The smell, a mixture of so many, yet only one distinct smell, filled Bella’s nostrils and made her head swim. She smiled brightly.

Grabbing a small, light t-shirt from the end of her bed, Bella pulled the fabric over her head. The cloth slid across her body causing her to shiver with delight. She walked over to the window and looked out into the yard. In seconds, Bella’s eyes captured the body of a tall, blonde vampire standing in the shadows of an old oak tree. Overcome with joy, Bella took a few moments to realize she needed to move before Rosalie could be with her. The teen lifted the window and turned around to hide her excitement.

Bella listened as her vampire girlfriend fit her tall, athletic, voluptuous body through the window and settled her feet down in a whisper. The window was closed and the room was filled with tension thick enough Bella felt she was swimming. The silence had to be broken, a move had to be made, but Bella was frozen to the spot. Small bumps rose on the teen’s arms and soon spread across her entire body. She barely kept herself from shivering as she spoke.

“I feel underdressed.” The words brought about Bella’s shyness and she was desperately trying to hide a blush.

Rosalie had taken the three steps from the window to Bella, her body lined up perfectly behind the human girl. The hairs of her legs, arms, and neck rose in turn as Bella felt her girlfriend look over every inch of her partially clothed body. She felt exposed and slightly uncomfortable; it wasn’t about being so revealed, it was that she was the only one. Her bare skin was screaming out to be touched, to be caressed by bare skin. 

Thinking quickly, she pounced (quite gracefully) onto her bed and crawled up the long, twin mattress. She threw herself under the covers to hide. What had she been thinking of asking such a beautiful woman to her bedroom like that? She thought of the last time Rosalie had been in the teen’s bedroom, the last time the vampire had been in the teen’s bed. Bella closed her eyes and squeezed her legs together. The very thought of being so close to the Aphrodite that was her girlfriend left Bella feeling vulnerable and happy about it. 

The teen listened carefully to the soft steps of her girlfriend and the sound of cloth puddles created by the disrobing blonde. The movements ended behind Bella, along the left side of her bed. She shifted her weight back and reached her hand out to Rosalie. The blonde stood at the bed’s edge, a jet black bra edged with deep blue lace and a matching pair of panties were the only clothing left on the blonde’s pristine body. Bella tried not to look, tried not to ogle; she knew if she allowed even a moment’s pause on the pale skin in front of her, the teen would never be able to look away. Instead, Bella matched her eyes with Rosalie’s. 

Pulling the blonde into her bed, Bella turned away and allowed the cool skin of her girlfriend to send tiny shivers all across her body. Bella seemed to tingle in all the places Rosalie moved her body against. Her shoulder, her arms, her back, and finally her legs, Bella was completely encompassed. The teen’s body tightened up in response to the cool touch, but as Bella brought their bodies closer and closer, with barely an air molecule between them, her body relaxed and a heat began to spread between the two teenage girls. Bella shivered again.

Rosalie pressed her lips against the back of Bella’s neck and inhaled deeply.

“What do I smell like?” 

“I told you before, in the hospital.” The vampire inhaled again. “Mind-blowing.”

Bella felt the warm lips of her girlfriend brush against her skin with each word. She was amazed at how their body temperatures seemed to mix when they laid this close. It was as if the universe were taking the warmth of life and the coolness of death and finding the perfect medium, bridging the gap between the real and the supernatural.

The teen turned around slowly, trying not to separate herself from the perfection of that cool warmth. She re-tangled her feet and legs and leaned into the blonde’s firm, hard body. Bella’s thighs pressed against Rosalie’s left knee, her body subconsciously attempting to rub against the proffered leg. Attempting to hide her face, to keep from embarrassment, Bella pushed her way along the pillow, reaching Rosalie’s narrow neck; in response, the blonde turned her head, exposing her neck in full. 

Bella relished in the ease in which her girlfriend moved, trusting her actions entirely. She pressed her face against the pale skin feeling the soft yet firm neck against her brow. 

“You smell the same,” Bella whispered into her girlfriend’s neck, letting her lips brush the cold, hard skin. “The cinnamon and peach are stronger though, and there’s another smell. I-I can’t quite name it. It’s so strong…” Bella inhaled again, reached around Rosalie’s waist and pulled herself in closer.

Bella’s heartbeat quickened with her new found confidence. Her lips brushed against the skin again, but harder. Her body pressed against Rosalie’s of its own free will. She kissed the blonde’s neck, down her collar bone and up to her ear. Taking the bottom of the lobe into her mouth, Bella ran her teeth across the skin before kissing up along the edge. The brunette could hardly control herself. She wondered if every teen felt this way the first time they lied in bed with their mate. 

Rosalie slid her right hand along Bella’s left arm and up to her shoulder. Bella shivered again and wondered if Rosalie would think she was having a seizure. She wondered if she was having one herself. Rosalie’s hand moved down the small of Bella’s back, the teen reacted by attempting to climb on top of her girlfriend. Kissing her way up Rosalie’s chin towards her lips, Bella started swaying her hips in a rhythmic pattern, wishing desperately for some sort of release. 

Rosalie turned to face her girlfriend clasped around her; their eyes locked for only a moment before Rosalie’s stole down to Bella’s lips, down her neck, across her chest and back up. Bella was overcome with sensations. One moment her lips were captured, then her neck was being sucked on; her nipples shot up as Rosalie’s lips explored the brunette’s t-shirt. Bella could barely registered what the interest would be in biting cotton, but the thought was quickly replaced by her back being pressed into the bed and her lips being captured once more.

Shifting to the middle of the bed, Bella moaned into the mouth of Rosalie. The teen girl licked her lips, her girlfriend’s lips, her girlfriend’s tongue. Unable to control herself, Bella pushed her body up, only to meet air. Rosalie had once again hovered over her. Not allowing the same thing to happen twice, Bella wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and pulled her body down against her own. Bella moaned again, finally achieving the contact she craved so much. Rubbing up against Rosalie’s left leg, Bella began dry-humping against the girl. The feelings and thoughts rushing through her head were too much to take in, so Bella abandoned all thought and simply allowed her body to react with the animal instincts it was bursting to let out.

Seeming to sense an openness in Bella’s behavior, Rosalie’s hands began to explore the teen's body. She caressed her stomach and grabbed hold of the edge of Bella’s t-shirt. Before Bella could breathe out a yes, Rosalie had removed the garment and her hands were exploring again. The teen tensed at the quickness of the move, but her body betrayed her mind and she lost herself again. Her breathing increased as Rosalie’s left hand reached up and grabbed Bella’s right breast. She squeezed, but not too hard, and Bella began rubbing herself against Rosalie in combination of the blonde’s hands movements. 

Rosalie’s mouth moved from Bella’s and traced a line of half kisses, half bites down the teen’s jawline and across her collar bone. Bella watched as the blonde continued her pattern between her breast and down her stomach. The vampire’s right hand moved underneath Bella and arched her back slightly. Moving back up Bella’s stomach, Rosalie made her way to the teen’s right breast, her mouth circling around the areola before finally settling on the nipple. Bella attempted to moan, to scream, but instead, her voice disappeared altogether. The teen simply inhaled sharply and began breathing with loud, long breaths. 

She had never felt anything like this, anything even close to the feelings she was experiencing at that very moment. As Rosalie began to suck and twirl her tongue around Bella’s nipple, the blonde also managed to twirl Bella’s right nipple in her left hand. Bella squirmed and rocked, unable to keep any rhythm to grind against her girlfriend's leg. 

Bella started to feel lost in the emotions her physical endeavors were bringing her. She wanted more and more, but she was also becoming overwhelmed with the whole experience. Rosalie continued to move about Bella’s body, exploring the curves and valleys like a map and marking her territory at every turn. Their lips met, then separated, only to meet again moments later. Bella was losing herself in her breathing. Everything was moving so fast, her body was reacting to Rosalie, but her mind couldn’t keep up. She wanted this, she knew she did, but not so fast. It was happening too fast. 

Moving her hands about Bella’s body, Rosalie began to explore with ever-increasing vigor. Her hands moved across the brunette’s breasts, rubbing along her nipples; they moved across the teens back, against her stomach, and further. Bella allowed the vampire’s hands to continue exploring, but the quickness of it all began to worry her. She certainly didn’t want to lose her virginity before she even realized her last bit of clothing had been removed.

Pressing her body against the bed and freeing her lips from her girlfriend's capture, Bella tried to find her voice. “Rosalie, oh god Rosalie.” That wasn’t what she meant to say. Bella tried again, “Rosalie, sweetheart? Can you, can you slow down a bit?” There was no reaction to her words; Bella worried if the teen vampire could even hear her. It was a silly thought, of course, Rosalie could easily hear Bella, but with the way her body continued to move with no reaction to Bella’s attempts at lying still, was bothering the teen, a lot. 

Rosalie’s left hand reached down between Bella’s legs, grasping her left thigh just above the knee. Bella moaned and shifted, her body still ignoring her mind, she quickly adjusted herself. “Rosalie, hey Rosalie.” But still, there was no reaction.

The hand began moving up Bella’s thigh, messaging the muscle gently. Bella’s eyes rolled back into her head as Rosalie’s fingers reached their pinnacle. Her fingers grazed along the edges of Bella’s panties, before slipping under the soft, moist fabric. Without even trying, Rosalie seemed to immediately find Bella’s clitoris.

But Bella’s senses had finally woken up. She was not going to allow this to happen. “Rosalie!” She whispered her angry scream into Rosalie’s ear, but the blonde still made no reaction. Bella moved quickly; she grabbed Rosalie’s wrist and pulled her arm up and to the side. Bella then began pressing against her girlfriend's shoulders. The vampire growled in response, a deep growl that once again proved to Bella that her companion no longer had control over herself. 

It was at that same moment the teen realized her vampire girlfriend had stopped exploring and had focused on one area in particular. Rosalie was practically glaring a hole into the left side of Bella’s neck. The brunette cringed as her girlfriend finally leaned in and scraped her teeth against Bella’s pulse point. 

Bella squirmed and shook and tugged and pushed. She began lashing out, trying anything to get Rosalie back in her own head. This isn’t her, Bella thought, this isn’t my Rosalie. The teen gave one last shove before finally giving in to the powerful beast above her; her body laid perfectly still, waiting in anticipation.


	29. Royce

**A/N: This is an extra chapter; it is rated M for violence, rape, death, language… You get the deal. You don’t have to read this chapter to keep up with Vocalise, it is just a point of view I wanted to write. It is the same story as in the original books. I think that’s it, so yeah, please read and review.**

 

Lifting the warm beer to his lips, Royce sloshed the liquid around attempting to rid the taste of ash in his mouth. He hated cigarettes; hated everything about them, the smell, the taste, even the texture of the bud, but the guys all smoked and the small bar they were in was clouded in the smoke anyways. Cracking his neck to each side, the young man finished off his glass before setting it back on the table, looking around at the rowdy group. Robert and Harold were laughing about some nonsense, Robert’s face running with sweat down his thick neck. Harold was sitting back with one hand tucked into his vest, his mustache bent awkwardly. James was in the corner near the bar, hand up some broad’s skirt. Something about her legs made the banker wondered if he knew her; Royce leaned around to see the girl’s face, but it was lost in his friend’s neck and longish brown hair. 

Frank walked up to the bar next to Royce and ordered a scotch straight up. Royce found himself inwardly laughing at the skinny man; he could drink like a sailor, that’s for sure. Out of the whole group, Royce was certain Frank was the soberest, but that wasn’t saying much. The young banker turned back to James with the girl, finally seeing her face as she turned and laughed loudly. Her nose was small and speckled with freckles; eyes were covered in thick black markings making her look very tired. Red hair dangled into her face and down her large chest. Although Royce didn’t think much about the girl’s face, he was certain he’d seen her out of that dress before. He smirked trying to remember just how recently that had been and wondered if he should tell James.

Shaking his head to himself, he decided to hold onto the information; at least until he could use it to make fun of the other man later on.

Frank was talking to him, but Royce barely heard the words. He needed more to drink. Flagging down the bartender, Royce ordered a scotch to match his friend’s and downed the drink in two gulps. A sharp cough erupted from his throat, but he kept himself composed as the potent alcohol began to take its effect. 

The night continued much the same as Royce absently drank heavily, his boredom leaving him restless. When James went to join Robert and Harold at their table, starting a quick game of cards and drunkenly betting their week’s wages, Royce stole his way over to the redhead. She barely greeted him with a nod, took the drink in his hands and swallowed it down as he took over what James had only begun.

A harsh, loud whisper echoed through the room as the redhead asked if Royce wanted to join her in a back room. He had already had her, of that he was certain; no point in going there again. He pushed the girl away and went to the bar. She huffed, upset, but Royce knew if he changed his mind, she would still be just as willing. He wasn’t that desperate, he wasn’t even that interested in the act currently. Royce simply wanted to alleviate his boredom. 

The night moved on as Royce and his friends drank more and more. When their tab was easily reaching $50, the bartender demanded to see the money. Royce laughed, dropped a few names, and the bartender gave the group another round of beer. Stale, but Royce didn’t care to comment.

Harold, clearly losing all of his money to the jovial body of Robert, decided the game was over and in a huff got up from the table. His legs shook slightly, looking like he was about to tumble over from getting up too quickly, but Frank caught the stocky man and the group decided it was time to move on. 

As the four men walked out of the building in front of Royce, the young banker scowled at the drunken way they stumbled out of the bar. It was nearing midnight, their surroundings nearly pitch dark from the moonless sky, and Royce was grumbling to himself about the wasted night. He needed something exciting, something worth his time. Taking up the rear, Royce waltzed out of the bar coolly and confidently behind the now singing trio of Harold, Robert, and James, who was clutching a half-empty bottle of scotch and leaned against the outside wall with Frank. The other man nonchalantly passed his friend a cigarette from his silver case and lit both up smokes. Royce frowned at the bitter taste but smoked it just the same.

Once his cigarette was done, Frank stole away from the group and dodged around the side of the bar to take a leak. That was when things got interesting for Royce. He remembered it clearly. Royce was acknowledging Frank’s withdrawal from the group when he heard James start whistling across the street. Under the only streetlight walked a beautiful young woman. Her hair glittered gold, her skin shone in the light, an almost angelic glow. All four men were drawn to the beauty before them and in their drunken haze, none of the men managed to recognize the girl for who she was. Royce took a few steps forward from the building, smiling at his friends’ hoots and hollers before his vision became clear enough to make out the girl’s face. 

His smile became dangerous as his eyes focused on the most beautiful woman in all of Rochester. 

“Now wait a minute, ain’t that Miss Hale?” James’ voice carried over the catcalls into the night. The words caused the girl to turn towards the group for the first time. Royce immediately made eye contact with the young woman and beckoned her over. 

She hesitated for a moment, seeming to decide which action would be safer, coming up to the drunken men, or blatantly ignoring her soon to be husband.

“Why Miss Hale,” Royce’s voice was thick and heavy in the spring night’s air. “To what do we owe this pleasure, my dear?”

Rosalie moved toward the group but kept her distance. It was obvious she smelled the layers of alcohol on the mens’ breath and clothing.

“Good night Mr. King. Good night to you all.” The blonde quickly nodded to the group in turn, then made to keep walking by; however, Royce had other plans.

“Won’t you come and talk a moment?” He said smoothly, smiling toward his friends more than the woman he addressed. 

“You are drunk,” Rosalie said in a quiet tone.

“And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Won’t you stay for just a moment?” He simply wanted to show her off a bit to his friends. They were still whistling and making other gestures of confidence towards him. And Royce loved to boast. 

“I think you should go back to your friends and I will continue my way home. We will see each other in the morning.” Rosalie’s voice was low and harsh. Royce looked over his shoulder as his friends started to laugh. They were laughing at him.

“You going to let her talk to you like that Royce?” Robert laughed bitterly.

“Yeah, Royce, why don’t you tuck her into bed?” Harold quipped in.

Rosalie turned to walk away from the group once again. The comments from his friends, the alcohol rushing through his system, and the obvious disregard Rosalie was showing him caused Royce to reach out and grab the young woman. She let out a whimper, but it was nothing, Royce hadn’t grabbed her that hard. Pulling the blonde behind him, Royce walked back over to his friends.

“Isn’t she the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen?” He asked rhetorically. “There is no other beauty greater than hers in anywhere I’ve traveled.”

Rosalie tugged against Royce’s grip, attempting to free herself from the group. He clasped his fingers harder around her shoulder and pulled her around to face him. Anger showed on his face, but as he looked over the woman’s beautiful features, his own expression softened. He kissed the blonde. She yanked herself back and out of his arms. Red marks the size of fingers showed up on her skin. She took a step back, a look of disgust on her face, only to knock into Robert and Harold. The two looked her over like she was something to eat. James licked his lips and blew a kiss towards the woman. 

Rosalie frowned and circled around; she was surrounded by the four men and the bar. A small gap between Royce and Robert allowed the blonde to escape the circle, but it brought her down the alley along the building. She quickened her steps, fear creeping up on her as she tried to escape the drunken group. 

Royce laughed, his boredom finally alleviated, as the three other men started down the alleyway after the girl. He walked calmly behind the small entourage, laughing loudly as he saw Rosalie running into Frank near the end of the alley. Frank looked at his friends’ smiles and immediately blocked Rosalie’s escape. 

It was all harmless; Rosalie was taking small steps trying to get past the men, who quickly circled around her. They were laughing, enjoying themselves. Royce walked up to the girl and took her face in his hands. Once again he turned her around and showed her off to each of his friends. They laughed, reached out to caress her cheek, leaned in and smelled her neck. She was Royce’s, and he was determined to let everyone know. 

He pulled her back in against his body, licked her neck. The guys yelled out with cheers. She was beautiful and she was his. Royce could feel Rosalie pushing against him; he could feel her struggle, but it just kept it all the more interesting. 

“She’s got a beautiful face, but what about the rest of her?” Royce didn’t know which of his friends said it, but it didn’t matter. They wanted more and he was willing to give it to them. Rosalie whimpered loudly so Royce moved his left hand to cover her mouth and hold her still. He pulled on her dress, the thick fabric rough in his wavering hands. He tried to simply pull the top down, but the stitching ripped along the shoulder and fell. Robert reached his pudgy fingers out and ripped the shoulder clean off, half the front of the dress coming with it. He lifted the fabric over his head like it was a prize then rubbed it against Harold’s face. The man laughed and smelled the fabric deeply, rubbing it across his mustache and lips. They passed it on to Frank who stuffed the fabric down the front of his pants, laughing and doing a quick dance. 

Royce bellowed with laughter at his friends’ reactions. Then he yelled in pain as the blonde’s teeth came down on his fingers, drawing blood. He released her quickly but was stepping on the bottom of her skirt. Rosalie twisted around to defend herself, but instead tripped over the skirt and fell to the ground. The boys laughed at her strewn figure on the ground. Her skirt had lifted up exposing her white thighs. 

James took a swig of the scotch, tumbling slightly backward from the momentum of the bottle. Some of the liquid splashed down onto the girl’s face and stomach. She squealed like an animal and spit to the side. The group laughed again and James leaned down to place the bottle against the blonde’s lips. He poured the liquid over her face as she tried to turn and push him away. 

“Come on sweetheart, don’t you want a swig?” Harold joked as Robert squatted down to hold the girl’s face straight.

Frank was staring at the girl’s thighs intently, licking his lips as he got closer. He stumbled over to the ground in between Royce and the quivering girl. With his long fingers, Frank reached up along the girl’s thighs, ignoring her squeals, and pressed his hand between her legs. Rosalie kicked fiercely, causing Frank to grab on and pull. Her undergarments ripped exposing her to the night air. Frank laughed as a second kick hit him right in the mouth, breaking a tooth. 

Royce pushed his friend over, rolling him into the alley wall, and looked over what was rightfully his. Overcome with passion and lust, he reached his hand up into the thrashing girl. Harold moved to her right side, Robert to the left, holding the girl’s limbs down as James continued to take deep swigs of the scotch and kiss the girl’s screaming mouth to quiet the echoes.

The young banker relished in the heat and liquid running across his fingers into his palm. To touch an untouched woman was to make one’s mark on the world. As he continued to pump his hand roughly into the girl before him, his friends cheered on and the girl’s muffled screams broke into the air. Quickly removing his belt, and lowering his own pants, Royce crawled on top of the girl and thrust himself into her. She screamed anew, tears rolling down her cheeks; spit escaping the sides of her mouth. 

Within seconds Royce felt the girl’s opening tear wider and he quickened his pace in the excitement. Two minutes’ time and his body quaked over hers, releasing himself into the virgin girl, a virgin no longer. Removing himself, Royce grabbed the girl’s skirt and wiped the blood and semen off his skin and clothing. 

Putting his clothing back together, Royce raised himself above the group in triumph. The boys cheered and laughed, passing what was left of the scotch about in celebration. 

Frank moved back into the group, already half undressed, he quickly began thrusting himself on top of the blonde. She screamed anew and the scene happened all over again. Royce looked down angrily at first, wanting to throw his friend off of his fiancée. She was his property; she was the most beautiful woman in the world. But the cheers continued and his friends were having fun because of  _ him _ ; because of  _ his _ fiancée; because of  _ his _ property. 

Grabbing the almost empty bottle, Royce finished the scotch off as his friends took turns using the girl. Her screams became shallower and her struggles weaker as the time continued. When it was Robert’s turn, he had trouble fitting his chubby body over her. When he finally got himself in and started thrusting, the movement brought the alcohol up and he puked on the girl’s neck and shoulder. Harold laughed so hard he pissed himself. They were a right mess. 

When each man had finished, the girl was barely moving; blood was all over her skirt, a small puddle on the cobblestone beneath her. Her hair was swirled with vomit, sweat, and blood; her arms and legs were bruised and cut; she was no longer beautiful. 

Royce looked down in disappointment. “I guess next time I’ll have to find a fiancée who’s not as ugly.” He spit on the girl and left the alley. His friends following, still full of drink and laughter. 

Royce made his way home, discarded his clothing into the trash for the servants to throw away, and cleaned himself in the bath. The night soon became a blur as he finally passed out in his large bed.

 

It was four days past when the news finally reached the King household. Rosalie Hale had gone missing. She was last seen by her friend Vera Lignarie at her home on the edge of the town square. Mr. and Mrs. Hale reported their daughter missing the next morning. The police officers started at the Lignarie home, followed the most likely path Rosalie would have gone to return home, and then extended their search throughout the entire town. 

“Why wasn’t I told of this earlier?” Royce demanded of the officer, genuinely confused. Missing? He thought for certain…

“The family wanted to keep the news private, hoping the young lady would be found. Do you know of her whereabouts Mr. King?” The officer was just a few years older than Royce; obviously new to his position, he was attempting to be suave. Royce snarled at the man, who twitched slightly before regaining his composure. 

“Do you dare accuse me of foul play?” The young banker’s eyes grew dark as he stared down the officer in front of him.

“I do believe it is time you left, sir.” Royce’s father spoke up, a servant already holding the front door open. “We will join your efforts in the search immediately. Good day.” 

  
  


“Where is she?”

“Keep your voice down!” Royce whispered harshly, grabbing Harold’s shirt in his fists before pushing the shaking man back.

“It doesn’t make any sense.” Frank, as calm as always, was carefully examining the alley cobblestones. Robert leaned against the wall, a glaze over his eyes as he tried to forget the memory of that place. “It’s as if someone came through and rubbed the area clean. What could possibly have gotten rid of the bl… of the stains?”

“It smells strongly of alcohol. Not of scotch, but of a hospital. It smells sterile.” Royce agreed, looking over the area once again. They had been there for nearly an hour, looks of bewilderment the only thing they accomplished since they first arrived. “Who would have access to so much cleaning agent?”

Before Frank could answer, Harold’s shaking became stronger and he looked as if he was going to run. “I…I… We have to tell them. I can’t live with this… We have to tell them.” The stocky man was backing away from the group slowly. Before Royce was able to grab the man, he took off at a full sprint.

“Shit.”

Frank shook his head back and forth as he got to his feet. “We can’t let him reach the police. He’s guaranteed to tell them everything.”

“Shit.” Royce rubbed his hands across his face thinking over their situation. How had it gotten so out of control? He really needed to work on his patience. “Shit. Alright, you watch Robert, I’ll go after Harold.” Shaking his head once again, Royce turned to follow after Harold before he added, “And try to find James.”

Exiting the alleyway, Royce looked around for the coward he called a friend, but the man was nowhere in sight. Thinking fast, Royce went to the police department. The office was only a quarter of a mile away, but the streets and buildings scattered across the city made the direct path take almost twice as long. 

Having no idea what to expect, Royce couldn’t plan for his entrance. Was he walking into a confession? Had Harold even gotten to the station? Was he even going there? No time to think it over, one  _ must _ act. Royce opened the door and walked in, unnoticed by the three officers in the middle of a heated argument.

“We cannot jump to conclusions. There is no proof Miss Hale has been murdered.” An older officer was speaking down to the captain at his desk.

“Officer Hayfield is correct. We only have one body accounted for.” The captain replied in an exasperated voice.

“We must be prepared for the worst. Mr. Archer’s body was beaten almost unrecognizably.” 

“What do you mean James is dead?” Royce’s voice startled the three officers. His eyes matched those of the last officer to speak; it was the same man who had come to his house only hours before.

“Mr. King, we didn’t hear you come in. What can we help you with?” It was the captain. He looked as if he hadn’t slept in days.

“You said James was found…beaten. When did this happen?” Royce’s voice was growing in anger.

“That was privileged information that you should not have…”

“Stop it, Officer Rouse.” The older officer cut the man off. “Last night, Royce, but we only just found him two hours ago. I’m… I’m sorry to tell you.”

“Do you know anything about this?” The young officer asked once again, the same accusing voice he had used when questioning Rosalie’s absence.

“That’s enough! Both of you quit talking.” The captain stood up from behind his desk. “Mr. King, I’m sorry, but I must ask you to leave. It is best if you do not share this information with anyone else, we wouldn’t want rumors going about the town.” The captain’s voice made no argument but also left no room for questions. 

Royce nodded slowly and left the building in a daze. 

James was dead. What could this mean? Is it because… because… No, it couldn’t possibly be… He had to find Harold. 

It was dark by the time Royce made it around to the Proctor’s household to find Harold. The young banker had wandered the streets for hours. Eventually, he found himself at the door of the Archer household, but couldn’t bring himself to knock. What would he have said? He had never known a man to die. Not a man he was so close to. Not a friend. Could this really be because of…? No. Royce shook the idea out of his head before knocking. There was no answer. Surely someone must be home at this hour. Someone must know where Harold had gone to. 

He knocked again, this time hearing footsteps coming down the hallway. A servant opened the door, but not wide enough for entrance. “I’m sorry sir, but the Proctor residence is not accepting visitors at this time.” The door began to shut, when Royce reached out his hand, slamming it hard to keep the door open.

“I’m looking for Harold, is he home?”

The servant’s face became dark, his eyes flickering to the floor quickly, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Royce. He shoved the door open and stole his way past the man. He made his way to the parlor, hearing voices through the hallway. 

Mr. and Mrs. Proctor stood huddled closely together, dressed in their night clothes and robes, their two daughters were crying on the sofa, and a body was covered by a sheet near a broken window. Officer Rouse stood across from the older couple, a pad of paper and a pen in his hands. He looked up with shock at first, and then a grim smirk crossed his lips. “Mr. King, what a surprise.”

Royce was too busy looking at the covered body on the floor. He ran over to it and pulled back the sheet. The two girls screamed lightly before their cries overcame their surprise. Royce barely heard them; he barely noticed Mr. Proctor’s angry shouts. All Royce saw was a beaten, bruised, disfigured version of his late friend Harold. 

“How did this… how did this happen?” His voice was a whisper, but it was still heard over the girls’ sobs. 

“Is there something you wish to tell us, Mr. King?” The officer’s voice was thick with a lack of subtly. Royce turned, a look of anger mixed with fear as he looked the officer in the eyes. Did he know? Had Harold told them? No, if he had he would have been in jail. He would have been safe. Instead… He had to get out of there; he had to warn Frank, to warn Robert. What if he was too late?

Without a second thought, Royce ran out of the house, the door left swinging open in his haste. Officer Rouse walked to the entrance slowly, watched the man run off into the night with mere curiosity. Something big was afoot and he was going to get to the bottom of it. 

  
  


Robert’s house was empty, save for the grumpy and confused servant who answered Royce’s loud knocks in the early light of day. He searched the house even as the servant demanded a reason and threatened to call the police. Royce didn’t care; he didn’t care if he was arrested, something told him he only had hours left to live. Maybe if he turned himself in he couldn’t be found by whoever was murdering his friends? No, this was bigger, the police couldn’t save him. This killer, murderer after his friends, she, his fiancée, Rosalie, would find him, there was no escaping. Royce was certain of this. It was too late, he had to hide.

Royce ran to the bank, the safest place he knew. His father was always gloating about their new vault door; the latest thing in technology, he would say. Royce hoped so. He quickly bribed the two guards at the front of the bank, promised them hundreds of dollars if they locked him into the vault and watched the outside of the door. 

He was shaking, curled into a ball at the far corner of the small room when he heard the noise of the fallen guards outside the door. His ears so attuned to the slightest noise, he was not surprised he could hear the muffled yells of the burly men, the snapping of bones, most likely their necks, and the sharp smacking noise as their lifeless bodies hit the floor. 

The vault door opened so easily for the devil that entered. She was pristine, more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. Her hair glowed in the dim light, blonde curls cascading around her face perfectly. Her very skin seemed to sparkle in a brilliant shine even through the pure white of her wedding dress. But it was her eyes that Royce found himself staring at; the brilliant red color shot pain straight into his body; they were the eyes of the evil spirit come to kill him. He was never more certain of anything in his life.

He could no longer hear the noises around him; the vault closing, the loud shriek as the door was forever sealed shut. He didn’t hear the tools scraping across the metal as the workers tried to open the door in the morning hours. He didn’t hear his father calling out through the noise trying to hear from his only son. Royce didn’t even hear his own screams as he was tortured within his life, only to be left to revive for the next set of torture mere hours later. 

As the time went by, the silence that filled Royce’s ears was the echo of Rosalie Lillian Hale’s own death and of the ghost before him finally killing him. It was almost funny that Royce realized he didn’t bleed once as his body finally gave in to the inevitable, and he collapsed for the last time on the cold metal floor.


	30. Edward

It seemed as though every star was shining in the night sky; the moon waning to a fingernail, but still hanging itself high above the darkened earth. It was what Edward would call a perfect night. He lay in the grass outside the house staring up at the great beyond, feeling almost complete in his solitude. It was the only time Edward truly wished to meet his own mate. 

What would she be like? Would she enjoy the warm night, the endless constellations, the struggle with feelings of insignificance compared to the magnitude of all that is still yet to be discovered?

Would they even get along…?

Edward let his mind clear, concentrating on his deep breaths and the noises of the forest around him. Just as he felt his body relax into the ground and all thought release from his mind, Edward was bolted awake by a bloodcurdling scream.

Although his body reacted with lightning speed, rushing itself to the house in mere seconds, the young teen’s mind was processing the new events at an alarmingly slow pace. The scream was getting louder as his body ran up to the bedroom at the top of the stairs. It was his sister. 

Edward looked around the room, trying to figure out what had happened. He tried to read his sister’s mind, but it only caused his head to ache in pain. He could see a flash of red that seemed to beat at a perfect tempo giusto, the rhythm of a beating heart. It echoed and pounded and took over any ability to think. Finally, a burst of white light seemed to blind Edward followed by an eerie silence in his own mind. But the true screaming didn’t stop, the girl’s body curled into itself on the floor.

Esme ran into the room, questions falling out of her mouth before she even focused on the situation. But she was a mother; she reacted without concern for herself, without hesitation, and with a complete unwavering love.

The older vampire’s body moved past Edward, to the girl on the floor. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and immediately began whispering into her ear. Comforting words came over the girl, the pain in her head alleviating just enough for her vision to clear. 

Still, Edward could not read her mind. Still, the red rhythm slightly clouded his vision.

“Shh, it’s okay dear. It’s okay. You’re fine; we’re with you now.” Esme, arms wrapped around the girl as if she were a small child, began rocking slowly as she smoothed the short black spikes down along the girl’s head. “It’s okay Alice. We’re here. It’s okay.”

Minutes passed before Alice was able to control her own shaking body. She hugged her mother tightly for a while still, her mind slowly clearing, but still too distorted for Edward to understand.

“What happened, Alice?” The redhead asked once the girl was able to sit up on her own. 

“I don’t… I don’t know.” Her head was still shaking back and forth as she tried to explain. “My body stilled and my mind became hazy. I figured I was just having a vision, but the vision didn’t come.” She pressed her hand up against her forehead, eyes wide with confusion. “Instead my head seemed to overheat, the pain was excruciating. All I could do was scream.”

Esme moved to wrap her arm around her daughter’s shoulders. She looked up at Edward and asked, “Do you have any idea why this might have happened?”

Shaking his head Edward stared at both women with the same baffled expression. “You said you were about to have a vision?”

Alice nodded, “I’m almost certain of it, but… it never came. It was almost as if something was blocking it…” Alice’s eyes became wide as the vampire’s mind started to make connections.

Edward saw it immediately and began nodding. “Yes, yes of course. That makes perfect sense.”

“Children.” It was all Esme needed to say to get her question across.

“Sorry, Esme.” 

“Alice said that something was blocking the vision. The idea immediately made her think of the Quileute tribe and how they are immune to Alice’s ability.”

“And so is Bella!” The short vampire spoke up quickly. “That means, well it  _ could _ mean that I was trying to have a vision about Bella.”

“What about your original vision of Bella and Rosalie?” Esme asked.

“I, actually, wasn’t entirely sure it was Bella in the vision.” Alice looked down at her feet as she confessed to her mother. “I knew it was a girl, and a human, and was the same physical structure of Bella. I simply put two and two together when the new student showed up at school.”

“Either way, it is quite possible that something is going to happen to Bella or Rosalie. Something that is so important Alice’s brain attempted to understand it but failed.”

“Well, Rosalie should have been home an hour ago.”

“She’s late?” Esme questioned just short of furiously. “That young lady is grounded. What if she hasn’t dropped Bella off yet? Chief Swan is going to throw quite a fit about this.” The teens’ mother immediately began pacing back and forth in the large, very bubbly bedroom. She continued to shake her head back and forth and grumble to herself as the two teens began discussing the vision, or lack thereof.

“What about the vision you had of Bella being a vampire?” Edward asked quickly, trying to keep the question out of his mother’s ears. Alice responded in her own mind, allowing Edward to see. His eyes went wide and his breath stopped for a minute. “So you lied.”

“No, I didn’t lie.” Alice set a stern look on her face as she looked at her brother. “It might be another assumption, but why else would Rosalie be so happy that far in the future? I may not know  _ when _ it is going to happen, but my gut tells me it’s true.”

“Your gut also told you Rosalie was going to marry Emmett.” Edward’s voice was dark, but his sister also knew he was teasing her.

It was then Esme interrupted the two teens. She stepped directly in between the two, hands reached out and pressing down on their shoulders. “Alice, dear, do you remember when you had that vision of Jasper and that college girl, Alyssa?”

Alice’s eyes grew dark once more. “Of course.” Her head hung low and she remembered. The vision came so quickly, so strongly, and too late. Jasper had made his decision seconds before he acted. The girl stood no chance. 

A growing feeling of trepidation grew over all three vampires as the realization finally hit them. 

The rhythm of the red light. The final flash of white.

Bella was in danger. Rosalie had made a decision.

  
  


If time had moved between the Cullen house and the Swan house, Edward didn’t notice. His quick feet had him reach the property moments before his mother and sister. He jumped into the tree, opened the window and slipped in to see a very shaken Bella. 

The girl was sitting up in her bed topless, knees tucked against her chest, left hand holding the side of her neck. He was too late.

Esme was next through the window. She landed silently and only took a second to look around the room and react. Quickly replacing the girl’s shirt, Esme held Bella in her arms, calming the girl as if she were the woman’s own daughter. Bella didn’t seem to notice; she simply sat there, shaking back and forth and mumbling to herself. Edward tried to make out the words, but couldn’t make anything out past gibberish. Esme continued her attempts to soothe the girl while Alice, who had moved to the other side of the bed, made an effort to coax the girl into an explanation. Any explanation would have sufficed as the minutes seemed to pass by with no change in Bella’s appearance or words.

Edward began to pace at the end of the bed. He mulled over the night’s events while listening for Bella’s father’s breathing. The chief was in a deep sleep, so Edward focused all of his attention on Bella’s predicament. 

“We need to check her neck.”

“Edward.” Esme gave her son a cross look as if telling him,  _ this is neither the time nor the place. Bella is in a delicate state, we cannot rush these things.  _

The teen vampire frowned and looked at his sister for back-up. He knew she was thinking the same thing as her concentration moved from the girl’s left hand to their mother’s face. Esme was obviously worried; she was worried about Bella and about Rosalie. The situation looked very bleak.

After a few moments with no change, Esme nodded softly to Alice, who without a second glance attempted to remove Bella’s hand from her neck. 

“NO!” The girl shrieked. “No, you…no! Stop!” The girl struggled against Alice’s tight grip, but the vampire persisted.

Edward moved out the bedroom door to a hallway closet; quickly grabbing a large blanket, he reappeared in the bedroom and placed the blanket around the door, muffling all noises. Listening carefully, the vampire heard Chief Swan’s breathing pitch a few times before grumbling back into a steady sleep. Edward relaxed against the door breathing softly before turning his attention back to the struggling girls.

Esme attempted to talk to Bella, explain what they were doing and why. Alice tried not to struggle too hard; even with Bella’s increased strength, Alice could easily hurt the human. She sighed, about to give up, when Edward walked over behind the vampire and, looking Bella directly in the eyes, said, “Bella, where is Rosalie?”

Stopping all movement, the struggling, the shaking, Bella became completely still as if made of marble. After a moment’s pause, where neither Esme nor Alice moved either, Bella opened her mouth in slow motion. “It’s not her fault.” Her words seemed to come out in slow motion as her lips continued to move at a snail’s pace. “Please, you need to tell her. It’s not her fault.”

“What’s not her fault, Bella?” Esme whispered in the girl’s ear, causing her to jump as if just realizing she was surrounded by people.

“My neck… the bite…”

“She bit you?” Alice was unable to keep a calm demeanor like the rest of them. The small vampire pulled Bella’s hand down into the bed and stared at the girl’s neck. Unable to help themselves, the two others leaned in to examine the fragile skin.

“No! No, she didn’t bite. That, that’s not a bite! It’s not what it looks like.” Once again, Bella moved to cover her neck up, but it was too late. They had all already seen. “You don’t understand. It’s not what you’re thinking. Please, you need to find Rosalie. Please.” Tears began to fall down the girl’s cheeks at an alarmingly consistent rate. Esme, regaining her composure from the shock, carefully wiped the girl’s cheeks off, but seeing how little it did, she wrapped her arms back around the teen and tried to speak in reassuring tones. Nothing she could think to say seemed appropriate; she hummed a quiet lullaby instead. 

Alice turned to Edward and silently asked him for a moment alone. He nodded and left the room through the window. A few minutes later, Alice joined him. They jogged a few miles out into the woods, eventually stopping at a small creek that bubbled softly. 

The area seemed too calm for their conversation; the peaceful sounds almost mocking their stressed mood.

“You need to find her.”

“I wouldn’t even know where to look.”

“I do. I can help. She hasn’t made a decision yet. I can’t even imagine what could be going through her mind.” Alice shook her head in disbelief. 

“How did she let this happen?”

It was Edward’s turn to shake his head. “She lost control. You saw Bella, they weren’t exactly playing scrabble.”

“Scrabble? Really?”

Shrugging, Edward replied, “What? It’s a good game.”

The two siblings smiled at one another, trying to let the joke subside the difficult decisions they had to make.

“Will you come with me?”

Alice looked down at the creek before responding to her brother. “I need to stay here. Bella, she needs someone, someone she can talk to. I’m the closest thing she has next to Angela, and this isn’t something they can talk about.”

Edward nodded. He had already known the answer before asking, but, and it wasn’t something he wanted to admit, he was scared. He was scared to go off away from the family on a wild goose chase, and moreover, he was scared of what Rosalie would do when he finds her. Or what she’s already done.

The two vampires stood together thinking over the situation. Neither really knew what to do, they didn’t know how to react to this situation. It was something entirely new. 

It seemed everything about Bella brought on a brand new issue.

 

Three weeks passed before Edward made any real progress in his search. When he first set out, he went directly to Alaska; that’s where he would go if he needed to run away. However, when he asked his “cousins” the Denali sisters, they hadn’t seen nor heard of any sign of Rosalie. He thanked the three and excused himself, much to the disappointment of Tanya.

Several days later, Edward was traveling across northern Canada only to reach the Atlantic Ocean and make his way along the Eastern Coast of the states. No one had seen the tall blonde, vampire and human alike. He wrapped back around and made his way to Texas before he got his first clue from Alice. 

It had been two and a half weeks since the incident when she called him. Although Edward had kept up with the family, there had been no forward moving information until that moment. She didn’t say much, only that she had finally had a vision of Rosalie. The details were vague, but it seemed their sister had made a decision to return somewhere. Edward had already searched all their North American homes and both teens agreed Rosalie hadn’t left the continent. She was fast and patient, but the beauty would have insisted on traveling first class and so far none of her credit cards or IDs had come up on scans. Carlisle tried not to look down on his wife’s talent of hacking, but it did come in useful when searching for a runaway child.

As their conversation continued, something clicked into Alice’s head. 

“Rosalie does have one more place she could return to, but I’m not entirely sure why she would want to.”

“She doesn’t want to.” Edward countered. “Think what just happened. Rosalie almost killed Bella, she completely lost control of herself. What does that remind you of?”

A deep sadness seemed to echo through the phone. “I know. It makes sense. It’s exactly where she must be.”

Edward nodded firmly and disconnected the call. He shoved the cell phone into his front jeans pocket and looked at his whereabouts. It was going to be a long trip and an even longer conversation; he needed to hunt. A white-tailed deer and two coyotes later, Edward was on a full run, pushing every reserve he had hoping he wouldn’t miss Rosalie.

In two days, Edward was standing in Rochester, NY in a rundown part of town void of anyone not drunk or too poor to care he seemed to have just appeared out of thin air. He looked down an alleyway that seemed to be dark even in the middle of the day. It was there he saw Rosalie, lying on the filthy ground unseen by any passerby.

“My dear Rosalie, what have you done?”


	31. Angela

_ I don’t even know where to begin. It seems like an entire lifetime has gone by since Prom and yet the night is not even over. I’m in an old truck; Jacob is driving and whispering out an argument with Bella in the front seat. I’m sitting in the back seat with Leah, who has already fallen asleep. How can you fall asleep in this old thing? And it’s barely 9 pm. At least she looks peaceful. Jacob and Bella are anything but; every once and a while I can make out small bits and pieces of what they are saying, but overall the argument is very secretive. I don’t understand it. I don’t understand anything that is going on anymore. I don’t even know how I ended up a part of all this. Bella ran out of the gym in tears, I was the last to run out to her, after Jacob and Leah. I had expected Rosalie to be next, but she didn’t. Why did she show up at the Prom, anyways? She said she had made a promise, but still, after all that had happened… I just cannot comprehend it all. I wouldn’t leave Bella’s side; she needed me, but… Oh my dear, I just invited myself along. Where are we even going? Why is Jacob driving so slowly? I can’t believe I was so rude, but Bella. I’m pretty sure I’m here for Bella. Or maybe… Leah’s head just fell over onto my shoulder. Something about this girl seems to lure me in. Or maybe it’s not her, but… It’s silly, I know, but I feel like a lost puppy that just wants to follow her home. What am I saying, this is ridiculous. I’m sitting in the back of an old truck on our way to the Quileute Reservation (I just heard Bella say the destination), in a prom dress, writing my thoughts down in someone else’s school notebook; How am I ever going to explain this to my mom? I can’t even explain this to myself. Okay, think Angela, think. _

_ I guess I should go back to about a month ago. That’s when Bella called me crying. She said she had an argument with Rosalie, wouldn’t say what it was about, but that she left. Just up and left. I tried to calm Bella down, but nothing would work. She just seemed to collapse in grief. Well, Rosalie didn’t show up for school the next Monday, or any other day for that matter. Bella tried to ask the other Cullens where Rosalie had gone, but no one would answer her. And Edward, Edward didn’t show up either. They both seemed to have run off. Bella said the rest didn’t know where they went to, but how could they not? I mean, if a couple of teenagers just run away like that, wouldn’t their parents be up in arms and searching everywhere? But nothing happened. It didn’t make any sense, but Bella wouldn’t tell me anything. It was like she was pushing for answers, but refused to give any herself. It was the strangest issue. Well, after two weeks of it all, Bella comes over to my house on a Tuesday afternoon with this huge smile on her face. I figured she had heard from Rosalie, but she said no. I could tell she was still upset, deep within, because her smile faltered for a moment when I asked, but she covered it up quickly. She starts saying that she needed to become independent and that if Rosalie wanted to leave that was her own decision. She started sounding like a Lifetime special. Went on about how she didn’t need Rosalie, she didn’t need anyone but her friends. And that everything was going to be fine. I knew she was lying, but she needed it. It was like she was giving me this speech in order to convince herself that everything was fine. Well, I asked what caused the change and she said that since Alice was being so evasive, she had called Jacob. I still have no idea what Jacob and Alice have in common, before tonight I wouldn’t have even thought they knew each other, but with how familiar Jacob and Rosalie were, I guess it makes sense that he also knows Alice. The whole Cullen family seems to come as a full package deal, but, I don’t know. It’s not important. I guess it’s just another thing I know nothing about. But anyways, Bella goes on and on about how she is going to go to the Prom with Jacob and we should double, since I was going with Eric (who had  _ finally _ asked me a week before the dance).  _

_ I asked about Jacob and when the two had started going out, but Bella’s eyes just went huge at the question. She started stuttering that the two of them weren’t going out; he was just a really good friend that said he would bring her to the Prom since she didn’t want to miss out. Then she went off on this huge tangent about how she hoped Jacob didn’t get the wrong impression, but I mean really, how couldn’t he? It’s obvious he’s crazy about her, but whatever. I am not even going to touch on that subject. I don’t know anymore, none of this makes sense. I’ve got to find some answers in this whole mess. We’ve still got a good half hour before we get to the Reservation so let me see if I can get out this whole night’s mess of events before we get there. _

_ Eric picked me up at 5 pm. We then picked up Bella and Jacob at Bella’s house. The two looked awkward together, but certainly happy enough. In fact, the two actually reminded me of the way Rosalie and Emmett always were. To an outside eye, it looked like the two were such good friends, and were always touching, so you just assume they were going out. If Jacob really did like Bella more than friends, then she was leading him on. No mistake about it. Well, we all drove to Pacific Pizza for dinner. It made me laugh that so many other couples from school were there, but Jacob and Bella picked a booth away from the large groups. Eric got up several times to mingle with the other students, so I joined him on a few occasions. But overall I spent my time trying to talk to Bella, but unable to because Jacob never left her side. Doesn’t a boy have to use the bathroom after the two pizzas and a gallon of pop he finished off by himself? _

_ We got to the school at 7:30 pm; a half hour after the dance had begun. The place was already half full, but it’s not a very large gymnasium. I looked over at Bella when we entered the decorated space. Her face nearly lit up in recognition of how beautiful it all was. I was so glad to see that reaction; it felt like the first real reaction the girl had shown in the last month. I was also glad all of our hard work was being appreciated. It took all day for the Prom committee (myself included) to decorate the gym and the gazebo outside. The theme this year was the night sky. There were hundreds of clear Christmas lights strewn up across the ceilings, walls, and even the walkway out to the gazebo. It really did look amazing. Too bad the dance didn’t seem to last very long for us. Eric wouldn’t dance with me; something I was very upset about, but what could I do? We were there for five minutes before he went off to the DJ booth with Tyler and some other friends. _

_ Bella and I walked out to the gazebo and were chatting quietly about how well the decorations came out and how someone had already spiked the punch bowl. It was strange, but when Jacob came back through the gymnasium out to the gazebo, he had Leah in tow. She was dressed in a light grey dress with green trim. It looked quite… beautiful. And she smells really nice too. But the shoes she’s wearing, the girl showed up in low cut Converse sneakers. At least they’re green and grey. Her body is so warm leaning up against me; I might open a window… _

_ Anyways, I don’t know how Jacob got Leah in, but Bella didn’t seem to be surprised at all to see the girl. In fact, she jumped up and clapped her hands together when Leah made her appearance. The Quileute girl tried to shake it off and act like she always walked around in a summer dress; the way the girl kept trying to pull the skirt down around her knees proved quite the opposite to be true. Either way, Leah’s presence certainly took my mind off Eric’s absence.  _

_ It was when the four of us re-entered the gym that everything just went to hell. It was Rosalie. She was standing just past the door, wearing the most beautiful deep red dress, no, it had to be considered a gown, that I have ever seen. Her blonde hair was cascading around her shoulders and the sparkling jewelry was just, wow. Even now I can barely describe just how Red Carpet this girl looked. It seemed as if the entire dance had stopped to look at the model that had just walked in, but Rosalie, even then, after all, she had put Bella through, didn’t seem to notice. It was obvious she only had eyes for Bella.  _

_ And it was even more obvious that Bella only had eyes for Rosalie. Without a second’s thought, Bella reached out and grabbed my arm. When I turned it looked like she was about to faint. I tried to make eye contact with her, to tell her that it was true, that Rosalie was really there, but Bella didn’t even blink. No one seemed to move as the two girls stared at each other. It was such a movie moment. Even more so when it was Jacob that walked around Bella, straight up to Rosalie, but still a few feet back, and yelled, actually yelled, “What the hell are you doing here?” _

_ Those words were what brought time back. Everyone seemed to shift with unease even as the music kept pumping out the oversized speakers. Bella’s grip tightened on my arm, it actually hurt a little; I won’t be surprised if I have a small bruise tomorrow. But Rosalie, she actually ignored Jacob, walked right past him, and directly up to Bella. She had the audacity to reach out to my friend as if nothing had ever happened. As if she had meant to be there all along. As if she hadn’t disappeared for a month. I mean, really, who did she think she was? It still bothers me that she could be so thoughtless. However, now that I am thinking it over, the tenderness in Rosalie’s eyes seemed to beg for forgiveness. For the entirety of the conversation that incurred, Rosalie’s very body seemed to ache with regret. A part of me really does feel bad for her. But still, the conversation, it was amazing. _

_ Bella was the first to speak, but barely a whisper came out. I don’t know what she said and I was standing right next to her, but Leah and Rosalie both seemed to stiffen and even Jacob walked back over to the confrontation. He placed his hand on Rosalie’s shoulder but quickly removed it when, and I’m not exaggerating, the girl actually growled at him. She then turned back to Bella and said, “Chief Swan told me you were already here. I am here because I am your date to the Prom.” _

_ “You have no right to be here.” Bella’s words were filled with disbelief but were shy of the hatred she was trying to express.  _

_ Leah shifted behind us and said, “What makes you think she’d want to be your date now, Blondie?” _

_ “I promised,” Rosalie spoke so softly, so delicately. It was like if the summer breeze carried words. Wow, that was corny. Definitely need to stop reading so many romance novels.  _

_ “You promised.” Bella started shaking. “You promised. You promised. You promised.” It was almost like a chant. “You promised?!” She let go of me and took the two large steps between Rosalie and herself. “Is that the  _ only _ reason you’re here?!” The last few words were almost screamed, even with all the noise around us. _

_ Rosalie looked at the ground. “You don’t understand.” _

_ “No, I don’t, but what else is new?” _

_ “I…” _

_ “No, you don’t get any more chances, Rosalie.” Bella cut her girlfriend off. Was she still her girlfriend? Actually, in all of the last month, Bella had always still called Rosalie her girlfriend, never her ex. I wonder why. Again, there must be so much more to this story that I, even being there in the middle of the argument, have no knowledge of. “Your words, your promises, are nothing to me. Nothing.” Bella was shaking her head as she spoke, almost like she was forcing herself to say the words. “It’s your actions Rosalie, what you have done that speaks volumes.” _

_ “I promised I would be here. I am here.” Even as she said it I think Rosalie knew what she was saying was the wrong thing. But I don’t know, maybe it was the only thing she could say. Does that even make any sense? _

_ “Just leave leec… Just leave Blondie. No one wants you here.” It was Jacob this time; I don’t know what he almost said at first, but if I had to guess it would be leech. But why would he call Rosalie a leech? It’s not like she was any type of mooch. As best I knew she actually lavished Bella with gifts. Unfortunately, the willingness to buy everything Bella had ever wanted, ironically, wasn’t what Bella wanted from her girlfriend. I really wish I could tell Rosalie that, even now. During the whole argument it didn’t seem like anyone was there to back her up when Bella had two other people arguing for her, and even me to lean on, literally. _

_ “Why did you leave?” Bella was begging. It was then I realized how much the two girls contrasted each other. Rosalie was standing in her bold, red gown, wearing stilettos, looking absolutely stunning, yet she was slouched. I had never seen her slouch before. It was as if she already knew she was defeated. And Bella, she was wearing a beautiful, but obviously homemade blue dress and some short heels. But Bella was standing tall and proud. The two were almost eye to eye despite their differences in height.  _

_ “I can’t… I can’t tell you here.” _

_ “You owe me an explanation.” _

_ “I know, and I want to, but…” _

_ “But you have a million and one excuses, don’t you? I don’t need to know, I shouldn’t know, it’s none of my concern, you just want to keep me safe, your past isn’t my business.” _

_ “I…” _

_ “We’re done here, Rosalie. I’m leaving. I’m leaving now with Jacob. You take your time. You take all the time you need.” Bella spoke with such finality, how could anyone respond to that? But what she didn’t know was that Rosalie hadn’t stopped talking. Just after Bella had been listing off such an odd assortment of excuses that apparently Rosalie had used in the past, Rosalie had whispered ‘I’m sorry. I am ready.’ But Bella didn’t hear her. Instead, Bella just walked away. Jacob swayed slightly before following and Leah was quick on his heels. I wanted to stay; I wanted to talk to Rosalie, to hear her side. She looked so broken.  _

_ But I couldn’t, I don’t know what it was, but something took me away. I followed Leah. I followed her out to what I assumed was her truck, and jumped in before anyone could even question my being there. Leah seemed like she was going to say something, but she kept quiet and eventually fell asleep. Jacob and Bella were too busy arguing. I think he heard what Rosalie had said too because at first, I thought he was going to drag Bella back into the dance, but she wouldn’t budge.  _

_ And now we’re here. Driving down a dirt path past some tiny homes that look old, but loved; I really sense a feeling of family within this community. I wonder which house is Leah’s. Jacob is pulling over, I should _

  
  


Angela dropped the pen in her hand as she saw a young boy, or possibly a young man, walk up to the truck. As they made eye contact, Angela immediately believed this was the kindest, sincerest, purest face she had ever seen. And she was unequivocally in love.


	32. Bella

‘ _ I don’t understand it. I don’t understand anything that is going on anymore. I don’t even know how I ended up a part of all this.’  _

Bella held the paper between her fingers as she stood near the cliff’s edge. She breathed in the salty ocean air trying to calm her nerves. Jacob had given her the piece of paper several days ago. He had said he found it in the back of Leah’s truck when he was looking for something else. Bella closed her eyes. He had said he didn’t know who wrote it, or what it said. He had lied. How else would he know to give it to Bella? Why didn’t he give it to Angela?

_ ‘It didn’t make any sense, but Bella wouldn’t tell me anything. It was like she was pushing for answers, but refused to give any herself.’ _

Is he trying to tell her something? That she should talk to Angela? It had been a few weeks since the school Prom, since that dreadful night, and both Bella and Angela had spent all their time in the Quileute Reservation. It was easy for Bella since Charlie had finally admitted to dating Sue Clearwater. And Leah, she had been so nice to Bella; the teen girl could barely understand it. They used to be on opposite sides of everything, but since the change, since Leah became so close to Jacob, since Bella’s whole world had turned upside down, since Bella had all but moved into her house, Leah had become a real shoulder to lean on. 

Sure there was Jacob, but he would just get so angry about the Cullens that he was near impossible to talk to. Leah wasn’t too much better about the “bloodsuckers”, but she seemed to keep her feelings to herself as long as Bella kept her conversation vague. If she said any of the Cullens’ names, Leah couldn’t help but scowl. 

Bella looked over her shoulder as she heard a laugh. It was Angela and Seth. The two had become nearly inseparable. It was as if they were made for each other. Charlie had asked Bella about the two spending so much time together, about the age difference. Bella had responded with, “Do they look that different in age?” Charlie couldn’t refute that statement. In the last two weeks alone, Seth had grown to the standard Quileute height of 6 feet tall, the shortest of the pack, but a few inches taller than Angela. He had also filled out, but not as much as Jacob or Sam. Seth could easily pass for 19 or 20 years of age. Bella couldn’t even remember how old he actually was. But did age even matter anymore? Rosalie was technically 100 years older than Bella…

She shook the thought of Rosalie out of her head; it just made the pain more prominent. 

_ ‘I guess it’s just another thing I know nothing about.’ _

Bella looked at Angela and Seth again, she couldn’t help but smile. Angela saw her friend standing by the cliff’s edge and walked over. Seth seemed to shift slightly, before running towards the wolves’ hangout, Sam and Emily’s house.

When the taller teen reached her friend, the two turned back to the ocean and sat in a comfortable silence. The sun was still high in the sky, but making its slow descent to end the long summer day. Bella shivered slightly.

“Is it a side effect?” Angela’s soft voice questioned. It was the first time they had talked since the Prom. The first time they were alone to actually talk about everything that had happened. 

“It’s easier now, easier than it used to be.” Bella breathed back. She knew Seth and Leah had told Angela about the Cullens and in turn, a little about herself. “Before the first time we came here, I thought I was going to collapse. In fact, after you left La Push and I came back here?” Angela nodded her head to show she remembered. “I did.”

The shock on Angela’s face was all Bella needed. She poured her story out. It felt like she was sharing her entire life. Because what had mattered before Rosalie?

“So because of James…” The name was thick in Angela’s mouth. Bella could have cried knowing the protectiveness her friend had for her. “Because of him, of what he did to you, you can deal with… well, that the pain isn’t as bad?”

Bella looked out at the coloring sky. The dark blues and purples, the bright reds and oranges. The sun would set in another hour.

“I don’t think it’s any better. I know it isn’t. But my body can withstand it. My heart? I don’t know.”

“And Rosalie… is it, is it over?”

_ ‘Was she still her girlfriend? Actually, in all of the last month, Bella had always still called Rosalie her girlfriend, never her ex. I wonder why.’ _

A single tear fell from Bella’s left eye. How did she answer that question? Did she even really know the answer? Yes of course she did.

“I will always be Rosalie’s.”

She wiped the tear away from her cheek and stiffened slightly. “That was never the issue. It’s always been Rosalie. She, she won’t give in.” Bella looked over at Angela; she looked at that forever forgiving face. She wished she could be as strong as her. “Right from the beginning, Rosalie pulled away from me. She tried everything to remove this bond, to cut the string. But nothing worked, and the more she pulled, the more she fought, the harder it got for me. And the worse she felt. But it wasn’t real. None of it was real.”

“There is no doubt in my mind that the way she feels for you is real.”

“No, that’s not what I mean. I mean, well, I guess I’m not entirely sure how to explain it.” What were the words she was looking for? “Rosalie and I, we aren’t like you and Seth.” Angela seemed to glow at Bella’s eyes; the teen couldn’t help but laugh at the lovesick teen.

Angela blushed. “Sorry…”

“Don’t be!” Bella said quickly and slightly louder than she meant. “I mean, what the two of you have, it should be shared, it should be shown; it should be loved. Never hold back Angela. Promise me you’ll never hold back.”

Leaning back on her arms, Angela nodded happily. A part of her had felt bad about being so happy when her friend was obviously so sad, but at the same time, how could she not be? She was filled with all of these hyperbolized overjoyed emotions. She giggled softly, Bella joining her. Bella was so happy for her friend. The teen had felt guilty about her own feelings when she should be there, just as exuberant as her friend. The two girls were in such different places in their lives.

“When I first saw Rosalie, she became everything to me. The moment Jessica told me her name, I could think of no other name. And Rosalie, she was looking the same way at me. I knew she felt it. The first time we spoke, her voice was the only sound I wanted to hear for the rest of my life. The way she looked at me, I didn’t even need to question it. It was like all of those old love stories, all of the black and white romance movies, they all seemed real. Maybe that was the issue. I had only ever seen a love like this in a false reality.” 

Bella thought of her own family, or the arguments her parents used to have. Of the time Charlie had spent as a bachelor, of her first impression of Phil, of Sue. Love wasn’t anything like what she had imagined. But Rosalie, how could she ever find words to describe every silent feeling, picture, movement, sound, that occurred since they first found each other. 

“At Port Angeles, the first time I ever held Rosalie’s hand. That was the moment. That was when I became hers.” The teen leaned forward, feet shuffling until she sat Indian-style, hands in her lap. She frowned at her dirt covered fingertips. “That night was the first time we fought; it was the time she tried to sever what had already become an ‘us’.”

_ ‘Again, there must be so much more to this story that I, even being there in the middle of the argument, have no knowledge of.’ _

“And even now…” Angela didn’t even have to ask the question; she knew, Bella knew. 

The sun dipped into the never-ending ocean. It silenced their conversation, ended the day and took away the chance for Angela to say, “Rosalie is waiting for you. Seth told me. She wants to talk to you, to see you, maybe to apologize again.”

The sunset took away the chance for Bella to reply with, “She wants to apologize before pulling away again. I’m not strong enough for that to happen again, not now. I need time.”

Instead of these words, the two sat in silence staring into the great nothingness. Both girls had the same words repeating in their own thoughts:

_ ‘Rosalie had whispered, ‘I’m sorry. I am ready.’’ _


	33. Jacob

Each breath came in a short, raspy sounding motion. A white light followed his vision as he attempted to wipe the hot tears from his eyes. His right arm wouldn’t move. His ribs were broken, crushed into his diaphragm and taking away his ability to fight back. His body tried to heal as he was dragged across the dried, rough ground to the cliff’s edge. The motion stopped and his attacker leaned over his face. His vision went completely blank as a rock hard foot slammed into his chest, shattering the bones to dust. 

A female voice filled his ear, it was sweet and low like a siren calling him to his death; A fitting end. “She’s mine.” With those words, Jacob felt his body be lifted into the air and tossed a great distance before collapsing into the ocean waves. 

His mind slowly filled with memories of his mother. He wondered if her death was as sorrowful, as painful. He wondered why the thought brought him peace as he inhaled a salty mouthful. 

The sun rose slowly over the Quileute Reservation that morning. A deep red covered the cliff side. A red sky, a red ocean.

  
  
  


“All I’m saying is maybe you should talk to her. Give her a chance to…”

“To what, Edward? To apologize? Why does everyone here think that all she needs to do is apologize and we’ll live happily ever after?”

“That’s not what he’s trying to say, Bells.”

“Oh, so now you’re agreeing with him? When did the two of you become besties?” 

Jacob looked over to Edward and frowned. They weren’t friends. In fact, he didn’t even like the red-head. They just agreed on, well on a lot of things it would seem. They both liked fast cars, sarcastic jokes, and, of course, Bella. However, Jacob would never admit these things to anyone; especially Edward. The vampire smiled at Jacob, who frowned in return.  _ Stupid mind reader _ . 

“We are not trying to gang up on you, Bella. We are simply concerned.”

“Well, stop it. You don’t need to be concerned about me.”

“Even if I were to stop being concerned about you, which I have not, I would still be concerned about Rosalie. There are two of you involved here; do not simply toss away her feelings because you are hurt.”

“Don’t talk to me like a child!”

“Okay, okay, let’s all relax here.” Jacob looked between the two, trying not to pick sides. Of course, if he was pushed, he would pick Bella’s, but mostly because he was more afraid of her than of Edward.

“What do you mean you are more afraid of her?” The vampire asked, clearly insulted.

“Stop answering my thoughts!”

Bella held the palm of her hand up against her forehead. “You two are ridiculous. Who has arguments like this?”

“You and Rosalie.”

“You and Blondie.”

The two boys’ responses came in near unison. Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise but decided not to comment when the two glared at one another. She merely huffed and walked in a west-like direction. She knew Rosalie was waiting for her at the river dividing the Quileute land and the Cullens’ land. At least an argument with her might come to a result; these boys had been talking in circles for far too long.

“Reading people’s minds is a very serious invasion of privacy! My thoughts are mine and to be shared with only those I choose, like my pack mates.” Jacob turned back to Bella to get some support, but the girl was nowhere to be found. “Where’d she go?”

Edward was just as surprised by her departure, “I don’t, I don’t know.”

“Well, isn’t that a contraction,” Jacob responded smugly.

“Do you mean a contradiction?”

“No, contraction, when you connect two words… Oh, never mind.”

Edward smirked and the two walked along the treaty line until they came across the two girls talking on the riverbank.

Jacob instinctively growled and crouched when his shoulder was yanked back, almost causing him to lose his balance. “What are you doing?” He growled in a low, menacing tone.

“You cannot simply walk into someone else’s conversation. It is very rude.” Edward released his hold of the hot skinned shape-shifter and sat back on a rock behind some overpowering trees.

Jacob looked over the vampire and laughed lightly to himself. “Well isn’t this something I wouldn’t expect.” Edward smirked up at the tall teen. “Perfect little Edward, spying on his sister.” He took a seat across from the vampire and leaned in towards the tree blocking their view.

“Just another thing we have in common.”

Deciding to ignore the comment, both teens sat quietly listening, staring at the ground. 

“I didn’t know, Rosalie. I’m, I’m so very sorry.” Bella’s voice was a soft whisper over the river’s babbling and the wind breezing through the forest. 

“I can’t be with you.” Rosalie’s voice was even softer, causing Jacob to really concentrate to understand what she was saying. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Don’t say that Rosalie.”

“You don’t understand; it’s all too much to handle.”

“I could never hurt you, not like that. I would never…”

“You?” The surprise in the blonde’s voice was evident. Her words grew in volume. “I’m not talking about you.”

“But you said…”

“Bella, look at the scar on your neck,” Jacob growled. “That is my fault. Don’t you see? Don’t you understand?”

“That wasn’t your fault, Rosalie. You didn’t know what you were doing. You were distracted…”

“I was out of control.” 

Jacob looked up at Edward in bewilderment.  _ Rosalie was the one that bit Bella? _ Edward nodded sadly.  _ But I thought that was from that bloodsucker you guys took out in Phoenix! How could you let this happen! _

“Listen, Jacob. Take the time to understand.”

Jacob didn’t want to understand, he wanted to act. He wanted to erase any harm that could befall Bella; especially if it included the bloodsucker, the Sleepless Beauty. But Edward gave Jacob a pleading look that he couldn’t ignore. He picked up a rock and began rubbing the edge, a small mound of rock dust already piling on the ground before him. 

“I was no better than Royce! I am an animal, a monster. Tell me, Isabella, what separates a man from a beast? Clothing? Technology? Religion? Or is it self-restraint? The ability to understand right from wrong? I am nothing more than a beast; a beast that cannot control its selfish desires.”

“A beast, a monster, an animal. No different from the man who… No, Rosalie. Stop, it’s my turn to apologize. I’m sorry Rosalie. I’m sorry you were so hurt. I’m sorry you had everything taken away from you and by such filth.” Jacob thought he heard Bella spit, but that must not have been right. “I’m sorry you were changed against your will; that you were given a new life that you never wanted. I’m sorry you let your anger take away your sensibility. I’m sorry you took so many lives to find your revenge. I’m sorry you never found it. I’m sorry you’ve lived your life for so long, suffering in your pain. I’m sorry you felt so alone even surrounded by a family that loves you, a family that cares for you and fights for you.” Jacob looked up at Edward to gauge his response, but the vampire’s face showed no emotion as he stared at the ground. “I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you. I’m sorry I’m not what you were looking for. I’m sorry I’m weak, I’m shy, I’m pushy, I’m temperamental, I’m indecisive.

“I’m sorry you lost control. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you. I’m sorry you feel like you have so much to apologize for and I’m sorry your apologies aren’t enough.” Jacob stopped rubbing what was left of the rock in his hand. He leaned back against a tree and looked out into the darkening blue sky. Soon it would be impossible for a human to see. “I’m sorry for so much more and I’m sorry I can’t think of it all right now.” A small giggle came from the brunette, but it went mostly unnoticed with the thick tension surrounding the two girls.

“Now, what I’m not sorry for is this bite.” Three growls filled the air, but Bella continued on as if she didn’t hear them. “You see it as a failure, you see it as a huge mistake, as an attack from a monster, but that’s not what it is. This mark, this bite, if you could even call it that, this scar is what shows me how much of a human you really are.” 

This time Edward looked over to Jacob, but the teen merely shook his head not knowing what to say. This was the strangest speech Jacob had ever heard. 

“I know it doesn’t really make sense to you, but think of it from my perspective. You had me. I was completely yours, completely at your mercy. Your eyes were the blackest I have ever seen, your body was entirely unresponsive to my struggle, to my yelling, to anything I did. Your teeth pierced my skin and your mouth tasted my blood. That’s right, I am very well aware of every millisecond that occurred when you bit me.” Jacob rose from his seat, his movement matched by Edward who held a defensive pose, but neither progressed as Jacob continued listening. “It wasn’t me that stopped you, Rosalie. It was you. Do you feel this? This scar, this mark that you created, this bite, is not a sign of your failure. This is what makes you different from Royce, from those men, different from James, or anyone else who would ever wish me harm. This, this is the mark of what you mean to me, what I mean to you. This scar, that will be with me for as long as this body lasts, is the proof that you are no monster.”

The silence that followed was almost unbearable. Jacob and Edward stared at one another, not knowing what was happening. After several minutes, Jacob heard soft footsteps across the forest floor, walking towards the Res; they must have been Bella’s. He pushed his way past the trees blocking his and Edward’s view of the girls’ discussion but stopped when he saw Bella pause in her retreat. 

“When you realize this, come find me. Until then, keep your distance. I don’t want to hear your apologies anymore.” She then took off at a run into the forest.

Jacob didn’t know what to do. Edward stood next to him watching his sister closely. The three stood, separate but together, for several more moments before Rosalie turned away from the Res and ran, presumably, back to the Cullens’ house. 

Jacob looked at Edward. Neither spoke, no one knew what to say. Jacob wondered if he should pick sides. Who was right in this argument? Was it even an argument anymore? Was it good that the two girls were separated? Should Bella be with Rosalie? She stopped. Jacob couldn’t comprehend the new knowledge. He thought of Sam and Emily. Sam couldn’t stop himself from hurting Emily, but he kept from killing her. Jacob had always looked up to Sam because of his restraint. He wondered if he could ever hold back his temper in a situation like that. Was Rosalie the same? Did she deserve respect for not killing her mate?

“I…” Edward swallowed his words and held his hand out in front of Jacob.

“What?” Jacob looked around the opening, the darkness finally taking over the night. The moon was full, but in the forest covering what light it might have provided was lost. Edward crouched low to the ground, listening carefully to something Jacob couldn’t hear. He took his phone out of pocket and in less than a second typed out a message and sent it to Jacob. The younger teen pulled out his phone and read the message.

_ James’ coven is here. There are only two of them, but they are making a surprise attack. Divide and conquer. Tell Sam. _

When Jacob looked up from his phone again, Edward was gone. The teen cursed, but turned into the woods, phasing after only two steps. The voices took over his own thoughts as Jacob’s body transformed. He pushed the thoughts to the side and released a howl to be heard across the entire reservation. Silence filled his ears as he waited for the response. Two more howls joined the night, Quil and Paul, before the familiar voice of Sam requested a report. Jacob communicated his message as he had seen it from Edward. The commands came quickly after that as all pack members were requested and sent out across the edges of the treaty line. 

Jacob continued to retreat into the forest until the rest of the pack appeared. Sam and Paul came around, and Jacob quickly flanked Sam’s left side, running parallel to Paul. Standing on the treaty line, almost mocking the three wolves, was a tall, muscular vampire. His hair was short, blonde, and plastered to his head. He was disgustingly perfect. Jacob growled along with Paul as the three rushed the bloodsucker. 

The vampire took off along the treaty line as if he knew exactly where it was. Jacob increased his speed, passing Sam and closing in on the blonde. Jacob lunged and snapped his teeth towards the vampire, but only got a bite of his jean jacket before the vampire leaped across the river. Emmett, the burly Cullen, appeared from nowhere and began chasing the much faster vampire. Paul’s irritation was obvious even if Jacob couldn’t read his thoughts. 

The blonde vampire jumped back over the river to the Quileute’s side when he was headed on by the scarred, long-haired Cullen. Jacob could never remember that one’s name. Paul was the one to rush the bloodsucker this time, using his strength to build up momentum, he jumped for the vampire. He missed and skidded down the river bank and splashed up against a large rock. Paul quickly shook off his fall and re-joined Sam and Jacob. The vampire had already jumped back to the Cullen side but was racing in the opposite direction, directly towards Emmett. 

Before the two met, the vampire once again took advantage of the treaty line and jumped across the river. This time, however, Emmett jumped after him. Jacob had no problem with this, he understood what Edward had meant by divide and conquer, but Paul was having nothing of it. He rammed into Emmett, just before the burly vampire had his hands on the fast blonde. Emmett yelled out and threw Paul to the ground. Sam rounded and charged at the Cullen. Emmett quickly admitted defeat and jumped back to his side. The chase continued with increasing agitation as the vampire played against the two sides, using their treaty line against them all.

Jacob was furious with the actions of Paul and Sam and shared as much with the pack. Sam jumped in front of Jacob, but the russet colored wolf sidestepped his pack leader and continued after the blonde vampire. This time, when the vampire jumped across the treaty line, Jacob followed. He came across no resistance from the Cullens and managed to catch the vampire’s ankle in his teeth. The vampire tripped and as Jacob jumped over him and executed a wide turn to finish off the bloodsucker, he saw the scarred Cullen breaking the blonde’s arms and snapping his neck. When he knew there was no danger, the Cullen looked up and nodded to Jacob, who returned to his side.

“Jacob!” It was Edward calling out from several yards ahead. “Jacob, that isn’t a vampire we recognize. Laurent is further up in the woods, but Victoria, James’ mate is nowhere to be found. I think she is the real threat.”

_ Jacob! _ This time it was Sam. Jacob tried to convey everything Edward had just told him, even knowing Sam must have heard it too, but the pack leader was ignoring the obvious.  _ How dare you cross the treaty line during a fight. _ Jacob was confused, he caught the vampire, it was the only way. If Paul hadn’t of gotten in the way of Emmett, it would have happened earlier. Why didn’t Sam see that? 

_ Sam, something isn’t right. I came across another scent, a vampire I don’t recognize. _ Leah’s thoughts came through the argument between Jacob and Sam, her urgency apparent.  _ It’s not either of the two at the treaty line and I think it goes back towards the beach along the village. _

_ We need to focus on the threat at hand. _ Sam retorted. 

Jacob lost whatever respect he had ever shown his pack leader.  _ We need to focus on the danger attacking our village. _

_ Do not contradict me, Jacob. You will stay here and make sure this vampire is properly taken care of. _

_ The Cullens are taking care of this one and they need help up the line with this Laurent. We have the numbers to check on this other threat. _

_ This supposed threat.  _ Sam’s thoughts seemed to be filled with resentment, but Jacob couldn’t tell who towards. Leah? The Cullens? The vampire’s attacking?  **_I command you to stay._ ** The alpha voice echoed in Jacob’s head. His body seemed to press into the ground as he fought against it. It wasn’t right. It was a clouded decision. Sam knew better but wasn’t thinking.  **_You will do as I say, for I am your Alpha._ ** It’s true, Jacob should listen, he should stay with his pack, do what he was told. But it was wrong. This decision was wrong and he needed to protect his people. His people. 

Jacob pushed back against the pressure on his body, he stood tall as he called out with his thoughts.  **_I…will…NOT! I am the grandson of Ephraim Black. I am the grandson of a CHIEF! I wasn’t born to follow you or anyone else!_ **

Everything went blank as Jacob ran into the reservation towards the village. It took him several minutes before he realized what had happened. He had separated from the pack, he couldn’t hear anyone’s thoughts anymore. The silence scared him. He was alone. 

Shaking his head briskly as he ran, Jacob picked up speed. It didn’t matter, he had to protect the village. Sam’s thoughts had been clouded by fear or prejudice, Jacob wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t going to let it get in the way. He picked up the scent of a new vampire as he grew closer to the coast. The sound of the waves echoed in the emptiness of his thoughts. 

_ Hurry up, the scent is getting stronger. _

Jacob came to an abrupt stop, his large paws skidding across the ground as he left the forest. Several yards in front of him, running along the cliff edge toward the village was Leah.

_ I said hurry up, not stop where you are. How could you get those confused? _

_ How can I hear you? I left the pack! _ Jacob picked up his speed and followed after Leah. The village felt so far away.

_ I left with you. I guess we’re our own pack now. _

_ But... _

_ Stop questioning me, we have a vampire to catch, a village to save, and an idiot girl who I last saw a few miles from here on the cliff shore looking depressed. _

_ Bella? Is she in danger? _

_ When is she ever not in danger? _

_ Wait, since when have you noticed? _

_ I do practically live with the girl, are you really that dense? It doesn’t matter, I just…I don’t want anyone to get hurt. That includes the idiot. _

Jacob thought the matter over as the followed the strong scent. He had noticed a change in Leah over the summer. She had taken to hanging around her home more, taking walks with Bella, thinking about her out of the blue…  _ Oh my God, don’t tell me you imprinted on her! _

_ What? Don’t be ridiculous! _

_ Then what is it? Do you have a crush on her? _

_ If I have a crush on her then you must be obsessed because you think about her a hell of a lot more than I ever have. _

_ But you didn’t deny it. _

_ Are we really discussing this right now? _

The two wolves made a detour around a rough patch near the cliff side, rushing their way through a thick patch of woods. As they exited the brush Jacob saw Bella, blood rushing down her right arm, her eyes bulging, skin white as marble. Her whole body was shaking, but her screams were completely silent. She was being held up over the cliff’s edge by a fire demon. The vampire looked over her shoulder at the two wolves, her bright orange hair whipping across her face before revealing her startling bright red eyes. It took Jacob several seconds to even see the blood dripping down the vampire’s lips and chin. The sight made him shiver, causing the smallest hesitation; one he would regret for the rest of his very short life. 

The vampire pulled her arm in ever so slightly before extending it once again, lightly tossing Bella over the cliff’s edge. Bella’s scream was finally released into the silent night and echoed against the rock wall. Jacob ran past the vampire and jumped over the edge. He saw Bella, saw the look of terror on her face as she continued to scream, continued to fall.

Jacob didn’t see her death. For that he was grateful. He didn’t want to see the end. Instead, he was yanked back on the land by a fierce grip around his left back paw. The grip instantly broke his foot, and the force of his body falling back to the ground at the top of the cliff scraped off some of his fur. His jaw hit several rocks when his body was dragged back towards the fire vampire; it broke his jaw and rubbed his chin raw.

He couldn’t see or hear Leah as his ribs were cracked the first time. He wondered if she was okay. If she was alone. He felt so alone in that instant.


	34. Charlie

The snow crackled under the weight of his feet as he stepped out of the sheriff cruiser. It was just after noon, the sun high in the sky and reflecting sharply across the bright, thick blanket of snow. Charlie shivered at the silence around the house more so than the chill in the air before he turned to the front entrance and saw the door open. Closing the door to the cruiser, the chief of police made his way to the front steps and was greeted by Dr. Cullen, who stood back and to the side permitting Charlie immediate entrance into the home.

Allowing his eyes time to adjust to the dimmed natural light, Charlie followed his host through the large entry room and up the stairs to the third floor. Carlisle held the door open to his office and held out his hand for Charlie to walk in first. The room’s warm presences did little for the exhausted man. He ran his right hand through his uncombed hair, paced slightly, and then turned back to Carlisle, who stood slightly leaned against his large desk. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Charlie turned to look out the large glass windows opposite the office entrance and Carlisle’s desk. 

“I’ve been on the force for nearly twenty years,” Charlie spoke to the window, trying to project his voice to the outside world, but feeling closed-in despite the light. “Within five years of my career, I…” He cleared his throat. “I lost everything that was important to me and threw myself into my work.”

He could hear Carlisle move away from the desk and to the bookcases along the right side of the room. He brushed his hand through his hair again but didn’t turn around.

“As the Sheriff, you have to be ready for anything, question everything, be wary of everyone.

“When you and your family first moved here, I got a lot of mixed reviews of your presence. I liked you, you have been nothing but kind to me, but there were others that didn’t trust you. When some of the Quileute boys boycotted the hospital I didn’t understand it; I fought it. Cleared the boys out of the way and set up an officer to patrol the area.

“You don’t have to say anything now; I didn’t understand what the issue was back then.” Charlie waved his hand in the air, feeling as though the doctor wished to say something; he didn’t want to be interrupted.

“So I did some investigating.” The sheriff cleared his throat once again, feeling his words being swallowed up in his throat. “I went to my friend Billy Black, one of the elder members of the Quileute tribe. I asked him why the boys would boycott the hospital, what they could possibly have against a complete stranger. Needless to say to you, he couldn’t tell me anything. All he did was repeat the boy’s message; don’t trust the Cullens.

“Now you have to take into consideration that Billy and I have been friends since before I can remember. It’s true that we’ve had our difference and there were times when we just plain didn’t agree, but I have never had a reason not to trust Billy. Since I couldn’t learn anything from him, I looked elsewhere. I asked around the hospital about you. I asked some of the parents of kids who attended high school with your kids. All sorts of rumors came up, but none of them were too out of the ordinary individually. You see, people made comments about your looks, about your age; they made comments about the relationships your adopted children have with one another. It was all a bit…odd, but the thing I noticed most was how kind you all were, yet you distanced yourselves from everyone else in the community. 

“This is a small town and I know you live all the way out here, but there was always an excuse of why you or your wife couldn’t come to an open dinner or a big event on any sunny day. It was obvious that something was amiss with the Cullen family, but you have to understand, in the end, it didn’t matter.”

Charlie looked over his shoulder at Carlisle to see any bit of reaction. The doctor was standing very still, head down in obvious contemplation. Charlie looked back out at the snow-covered trees and took a deep breath.

“You are an excellent doctor, the hospital is very lucky to have you on board. Your wife is a wonderful presence and has been exceptionally kind to the PTA, even though she isn’t a member. Your family has brought a lot of good things to this community, that’s why… that’s why it doesn’t matter what you ar…” Charlie dropped his head slightly and tightened his jaw. “About a year after you moved here, I was helping out in the library. Mrs. Baxter needed help organizing the Materials Center storage area. I was put in charge of organizing an old set of census material from the late 1800s. It covered all parts of Clallam County because Forks wasn’t much of a town, let alone a settlement back then, not that that matters.

“The materials included the Olympic tribe, which was mentioned by the Quileute tribe as being a small mountain clan of little importance. I asked Mrs. Baxter about it, but she simply scolded me for looking through the books instead of organizing them as I was supposed to be. It was just like when she was my middle school teacher; probably why I can’t bring myself to call her Helen.”

As the chief attempted to relax his muscles, he faked a small laugh. He felt uncomfortable, claustrophobic, and very nervous. Charlie didn’t like being any of those things, let alone all of them at the same time. He slowly shifted his body until, for the first time since entering the office, Charlie faced Carlisle and looked him in the eye. 

“Your daughter, Rosalie, she wears a large necklace with the same Olympic Crest as was depicted in the books. Ever since…” He shook his head and looked away. “Ever since the middle of summer, I’ve been thinking that maybe… maybe she isn’t…but I couldn’t, you see. 

“I can’t just let her go like that. Not my Be…”

He clenched his fist tightly and stiffened his legs. He needed to get it out, he needed to say everything. He had stayed silent before, and he lost Renee, he lost Bella. Before he knew it, he lost his parents too. It wasn’t going to happen again.

“I went back to the library last month. I looked up the information about the Olympic tribe; there wasn’t anything that helped, so I went to Port Angeles. I met up with Sue Clearwater and asked her for more information. She refused at first, but I couldn’t give up. I knew there was something else. She gave me a book about Quileute legends. It has a story about the Olympic tribe, well it was called a coven in that book, but it was about when they first appeared. It named the leader of the group and described the other three members.”

Charlie took three steps forward, stopping only a pace steps away from his companion. Still staring at the ground, he continued. “I don’t want to know any details. I don’t really want to know at all, but… When they found Jacob’s… When they found him everyone just assumed about Be…” Lifting his head, Charlie attempted to look stoic but he knew he was failing. He needed to know, that was all. He just needed to be certain. “Is it possible that Bella is still… If maybe she is just like you, or not, but still…” He took a large breath, standing slightly taller. “Is Bella still out there?”

The seconds seemed to last years as Charlie held his breath in anticipation. What was he thinking coming here, asking such ridiculous questions? It didn’t follow any type of logic he had ever used. But since when did Bella? She had always been outside his understanding, even as a child; it was part of what he liked so much about her. She seemed to always live in a world much bigger than his, even when closed into this small town. 

Carlisle reached out and placed a heavy hand on Charlie’s shoulder. His expression was deep and glum as he spoke. “Charlie, I’m so sorry, but I believe she is…”

“Alive.” Charlie turned to look at Rosalie, who stood next to the large desk just inside the entrance of the library. He hadn’t even heard her enter, but it seemed neither had Carlisle as his expression was just as surprised. 

“Rosalie?” The doctor’s voice was soft and filled with an even balance of concern and confusion.

Rosalie didn’t turn to look at her father but instead held her gaze on the chief of police. “Bella is still alive, that is, she is still with us. But she is not physically anywhere near here. She left the day of the funeral but I doubt she knew anything about it.”

Charlie thought he heard Carlisle whisper something about three days, but he wasn’t sure why it mattered that the funeral was three days after Jacob was attacked. The police chief also wasn’t sure if he was more alleviated or upset about hearing this news from Rosalie. If Bella was alive, why wasn’t Rosalie with her?

“Bella is alive?!” Before Charlie had a chance to ask the question himself, it was brought forth by Edward, who was suddenly standing in front of Rosalie. Emmett and Alice stood in the doorway but Charlie thought he saw the other two, Jasper and Esme, standing in the hallway. Charlie turned back to Rosalie, she was alone again and Edward was nowhere to be seen. Carlisle was rubbing his chin and looking over Rosalie like he was having a conversation with her. The teen simply stood with a stoic expression, staring at Charlie.

“Well, what are you going to do Rose?” Emmett spoke this time, having entered the room, allowing the whole family to convene. In less than one minute, everyone seemed to be arguing with Rosalie at the center of it but Charlie couldn’t make out too much of what each person was saying. They either spoke too quickly or too quietly. 

Eventually, Rosalie seemed to turn to leave. This caused Charlie to instinctually reach out and yell, “No! Wait!”

The blonde teen turned to him again, her face still showing no emotion.

“How do you know? Have you seen her?”

Rosalie seemed to hesitate slightly before answering. “No, I haven’t seen her. I cannot speak of any certainties but I am filled with the knowledge that Bella is alive. I have no evidence to show, just my own words.” She hesitated once more before saying, “I am sorry.” Rosalie then turned and walked out of the room. 

Charlie immediately followed the teen out of the library and down the stairs to the front entrance. Before the front door was opened he spoke out again. “Are you going after her?”

Rosalie stopped but didn’t turn to face the man. “No.”

Before she could move away again, Charlie growled out, “And why not?”

“She does not want me with her.” For the first time since meeting Rosalie, Charlie heard a small quiver in his daughter’s girlfriend’s voice.

“Bull!” Rosalie finally turned around, her face still showing no emotion but her eyes sparkled with anger and confusion. “Don’t give me any of that. You know just as well as I do that Bella is in love with you.” Charlie couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, but if he didn’t speak now… It was just like when Renee left him. He wasn’t going to have the same thing happen to his little Bells. “You’re scared, I get that, but…”

“I am not scared.” Rosalie was speaking through clenched teeth; her fists balled up and pressed against her sides. “She has made her choice. She has left.”

“So?” Charlie closed the distance between himself and the blonde. “That doesn’t change anything. You go after her.” 

Rosalie stiffened. “You cannot command me to do anything.”

It had felt like a command and for a second Charlie regretted saying it the way he did, but he refused to take it back. He glared at the young teen, daring her to do anything but to hear him out. “It’s obvious you and Bella are made for one another; anyone can see that. So what is holding you back?”

There was a flash in Rosalie’s eyes that Charlie had seen before; a flash he had never wanted to see again and immediately regretted seeing in her eyes. He knew instantly what was holding this girl back.

“Forks is a small town, and there isn’t a lot of crime; not like in a big city, or even compared to Port Angeles, but, things do happen around here.

“About ten years ago, before you and your family moved here, there was a girl that, well, she was brought into the hospital and treated for multiple wounds; A broken arm, twisted ankle, several small cuts and bruises; one large bruise across her stomach. She, well I was sent in to ask her what her name was, where she was from, and what happened to her. She wouldn’t talk for several days, not until she saw Bella.” 

Charlie tightened his jaw, but continued to stare down Rosalie, who didn’t move and seemed to have ceased breathing. Charlie tried not to think about how and picked up his story. “Bella was visiting for the summer, she was only six, so she wouldn’t even remember this if you asked her, but she was dropped off at the hospital by Betty, who was looking after her that day for me while I was working. Bella walked up to the girl, who was only three years older than her.” 

His voice caught in his throat for a second. Charlie faked a cough, cleared his throat and resumed his story. “She walked up to the girl and gave her a hard candy. It was just a Jolly Rancher or something, nothing special, but it was Bella’s only one. The girl looked it over like it was the most precious gift she had ever received. The next day, she told me what happened to her. 

“Her father abused her. He beat her constantly, so she ran away from home. After two days, and barely strong enough to continue, the girl was picked up on the side of the road by a man she didn’t know. He fed her, clothed her, and let her sleep for a day; he seemed like a savior to the young girl. But when she woke up, the man was drunk. He beat her, held her down, and took advantage of her. She escaped when he was passed out and ran into the woods. 

“Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater her found out in the woods, barely alive, and brought her into the hospital.”

Rosalie stared at Charlie, about to ask why he had told her that story, but Charlie cut her off. 

“You wouldn’t know it now if you looked at her, even knowing. The girl was able to lift herself up and become an extremely strong woman. I… I heard Bella tell Angela that you always kept your distance, that you didn’t like anyone getting too close to you. That girl isn’t the only case I’ve seen like that.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Rosalie cut in this time. “That does not make a difference. She pushed me away.”

“That’s the thing, Rosalie, I don’t believe you. I’m not blind; I’ve seen Bella throughout this relationship. She isn’t the one pushing away.”

“You have no right to say any of this.”

“I don’t? And why not, Rosalie? Bella is my family, she is my only daughter, and you are hurting her.”

“She made her choice! She left me!”

“Stop playing the victim!” Charlie finally allowed his voice to lift in response to Rosalie’s shouting. The two still faced each other, one filled with anger, the other with disappointment. “We all have horrible things happen to us. We all lose someone, or something. We all have pain and suffering. Yes, some are worse than others and I would never argue against that, but we are all the same at the core. No matter what has happened to you, or what you have been through, when you are faced with something like this, when you are in love and that person loves you back. You. Do. Not. Turn. Away. You do not run. You face it head-on with all the strength you hold.”

Rosalie found herself unable to respond. Her shoulders fell and she felt like crying. Charlie didn’t want to say those things, he didn’t want to make this girl cry, but he couldn’t sit back and watch his daughter lose the love of her life. It was so obvious. Every time he saw the two girls together their aura practically glowed. He didn’t always want to admit it, after all, Rosalie was much too old and Bella was still just in high school, and… But none of that matter right now. Right now, Rosalie needed to go and find Bella. 

“And when you find her, bring her back here; if only to say goodbye.” 

With that, Charlie walked out the front door, got into his police cruiser, and drove back down the twisted driveway. When he finally arrived at home, he grabbed a beer from the fridge, turned the TV on to a sports game, collapsed into his favorite chair, and cried. 


	35. Leah

**All translations are in bold italics next to the line actually said in Spanish.**

The night was filled with screams. It was as if the very darkness held the sharp shouts and cries, echoing them against the landscape. Leah felt the need to join in the chaotic chorus, but her own voice failed in comparison. The cliff was miles high and it seemed even as the bodies flew off the edge, they never reached the ocean below. The fire demon roared with delight; the screams were overcome by her laughter, a dark laughter that made Leah shiver in fear. She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn’t carry her. She wanted to save her friends, but what could she do? She growled out silently at the fire demon and snapped her teeth ferociously. The demon laughed once again but turned her body away. Leah wasn’t a threat.

The wolf lowered her body towards the ground. Who was she? A female werewolf? Who had ever heard of such a thing? And what did it mean? Was she meant to be a man? 

The look on her father’s face just before his heart failed flashed before the young woman’s eyes. The face stared at her, covered in fur, teeth sharp as a monster, sharp as a wolf. The wolf growled and snapped at her, inches from her face. She growled back, jumped forward, attacked. Feeling a rage within her she had never felt before, Leah lashed out at the monster before her. The fire demon ignited, bursting into a fireworks display. 

The night was again filled with screams, but this time Leah laughed. Her laughter felt haughty and false. She scowled. Sam stood before her. His face was gripped with anger, bright red in the hot summer sun. Bodies stood off to the side in the background. They surrounded two large boxes. No one moved. No one spoke. Leah concentrated on the bodies, but they were no one. Only Sam stood before her. His words were loud, red, unforgiving. She walked through him coming face to face with the boxes. The ground reached up beneath them, breaking the boxes open. One empty, one holding…

Leah looked away. The bodies came into view, but only as silhouettes. They drew closer to her, a white fog of noise crowding her ears. It was too loud; too claustrophobic. 

Phasing, the wolf took off at a full sprint. No voices accompanied her as she let the world pass by her. The greens enveloped her body; the browns cascaded over her eyes. The scent she followed grew in strength with every long stride, but it still seemed too far away to touch; always just out of her grasp. As she hunted her prey, a voice joined her thoughts. A voice she recognized but didn’t know at the same time. Her prey was speaking to her…

**  
  
  
  
**

Leah immediately leaped to her feet, body crouched, feet in perfect position to take off at a run or stand firm and fight. She flicked her eyes left and right before settling on the girl standing a few feet before her. Leah frowned at the smirk and raised eyebrow expression.

“Jesus, Bella, you scared the crap out of me!”

“Well someone’s got to keep you on your toes. I swear if I weren’t here to wake your lazy butt up, you’d sleep for weeks on end.”

Leah rubbed the back of her neck as she looked around her. The sun was just breaking over the flat terrain lighting the sand with a hazy glow. She turned her attention south, seeing nothing but the brutal, endless desert. 

“And why exactly are we traveling during the day time?” Leah held her hand against her forehead, squinting at her companion. “Won’t someone notice you?” The sun already sparkled against Bella’s skin. Even after several months of traveling with the new vampire, Leah couldn’t help but stare at the diamond-like appearance of the younger girl.

Bella lifted a bag off the ground next to her and held it proudly before the older girl. Leah simply shifted her weight on her back foot and crossed her arms. “Just last night that bag was nearly empty. What, pray tell, did you fill it with? And more importantly, who will we be returning it to?”

The vampire frowned, but reached into the bag and pulled out several bits of clothing. Taking out a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of what Leah saw to be white track pants, Bella quickly disappeared for a mere thirty seconds before returning fully dressed in the new outfit. She reached back into the bag and pulled out a pair of demi boots which seemed to camouflage with the dusty terrain and a colorful scarf which she wrapped around her head and face. The younger teen then looked up at Leah, who still stood with an exasperated look on her face. 

“If you must know, I found this pack along route 23 in the…” Bella turned to face west, declaring, “In the that direction.” She pointed. “There weren’t any vehicles around at the time, so I’m in the right to believe it fell off someone’s car or truck or something and there’s no way they’d go back to look for it anyway, so no loss. Well, I guess it’s still a loss for them, but I’m not taking any blame for it. That last pack ripped three days ago. What, do you think I’ve found a hidden talent of sewing with cactus needles?”

Leah laughed, “The that direction?” Bella smiled shyly. “How do you not get lost during your little adventures when I sleep?”

Looking off to the side, the vampire softly responded, “I always know where you are, Leah. I can find my way back to you without any trouble.”

“Really?”

Leah felt her heart flutter, butterflies filling in her stomach. It was times like this that reminded Leah just why she followed Bella all the way to South America.

Their first meeting was still a bit of a blur for both parties. Leah had run from the funeral just after getting into an argument with Sam. Thinking back on it, Leah knew he wasn’t trying to be mean; he was more concerned than anything. It was obvious in his voice that he regretted the decisions he had made during the fight with the red-headed female’s coven, but Leah didn’t want to hear any of it. Seeing the two caskets lowered into the ground, so many people weeping. Even the Cullen’s faces were filled with such remorse as they stood a few feet behind Bella’s dad. But Leah couldn’t control her feelings; something about the one casket being empty, something about the missing blonde bloodsucker. It all made Leah sick to her stomach. She felt like she needed to take off at a run; that maybe if she reached her top speed that Jacob would show up by her side, just like he did after Leah’s father died. 

She didn’t even think about where she was going, yet something in the back of her mind told her she knew where she would end up. It took two weeks for Leah to realize she was following a trail, a scent. It took her another week to realize whose scent it was. Then the chase really began. Bella was avoiding any and all living creatures. Her traveling was confused, it went in circles at times, and more frequently lingered in one place. When Leah finally caught up to the new vampire, Bella was pulled tight into the fetal position mumbling the words ‘blood’ and ‘danger’ and ‘scared’.

Completely unaware of any threat Bella could be to her, Leah tracked down a black-tailed deer and brought the corpse back. The younger girl aggressively seized the carcass and drank it dry. Her strength renewed, Bella leaped onto the vulnerable girl. Leah’s body stiffened, her muscles ready to fight back, but her mind was on the younger girl’s body. The coolness pressing down on top of her caused Leah to blush. She hadn’t been this close to anyone since Sam and that was a different situation, or was it? No, Leah had laughed uncomfortably then, causing Bella to regain control of her actions. After a very awkward exchange of apologies, the two girls began traveling together. Neither questioned where they were going and neither asked the other to leave or to stay.

Ever since that moment, Leah couldn’t stop thinking about how nice Bella’s body felt against hers. Even as the months went by, Leah couldn’t bring herself to say anything, and, of course, the situation never repeated itself. 

But this moment, this statement made by Bella, that she could always find Leah, maybe, just maybe, this was Leah’s chance. Was it really possible that Bella felt the same way about Leah? That she felt drawn to her? Like she needed to follow her every step?

Leah’s lips parted slightly, a warm breath caught in her throat as she began to speak…

“Yeah, of course! Your dog smell reeks for miles!” Bella laughed jovially. 

Leah choked on the lack of air in her lungs. She started coughing like she had just been kicked in the gut. 

“Uh, you okay? You need some water?” Bella stood over Leah as she leaned down onto her knees, bending slightly with her left hand on the ground, right hand holding her stomach. Bella started rubbing her hand across Leah’s back and the werewolf didn’t know whether to purr or cough more. She opted out of both, and simply nodded her head for water. Bella whooshed out of sight for no more than a minute, returning with a cup of ice cold water. Leah decided to ignore the appearance of a new cup and drank heartily.

**  
  
  
  
**

Two days later, the pair was finally far from the desert and making their way into the foothills of the Andes Mountains. 

As they settled into an uninhabited cave, Leah voiced her opinion about phasing into a wolf to sleep, figuring the sizable beast would ward off any unwelcomed occupants. Bella merely grunted as she attempted to start a fire. She quickly decided there was no real point to it and gave up. She then explored the small cave for a few minutes, before beginning to pace at the entrance. 

Leah watched carefully wondering what must be going through the young girl’s mind. Although the two spent many hours talking about this and that, they hadn’t had a real discussion since after their first reunion. And that was kept to the basics of death, funeral, and family; each avoided the most basic question of their journey. Why?

Bella turned out the cave entrance and deeply inhaled the night air. As a debate seemed to worry its way through her head, Leah found herself asking a question. She hadn’t even realized she had said the words out loud until Bella set her gaze to the ground and slowly turned around. 

Clearing her throat, Leah repeated her question, this time with more intent. “Why do you do that each night?”

Bella continued to look to the cave floor as she avoided answering. “Do what?”

“You know what I’m talking about.” From her seat by the forgotten fire pit, the older girl leaned back against the cave wall and crossed her arms. “You sniff the air. Are you… Are you expecting someone?” Leah began to worry that Rosalie had been on their trail this whole time and she had been too busy drooling over the blonde’s girlfriend to realize it.

“No,” Bella whispered. Her eyes seemed to be clouded with a deep sadness. Leah hated to see that look, hated to know that Bella’s supposed soulmate was the cause of it. Bella noticed Leah’s scowl and tried to lighten the mood. “I’m just making sure there are no more werewolves on our tails. Get it? Tails? On our tails? Cause wolves have tails?”

Leah was barely able to contain her smile at the ridiculous joke. She needed to have this conversation, she needed to know the truth. “Do you really think she’s going to just show up? After everything?”

Bella seemed to ponder Leah’s words for a long moment before responding. “I have no doubt that... that one day, Rosalie will come for me.”

“And is that really what you want?” The older girl was finding it hard to hide her anger. “Are you with her just because everyone says you’re soulmates? Do you even really love her?”

Looking up with a mixture of happiness and sadness, Bella smiled softly. “Is that what you believe?”

“It’s all ridiculous. Soulmate, what does that even mean?” Leah began rubbing her knees as she breached the controversial subject. “I mean, can you really expect me to believe that out of the billions of individuals in the world, two people that are apparently made for one another could possibly  _ find _ one another? And I mean, look at you and Rosalie! You two are complete opposites! Are you telling me that just because you’re soulmates…” Leah held her hand up in mock quotations. “…That you’re just going to magically become these perfect puzzle pieces for one another? The whole idea is ridiculous. Completely ridiculous.”

Bella smiled, “So it’s a bit ridiculous, is it?”

Leah huffed and stood. As she began pacing she continued her rant. “Soulmate is just another version of, of… of arranged marriages! Only instead of the parents making the decisions, it’s some supreme being or some predecided fate. Well, what about our decisions? What about our plans?”

“And what plans do you have in mind?”

Stopping in her tracks, Leah matched gazes with Bella. Does she say it? At this point, what does she have to lose?

“What about you and me?” Wow, she really just said it. “What about us? I mean, look at us; we work. You can’t deny that. We would be simple. Nothing would have to change, no giant leaps of trust, no issues with age or wanting to kill each other. It would be easy.”

“So love should be easy?” Bella seemed to ask the question with full honesty, so, despite her irritation with not receiving any answers, Leah responded with the same honesty. 

“Yeah, it should be. You should either want to be with someone or not. If it’s as hard as it is with you and Rosalie, then maybe it’s just not worth it.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Bella half smiled, but Leah saw the sorrow in the younger girl’s eyes. “Maybe it is supposed to be easier.” The two girls stood in silence for what felt like hours; for all Leah knew it could have been. When she was with Bella, time moved at a pace all its own. Sometimes days disappeared, other times minutes lasted years. Bella slowly turned away from Leah and walked to the cave entrance. She leaned her body against the rocky edge and once again breathed in the cool air. “When I was younger, I remember how my father used to read me all those old fairy tales. It seemed there was always some princess being saved by a handsome, rich prince. Or some witch casting a spell and a brave hero having to save the day. No matter what the plot, it was always true love that brought forth a happy ending.” Bella shifted her body slightly. Leah wouldn’t have been surprised if the vampire was crying invisible tears. 

“Even in the simplicity of those stories, the characters had to accomplish some incredible miracles to find their imprints.” The use of the word imprint hit Leah hard, but before she could say anything, Bella asked a question. “Tell me, Leah, why did you follow me?” Turning around, the young vampire smiled and quickly added to her question. “Why have you continued to travel with me all this time?”

“I…” What was she supposed to say? I was drawn to you? Yeah, that doesn’t sound ridiculous.  _ Wow, I really need to broaden my vocabulary. _ Leah sighed and mumbled out the truth. At this point, what else could she say? “Ever since I met you again, at the bookstore and the bonfire at La Push, I’ve felt…” She shook her head, wondering why she was sharing this with the young vampire. “It’s kind of like this magnetic pull. You’re like my north star, guiding me. I can’t believe I just said that.” Leah rubbed her face into her hands and sighed.

A cool presence found its way to the werewolf’s side. Leah looked up just in time for Bella to reach out and push a lock of hair behind the taller girl’s ear. Leah felt herself shiver as the butterflies started drunk driving in bumper cars through her stomach. Bella leaned in ever so slowly. Leah closed her eyes, her breath catching at her lips. Then she felt a cool, comforting pressure against her left cheek.

Her own body heat took over as the taller girl blushed a deep crimson. She opened her eyes to see Bella standing on the opposite side of the cave, blocking the entrance with a low crouch; deep growls filling the air before her. 

Leah’s body continued to heat up, causing the werewolf to begin sweating. Her arms and legs shook violently, muscles convulsing. As her body transformed, Leah found herself in the happiest mood she had ever experienced. She wanted to run out of the cave and howl at the moon.  She wanted to run out of the cave and do backflips until she was dizzy. She wanted to run out of the cave and around the world twice. She wanted to run out of the cave…

Leah only partially noticed Bella attempting to block her exit, but the vampire didn’t try too hard knowing she didn’t want to fight with her friend. Leah, on the other hand, didn’t acknowledge the change in stance, the sudden absence of growls, or the older Chilean female vampire standing awkwardly to the side exchanging confused glances with Bella. 

All Leah saw was the short, deep brown skinned boy in front of her. His eyes were the color of warm teak and his hair was wrapped in a long braid, cascading over his left shoulder. All Leah could think was,  _ beautiful _ . 

Bella giggled lightly before smiling and reaching her hand out in greeting to the older vampire. “Hi, I’m Bella. And that lovebird is Leah. I’m afraid you might be stuck with us for a while.”

Although still confused and a bit weary, the other vampire met Bella’s hand and shook it firmly. “Huilen y ése es Nahuel.  **_Huilen and that is Nahuel._ ** ”

“Well, Huilen, I do believe Nahuel and Leah are about to understand why love is worth getting over one’s differences.”

“¿Es verdad? Ciertament puedo ver las diferencias.  **_It is true? Certainly I can see the differences._ ** ”


	36. Nahuel

**[edit] All translations are in bold italics next to the line actually said in Spanish.**   
  


“¿Qué es esta bestia?  **_What is this beast?_ ** ” Nahuel took a deep long breath through his nose and looked over the wolf before him. It was much unlike any wolf he had seen before; it stood nearly eye to eye with his 5’7” stature, hair a silvery grey that sparkled in the moonlight. The beast’s scent was at first revolting, but now, as Nahuel found he was almost unable to turn away, a sweet butterscotch smell was exuding off the animal. 

As the large wolf stepped closer, Nahuel found himself flinching ever so slightly. He was in unknown territory and he was not happy about it.

“ _ What are they?” _ The young looking vampire seemed to bite down on his words as he questioned his aunt in Spanish. “ _ What are they doing here? What do they want?” _

Huilen eyed her nephew curiously.  _ “They are not a threat, dear boy. Why don’t you speak to them yourself?” _ She turned back to the beautiful brunette vampire standing in front of her, attempting to convey an apology. She normally did not trust strangers, but she found it rude to speak in a language obviously not understood by all members present.

Nahuel took a step back causing the wolf to falter in its steps. The beast seemed to tilt its head as if asking a question. 

“She won’t hurt you.” The brunette spoke confidently. Nahuel glared at the vampire. “Of that, I can be certain.” She giggled slightly, which unnerved the boy.

_ “Ridiculous girl, she is most certainly a newborn; so young and naïve. And what of this beast, what can we make of it? This is not a situation I trust.” _ Nahuel was growling out his words now. Huilen reached out her hand to calm her nephew, but the boy quickly shook off her grip. He wanted to attack, to defend his territory, or he wanted to flee from this strange beast, but he most certainly did not want to stand here calmly talking with these strangers. He quickly glanced at his aunt in wonder before returning his cold eyes to the beast.  _ “What has gotten into you? You hate change and are more uncomfortable with strangers than any I’ve met. Why then, why do you trust these two?” _

Huilen listened to her nephew respectfully but refused to give any answer. Instead, she reached her hand out to the brunette and said, her voice thick with a Chilean accent, but still fluent in the English language, “Come, Bella. Bring your companion, Leah. We will talk in our home; it is just a few miles from here, into the mountains.”

The wolf looked over at Bella for the briefest of moments, before returning its gaze to the vampire boy, but Nahuel had vanished in the trees of the piedmont.  He had found a comfortable spot high above to watch the group with an unseen eye; the vampire wanted to understand the awkward feeling in his gut that caused his breathing to deepen and his heart to race. It wasn’t fear, he had felt fear before; nonetheless, it was a feeling he did not appreciate. It made him feel weak, feel vulnerable. This beast, this wolf, this Leah was not good. 

In spite of his irritation with the emotions he was suffering, Nahuel found himself unable to curse the wolf’s name. Leah. It seemed to sing in his ear and bring both a peace to his mind and a jolt to his nerves. Leah. The wolf had tensed her body as she started to follow Huilen and Bella up into the mountains; she was slow moving and hesitant in her steps. Nahuel laughed inwardly at the awkward animal and began following the group from the tops of the trees, leaping from one long branch to another like a wild monkey. His speed increasing with each leap, Nahuel felt an invisible force pulling him towards the ground. He looked down to see the wolf perfectly matching his leaps with long strides. Irritated, he moved faster, finding the trees to be more spread out as the mountain grew before him. To the outside world, he could easily be mistaken as flying through the trees instead of traveling from one to the next. 

The air was whipping past his face like a strong wind when he reached the last tree. The vampire’s speed was unmatched in the Andes, something he was quite proud of and often boasted about to whoever would listen. So when the boy flew through the air to land on a large boulder marking the edge of his and Huilen’s home, he found himself gawking at the wolf before him. The beast sat atop the large boulder looking quite at home, almost as if she had gotten there several minutes before the boy and was merely waiting for his arrival.

Well, his arrival certainly came with quite the bang. Nahuel attempted to right himself, but as he was already soaring through the air, there was nothing to change his trajectory. As his eyes grew in size, he saw the wolf’s gaze match his own in surprise just before the two bodies clashed with a loud boom. The boulder cracked but did not break, not entirely at least. 

As for the two bodies, that was another story. Nahuel found his head spinning, curses leaving his lips in drunken sounding whispers. He tried to move but found his body unable to even wince, yet it ached as if the boulder had him pinned to the ground. His vision swirled for minutes before the vampire was able to shake his head and focus on the grey fur covering his chest. His body went rigid as his mind worked out the details of his situation. Leah, the large grey wolf, had collapsed on top of him, her body soft and warm. 

No wait, it was hard and, too hot! Nahuel pushed the wolf off of him and in an eye’s blink was standing several yards away. Leah merely shook her fur out and stretched her front legs before her. She leaned forward, her back legs and tail seeming to point to some unknown location, and then sat up straight, staring at Nahuel for several minutes. It was a standstill. Nahuel knew if he were to look away, the wolf would surely attack. He readied himself and watched keenly. The wolf leaned her head sideways as if she was raising an eyebrow at the vampire. He growled and lowered his body into a crouch, prepared for an attack at the slightest movement. 

It was then Huilen and Bella appeared from the trees’ edge. Huilen gawked in fear at the boulder.  _ “What happened? Were we attacked?” _ Forgetting her manners, the vampire had reverted to her native tongue.  _ “Was anyone hurt? Why… Why are you standing like that?” _ Forgetting her fear for a moment, Nahuel’s aunt was overcome with strange curiosity.

_ “It was nothing, we…” _ How was he to explain what had happened?  _ “I ran into the wolf. That is, she was sitting where I was going to land.” _

Huilen’s face went from confused to downright oblivious.  _ “You landed on the girl? But how?” _ Another question quickly came to voice as Huilen tried not to smirk.  _ “You mean to say, the girl got here first?” _

Nahuel growled in response, causing Huilen to begin laughing. Frustrated, Nahuel glanced over at their guests (if he must refer to them as such) and noticed Bella handing a bag to the wolf and gesturing around the now broken boulder towards his home. The wolf looked to have nodded its head and took the bag in its teeth before trotting away, although with growing hesitance the further she got. Nahuel leaned forward, starting after her, but his aunt held out her hand to stop him.

“Now, my dear nephew,” It seemed she had remembered the presence of the Americans. “There is no reason for you to be following your ma…” Huilen coughed loudly, an action no vampire had true need of, and changed her words. “That is, the girl is changing; go catch something to feed, your eyes are near black.”

Nahuel started to protest, but the look his aunt gave him proved the action to be very unwise. He clamped his mouth shut and took off at a full sprint. Thoughts whisked their way through his mind much the same as the wind flowed through his hair.  _ The wolf, Leah, she was to change? Change into what? Does a wolf wear clothing? How does the newborn speak with the wolf? Was she a whisperer? Or could she use telepathy? Was the wolf somehow… a human? Was she in fact, a werewolf? _ Nahuel shook his head, the Children of the Moon had been near extinct for years, what are the chances one shows up with a vampire? Nahuel laughed to himself before swooping down on another type of beast, the human type AB negative.

  
  
  
  


It was near on an hour past when Nahuel finally talked himself into returning to his home. A type of headache, or exhaustion, had formed and he wished to be nowhere, but home. Since he had been gone for so long, he, of course, had an alibi and practiced his words in a hushed tone. “ _ It was simply too hard to find a human alone. It took me ages to find a prey worth the effort. _ ” However, when he rounded the large, now almost split, boulder hiding his house, Nahuel quickly realized all of his excuses were for naught. 

Through the window of the house, Nahuel saw that his aunt was sitting on the living room couch, turned towards the newborn sitting next to her. The two were in deep discussion, Huilen speaking with her hands animatedly as if she were conversing with a close friend. Confused, Nahuel took a few more cautious steps towards the door, halting when he saw a foot move into his view, the leg and body blocked by the wall and edges of the window he peered through. The foot was bare but clean and smooth; a deep caramel color. It was feminine but large. Nahuel looked down at his own bare feet, comparing the two. He quickly shook his head wondering why he would care to compare his feet with those of an unknown female and why he suddenly had an urge to eat butterscotch candies.

Trying not to think, so as to prevent the growing ache in his head, Nahuel finally entered the house. It was not a very large structure, as it only needed to house himself and his aunt, but what the house lacked in size, it made up for in originality and class. The house was half built into the mountain’s edge, the door surrounded by two large trees, a branch making up the front door’s arch. The front of the house was closely guarded by the large boulder and strong metal walls - decorated with wooden panels and warm forest colors. If you weren’t looking for it, the house could go entirely unnoticed. The entire eastern side was made of clear glass and came to the edge of a sharp cliff no beast would wish to fall from. These clear walls were blocked from a plane’s view with large overcasting tree limbs, which failed to lessen the view, nor block the beautiful sunrises Nahuel cherished. 

The inside of the home centered around the hearth, which was used as a general gathering place, but also doubled as a basic kitchen area. Although Huilen survived on only blood, and Nahuel much preferred blood, the young hybrid had a strange obsession with candy. He frequently used the large fireplace/stove to make butterscotch candies which he often devoured before the treat had a chance to cool from a liquid form. 

It was in this central area, that Nahuel greeted his aunt and their guests once again. He walked through the door, facing the large room, the sofa sitting just off the left of the large fireplace, his own chair just past, concealed by the brick feature.

“Tía.  **_Aunt_ ** .” Nahuel nodded, receiving the same as acknowledgement. He then begrudgingly turned to the newborn. “Mi dulce, desagradable huésped.  **_My sweet, obnoxious guest._ ** ” He spoke the words with a genuine smile, causing the young vampire to simply smile in response, oblivious to his insulting words. This made his smile grow, only to falter once more when he walked the edges of the room. Passing the couch to look up at his own chair, he saw a girl, tall and lean, occupying the brown, leather lounger.

Nahuel’s eyes narrowed as he glared at the new figure. The girl sat forward and raised her right eyebrow, turning her head slightly as if to question the boy’s glare; for Nahuel felt himself revert to just a boy in the presence of this plain girl. But she wasn’t plain. Her features were specific and immediately burned into his memory. Her lips full, her cheeks slightly sunken, her shoulders bony and wide, her hips bony and narrow; her legs long and smooth, strong; her hair short and boyish, her ears pointed, her fingers long and knobby. All this and more flashed before his brain, forever stored as being perfect.

The hybrid vampire licked his lips, before setting his gaze on the girl’s eyes once more. She was glaring at him, but not menacingly. No, it was questioningly. What was she questioning? Did he have something stuck between his teeth? He closed his mouth, making a low sucking noise as he checked. Clean, pristine, fine. Then, what? Those eyes, where had he seen them before? _Son los ojos del diablo. El diablo reencarnado como un ángel cubierto de ceniza._ **_They are the eyes of the devil. The devil reincarnated as an ash covered angel._** Nahuel took several steps forward, slowly then quickly, seeming to disappear from one side of the room, only to appear at the other, directly in front of the chair: the empty chair. 

Nahuel once again found himself with the scent of butterscotch filling his nostrils. His mouth simultaneously watered and filled with venom. He gulped down the mixture, feeling like a wolf in an old cartoon, drooling over something he couldn’t have. The boy turned and sat in his chair, pressing his body into the comfortable cushions, sinking into the warmth, the heat. Why was his chair so hot? He looked up from the floor to see the beautiful beast, the awkward girl with so many strange qualities. She looked as though her body grew into itself, and then grew more, possibly into something else. Nahuel growled deep in his chest, flashing his teeth, eyes narrow in a glare, but not at the girl, no. She stood awkwardly in front of him, too tall, too skinny, too dark. He growled at the beautiful woman standing behind the girl, with her hand on the bony shoulder. He growled at his own aunt.

Eyes snapping open as if he’d been slapped, Nahuel’s whole body stiffened and froze. He had just growled at his aunt, his own flesh and blood. His only family! He spat to his left, the venom hissing, but causing no harm to the brown colored cement. 

“I think we should leave the two to talk.” A voice came from across the room, causing all three uncomfortable bodies to turn towards the small vampire. “It seems there is a lot that needs to be discussed and would probably be best if everything got out in the air.” The vampire looked up, then down, turning her left foot up on its tip, twisting back and forth in an awkward stance. If she was human, she would be blushing, Nahuel was certain of that; he also believed the girl would most likely fall over. 

“You may be right, young one.” Huilen agreed, slowly backing away from the other body in the room. Nahuel tipped his head to the side but said nothing as the front door opened, then closed behind the only sane beings in the near vicinity. 

“ _ Very well, we will have a conversation. Firstly, who are you? Where did you come from? And why do you _ ” He wanted to ask why the girl was infused with the delectable sweetness of his favorite guilty pleasure. Instead, he said, “ _ reek of sugar and syrup? _ ”

The girl crossed her string bean arms and leaned back on her right leg. Her face scowled darkly, but not unkindly. Nahuel didn’t understand this oxymoron. It caused him to scowl in return.

“I don’t know Spanish.” The girl retorted heatedly. 

“Por supuesto que no.  **_Of course, you don’t._ ** Who are you?” Nahuel said into his left hand as he shook his head back and forth. “You are dark skinned, where do you come from?” His accent was apparent, but not obstructing. He knew if he tried, he could pass for American, mostly like Texan or from New Mexico, but he felt no reason to try. He spoke in his plain voice, not one he might use to charm someone. This conversation was more for his aunt and her strange interest in the newborn and the beast. Where had that wolf gone?

“Leah. I’m from Washington, in the states.”

“I know where Washington is. And you are… What?”

“Leah. We’ve met. A few times now.”

“Leah?” The wolf?

“What? Is it hard to pronounce? Le-Ah. Are you slow or something? Hit your head too hard on the rock?”

The grey wolf? That was with the newborn? “The rock?”

“Wow.” The girl placed her own head in her hands, rocking forward on the balls of her feet. She mumbled softly to herself, but easily within hearing range for the half vampire. “Of all the people in the world; of all the drop-dead models, the brilliant scientist, even the cocky serial killers, I had to get stuck imprinting on the idiot hybrid.”


	37. Bella

**All translations are in bold italics next to the line actually said in Spanish.**

 

“He is completely insufferable!” Bella listened vaguely to her friend’s continuous rampage while staring out across the wild expanse of jungle. She sat on a high rock at the near top of the same mountain on which Huilen and Nahuel’s home resided. The air was cooler and lighter in the high altitude, but Bella found it comforting in a strange way. Her head seemed to want to float away, a slight dizziness made her sway in the wind. It reminded her of how sick she used to get. The headaches, the churned stomach, the way her body would sweat while in a cold chill. She closed her eyes, wishing her body to free fall; when she opened them when she awoke from the faint that overtook her, she would be in those cold strong arms.

“Are you even listening to me?” Bella opened her eyes, still standing and untouched, and looked over her shoulder to the somewhat irritated Leah. “Because if you aren’t then I might as well just go back to the house. I mean, Nahuel’s house.” The tall, dark-skinned girl looked over her hands before she continued pacing. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He’s in there just making candy. Who spends all day making candy? And when he isn’t gorging himself on the stupid butterscotches, he’s hunting. Hunting! How could he just… murder… those poor people?” Bella’s features softened for the first time that afternoon. 

After the initial shock of Leah imprinting on Nahuel, and the ridiculously long amount of time it took to explain what exactly Leah is to Nahuel and Huilen, Bella and Leah found themselves invited (although hardly unanimously) into the home to live. Quite surprisingly, Leah seemed to be the only one having a problem with the newly formed pack. (Well, coven to everyone else.) Although it was controversial to say Nahuel was happy to have Leah around, no one could doubt he was curious about the shape-shifter. Only a week prior, the two got into a very heated argument about the differences between werewolves and the Quileute tribe wolves. The shouting could no doubt be heard a mile away, but in the end, the two actually agreed that Leah wasn’t a werewolf. Neither seemed happy with the agreement but Bella figured it was because they agreed; if that even made sense. 

The next big argument the two had was over Nahuel’s hunting practices. Bella and Huilen had sat down to discuss the issue and although Huilen did understand Bella’s arguments of why she doesn’t drink from humans, the older vampire had no wish to change diets. As she put it, “Humans are a lesser mammal than vampires, therefore they are an excellent food source. Much the same as a human might receive nourishment from a mountain lion or a wild bear, I drink of a human.” Bella left the conversation by requesting that Huilen and Nahuel hunt without Bella and Leah, and neither judge the other’s choice. Nahuel and Leah’s argument did not end on such amicable terms. The two screamed each other hoarse before finally deciding simply to not speak directly to one another for several days. They did, however, manage to argue by simply saying things to Huilen and Bella while the other was within hearing distance. It was after two days of the passive-aggressive movement that Huilen threatened to bury the two alive: together. Leah and Nahuel quickly separated themselves.  

And now, six hours later, Leah stood close to tears and no less understanding than when the two had last spoken. Bella looked over her friend wishing there was something she could say or do but continued to have trouble concentrating on the conversation. Her mind kept clouding over with memories of blonde hair, red lips, startling golden-violet eyes…

“This is just ridiculous.” Leah sighed out. “This is it, there is no more. It’s obvious that I was not meant to be a shifter, or whatever, and that fate is just screwing with me once again.” Becoming more defiant, the young woman stood tall and looked out over the treetops, not seeing anything. “We’ll just leave. I don’t need him; he’s nothing to me. We, we can just… We can just keep going south; make our way to, to… What the heck is south? Antarctica? Forget that, we’ll get on a boat, go East or West, or just, somewhere far away from here.”

Bella was mixed with emotions, both of joy and fear. “If we leave…”  _ How will she find me?  _ “Where would we go?”  _ I don’t know if I want to live without her. _ “What would we do?”  _ I don’t think I could live my life not knowing. _ “Won’t you regret leaving?”

“Do you regret leaving?”

_ Yes. _ “I… No, of course, I don’t. But I needed to leave. You and Nahuel…”

“Me and Nahuel are nothing. Remember what I said in the cave? Before the bloodsuckers showed up? No offense, by the way.”

“None taken.”  _ Of course, I remember, you said we could make it work, together. _

“Well?” Leah asked, taking a step towards the shorter girl. “Let’s forget all of this, and let’s go.”

Bella thought it over. Could she really just leave it all behind? It’s not like it would be the first time she ran away from her problems. Was this a problem? Maybe for Leah, but for her? She was happy here; At least, happier than she had been. But was that because of Huilen and Nahuel, or was it because of Leah?

Bella looked over her friend; she was beautiful, in her own way. She was tall and had well-defined muscles. Her hair was cropped short, framing her face to make her look younger. She was kind-hearted, sweet, and loving.  _ Could I? _

The young vampire took a step towards the other girl and reached her arms out. The two girls clenched hands tightly. Bella stared into Leah’s eyes; they were so gentle, thoughtful. Leah pulled Bella closer, the two soon encompassed in each other’s arms. Bella searched her friend’s face, her high cheekbones, her smooth chin, her full lips. 

_ She is beautiful. I could… I could do this. I’m going to do this. _

Bella leaned in slowly, cautiously. Pausing just before their lips touched, the smaller girl breathed in deeply, eyes still open, waiting for something.  _ What are you waiting for? _ Leah’s eyes were closed, her breathing slow, but her heart beating twice as fast as normal. Bella wondered if her own heart would beat as fast if it still beat at all. She wondered what this moment would have felt like before. Before Leah turned into a shape-shifter before Bella was turned into a vampire, before Rosalie… 

The young girl closed her eyes tightly, stopping the invisible tears.  _ Rosalie isn’t coming and this is a  _ good _ thing. _ Bella finally closed the distance between herself and Ros…  _ No, it’s Leah; beautiful, kind, loving Leah. _ She moved her own body against the warm, skinny figure. She rubbed her hands across the bony shoulders, pressed her lips hard against the full lips and clenched her eyes closed, trying not to think. Their lips moved fast and uncoordinated. Leah’s hands tangled their way into Bella’s hair and across her shoulders. Their mouths opened and they began to search each other. Search for something Bella almost immediately knew could not be found, but she continued to search harder. 

Bella could feel the rising heat from the girl, but neither moved for anything more. The excitement rose and then fell once more. The craving, having never appeared, had nowhere to go, and with a silent agreement, the two stopped. Bella looked to the ground feeling as though she held some sort of fault. That if she had only tried harder. But when Leah loosened her grip around the girl, leaving only her left hand on the vampire’s shoulder, Bella looked up to see the same guilt staring back at her. The recognition was quick and as Bella laughed lightly, Leah smiled and leaned back on her left foot, right arm reaching up and around to the back of her own neck. 

A hissing sound came from their side and the two girls looked over to see Nahuel, one hand opened, a small mountain cat running off into the woods behind him, the other hand holding a small pile of what looked to be his butterscotch candies. 

Bella’s eyes went large and she started fumbling over silent words, stuttering out an apology. It went completely unheard. 

“I came with a peace offering.” The boy’s voice was low and soft. It was the first time Bella had heard him speak without any trace of anger. It was also the first time she was ever afraid of the hybrid. 

Leah dropped her left hand from Bella’s shoulder and took two steps back. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” The smooth voice continued. “I am 155 years old and I have never experienced this.” He dropped the candies to the ground. “I always thought I was strong, independent. I could take care of my  tía  **_aunt_ ** , make up for all of my mistakes. Make up for the destruction my very life created.” He moved swiftly to Leah, a short gust of wind kicking up the leaves and dirt from the ground. “I thought that if the time ever came if the person ever showed up, I could…” He reached his arms out, touching the sides of Leah’s waist gently. “I thought I could love her.” 

Bella stiffened, afraid for her friend. But what could she do? Yes, she was stronger than Nahuel, but she didn’t want to hurt him. She didn’t want anyone to get hurt. She tried to speak again, but her voice disobeyed. 

“I always knew I was teimoso  **_hardheaded_ ** , but to think that this, seeing you in the arms of another, is what it took for me to realize. Te quiero. Te quiero y tengo miedo de ti.  **_I love you. I love you and I am afraid of you._ ** ”

Leah reached out her own arms, placed her hands on Nahuel’s shoulders, pulling the shorter boy in. She leaned down and kissed him softly. Bella could feel the heat from several paces away. She could hear their breathing: quick and inconsistent. And she could hear both hearts beat quickly, but in perfect rhythm as if they were one heart.

The kiss was slow but gentle. When the two parted, Leah sighed happily. “You know I still don’t know Spanish, right?”

“ _ We will not be remedying that any time soon. How else will I get away with saying stupid things and not getting in trouble?” _

“I agree,” Leah replied without skipping a beat. “We are definitely going to keep arguing.” She then pushed the short vampire away and jogged into the forest. Bella heard her cursing as she continued away. “Stupid hybrid!”

“It is love,” Nahuel whispered to himself before taking off after the shape-shifter. 

Bella watched the two figures disappear quickly. She turned around to face the mountain’s edge. Looking out she saw nothing but empty space and she felt a loneliness so strong that for a single moment, she thought of falling. At this height, she would land bruised, but hardly broken. She imagined the air blowing across her body, the excitement of flying at incredible speeds; closing her eyes, Bella imagined the feeling of being caught.

She then leaned backward and fell the 5’ to the ground behind her, her hard body sinking into the soft dirt to hit the solid rock beneath. She closed her eyes and wished for a sleep that would never come.

  
  
  
  


The arguing didn’t stop. If anything, it increased beyond anything Bella or Huilen could expect. As for Leah and Nahuel, it seemed a natural routine. They argued in the morning, fought in the afternoon, cursed at one another or ceased speaking in the evenings, and in the night, well, they yelled for different reasons. 

One thing Bella did find interesting, was Nahuel’s presence in Leah and Bella’s ‘vegetarian’ hunting. The hybrid scowled at the bears, avoided any type of bird, and even spit out the blood of a spiny rat, who quickly ran off. Bella absentmindedly wondered if the thing would become a vampire rat. What he did find to be the perfect prey (once even admitting the hunt was more exciting than any human he had pursued) was the jaguar.

On one such hunt, a month past Leah and Nahuel’s announcement of undying love for one another (Bella was both pleased and tired of seeing the two together), the pair had bolted after a particularly quick jaguar. Each traveled at amazing speeds, attempting to outrun the other. Bella stayed back; although she was considered more a vampire than Nahuel, she could not compete with either the hybrid or the wolf’s speed. 

Trying not to feel left behind by the couple, Bella found her own prey. After cleaning herself up at a river, she made a long detour around the mountain’s northern border, before heading back to the house. She moved at a human’s pace to stretch out her time. During the last few weeks, Bella found herself pushing away from the other three and feeling less and less at home in the Andes mountains. As the young vampire hopped over a fallen tree, she noticed the entrance of a cave in the distance; the same cave where Huilen and Nahuel found the two travelers. Bella felt herself drawn to the cave by an invisible force. She stopped in her tracks, staring at the small entrance, a dark shadow flashing against the inner wall.

Bella’s breathing ceased. Her legs felt like heavy steel. Her head swam with thoughts of the impossible. But there it was, there she was. Rosalie stood at the cave entrance looking out into the forest. Looking directly at Bella.


	38. Rosalie

On Rosalie’s 16 th birthday, her father and mother brought their only daughter and her best friend to the picture palace in downtown Rochester. Rosalie could still remember the movie so clearly despite having only seen it the one time. Vera, the young birthday girl’s very best friend, found the story to be unbelievably romantic; even going as far as to argue with Rosalie, an act which rarely occurred. The overall film was actually very charming, the young blonde had found herself agreeing; comedic at times, sentimental at others; however, the ending lacked the completion Rosalie demanded. She still found herself cursing that Chaplin fellow’s name and frowning whenever anyone brought up City Lights, even when not talking about the movie title. 

It was now, seeing Bella, her Bella, as if she was laying eyes on her for the first time, that Rosalie thought of the film’s ending from so many years ago. The tall blonde frowned.

Then something unexpected happened: Bella tripped.

The act in itself wasn’t so unusual, as it had been Bella, but the idea that a vampire tripped was a bit too much for the stoic blonde. She began laughing. A smile that could blind the sun covered her face, a laugh singing out into the lively forest. Barely able to hold herself back, Rosalie moved to Bella, reaching her hands out in support of the still unstable brunette before her.

Bella saw the hands stretched out before her, the golden glow of blonde waves of hair; she saw the breathtaking curves and the never-ending legs; Bella heard the angelic voice and smelled the sweet, delicious flavors of her love. Each miracle unwrapped in a simple quickness, but once all elements came together, Bella was overcome with emotion. She found her brain unable to process that her love, her Rosalie, was really with her. And so the young vampire, against all basic understanding, after tripping over her own two feet, managed a feat no other vampire could: she fainted.

Rosalie immediately started panicking. Fainted? How on earth could Bella faint? Rosalie quickly twisted the girl’s body, placing her own arms under the delicate girl’s knees and head, cradling the limp form. Holding Bella, Rosalie gently shook the girl, and then she shook aggressively. With no response, she lowered the body to the forest ground and softly slapped the unconscious form’s cheek; Again, nothing. In a frantic gesture, Rosalie began slapping both cheeks in succession.

“What are you doing?” A gentle, confused voice caused Rosalie’s head to snap up and focus on the large vampire before her.

“Emmett! Please, help, it’s Bella.”

“I see that, but why is she lying on the ground? And, more importantly, why are you playing ping pong with her head?”

“She just, she won’t wake up!”

“Okay.” Emmett said carefully, “So tapping out a marching drum beat on her cheeks will…”

“I am not, what? No, how do we wake her?”

The male vampire laughed, “I’m no expert, but aren’t you supposed to kiss her or something?”

“Kiss?” Rosalie was getting angry at this point. “How can you be thinking about porn at a time like this?!”

“Porn?” As Emmett’s laughter bounced around the wall of trees, he leaned forward, clutching his stomach. “I can’t, I can’t breathe!”

Rosalie frowned again. She lifted Bella back up into her arms and walked over to the balled up, shaking form of Emmett. “Will you be serious for just one moment?” She kicked at the vampire’s shins, a sensation so light it brought no reaction.

“What on earth are you doing?”

Rosalie immediately spun around on her heel to face a very short, brown-skinned boy, and a wolf she recognized at once to be the Quileute she-wolf. Rosalie’s nose flinched in disgust and she wondered how she hadn’t smelled the two approaching.

“I’m trying to get her to kiss Bella.” Emmett was on his feet, standing at ease and gesturing to Rosalie and the still unconscious Bella.

Rosalie turned back to Emmett, her voice nearly screeching as she angrily replied, “This is no time for your strange fantasies!”

A distinctly female voice started snickering behind the blonde; she spun around again to see the she-wolf in her human form standing next to the boy, who now looked even shorter. Rosalie could feel the memory of dizziness, but was not physically affected. She frowned at the laughing girl, frowned deeper at the addition of Emmett’s laughter, and finally let out an exasperated cry at the boy with the dumbfounded look covering his face. 

“Kiss her.” The she-wolf said. “It makes perfect sense, go on.”

“What are you talking about?” The boy whispered to his tall companion. “Who is that? And why are we okay with her holding Bella in such a familiar manner?” The boy was getting no response, so he frowned as well. “You are all loco  **_crazy_ ** .”

“Okay, okay.” Emmett finally conceded. “If you just kiss Bella, we’ll tell you why.”

Rosalie glared at the burly vampire, but he had her trust, despite being a trickster. She turned her sight down to the small body in her arms. Even with the diamond hard skin of a vampire, Bella looked so fragile to Rosalie, so very lovely. She looked over the delicate features, the smooth forehead, the large eyes, closed, motionless, the small nose, the plush lips, the smile creeping up on one side.  _ Wait, smile? Why you… _

Rosalie dropped Bella on the ground, but the young vampire quickly swung her legs under her body and stood at a slight crouch before the tall blonde. A large smile was on the brunette’s face as she stared up into the rose-golden eyes attempting to glare down at her.

“You know, in most fairy tales, the sleeping beauty is woken up by a kiss, not by a gravity check,” Bella commented facetiously. 

“Normally the princess is not faking it!” Rosalie replied hotly. 

“I wasn’t faking it.” Bella countered. “Well I mean, not at first. I really did faint, or maybe just collapsed. Can I faint?” She asked, turning to Emmett who shrugged. 

“And I assume this is all just some silly game to you.” Rosalie was not happy with this situation at all. She knew she should calm down, be happy that she finally found Bella, but her anger was getting the better of her. Her teeth starting grinding on their own volition as she thought about all that had happened in Bella’s absence. “You just fall off a cliff and disappear, everyone in your life believing you to be dead. Your father lecturing me about responsibilities, Edward having a fit and taking off, Alice isn’t even talking to me! I travel all across this damn country trying to follow the very memory of your scent and when I finally find you, you just collapse! You  _ pretend _ to die?!”

“Now you just listen to me! I didn’t ask you to come here! I never expected you to come following after me!”

The two girls argued back and forth, their voices becoming louder, their words more obscene. Emmett frowned but stood exactly where he was. Leah took a few steps forward, only to be angrily gestured at and called a home wrecker who can’t keep her hands to herself. Nahuel stepped forward, grabbing onto the tall girl’s shoulders to keep her from attacking. Huilen walked up to the group slowly, looking over the situation. She calculated for several minutes before intervening. 

“Ahem.” A strong, female voice silenced the arguing couple and caught the full attention of the onlookers. She smiled softly, but her voice continued in a commanding manner. “Nahuel, Leah, escort this young gentleman to our home, set up living corridors as well. I have a feeling he will be staying with us for a while.” Huilen watched closely as the three awkwardly grouped and set off up the mountain. She then set her eyes on the two young girls. They stood at slight angles to each other, as though they could be talking or ignoring one another; they could be family or complete strangers. Huilen took a few steps forward, began to raise her hand in greeting, but thought better of it and gripped her hip. “You are welcome to stay with us, but this arguing is not allowed in my home. You will stay civil, or you will be removed. I have enough to deal with already from Nahuel and Leah.”

The tall blonde looked over at the short brunette and cocked her eyebrow. Bella nodded and raised her eyebrows, as if to say, ‘I know, right? Those two; who would have thought?’

Huilen then turned and took off at a lightning-fast run up the mountain. 

Rosalie watched the Chilean vampire disappear into the thick trees and slightly shuddered. “She reminds me of Esme.” Her words were soft and filled with homesickness.

Bella placed her hand gently on her companion’s shoulder and spoke quietly. “How is your family?”

“In shambles; they miss you.” The tall vampire’s eyes fell to her feet, barefoot and dirty.

“They?”

“Yes, without you the family seemed to fall apart.” Rosalie shifted her attention back up the mountain. “Shall we?”

The evening was filled with boisterous laughter as Emmett told various stories of Bella from when she was a little human. All the things she tripped over, all the times her gullibility was abused, and the various things Emmett was told he couldn’t do; like draw mustaches on her every time she fell asleep. Leah and Emmett both spoke animatedly about the issues between the Quileute tribe and the Cullens’ coven, about the high cliffs over the crashing ocean, about how much they missed home. Nahuel and Huilen watched and listened, enthralled by their stories. 

Rosalie sat off to the side, watching Bella. She watched her laugh, speak, nod in agreement, and shake her head with downright refusal, usually at one of Emmett’s stories. She watched the young brunette look forlornly at her hands while listening to the group talk about home. She watched the subtle movements of her Bella’s hands, the swish of her hair, the way she tucked her feet underneath her, as if her body grew tired. She was so human. 

At no one’s notice, Rosalie walked out of the house and further up the mountain. She walked to the highest peak she could find and looked over the cliff’s edge. The mountain seemed to go on forever, the ground a lifetime away. The cool night air made her head feel light and she got the urge to learn how to fly. She closed her eyes tight, the air swirling around her body, pushing her towards the edge. Giving in, Rosalie let herself go. Her body fell softly into the rocky ground behind her, her body seeming to mold into a cookie cutter section already marked in the rock. She felt her body hugged by the earth and wished she could cry. 

Absentmindedly, Rosalie heard a soft whisper of a breath but feared to think on it with any hope.

  
  
  


The weeks went by slowly, the season changing with the never-ending rains. Emmett decided to leave, missing home dearly, and went off without inviting anyone to join him. He did leave a short note saying he would return soon, he just had to swing by at home to see how everything was. Rosalie didn’t understand why her brother didn’t simply call or write, but she never found questioning the burly vampire to do any good. In fact, his answers usually made everything more complicated. 

So Rosalie stayed and continued to watch. The strange coven went on with business as usual, although Rosalie didn’t quite understand what that meant. It seemed Huilen spent most of her time painting, sculpting, and creating. Nahuel and Leah spent most of their time making up after every small argument. It seemed to the blonde that the hybrid and shifter argued just so they could make up. 

Bella, on the other hand, seemed to spend most of her time ignoring Rosalie. When Rosalie managed to squeeze herself into things, like hunting or exploring, Bella would acknowledge her as a distant cousin, but wouldn’t hold a conversation for long. 

Rosalie decided to walk off on her own, to see if anyone would notice; to see if Bella would follow her. When she realized she’d be running into Santiago soon, the blonde gave in and turned back the way she had come. After a few minutes of travel, she heard a strange rustling to her left and went to investigate.  Moving like a silent predator, Rosalie stalked her way through the undergrowth, slowly pushing the brush out of her way as she came to a small clearing. There she saw Bella, her Bella, playing with a spider. Not just any spider, but an  araña de rincón, a Chilean recluse. 

Rosalie quickly stepped out into the clearing, immediately pulling Bella away from the spider and into her arms. “Be careful, that is an incredibly dangerous spider.”

Bella startled, bumping into Rosalie. She kept her back to the blonde as she searched for where the spider had landed, but it seemed to have disappeared into the large boulder in front of her. She sighed unhappily before turning around in the blonde’s arms. “You mean the Chilean recluse? The venomous spider?”

“Yes, one bite and you could have…”

“Could have had venom transfer into my bloodstream?”

Rosalie dropped her arms from Bella’s sides and stepped back. “I, I forgot. I am sorry.”

Bella leaned back and crossed her arms.

“Bella? Bella, is that you?” Leah’s voice carried into the clearing before the leggy girl and her hybrid mate entered the small clearing.

“Well, this is cozy, yes?” Nahuel said softly as the small group spread to a circle wide enough that each person could comfortably hug the body in front of them.

“What are you doing here?” Bella asked the pair.

“Well, you weren’t around. We noticed that you walked off, and when you didn’t return, we figured, you know, that you got lost.” Leah answered uncertainly.

“She was not lost, she was simply following me,” Rosalie replied matter-of-factly.

“I wasn’t following you.”

“Of course you were.”

“No, I was just; I was just following the spider…” Bella’s voice grew very soft as she realized her excuse hardly made any sense.

“You were just taking a day trip into the capitol?” Nahuel quickly inputted.

“Sure.” The young girl agreed quickly.

“Why can you not simply admit your actions?” The tall blonde found herself remembering why she always ended up in arguments with her mate and decided she would stop the fight before it occurred. “Neverm…”

“Well since you are always right, then I guess I will just agree with you,” Bella said in a huff before stomping out of the clearing.

Rosalie creased her eyebrows in consternation. She was certain she had caught her words fast enough; that she had done everything Alice had helped her with before the prom. She wanted to fix things, she wanted to fix herself; she wanted to make herself the person that Bella could be in love with. How did she mess up so quickly? How did she mess up  _ again _ ?

“Bella, dear, you’re going the wrong…” Leah’s voice disappeared into the forest as she went after her friend. Nahuel looked over the blonde, whom he found to be very intimidating, and wondered if he could just slip off with the other two. Then he saw the hurt in the vampire’s eyes and decided he needed to help.

“When I was younger, my tía  **_aunt_ ** and I used to argue about everything. Our relationship was, constantly on edge, to put it lightly. As I grew, the arguments came quicker and ended in fiercer words. It wasn’t that we were growing angrier with each other, it was,  _ how do I explain this in English words? _ ”

“ _ You can speak in Spanish if you wish. _ ” Rosalie easily slipped into the language as if it were an old pair of gloves. She didn’t know Nahuel well, but she wanted help, anywhere she could get it. She had failed before, now she was willing to try anything.

“ _ Excellent, then I will continue. You see, the arguments became our norm; it was all that I knew. It is like growing up on a mountain and then being tossed into an ocean. You try to climb the waves because climbing is all you know. With every wave, you find yourself drowning a little more, but there is no one there to teach you how to swim. Most people don’t learn from their own mistakes, not fast enough to keep themselves afloat. _ ”

  
  
  
  


That evening, Rosalie listened to soothing music fill the center room of the house. Nahuel and Leah danced slowly as the short vampire attempted to lead his mate in a waltz. Leah struggled with the steps, but she took advantage of Nahuel’s insistence and merely stepped on his feet causing him to do all the work. It made the girl tower over the hybrid, but given the area his face was planted in, he didn’t seem to mind.

Searching the room slowly, almost in a dream haze, Rosalie found Bella’s eyes looking over at the blonde vampire. When their eyes met, Bella quickly looked down, attempting to make herself busy with a book she snapped off the shelf next to her.  Still Life With Woodpecker by Tom Robbins. Bella frowned, but opened the book to the middle and began reading. After several awkward facial expressions and constant page turns, Bella was interrupted by a soft, beautiful voice.

“What a completely random book you are reading.” Rosalie leaned over Bella’s shoulder from behind; her cheek an inch from the other vampire’s face.

“Yes, well, I quite like it. I have been reading it for a while now.”

“Would you tell me what it is about?”

Bella looked down at the book with a strong glare, willing the pages to give her more information. “A, well, there’s an Argon woman and a red-head, and they’re on an island. Oh, and red-heads are evil. And there’s a UFO or something. I, well, it’s, yes. It’s a completely random book.” Bella smiled at the cover as she closed the book, her hand running slowly across the front. “I will have to read it someday.”

“But I thought you were…” Rosalie checked herself quickly, correcting her words. “I am sure it will be an excellent read, although I can’t say that from experience. Emmett read it years ago; it was his favorite for a while. He also tried to explain the plot to our family, but he used Alice and Jasper to act it out.” Both girls smiled at one another then Bella quickly looked away.

“Yes, well, what can I help you with?”

Rosalie frowned, had she said something wrong? It was going well, but something must have happened. 

“I, well, I miss you.” Rosalie began speaking before her mind could decide what to say. “It’s been weeks with you here and me here and well, I can see you here, sitting right in front of me, yet I cannot shake the idea that you aren’t really here. Or that, you are in fact here, but I am not.”

“Like you are stuck in a dream, but you can’t decide if it’s a wonderful experience or a nightmare.” Bella’s voice was soft and filled with sorrow.

“I wish I could fix me.”

“You are perfect.” Bella got up from the chair briskly, allowing the book to fall to the floor. “That’s why it still hurts.” Her last words were whispered as she sneaked around the dancing couple and out the front door.

Rosalie was quick on Bella’s heels and was able to stop the girl just by the large, cracked boulder at the edge of the Chilean home. Tall, but scared, Rosalie stood before the young vampire, blocking her escape. “Don’t go.”

“It’s so easy to say, isn’t it.”

It wasn’t a question, not really. Not like you ask someone what two plus two is. It was a statement. It was a comparison. 

Rosalie refused to give up or to give in.

“Yes, it’s very easy to say. Just like it is easy to say I am here and I will not leave, I am yours forever and I will never mess up. Everything that I do, I do for you; every breath I am allowed to take is because you are here, with me.”  Her words slowed, she was so unsure. Bella looked at her feet, her shoulders slumped. Rosalie feared the young girl wasn’t even listening to her. “It is so easy to say I am sorry, but it feels impossible to show you how much I mean it.”

Bella tightened up her shoulders, clenched her fists and glared up at her blonde counterpart. With her teeth clenched tight Bella spoke quietly and carefully. “You really still don’t get it.” Not allowing the appearances of Leah, Nahuel, or Huilen distract her, nor allowing Rosalie to interrupt her, Bella spoke louder and faster. “You’re just so sorry. All you ever are is sorry. You’re afraid, you’re terrified; you’re hurt, you’re useless. It’s entirely your fault; you can’t help your actions. You’re protecting me, you’re protecting yourself.” Bella’s voice rose to a fearful shout as the group looked on in awe. “Well, maybe it’s not just about you! Maybe it’s not all your decision! Have you ever stopped to think about that? Have you ever stopped to think that there are two of us in this?! You think it’s just you making one mistake after another and that if you come here and just apologize then I will forgive you and everything will be okay! Well, you know what?!”

Taking large steps forward causing Rosalie to step back in unison, Bella pushed her body against the tall blonde, face to face and surrounded by an aura of devastation. Rosalie feared the crackling energy would complete the destruction of the large boulder her back was now pressed up against. For a small moment, Rosalie almost feared Bella would destroy her, but even cornered, afraid, and unable to defend herself, the older vampire couldn’t spend a millisecond believing her love would attack her. The revelation hit her hard and a breath of air popped out of her. She could still die of a broken heart, there was no doubt of that, but for the first time in her life, Rosalie had allowed all of her barriers to come down and she was not afraid.

Bella, unaware of her mate’s discovery, barely reacted to the physical change in Rosalie’s once-proud physique. As the blonde’s body softened and her stance gave in, Bella threw up her own walls and attacked verbally. 

“I am done with this! You are not forgiven, you will never be forgiven.” Bella’s voice started to break as the words came spilling out. “This is the end, the big finale; what you’ve been waiting for.” As her voice fell, so did her confidence. She stepped back, her body swaying uneasily. It was as if she had given the ending blow to herself. In a hoarse whisper, she concluded. “I am not going to let you hurt me again.”

Silence filled the forested mountain. The animals seemed to hush; the vampires stilled their breath, even Leah feared to be heard. Bella stared into Rosalie’s golden eyes seeing her own black ones reflected against the shining color. She looked away quickly, turning her body to leave. With one step, Bella began a sprint even Edward would not be able to catch up to. She was going to leave, going to keep her past behind her and travel to where no one could follow her scent. She would separate herself from all others to protect herself from all of the pain she had endured in the past year. She would be free; Rosalie would be free.

But instead of freedom, Bella was stopped by a growling, short hybrid. He had moved so swiftly and so silently, Bella had not even accomplished three steps. It was as if he had moved himself to block her exit before she even knew she was running away.

He stood in front of her, staring at her with strong, brilliantly teak black eyes. 

Bella froze.

The silence continued.

“You…” Nahuel’s breath sounded so strange, Bella wouldn’t have recognized it as the boy’s if she had not been staring at him. It was low, calm, soft. It was filled with so much emotion. “You will not leave.” The soft voice carried like a soothing melody. Bella thought she might be entranced; her legs ceased the ability to move and her head swam with nothingness. Only the words got through. “You cannot keep putting yourself through this. You cannot keep putting Rosalie through this.” The words sank in and Bella had an urge to lash out. This was not her fault. “This is not your fault.”

“It’s my fault.” Rosalie walked up to Bella’s back, reaching her hands around and hugging the girl from behind. 

“This is not your fault.” Nahuel looked up at Rosalie, attempting to convey his thoughts. His voice remained certain and suave, but Rosalie could see the fear in his eyes. Ignoring the quick glance to Leah, the tall blonde tilted her head slightly and continued to listen intently. “This is not anyone’s fault.” The tall blonde felt her Bella sway slightly, so she tightened her arms around the girl, holding her up. Gratefully, Bella leaned into the hug, breathing in the scent of the hug, the scent of the arms, the scent of everything around her. 

Nahuel stepped forward, reaching his hand out to rest on Bella’s open shoulder. He looked Rosalie in the eye, then Bella. He made sure each girl would understand what he was about to say. 

“The both of you are a pair of complete imbeciles.” He then shook his head in disbelief and started rambling on in Spanish. “ _ How could two people so perfect for each other play such horrible games?! You lie, you run off, you fight; and it never ends! You take a small issue and you explode it into a mountain of horse sh… _ ”

“Okay, okay!” Rosalie tried to cut the hybrid off, but he just kept up with his blathering. Leah quickly went to his side and tried to calm him down. She didn’t succeed much, but she did take his attention away from the two girls.

Rosalie stood with her mouth agape and her arms wrapped protectively around Bella. The younger vampire’s eyes were wide and her hands held tight to the solid arms encircling her. They were both speechless.

Huilen shook her head and laughed quietly to herself. She was used to Nahuel and his strange way of showing great annoyance. This was not the first time he left a group speechless and it would doubtless be the last. Then something caught the older woman’s attention; the quick movement behind a tree, possibly inconsequential, but coupled with the new scent. Huilen was immediately on guard. 

She quickly made her way over to the tree and demanded an audience. “ _ Who is there? _ ” She asked in her common tongue.

“Sorry.” It was Emmett, but his scent was mixed with another’s, and more than one other.

“I told you it wasn’t time yet!” A bell-like voice sang out from behind the burly vampire; the voice was followed by a small pixie-like girl and a tall boy with reddish-brown hair. “You need to slow down Edward, they haven’t made up yet.”

“But they’re hugging.”

“They’re always hugging. It’s how they stand.”

“Oh, you two have messed it all up. They were going to talk it out and laugh and cry and kiss. Then it would have been all okay! Can’t you see this was going to be their last big fight?”

The three began bickering like siblings in front of the Chilean woman. She smiled knowing exactly who Edward and Alice were by the stories Emmett had told. She had to admit, he portrayed the two expertly.

  
  
  
  


The group moved into the house, the sun set slowly into the forest; the animals came back to life all around them, but the two girls didn’t move from their position.

Rosalie tucked her head into Bella’s neck, breathing in her scent until it was the only thing she could smell. Bella leaned into the feeling, moving her head off to the right and exposing more of her neck. Rosalie ran her lips across the small scar marking her love. She hadn’t understood it at the time, she knew she had lost control and believed the only thing she could do was leave; she had to protect Bella at all cost, even from herself. But now, after so much time, Rosalie was beginning to believe the young teenager. The scar wasn’t a declaration of the monster Rosalie believed herself to be, well, not entirely. It was so much more. Rosalie kissed the scar gently, feeling connected to the injury, the damaged skin. Damaged. It was the perfect word for it, for her, for them. 

Bella sighed happily, a smile spreading across her lips as she allowed her love to caress her with such tenderness. She felt Rosalie’s lips press against her skin, her scar, and the lips stretched into a smile as well. And Bella irrevocably knew, knew with every molecule in her body, Rosalie finally understood.

The young teen turned her body around and pressed it firmly against the warm body of her love. The heat radiated from the very core of Rosalie’s breast and Bella realized she could hear a beating heart.

Eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar, and confusion covering the girl’s face, Rosalie couldn’t help but smile at the bewildered teen. She heard it too; the beating of a wild heart, thumping erratically and strongly. Rosalie laughed; even their heartbeat was off-kilter. She couldn’t wait to tell Carlisle.

Rosalie was then yanked down to eye level with Bella and kissed fiercely. There was no fear, no holding back; this kiss was everything Bella had been trying to tell Rosalie for over a year. The teen pulled back only to get reassurance from the tall blonde. Less than a second later, the two were lost in each other.

On second thought, Carlisle could definitely wait, as well as the rest of the world. Rosalie was occupied with far more important things, like her girlfriend.

  
  
  
  


When the sun rose over the high mountains and a new day began, Alice had a quick vision. Her eyes went blank, her body rigid, but her mouth grew into a large smile. The group, having convened in the large living space for several hours, watched on with glee. “We probably won’t see those two for a couple of days,” Alice said before jumping up and dancing around the room. 

“Now wait a minute, Eddie said you couldn’t actually see visions involving Bella. So what gives, eh? What did you see?”

Alice bounced in place for a moment before giggling excitedly.

“Oh, that’s just horrible.” Edward laughed in response, having obviously read his sister’s thoughts.

“Come out with it!” Emmett grew more excited.

“I just had a little vision of you and Rose.”

“Me and Rosalie? Why me?”

“Oh, because you’ll be asking for all the juicy details!”

  
  
  
  


**A/N: I do have one more special gift.** **☺** **For anyone that wants more, review or PM me with what you want. It’s simple to make a request:**

  1. **Tell me what you want.**
  2. **There is no 2.**
  3. **You can ask for a chapter re-write in someone else’s point of view, a “lemon” as you crazy fanfic people call them, an explanation to something or a “what happened when” question. Just be specific!**



**4ish. Oh, and let me know if you want it to be rated T or rated M.**

  1. **I make no promises that everything will be written, but hey, what do you have to lose, right?**



 

**And now the final curtain bow. Thank you and goodnight.**


	39. Bella

**A/N: This is an extra chapter; It is the (very) M rated version from Bella’s point of view. You do not need to read this chapter to enjoy the rest of the story. All translations are in bold italics next to the line actually said in Portuguese.**

 

The smell was absolutely overwhelming. Bella wasn’t sure she wouldn’t be able to hold herself back. This experience almost felt worse than when she had first been changed. Bella held her breath and closed her eyes, allowing herself to be dragged through the crowd of sweaty, salty, blood thumping bodies of humans. But she knew if she had been able to stay away from human blood when she was a fresh newborn, alone, she could make it through this crowded street of Rio de Janeiro, with Rosalie holding her hand. 

“We’re almost there.” Rosalie’s smooth voice sneaked its way across the raucous noise of the street. “We just need to make it to the water; there’s a boat waiting for us there.”

Bella nodded, not sure if Rosalie was looking her way, and continued to move. She was trying desperately not to touch anyone, not to acknowledge the bodies as people, but when a drunk young man bumped into her he seemed to want her to take notice. 

“Com licença, mocinha. Você é muito linda. Oh, você dança comigo?  **_Excuse me, young lady. Oh, you are very beautiful. Will you dance with me?_ ** ”

Bella’s eyes opened on the man, his face was covered with a thick beard and his hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. His eyes were glazed over by some intoxication but when he saw Bella’s black eyes stare into his an involuntary whimper escaped his lips. Bella was grateful the man scampered off without incident and she quickly continued after Rosalie.

The tall blonde held Bella’s hand even as she made her way around the boat, inspecting the edges, the motor, and the gas reserve. She then pushed Bella into a seat, started up the small engine, and turned the boat out to the open sea. 

After an hour or so, Bella finally opened her eyes and, once confirming nothing but the ocean was around them, Bella allowed herself to take a large breath. Rosalie turned and smiled but remained quiet as she steered the small motorboat across the calm waves. Bella looked over the figure of the tall blonde, her girlfriend, her love, and thought back over the last few days travel. They had left Hulien and Nahuel’s with barely a backward glance, only overhearing Alice tell the others they were leaving and would meet back in Forks before the next school year. The trek across the Andes was fast and Bolivia was barely a blip on Bella’s radar. They hunted in the wilds of Brazil before entering civilization just outside Campo Grande.

Bella stayed at a distance from all the towns and villages but she could smell the blood coming from its people. She felt strong from hunting but realized she’d never really spent this much time around anyone since she turned. She should have practiced more. They continued to travel across Brazil staying to the country and moving faster than human sight could follow. However, they got a little too close to a small town near the coast called São João Marcos and Bella had a close call with an exceptionally sweet smelling older woman. Rosalie had only stolen her attention by kissing her so deeply the woman left from being uncomfortable. 

Thinking back on it now, Bella was surprised her attention on Rosalie kept her from the blood craving she felt. They hunted again before entering Rio but there was still a part of her that wanted to jump the boat, swim back to shore and drink through the night. Had they really only been gone 18 hours? She had grown so comfortable in their home far above the villages and miles from any hiking terrains. She had spent months believing she was almost still human, the only change had been her diet. Had she really been so naive?

The sun began to rise in the East and to the South, Bella made out a small island ahead: Island Esme. Rosalie had called Esme asking her opinion on whether the girls could use a house they owned in Venezuela but was surprised to have her mother loan out her own island. She had said it would be a better choice to stay away from humans but Rosalie wasn’t completely sold; the house in San Juan de Manapiare was more than recluse. She knew her mother was up to something but Esme wouldn’t give up any more detail or excuse. 

Rosalie parked the boat at the small dock and Bella finally began to relax.

“It’s okay,” Rosalie spoke as she hitched the boat. “There’s no one for miles. There aren’t even boats that come out this far.”

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t lie about this. I promise.”

Bella sighed contentedly. “I had no idea how bad it really was.” She got up from the boat, took her sandals off and walked across the dock. “Is it always going to be this hard?”

“No,” Rosalie followed Bella down to the sand, her own shoes dangling from her fingertips. “And yes.”

Looking back over her shoulder, Bella gave Rosalie a confused look. “What does that mean?”

“You will always have that craving, that need. But it does get easier to ignore. Or maybe you just get stronger.” Rosalie matched Bella’s step and reached out her hand. 

Bella clasped Rosalie’s hand in hers and the two made their way down the coastline. “Is it worth it? Living among humans that is. Can we not just be nomads or find a secluded place to whittle away our days?”

“We could.” Rosalie nodded while staring off into the sea. “But after a few centuries, I’m sure it would become incredibly boring.” She laughed when Bella hit her arm. “I would gladly whittle my days away with you but think of all the things we would miss. Think of air flight. Did you know planes became a commercial business within my own lifetime? Think of it, the idea of flight was just some whimsy of eccentric folk who flew from one town to the next, tops. Now? People fly around the world just for a business meeting. Some celebrities use jets to fly to another country for a meal.” Rosalie shook her head. “Can you imagine living under a rock and missing all of that?”

Bella laughed, “We would still have the internet, we could read the news.”

“Even that is a new idea!” Rosalie smiled. “Getting news about things happening on the other side of the world? That would have taken months, sometimes years! Most things you don’t hear about at all.” She looked down at her feet in the sand, slowly sliding her toes under the grains as they walked. “Being a part of life, of the every day, is really the only joy I’ve had.” She stopped and pulled Bella around in front of her. The two girls looked at one another for a long time. “Until I met you, I just spent every day waiting for the next. Every year, waiting for something new. I tried to learn all I could, to experience every culture, learn every language, even meet people although I’ve never been exactly perfect at that.” She smiled shyly. “Now that I’ve met you, I want to re-experience the world by seeing it through your eyes.”

Reaching across the space between them and placing her hand on Rosalie’s cheek, Bella leaned in and kissed the taller girl. It had meant to be a quick, reassuring kiss, but the two girls were quickly drawn into one another. Their kiss became hungry, their hands began to roam, their shoes were tossed to the ground.

Bella’s hand found it’s way across Rosalie’s stomach and up her shirt. She grasped the bra-clad breast and squeezed gently. Rosalie’s nipple reacted and Bella moaned. Before she could tear the fabric, Bella quickly reached around and unclipped the bra, pulling the material away and dropping it into the sand. Rosalie stiffened slightly but didn’t pull away as Bella reached back under the shirt, her touch searching every inch of Rosalie’s breasts. 

It wasn’t enough, Bella craved more and, whispering into Rosalie’s ear she asked, “Are you sure no one is around?”

“Not for miles.” Came the breathy response.

Bella removed Rosalie’s shirt with one quick movement. At first, she leaned in, pressing her own clothed body against Rosalie’s bare chest. The two girls breathed quickly, Bella’s breath hot against Rosalie’s neck. Not being able to wait any longer, she leaned back and gazed at the blonde’s beautiful body. Rosalie didn’t squirm, she didn’t shy away at the gaze, but her head tilted to the side and her eyes looked far beyond Bella, into the ocean’s never ending waves.

Bella turned to look behind her but saw nothing. “I thought you said there was no one there.” She asked, turning back to look at Rosalie.

“There isn’t.” The blonde responded quietly. “It’s just…” She looked into Bella’s eyes. “I trust you, Bella.” She breathed in sharply like she had more to say but the words didn’t come.

At that moment, Bella understood. 

Looking Rosalie straight in the eyes, Bella began to disrobe. “I’ve never done this before.” She said as she removed her shirt. “I’ve never even been naked in front of anyone.” Her shoes had already been tossed so she swiftly removed her pants. “Even in locker rooms I tend to change in layers, never fully exposing myself.” She reached up and began removing her bra. “I’ve never felt comfortable in my own sky.” The bra fell in the pile of clothes. “I’ve never felt like I wanted anyone to look my way. To see me.” She removed her underwear slowly, shaking a little from nerves. Bella stood before Rosalie, completely bare, completely exposed. “But I want you to see me.”

“I see you,” Rosalie responded softly, a smile in her eyes, her lips partially separated as she took in the beauty before her. Her features quickly changed to lust and she moved forward, taking Bella’s body into her arms. Her hands caressed up and down Bella’s back as her lips explored her neck, collarbone, chest, breast. She took a nipple into her mouth and worked her tongue across the perky nub. Her breath quickened as she listened to Bella’s moans. Both girls bodies began swaying with need. 

Bella’s own hands moved across Rosalie, finally pulling the girl back up as their lips opened and tongues explored each other’s mouths. Bella pulled back only to undo the button to Rosalie’s own pants. The jeans were dropped along with everything else and the two girls stood naked and panting. Their lips found each other again and their hands wondered until Bella’s moved down Rosalie’s thigh. With no hesitation this time, Rosalie moved her foot over, opening her legs to Bella. Her hand slipped in and her fingers moved across the wet folds.

“Tell me what to do.” She whispered in short breaths. Her lips moved down to Rosalie’s neck and she began sucking and biting, her other arm around Rosalie's back, holding the taller girl up while her body dipped and swayed.

“Your touch,” Rosalie moaned. “I just want your touch for now.”

So Bella allowed her fingers to search around. The slickness made for easy movement as her fingers explored. She found Rosalie’s opening and slipped a finger inside. Rosalie moaned, her legs clenched and her arms gripped Bella’s shoulders in a stiff hold. Keeping a slow pace, Bella began pumping her finger in and out. Rosalie’s body rocked in motion and Bella slipped in another finger. Rosalie bit down hard on Bella’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Bella whispered, still moving in the rocking motion to match Rosalie.

The blonde girl loosened her teeth from Bella’s shoulder and leaned her head down. With her brow against Bella’s shoulder, she nodded slightly. “It’s right.” She moaned out. “It’s, yes. It’s right.” She moaned again as her body began rocking faster. 

Bella readjusted to get a better angle and her fingers dipped farther, deeper into Rosalie. The blonde girl screamed out in joy and her body shook. Bella watched as her girlfriend’s body swayed, dipped, rocked, and shook until the blonde leaned into Bella, her full weight against the shorter girl. Bella smiled and held her, kissing her head and cheek, her shoulder and neck, anything she could reach. 

Rosalie leaned back, Bella’s fingers slid out of her slowly and moved to the blonde’s back. The two stood in each other arms for only a moment when Rosalie reached up taking Bella’s face in her hands. She looked at the girl deep in her eyes and kissed her slow and wet. Their lips moved as one but Bella tried to deepen the kiss, to move with more urgency. Rosalie held the pace, slowing Bella’s breath. Once the two were in sync, Rosalie pulled back and smirked. She took Bella’s hand and brought her down to the sand, laying her on her back, Rosalie hovering over the shorter girl. 

Bella watched as Rosalie kissed down her body, she seemed to touch each inch with her lips, her teeth, her tongue. Finally, the blonde stopped between Bella’s legs and looked up at Bella. Their eyes watching one another, Rosalie dipped down her tongue and began massaging Bella’s clit. The brunette watched, her breath caught in her throat, her body rising up to meet Rosalie with each new stroke of her tongue. It didn’t take long for Bella to cum, quiet and eyes still staring into Rosalie’s.

The brunette shook slightly, her body trembling with excitement and release. She closed her eyes and felt Rosalie move her tongue back up across her stomach, her hand reached into Bella. With no hesitation of either girl, Rosalie’s fingers dipped into Bella as her lips curled around Bella’s bottom lip. Bella’s fingers reached down and found their way back inside Rosalie as the two rocked each other into a long, slow orgasm, one coming after another. 

They laid on the beach for several hours, the sun bright above their naked bodies. They had searched each other many times, sometimes moving together, sometimes caressing with no end goal. 

“I couldn’t have asked for more,” Bella whispered, her lips sliding across Rosalie’s shoulder. 

“I can always ask for more,” Rosalie replied, a smirk on her own lips as her fingers swirled over Bella’s nipple. 

Bella laughed. “I couldn’t have asked for better?”

“I’m sure I can do better.” Rosalie leaned over the brunette. “Shall we give it some more practice?”

Bella giggled, squirmed, play fought, and eventually made her way into the water, splashing and laughing. 

The two girls spent another few days lingering in the water, on the beach, rolling around together, talking from time to time but mostly learning each other’s bodies. It took them almost a week before they finally entered the house and found the bags of clothes, the fully stocked fridge of blood bags, and the bouquet of flowers with a note signed from Esme.

_ Take your time but come home when you’re ready. We miss you both dearly. - Love Esme _ A small heart was intricately drawn across the bottom, the caligraphy delicate and perfectly Esme.

“I miss them too,” Bella said softly. “We need to practice.”

Rosalie agreed and the two spent the summer months together talking, meditating, reading, practicing, visiting the small villages of Brazil, and, most importantly, lying in each other’s arms.

 

**Requested extra chapter**


	40. Conclusion

 

The weeds were putting up a fight and Charlie wasn’t sure how much work he really wanted to be doing right then. He stood back up and stretched his back, wiping the sweat from his brow. He turned to watch Sue pulling on her own section of weeds with far more vigor and concentration. Charlie smiled and made his way into the small house on the Res. He grabbed some water bottles from the fridge and carried one out to hand to Sue. She took it gratefully, wiped her brow, and drank down half the bottle before smiling up at him. Her smile didn’t last, it never did anymore.

The garden was starting to take shape and the vegetables were sprouting up slowly. The one at Charlie’s house had gone completely wrong so they had moved the more thriving plants to the Res. Sometimes Charlie thought about moving in with Sue entirely,  maybe then he could stop waiting… But no, he would never stop waiting for his Bella to come home. And Sue would never stop waiting for Leah. They would stay as they were, moving back and forth between the two houses, trying to make it work.

Just then, a barking wolf came running up to them. The small, gangly, sandy colored wolf ran right up to Sue and jumped around excitedly. Sue wasn’t sure what to make of her son’s gestures so she told him to speak with her.

Without a second’s thought, Seth transformed into a human, bare naked before his mother and Charlie. Charlie turned around and began examining the garden but still listening carefully.

“There’s activity south of the line. There are vampires.” Seth was barely able to hold his excitement in. “The smell of three vampires and Leah!” His excitement caused him to burst back into a wolf and he began running around in circles and rolling on the ground. After a moment he took off the same way he had come.

Sue fell to the ground, her knees hitting the sandy dirt hard. She didn’t feel the impact, didn’t react to the pain, didn’t even cry out. Instead, her face was completely impassive and Charlie wondered briefly if she had fainted. He, himself, had still not gotten used to words like ‘wolves’ and ‘vampires’ but knew them to be a norm in the Res. Three vampires, could one of them be his Bella?

“Is it true?” Sue asked the air in front of her.

Charlie, for his part, was unable to move from his own spot. He watched the area that Seth had ran off to but was starting to wonder if he had ever really been there at all.

“It’s been over two years,” Charlie responded quietly.

“They said it was possible,” Sue added, speaking about the certainty of the Cullens.

Charlie was about to say more but he turned his head to see Bella standing on the edge of the tree line. She was beautiful, she was perfect, she was glowing ever so slightly; Charlie wasn’t sure if she was real.

“Hi, dad.” The voice was quiet and serene and Bella.

“Is it really you?” Charlie asked. He had had this dream before and woke up near tears to find it wasn’t true. He wasn’t sure how many times he could experience the loss of his baby girl.

Bella showed a small smile. “It’s me, I finally made it back.” The brunette shrugged nervously.

“Oh, Bells!” Charlie moved forward barely holding himself back. He took several steps before he stopped just within arms reach. He held a hand out and lightly touched her shoulder. When his hand felt the solidness,  he grabbed her and pulled her into a long hug. No words were spoken.

When Charlie finally released Bella and took a step back, he realized there were a lot of words being spoken behind him. He kept one arm on Bella, possibly to keep her from disappearing, and turned to see Sue and Leah in a heated discussion. There was anger but also love and concern. They were both crying and holding one another.

Charlie and Bella looked at each other and laughed. They waited the several moments before Leah was able to pull back and gesture to the other people standing a few paces away.

“Mom, this is Nahuel and his aunt Huilen.”

Sue looked at the tall man before her and crossed her arms, refusing the hand he offered in greeting. “Are you the reason she took so long getting home?”

Bella laughed, “That may be more my fault than his.”

“Mmhmm.” Was Sue’s reply as she finally let her attention turn to Bella. “Come here.”

She gestured Bella over to her but the younger girl turned to her father. Charlie finally let his hand slip from her shoulder and Bella moved to hug Sue. “I’m so glad you both made it home. I’m sorry for everything.”

“There’s no need to be sorry. I don’t even know where to begin. It’s nothing now. It’s easier now.”

“Thank you for coming back.”

“Thank you for accepting me.”

“You’re family.”

“As are you.”

The two pulled back and smiled. Charlie moved over and placed his arm around Bella’s shoulder. He gestured toward Leah, who laughed and pulled him into a short hug. Finally, Charlie turned to Nahuel and Huilen.

“It’s uh, nice to meet you two.” He eyed them curiously before turning back to Bella. “I’m um, not even going to bother wondering how you met.” He looked at Leah, who had unconsciously moved next to Nahuel. “But it looks like you’re going to be a part of all this too?”

“We shall see about that.” Sue eyed Nahuel and crossed her arms again.

Nahuel nervously turned to Leah but got no response. He looked over at Huilen and asked, “O que diabos eu devo fazer? **_What the hell am I supposed to do?_ **”

“Ela é sua sogra, não olhe para mim. **_She’s your mother-in-law, don’t look at me._ **” Huilen shrugged before stepping forward and shaking hands with Sue and Charlie in turn. “I am Huilen, nice to meet you both.”

“Ela não é minha sogra… **_She is not my mother-in-law…_ **” Nahuel muttered under his breath.

“Not yet,” Leah laughed. Nahuel grunted, almost wishing he hadn’t bothered to teach Leah Portuguese while they waited for Bella and Rosalie. There were times that Leah wished to return home on her own but she wasn’t willing to put Charlie through the grief, so they waited. They all returned together.

“That dirty mongrel with his yapping pack of dogs. Who does he think he is? I’d rip them all to shreds if not for…”

“Rosalie, you made it.” Bella cut off the angry blonde causing her to look up and smile. “Dad, Sue, you both remember Rosalie?”

“And you!” Sue started yelling at Rosalie as if she had been in mid-argument. “Staying here for so long before going after her, if I had gotten a hold of you…”

Her words continued on as Charlie turned to Bella, “I may have confided some of my frustrations.” He walked over and, ever so hesitantly, took Rosalie into his arms for a short, efficient hug. “Thank you for bringing her back.”

The blonde, for her part, didn’t pull away or stiffen up; not too badly at least. “I’m sorry for taking so long.” She replied. “I would have been here even earlier if it weren’t for your guard dogs. You’d think they would have given more issue with the two stranger vampires!”

“They recognized Nahuel,” Leah replied. “Or at least, they recognized the bond.”

“What’s this?” Sue turned to look between Leah and Nahuel. “Is it true?”

Leah leaned into Nahuel and nodded.

“I have come to formally ask for your blessing.” Nahuel bowed slightly, his arms hanging awkwardly unsure what to do with them. He stayed in that bow for several minutes before cautiously taking a peek up at Sue and Charlie. The two were holding back laughter. “I, umm…”

Bella and Leah both held back their own laughter, the taller girl stating, “They’re waiting to see how long you’ll hold the bow.”

“Oh, uh, yes, of course.” He looked back down at the ground.

Bella finally let the laughter release.

“I meant that they’ll keep waiting until you look up.” Leah laughed as well.

“Right.” Nahuel quickly straightened himself. “Por que isso é tão difícil? **_Why is this so difficult?_ **” He whispered.

“I can’t argue with an imprint.” Sue shrugged. “But keep in mind that if you do anything to hurt her, I’ve got a whole pack of wolves ready to rip your throat out.” She said the words with a smile which Nahuel feared more than any wild beast.

“We should…” Rosalie started to say but was cut off by Charlie.

“You’re not leaving, right?” He asked urgently.

“No, dad.” Bella smiled and brushed his arm with her hand. “We’re here to stay, at least for as long as we can. But, we came here first, there are still a lot of people for us to see. Would you like to come?”

He nodded and then turned to Sue and Leah. “Are you coming as well?”

Sue shook her head but smiled. “Who am I to stop this conglomeration? Should I bring food?”

Bella was about to say no but Rosalie quickly agreed. “We would love to have a large BBQ style in our yard. If you’d like to bring a dish please do but don’t feel obligated.” She turned to the disbelieving look on Bella’s face. “Esme would kill me if I wasn’t a gracious host. And besides, Alice will get the message.” Just then Rosalie’s phone went off; Rosalie looked down to check the message. “They’ll be ready in about a half hour.”

“That means we will have plenty of time to drive over. Leah?” Bella turned to the taller girl. “Can you call the pack?”

Without a word, Leah ran off into the woods, a high pitched howl filling the air shortly after. The chorus echoed and Leah was back with Seth. The smaller wolf ran inside the house before coming out a fully clothed boy, a giant smile on his face. He scooped up Bell and twirled her around before turning and doing the same to Nahuel.

“Welcome to the family, shorty!” Seth cheered before turning back to Leah and Bella; calming his features as quick as a light switch, he asked, “Do you want to see the grave?” His attitude now serene.

“Please.” They both nodded. “I’ll be right back, dad?”

“Yeah, but say hi for me.” Charlie scratched the back of his head as the five teens made their way toward the tall cliff looking over the sea.

“May I help you get your things or make a dish?” Huilen asked Sue. The two women were soon bustling in the kitchen while Charlie packed a quick bag for Seth. He had gotten used to the boy needing an extra two or three outfits for any length trip.

Bella stood on the cliff’s edge, a few steps from an intricately carved wooden wolf statue, and watched the tall waves hit against the rocky ledge. She had only told Rosalie what had happened once. She had tried so hard to believe it had all been a bad dream but losing the ability to sleep made that excuse a hard one to commit. He was already so broken when the waves had taken him, his body had been crushed and tossed and forgotten like a piece of trash. Bella shivered and Rosalie reached her arms around the shorter girl. Leah held Nahuel’s hand and began telling him all the jokes she and Jake had told over the years. Rosalie added in a few blonde jokes she had always hated but now associated with her mate’s lost friend. She would remember them with a more carefree appreciation.

The group made their way back to the house and loaded up in two cars with Bella riding with Charlie and Leah riding with Sue. The rest of the wolf pack traveled through the woods, their extended imprints traveled in a car driven by Emily, and everyone met up with the group just outside the Cullen’s house.

When Bella got out the car she was immediately ambushed by a tiny but fierce force.

“I missed you too, Alice.”

“How could you keep me in such anticipation! One day you were all gung-ho we’re going home! The very next day you were going to take another five months. You’re exhausting to watch!”

Bella laughed and gently patted the smaller girl’s head. When she was released, Alice ran over and jumped on Rosalie’s back, holding her away from greeting Emmett and Jasper.

“Come here, Bella.” Esme appeared wearing a red checkered apron and holding her hands out for a hug. Bella moved in gracefully, hugging Carlisle and Edward in turn. They all smiled down at her with such joy, the younger vampire was overwhelmed.

“Why are you all being so gracious? So forgiving?”

“You’re family,” Carlisle replied.

“Family does stupid things,” Edward added. “Like take two years to get home.”

“But I made so many mistakes.”

“We all have.” Esme smiled her loving, warm smile. “But being a part of a family means having a place to come home.”

Bella quickly embraced Esme again. She whispered, “Thank you,” even though she knew just about everyone around could hear her.

After the multiple other greetings, especially the awkward meeting between Nahuel and Emmett (who immediately challenged the half-vampire to a series of competitions to see which supernatural being was better), the large group assembled around tables and grills and backyard games. Seth played Edward in a rampant version of badminton, Alice and Jasper danced, Emily eventually getting Sam to do the same with her, the wolves ate, a lot, and everyone chatted as if they were old friends.

“How do you live like this?” Nahuel asked Leah and Bella as the sun was setting in the summer sky.

“What do you mean?” Leah asked over her fifth hamburger. “Like what?”

“With all this chaos and all this noise?”

“He means with all these different personalities,” Huilen added in as she watched Quil show Claire how to play croquet. “Nahuel and I have lived in solitude for most of a century and a half. And Nahuel has never known life living among humans, or, in this case, shifters and other vampires.” Her words came out not so accusatory but still worrisome. “The only interaction we have had with other supernaturals would be Nahuel’s father and sisters, and a few nomads.” She shrugged. “This is very different indeed.”

Bella laughed. “I am an only child that lived mostly with my mother before moving to live here with my dad. I do not have the experience of this combination either.”

“Don’t look at me.” Rosalie scowled. “It’s all Bella’s fault that we ended up joined at the hip with the PAW Patrol.”

“I was only with the pack for a year before joining up with you,” Leah added. “This is all very strange.”

Nahuel nodded. “Strange but nice in a way.”

Bella and Rosalie exchanged a look that quickly changed to a smile. Bella held Rosalie’s hand and nodded. “Strange but nice.”

Leah laid her head against Nahuel’s shoulder and closed her nice. “Strange but nice.”

 

**A/N: It’s been nice, thank you for all the love and support. I am moving unto full focus with my fanfic Intrinsic Fascination for now. I wish to finish that before starting anything new. Please check it out and let me know your thoughts! Thank you again.**

 

**In case anyone was curious:  Bella - 10, Rosalie - 6, Edward - 4, Alice - 2, Angela - 2, Charlie - 2, Jacob - 2, Jasper - 2, Leah - 2, Carlisle - 1, Emmett - 1, Esme - 1, James - 1, Mike - 1, Nahuel - 1, Royce - 1**


End file.
